Booth Has Found That Loving Feeling
by bostonlegalgirl
Summary: Second in my Loving series. This story takes place a few months after Booth has Lost That Loving Feeling. Booth and Brennan face parenthood...and humour ensues! This is a repost.


_**Welcome to all my readers…. both old and new. Booth Has ****Found**** That Loving Feeling is the second in my Loving Feeling series. This story takes place a few months after Booth has ****Lost**** That Loving Feeling. **_

_**This is a repost…with a few additions and hopefully with most of it's prior glaring grammatical errors fixed. I want to thank all those who PM'd me about wanting me to bring this story back. This story is being posted in one long shot. **_

_**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **_

**Booth Has **_**Found**_** That Loving Feeling…..**

**Chapter One**_**…..**_

Brennan was in her office, where you could normally find her these days. She was entering her last trimester in her pregnancy, and Booth had finally convinced her to stay back in the lab until the baby was born. He now took either Wendell whom he preferred, or if he was desperate he took Mr. Nigel Murray or Fisher with him. He made her promise to instruct the latter two not to talk to him directly unless absolutely necessary. She chuckled as she remembered the first time he had come back from the crime scene with Fisher. He didn't say anything just grabbed her hand and pulled her into her office.

"Bones…there's no way. There is absolutely no way! I refuse to work with him. I swear I'll be on anti depressants by the end of the week. How on earth did you keep your sanity working with him? And the other one….what the hell does the king of France and how many damn carriages he owned have to do with how old the victim was? Bones please for the sake of my sanity….train them not to talk to me. Just to go out and do their squinty duties without ever saying a word to me."

Brennan was still smiling when Angela came in.

"What are you finding so funny?"

"Oh I was remembering some of the difficulties Booth had working with my grad students."

"Oh is that what we're calling it….difficulties?" Angela laughed out loud as she too remembered how poor G-man would arrive from those crime scenes mumbling under his breath about justifiable homicides.

"So Sweetie, any cravings yet? I still can't believe you haven't had any cravings, that you skipped the whole morning sickness routine, and that you don't even look pregnant from behind! I swear if you weren't my best friend…I'd hate you!"

"Well there has been one development you might find interesting.."

Angela saw Bren's eyes light up with laughter. She still had a hard time believing that the Temperance Brennan she had met over 7 years ago was the same woman before her. She was so much more open now, not only to love, but with everyone in her life. She had seen how she's changed, even in her teaching methods. She was still very demanding of her students, but was much more prone to offer a compliment, or even encouragement now. Mr. Nigel Murray would just light up when ever he received a word of praise from her. It only made him work harder and more diligently in hopes for more. Even Cam had noticed the difference in her. She chuckled remembering a conversation they had when they first heard the news that Bren was pregnant.

"_Oh God…pregnancy and Dr. Brennan. I don't know Angela. I mean what if it makes her more…..you know? Hey I have some vacation time coming to me….maybe now would be a good time.. Huh?"_

"_Relax Cam, you know how rational she is, she would never allow something like pregnancy hormones to change her. Besides it's not like you can take nine months off. So suck it up, we're all in this together."_

"_Hmmm but I could go at the first sign of trouble. I don't mind saying she can scare me….and that's on her good days. Well will just have to board up the windows and ride it out I guess. Still I can't wait to see those kids. God twins! I still can't wrap my head around that."_

"_I know right. But if there's two people who could handle it, it's Booth and Bren. Besides the smile on that man's face lately just leaves me…mmmm!"_

_Cam laughed but nodded her agreement. "Booth has been walking around here with a stupid permanent grin on his face. It's really sweet to see how excited he is about becoming a father again._

Well since then they had all been on pins and needles waiting for what they were referring to as 'Crazy' Dr. Brennan to appear. Yet it had all been for nothing. She had not showed any signs that she was pregnant outside of her expanding tummy. All her grad students sighed in relief. Angela then suddenly realized she had zoned out and that Brennan was still talking…

"…. but at least Booth seems to be appreciative of this new development."

"Wait what? Sorry Hun, I was just thinking of something and didn't catch that. So you were saying that you finally got something you're craving?"

"Angela! How long have you not been listening to me?"

"Umm sorry Sweetie, you should probably just start right from the top."

"I don't know what that means…but in short my libido has shown to have increased considerably in these past few weeks."

"Wait, let me see if I'm getting this right. You have yet to experience one negative effect of pregnancy, and now your libido had shot through the roof? You and Agent Studly are getting it on even more? I take it back, I don't care that you're my best friend… I officially hate you!"

Brennan laughed as she watched Angela get up and pace in front of her desk. It really had been a very easy pregnancy so far. She smiled remembering how Booth had reacted when she had confessed this newest development.

"_Wait, you're telling me that you're….you know?" He had smiled then as he stood up as he gathered into his arms. Then with undisguised humour in his voice he told her that he would be there for her in anyway needed, and if she had developed an insatiable appetite for his body….well then he would just have to suck it up and do whatever needed to help the mother of his child in her hour of need. She had hit him then. She kept on hitting him as he didn't seem to be able to stop his hysterics. In the end he had done what he promised and had 'helped' her in her so called hour of need. The next morning she had woken up to find a note on his pillow. _

_**Dearest wife and mother of my children….**_

_**Please know that I'm at your disposal if the need should arise. I shall endeavour to be available to you whenever you should need my assistance. Call me at any time and I shall come a running! Morning, noon, or night…nothing will stop this man from getting to you. In fact I'll start wearing a pager…you can have a special code!….**_

She still had that note, she planned to have it framed and hang it up in their bedroom. She had laughed when that same afternoon he had shown up wearing a pager and had in fact thought of a special code just for her…. BMNBL ( Baby momma needing Boothy love) She had rolled her eyes and laughed. However that had not stopped her from using that code more times that she would like to admit.

"_Hello_ Bren… wow I'm not the only one spacing out today it seems. Anything you would like to share?"

"Hmmm no, I better not. You really are relentless whenever you find anything new that you can use to tease Booth. He has made me promise not to provide you with any more gun implements from now on."

"Ammunition Sweetie, provide me with anymore ammunition. What did you tell him?"

Brennan laughed as she saw the despondent look on Angela's face.

"I told him that you were very capable of finding ammunition on your own, and that he just needed to accept the parameters of his relationship with you. That you will never stop trying to make him blush, and that if he wanted to make you stop, then he would just have to find a way not too become so easily embarrassed."

Angela laughed nodding her approval. Just then the man in question walked in.

"Hey Bones…I'm hungry. Let's grab something at the diner. Rebecca's going to drop off Parker off who is all excited to see if you've expanded since he last saw you. I even think he's bringing a tape measurer with him. Oh hey Angela didn't see you there."

"Hey there G-man… are you sure you came for lunch and not some afternoon delight? You know the Egyptian room is empty if needed."

Booth as predicted became flustered, both Angela and Bones laughed.

"Ahhh Bones… what did I say? Huh? No more talking to Angela about anything remotely to do with…. you know."

Brennan didn't say anything but just turned off her computer and got up to retrieve her coat. Booth watched with a smile on his face as she unconsciously place her hand on her stomach. She really was getting big. Parker was going to flip to see how much she had grown since he last saw her two weeks ago. He helped her with her coat then turned to Angela.

"You're welcome to join us as long as you behave. My kid is going to join us and I don't want any sexual innuendos… you got that Miss I can't be in the same room as me without trying to make me uncomfortable".

Angela just ignored him as she looped her arm around Brennan's as she shouted out to Hodgins to stop doing whatever he was doing and to come to the diner with them. Hodgins who was at the moment showing his daughter some bug of some sort just nodded and smiled down at Chrissie. Chrissie had everyone wrapped around her little finger. The lab was become her second home. Angela refused to leave her with a nanny and Hodgins couldn't be happier. Every squint including Cam found themselves trying to get their time in with her. What was becoming apparent to Booth was that his goddaughter was going to inevitably grow up to be a squint herself.

Later at the diner, Booth was laughing as Bones stood up to allow Parker to measure her. She encouraged him in his idea of monitoring her progression. She even answered every question he asked, and God the kid had a lot of questions. Some of them had everyone at the table laughing out loud.

"….so that's why you have to pee like a hundred times a day?"

"Yes that's correct. Now would you like for me to show you how to make a Boolean chart. You can keep record of my development and chart it if you would like."

"That would be so cool… I can even show it to the twins when they're old enough. I still can't believe you have like two of them in there. You are going to be huge! I still remember how big Angela got, and she only had one."

"Hey….I was not that big little Booth. And remember what I said about calling ladies big. Do we have to have that discussion about the do's and don'ts of what to say to the females in your life."

"Ummm no, that's ok. You made me write it all down last time. Besides if I do get into trouble, Pops says my natural charm will always save me."

"Wow Booth, you are so going to have some trouble with this one. I can't wait to see you navigate around the trouble he's sure to get into."

Booth laughed at the look of pride on Parker's face. "No, I won't have any trouble at all. One I plan to ground him even before he can cause me any trouble. You see my son will never be able to keep anything from his old man… will you Bub?"

"Sorry dad, I already asked Bones if what you said was true…you know the whole talking in my sleep. She told me to bring a tape recorder in to my bedroom and see if it was true or not. You're totally busted! I so don't talk or even mumble, unlike you who snores like a freight train. By the way thank for giving me the room farthest from yours. I can actually get some sleep now without having to use those ear plugs that Bones got for me."

"Bones! What did I tell you about giving up useful ammunition. Fear is the key to keeping this one in line! Now what?"

"I did not reveal anything, I just presented a logical solution to his question. Parker made his discovery on his own. Besides I don't believe that was very nice of you to place that idea in his head."

"Wow Bones… there's so much I need to teach you before these two arrive. It's a good thing you have that steep learning curve, you're going to need it if we're going to survive as parents."

Hodgins looked around the table and smiled. He couldn't be happier for Doctor Brennan. He knew that it was with Angela that she was closest to, yet he felt a close connection and even a special understanding with her. Whether it came from working along side her for the past seven years, or if it was born from the shared experience he had with her inside of that car. He had come to love her very much, and knew that he could trust her…with everything that was really important to him. He and Angela had chosen the right Godparents for his little angel.

"Are you kidding Booth, have you not seen the way she can make those students of hers squirm with just a look? She has the whole don't mess with me expression already down, she could actually teach you a thing or two."

"I don't understand, I believe I have…as Angela puts it… mellowed out a lot, especially since becoming pregnant. I'm not scary am I Booth?"

"Umm only if you want to be Bones, but hey why don't we change the subject. Have you told Angela the news yet?"

Booth eyes were filled with anticipation. It had taken a lot of digging around, but he and Bones had finally discovered Angela's Birth name. It still killed him whenever he thought of it. He was so happy to finally have some leverage to hold over her."

"Tell me what news Sweetie?"

"We've finally decided on Annie's middle name. I too wanted to name my daughter after my best friend, however I had been at a loss as to how to incorporate your name. I mean Annie Angela Booth just didn't seem to work. It wasn't until Booth reminded me that Angela was not the name you were born with that I realized how it could be done."

"Wait wait, I never told you the name, in fact not even Hodgins here knows it. I took great pains to have that name removed from my record."

Booth couldn't help it, he started to laugh. He didn't blame Angela for doing what she did, not after discovering what that name was.

"Well Angela, there are some benefits to working for the FBI, you'd be amazed at what you can uncover."

"NO, absolutely not! No one say that name out loud….

_**I really hope Hart Hanson keeps his promise and reveals to us what that name was. **_

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**-Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Noooo!" Angela was red faced. Both Booth and Parker found themselves leaning on each other both convulsing with hysterics. Hodgins was smart enough to realize that Angela would hurt him in such a way that would of jeopardized his ability to have future children if he were to even crack a smile. Brennan just smiled. Booth really did deserve some retribution for all of Angela's teasing. Even she found Angela's real name to be quite a mouthful. Booth was still repeating it out loud… ignoring Angela's attempt to quiet him.

"Octavia…(_gasp_) Octavia…and if that wasn't bad enough… your father stuck you with Rhapsody…..Oh God…. You poor woman… Octavia Rhapsody Pearly Gates Montenegro….Oh but the joke is on me, I promised Bones she could give my poor unfortunate daughter a middle name after you!"

Booth once again could not stop the laughter that erupted, especially seeing how Angela was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Dad! You can't, she'll get beat up with a name like Octavia!"

"Oh I agree buddy, but a promise is a promise. That's why Bones and I have found a compromise. Your baby sister will be named Annie Pearl Booth. What do you think Bub?"

"Hmmm, Pearl huh? I don't know….it could work. So Angela how did you ever get though school with a name like that?"

"I was extremely cool that's how. Not to mention I happen to have had a rock legend for a father. Still if this gets out, I will hurt each and everyone of you….understood?"

"I really don't understand what the big fuss is about, Temperance is just as bad. Still I'm happy I found a way to have my daughter carry your name. I like it."

"I'm honoured that you would do that Bren. But are you sure?"

"Of course…you're very important to me and you will be very important to my daughter. Now both our girls will forever be connected."

"Oh man…they're going to get all girly on us. I swear Bones never used to be all… you know…mushy. I don't think I like it."

"Baby Booth… don't make me go over there and kiss you, or even better…I'll show up and that school of yours and introduce myself as your crazy aunt Angela to all of your friends. Never mind that I'll make sure to call you my little sugar muffin in front of all your pals."

Parker face became devoid of any colour. When Bones saw his reaction she came to his immediate defence.

"Angela… don't tease him. Beside you do that and I promise you that I will start calling you by your birth name."

"Wow mama bear… look at you sweetie. Parker you're so lucky Bren is here to protect you…but if I ever hear you call me anything other than Angela, Bren or no Bren…. I will carry out on my threat. Understood."

Booth chuckled as he watched his son silently nod.

Later that night Booth found himself still awake. Bones was curled up against him fast asleep. His hand as always found it's way to be splayed out on Bones stomach. Every night he found himself hoping that one of the babies would kick. He would also find himself talking to Annie and David. He would never say this to Bones but he was nervous. One baby was one thing, but twins was another. Still looking back these past months…he couldn't remember ever being happier. Bones was making every effort to include him in every stage of the pregnancy. From the first sonogram to the first kick. He even took it upon himself to be the one to apply that cream she had gotten, the one she said that would help prevent stretch marks. He was loving all of it.

Still two kids…two little humans that he would be responsible for. It wasn't that he didn't relish being given the responsibility…it just made him more and more aware of the dangerous jobs both he and Bones had. He knew that he had convinced Bones to stay back in the lab for now, but what would happen once the twins were born. How the hell was he ever going to convince her to stay then? Did he even have the right to ask that of her? He knew there were no easy answers to the questions that were plaguing him. He also knew that Bones loved going out into the field with him. He loved having her beside him. Going out with her grad students had only made him miss her even more. They were partners first. Still they were going to be parents, their priorities had to change didn't they? Booth finally felt the kick he was waiting for and smiled. He could sleep now. He leaned down a place two soft kisses on Bones' stomach, whispering goodnight to both Annie and David.

**Hodgins' Residence**

"Hodgins… it your turn to get up." Angela snuggled back into her pillow.

"Why is it, that at 2am it's always my turn?"

"Don't forget who had to carry your daughter for 9 months and suffer though hours of labour to bring our little princess into the world. What that means is that it will always be your turn when it's 2am."

Hodgins just smiled and went into the nursery to see to his daughter.

"Hey Chrissie…what's wrong bug? Bad dreams?"

Chrissie's blue eyes widen at hearing her father's voice. Her crying ceased almost immediately. Hodgins picked her up and sat with her in the rocking chair. It still amazed him that he had any part of creating her. She was the greatest thing he had ever achieved. He actually loved these 2am visits. He felt like it was his special bonding time with her. He loved it that she always seemed to stop crying the moment she saw him.

He remembered the dinner that Dr. Brennan had hosted, where Booth had gone on and on about how his life had completely changed when Parker was born, that all his priorities had shifted. He hadn't really understood until Chrissie had been born. Everything did shift. It all shifted to center around her. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep but stayed with her for a few more moments relishing this time with her.

Angela had to wipe the tears away as she silently watched Hodgins with their daughter. It only made her resolved in her decision. Watching him with her….well she just knew it was right.

**Booth Residence**

"Booth you need to get up. I really don't understand this morning ritual of yours. You know you need to get up at a certain hour, it's irrational to try to put it off as you do."

"Shhh, just five more minutes Bones. Now stop squirming or it will be hell of a lot more than five minutes."

Booth snuggled closer to her and faked to fall asleep once again. What Bones didn't know was that he would wake up before her each morning but he loved this whole ritual that seemed to have developed. He chuckled as she would once again poke at him and start nagging about his laziness.

"Fine fine I'm up. You're so grumpy in the morning Bones. You'll have to work on that."

"I am not! I just don't understand your compulsive need to snuggle when we should be getting up. It shows a lack of discipline on your part. You're the one who need to work on it. Now go make coffee and lie to me about it being caffeinated. I really do miss caffeine Booth!"

"Hey I switched over didn't I?"

"That does not signify as I know you rush to our coffee cart every morning as soon as you drop me off."

"Huh?"

"I have learn some investigative skills over the years Booth. Still I forgive you and your lack of will power. It just goes to show you why women were burdened with child bearing. We are the stronger of the sexes."

"No argument here Bones…now how about sharing that shower?"

Brennan laughed as Booth picked her up not giving her a chance to respond. They ended up running late, but with Booth's crazy driving she was actually almost on time.

"Pick you up at lunch?"

"Yes please, and remember that you promised Mr. Fisher that if there was a case today that you would take him. And be nice Booth, I believe that he really has come along way. Since working with you, he seems a lot more cheerful."

"Cheerful! You gotta be kidding me Bones. I'll only take him if the crime scene I'm going to is less than 30 minutes away. I can't handle being in a closed confined space with him for any longer that that. Now kiss me good bye and go play with your bones Bones…"

She rolled her eyes and repaid him for the bad joke by kissing him longer than was wise.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I don't know what you mean."

She laughed as she made her way into the lab, leaving a flustered Booth still in his car. Booth just shook his head and started the car again. About 10 minutes Booth entered his office and saw that there was someone already waiting for him. When he saw who it was, he could help the small gasp that escaped.

**Chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth was shocked at first then tried to compose his face before speaking.

"Parker? Bub, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I needed to talk to you. I talked to mom yesterday….and well it didn't go so well."

Booth gestured for him to sit down.

"Ok, you know you can tell me anything. So what's so important that you came here instead of school."

"I…I asked her if I could live with you full time. It's not fair that I don't get a choice. It's not that I don't love mom, but I never get to see you. Now with the twins coming….well I want to be there. I don't want to see them just every other weekend!"

Booth gathered his son into his arms. There was nothing he wanted more than for Parker to live with him permanently, but how was he going to explain to him that because he never married Rebecca, his rights as a father were almost none existent.

"Bub you know that I would love that right?"

"Ya.."

"Well because your mom and I never married, the law kind of says that she has the final say about where you live."

"But how is that fair? Why can't I have a say? What about what I want? It really sucks that I have no say about my own life. I could still see her everyday. We could work something out." Parker turned his head to hide his tears from his dad.

"Look Bub, let me talk to Bones. She's kind of good at finding solutions. Now I'm going to call your school and tell them you're on your way. I'm glad you came to me Bub, but no more skipping school. If you need to talk to me, all you have to do is call me. Understood?"

"Ya…. sorry dad. I was just so mad. I hate that I can't decide for myself. Please talk to her. Make her understand that I should have a say. Things are different now, I'm going to be a big brother. David and Annie are going to need me, and so will Bones. She's never been a mother before and told me she would need my help. I should be able to decide for myself!"

"Ok Bub, I'm going to try my best. But Bub, no promises alright? You have to remember that your mom loves you a lot as well. The idea of you wanting to stay with me…well it's going to be hard for her. So lets all calm down and see if we can't come up with a solution that everyone can live with. Now let's go before your mother kills me. Chop chop!"

**Back at the Lab…..**

"Sweetie…can I talk to you?" Brennan looked up to see Angela standing at her office doorway. That alone was unusual, she always just came in and sat down. She never waited for an invitation.

"Yes of course, what is it? You seem upset."

"Well there's something that I haven't told you. I didn't want to rain on your parade…"

"I don't understand Angela, we tell each other everything. What have you been keeping from me?"

"It's just…. well after having Chrissie I went in for a follow up, you know to make sure all the plumbing was put back correctly."

"I'm trying to follow you but you're not making a lot of sense."

"Well it seems that Chrissie may end up being my only child. The doctors tell me that I may not be able to carry another child. They found some scarring and tubal blockage. I guess I developed a pelvic infection after delivering Chrissie."

Brennan stood up to embrace Angela. She knew how much her friend had wanted a big family. She was such a natural and wonderful mother, it didn't seem right.

"Angela have you gone to see a Reproductive Endocrinologist? There are treatments available."

"I know sweetie, that's why I'm here. Look I've decided to have the surgery… they think they will be able to remove the pelvis scarring. It's my best shot. I haven't told Hodgins any of this yet. I just can't accept that Chrissie will be my last child. Hodgins is so good with her. You should see him with her. He deserves a wife that is able to give him more children."

"I understand you are upset, yet you should not jump to conclusions. You should talk to him. I'm not saying not to have the operation. I concur that it is the best coarse of treatment for you. Now would you like me to go with you to explain things to Hodgins? He and I do seem to understand each other."

"Yea I know… but that ok Sweetie, I'll do it. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Sweetie if the surgery is not successful….I don't know what I'll do. I know I can adopt, and I'm not saying I won't. What's the point of all that money if not for kids you know? But I still want a little Hodgins junior."

"You know Angela… if you ever need a surrogate I would do that for you. You know that right? I'm not very good at reading people but I feel that you're hesitant about something. Rationally I've deduced that you may feel apprehensive in asking me if the need were to arise."

"God Bren…really? I mean hopefully the surgery will be a success but yes I have thought of that. But how could I even bring it up now. Look at you Sweetie…you're pregnant with twins."

"I don't understand the relevance. I've shown to be an excellent breeder, and besides I know you would do the same for me. I would have to speak with Booth, but I really do not foresee any difficulties. Rest assured Angela that one way or another we will find a way."

"I love you Bren, I really do. Yes I would do the same for you, but still to know that I have that option open to me…well it means a lot. Now enough of this. We're going on and on and I haven't even had the operation. I do need you to go with me and do the whole I'm a genius and will know if you screw up routine. I need you to scare the living crap out of these doctors."

"I do seem to have some talent in that area. Now go on and tell Hodgins everything, he'll want to have the opportunity to reassure you."

She watched as Angela left, happy knowing that she had helped her in some way. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her, she just hoped that Booth would understand the promise she had just made.

**Booth Residence later that same day…**

Booth insisted that Bones sit while he took care of the dinner dishes. She smiled and agreed. She still hadn't told him of the promise she had made to Angela. She was more nervous than she expected to be. Still she knew that there was no point in putting it off any longer.

"Booth there is something that you should know….." Booth listened while Bones told him of Angela's situation and what she had told her. Booth didn't say anything at first. He just came approached her and sat down beside her.

"Wow Bones….I mean are you sure? That's a pretty heavy thing to promise."

"Yes, I'm sorry that I did not speak to you before committing myself, but Angela looked so…..I've never seen her that way. She's the greatest friend I have, and I know she would of done the same if our situations were reversed."

"Hey, I proud of you Temperance. I'm not saying that there isn't a lot to think and talk about, but the way you were there for her….well she's lucky to have you. As long as your doctor gives you the ok, and there are no health risks to you then I'm fine with it. Besides there's still the possibility that she won't even need you right?"

"Yes, the rate of success for those who have the surgery is quite good." Booth nodded as he tried to grasp the enormity of what Bones had promised Angela. He was proud of her, but he did have mixed feeling about it. Hopefully Angela would be fine and be able to have more children. He still had to tell Bones about his incident that morning. He had spent all day going through what he could say to Rebecca. but he was coming up empty. He knew there was no way that she would ever allow Parker to live with him on a permanent basis. Still it killed him knowing that Parker wanted to grow up with the twins. The whole thing just sucked.

"I saw Parker today…"

"Oh did you see him after school?"

"No, he umm was is my office this morning when I got there. He came to talk to me."

"It must have been important, it is not customary for him to skip school. Why did he need to speak to you?"

"He asked Rebecca to live with us. He wants to grow up with the twins."

"Oh I see….that must of made Rebecca quite upset. I can't imagine how she must of felt. What did you tell him?"

"Just that I'd talk to her, but I did tell him I couldn't make any promises. It kills me Bones that I can't really do anything here. Legally Rebecca is holding all the cards here. I already know how this is going to play out. I have to be careful here. She can turn around and make it even harder to see Parker. I don't know what to do."

"Yes, that would be bad. Why don't you invite her over tomorrow and you can try to see if there is not a compromise that you both can reach. I'm sure she will be sympathetic to Parker wanting to see his brother and sister more often. I'm sure she will see it as a valid concern. There has to be a logical solution to this."

"Well we could try I guess. I just don't want to disappoint him, but knowing Rebecca there's no way she would allow Parker to live with me on a permanent basis."

"Well call her and see if she would be agreeable to dinner and we will try to come up with a solution. She may be agreeable to Parker coming over more often after the twins are born. I'm sure she will be reasonable Booth. She is a very good mother and will want what is best for Parker."

"Ya, here let me call her. You sure you're up for this. I mean, aren't you suppose to be avoiding stress. Between what Angela asked of you today and now this whole situation with Parker, this can't be all that good for you or the babies."

She walked to stand right in front of him. She wrapped he arms around him as she answered him.

"Booth I'm fine and so are the babies. We will work this out Booth. Trust me."

Booth smiled. "That's my line Bones. You know…my special pager has not gone off lately, you haven't used that code I gave you in the last few days."

She laughed and told him that she would make sure to rectify that as soon as possible. That the pager was still very much needed.

Booth did end up calling Rebecca and was surprised at how agreeable she had been to the idea of dinner. He hung up the phone feeling more hopeful that he ever expected. He just hoped that tomorrow night they would not come to blows over this. The last thing he needed right now was Rebecca angry at him, and threatening his time with Parker…..

**Chapter 4.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth opened the door to let Parker and Rebecca inside.

"Hey dad, Bones… so what's for dinner. I'm starved!"

Booth laughed and told him to go see for himself. He watched as Parker ran to the kitchen. He then turned to Rebecca and saw how stiff she was holding herself. He had to remind himself that this was hard on her too.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"Sure, we do need to talk."

"Can I get you anything to drink first?"

"Umm, a glass of wine would be nice." Rebecca then looked around seeing the brownstone for the first time. She had to admit that it was very nice. She didn't know what she was expecting to see but was pleasantly surprised in the home Seeley was making for himself. It had an open layout and the walls were painted in warm tan colours. She saw a lot of Seeley in the décor as well as Temperance. She was surprised at how well they meshed. The living room was definitely Seeley inspired. She was his hockey prints and there were large tan leather coaches as well as a ridiculously large flat screen. She rolled her eyes at it. Booth saw where she was looking and shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sheepish smile as he handed her the glass of wine.

"Ummm ya… I had to talk long and fast to get that in here."

"I can't believe she let you win that argument. God what is that anyways, I didn't even know they came that big."

Booth coughed to hide his chuckle and told her it was a 101 inch flat screen. He never told her the history behind it. He still remembered trying to convince Bones to invest in a second home during that case involving Andy.

"Well it's certainly impressive. Do you mind if I see the rest of the place?"

Bones entered just as Rebecca asked her question.

"Yes of course. I'll show you around while Booth and Parker finish setting the table." Booth nodded knowing that Bones wanted to speak with Rebecca alone. They were both in the nursery before Bones spoke up.

"Rebecca I want you to know that both Booth and I realize how hurt you must of felt when Parker asked you to live with us."

"I won't you know…I won't do it. I know with the babies coming that it would be natural for his to want to spend time with them. I'm not a monster, I understand that. But there is no way I'm letting him live here. He stays with me."

Bones surprised Rebecca by nodding her agreement. "Yes I concur…Parker should remain with you. You are an excellent mother and Parker needs you more than he realizes. I can't imagine what you must be feeling. I've never been very good at that, but now as I'm about to become a mother myself, I could not imagine being separated from them. I have given this much thought. Since Booth told me about Parker's visit yesterday I've been trying to come up with a possible solution."

"Hey I'm willing to listen to almost anything as long as it's understood that Parker stays with me."

"Well why don't we go downstairs, have some dinner and look at all the options." Bones stopped then and waited until Rebecca looked at her.

"Rebecca, please know that I will never try to take your place in Parker's life. You are a wonderful mother and have done a beautiful job in raising a healthy, bright and charming little boy. I have never done this, and I would greatly love to talk to you and learn from someone that had gone though this already. I want us to be friends, and not just for Parker's sake. Whatever happens, please know that I'm grateful for whatever role you allow me to have in Parker's life. I just want to find a solution that would allow both for Parker to remain with you, and allow him to see his brother and sister whenever he should like."

Rebecca found herself softening towards her. Since having that fight with Parker the other day, she had started to feel resentment at the thought that Parker wanted to be part of this family. That Booth and Temperance were both trying to take him from her. But seeing how sincere she seemed made her realize that perhaps she had jumped to the wrong conclusions. She was happy for Seeley, she even found herself a little envious of the family he was building for himself. But that did not mean she would ever consider allowing Parker to live here full time.

"Ok, well I'm really glad to hear you say that. Look I want Parker to have a relationship with your children, so I'm open to all ideas."

"Good! Now let's go eat, I find that the Booth males all seem to have all enormous appetites."

Rebecca laughed as she looped her arm around Temperance's arm. They entered the kitchen to find both father and son already with huge helpings of lasagna in front of them.

"Mmm Bones this is awesome. I can't believe this had no meat. Who knew vegetables could taste this good."

"Shhh Bub, she's already trying to change me into a vegetarian… let's not give her anymore ideas." Both Rebecca and Bones rolled their eyes as they too sat down.

"You know, it was quite rude to start eating without us."

"It's totally dad's fault. I just wanted a taste. He's the one that just dug in. You really needs you to teach him some table manners. I'm just a kid, I didn't really know what to do, so I just joined him."

Booth almost choked on the bite he had just taken. "Wow Bub, way to throw me under the bus there. You know Rebecca, I miss our other son, you remember him right? The respectful, cute, and loveable boy. I really don't know where we went wrong."

The four of them enjoyed their dinner, laughing about everything from Bones expanding waistline to the tofu in their dinner. It wasn't until Parker made his way to the living room to watch a game that was on that the discussion turned to Parker's request.

Booth was happy at how dinner was going and hated to change the mood. Still he turned to Rebecca and began the discussion.

"Look Becks, I don't want you to think that I've been putting ideas into Parker's head."

"I don't Seeley, but what are we going to do? Look I'm sorry but there's no way that I'm letting Parker live with you full time. I can't….." Rebecca paused to get her emotions under control. She felt Booth's hand on her giving it a slight squeeze.

"I know Becks…still there has to be a way that Parker could spend more time here. He has a point. He should be able to see his brother and sister more than just every other weekend."

"But Booth, during the week he has school, and all of his sports. There really isn't that much time to be driving him back and forth, and I really don't want to give up my weekends with him either."

Bones sat and listened quietly as Booth and Rebecca went back and forth trying to find a solution. Finally she spoke up.

"I believe I have a solution that may satisfy everyone. Since Booth told me about Parker's visit yesterday I've been contemplating as to what the biggest obstacle was that needed to be overcome. How could Parker be allotted more time with both Booth and his siblings. The answer is simple… geography."

"Bones what are you getting at?"

"It's very simple Booth, if we were to live closer to Parker then he would be able to visit more frequently. Now I did some research and discovered that there is another brownstone for sale only four doors down from us."

"Wait are you suggesting that Parker and I move?"

"Yes. I realize the greatest imposition will be on you, and so it would only be fair that Booth and I incur the cost of both the move and whatever the difference there may be in the mortgage."

"Wait wait, you want us to be neighbours? Wouldn't that be a little strange, not to mention that Parker had his school to think about."

"Yes I thought of that. If Parker wanted to stay at his school then we can all take turns to drive him, but if he's willing there is an excellent school in this district. It was one of the factors I looked into before deciding on moving her. They have an excellent academic and athletics program. Perhaps he wouldn't mind transferring next year?"

"Wow that's a lot to think about. It would solve a lot of problems. I mean he could come over right after school until dinner. It would also be nice having Booth so close by to watch him whenever I had to run errands."

"Yes and we would benefit as well. Parker would be a tremendous help with the twins. I would also enjoy having you nearby. You have gone through this and I would love to be able to ask your advice once the twins arrive."

"But this neighbourhood is not exactly in my price range…."

"Again we would insist that we cover the difference. We will be benefiting the most from the arrangement. It would mean a lot for Booth to have Parker so close by."

Booth was reeling! To have Parker so close by really would be great. Of course Bones would find a solution. He was just ashamed that he didn't think of it himself. Not to mention that with the money that Joseph had left him…he could easily afford what Bones was proposing.

"Becks…this really would solve everything. It really would mean so much to have Parker so nearby, and he really could just drop by whenever he wanted for a quick visit. Not to mention I could help out more, you know with driving him back and forth from his games, Bones would be more accessible to help him with his homework…what do you say Becks?"

Rebecca could see how Booth loved the idea, even she had to admit that it was tempting. She hated the look on Parker's face when she had told him that she would not allow him to live with his father. Would this solve the rift that she had felt since that argument happened?

"Well lets ask him, if he's on board then….yes. I'll do it. It would be the best thing for Parker, not to mention that it will be nice to have Seeley so close by to help. So if Parker is on board then …yes."

Booth was so happy that he picked up Rebecca into a hug and twirled her around the kitchen.

"You won't regret this Rebecca, I swear this will be for the best. Lets go tell him now."

"Seeley Booth put me down." Rebecca tried to look stern but she too felt like smiling. She was so relieved that they had come to a solution. She was even excited about the move. She just hoped that Parker would be satisfied with their plan.

"Hey Bub come in here, we have exciting news. Chop chop Bub…"

"What, what's going on?" Parker was confused to see all three of them smiling. Did his mom decide that he could live with his dad?

"Well Bub, like I told you…Bones here is a genius. She came up with a solutions that would allow you to see the twins whenever you wanted."

"Cool so what is it?"

"Well Bub how would you feel about both you and your mother moving here. I mean not here here, but like just a few doors down. Bones found a place like this one for sale, and if you want we can be neighbours. You can just drop by whenever you felt like it. I mean you should ask your mom first but we could see each other everyday!"

"Really mom? You would do that? We could really move?"

Rebecca laughed, relieved to see him so happy again, "Umm I guess that means you like the idea?"

"Heck ya… and it also means that I don't have to put up with dad's snoring. Wait did you say four doors down….I wonder if I would still be able to hear him? Maybe we should hold out for at least five or six doors down just to be on the safe side."

Booth grabbed him into a head lock as both Rebecca and Bones watched laughing at their antics. The two women looked at each other knowing that they were now forever joined due to the two Booth men who were at present wrestling on the kitchen floor.

Later that night Booth was in bed waiting for Bones to join him. He watched as she opened the bathroom door and came out wearing his FBI shirt that she had stolen saying it was very comfortable sleepwear. He loved seeing it on her. He still remembered seeing her in it for the first time. It was the morning of Bones' first hangover. She slipped into bed beside him and snuggled into her nook. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank for today Bones."

"There's no thanks required. I'm just glad things worked out well. I'm very happy you will get to be closer to Parker now. He will need his father more and more in the upcoming years. It will also be great for both Annie and David to have their big brother so close by."

"I love you Temperance. Everyday I love you a little bit more. You've made me so happy, and I can't wait to meet these two. I can't wait to finally see you hold our babies. You are going to be an amazing mother, and I thank God that I have you."

Booth saw her eyes well up and kissed her. That night they made love slowly and tenderly. He tried to show her with every touch and every kiss how much she meant to him. He fell asleep happier than he ever though he could be…

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth was stopping by the lab for the third time that day. He was having trouble coming up with new excuses for his visits. But the closer Bones' due date approached, the harder it was not to be by her side. They still had a week to go, and already Bones was threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't stop with the hovering. He couldn't help it. He wanted to be there when it happened, and she was just….. so big that he really couldn't see the babies holding out for another week. Everyone at the lab were on baby watch. They all had his pager, cell, and office number. He had drilled it into each and everyone of them.

The past couple of months had been incredible. Rebecca had and Parker had completed their move, and now his son spilt his time between the two homes. He still slept over every two weeks but now was over almost everyday. He and Bones had started a homework ritual. Parkers could be found with her everyday at their kitchen table. Bones had even started doing other projects with him. His grades had soared since then. Both he and Rebecca could not believe the difference. He had always been a pretty good student but now he was a straight A student. He was flourishing under Bones' tutelage. He was so happy that even having to work with Bones' students could not bring him down. He finally arrived at the lab only to be stopped by Cam.

"Seeley, are you suicidal? If she see you here again….well nobody will be able to save you."

"What? I have a legitimate reason for being here Camille, I just happen to have some reports that I need her to sign off on. She needs to confirm her grad student's findings."

"Look Seeley, it took us about twenty minutes to calm her down from your last visit. Just give me those reports and scram."

Booth then saw his salvation walking towards him. "Bug man, and look who he has with him, if it isn't my Little Miss." Booth went to grab Chrissie knowing that she was the answer to his prayers.

"No way man, there's no way I'm letting you put Chrissie in the line of fire."

"What? Come on Hodgins, I just want to hold my favourite Goddaughter. You want to come to Uncle Booth, right Little Miss?"

Hodgins rolled his eyes as he handed his daughter to the desperate man.

Cam smiled as she walked away. It had certainly been interesting around there this past month. She chuckled remembering the last set down that Dr. Brennan had given Seeley.

"_Booth, what are you doing here again? You got an update not even half an hour ago. I should know for I was the one who gave it to you!"_

"_Ummm well I just thought I'd stop by to see if you wanted to go to lunch a little earlier today."_

"_Booth it not even 10 am! You have to stop this. You're interrupting everyone's work, not to mention that I have not been able to get any work done on my book. You are being ridiculous, and don't think I don't know about how you have the entire staff at the Jeffersonian watching my every move! I'm not a child Booth. I can take care of myself. Now you should go and please do not come back unless we call you with new information."_

"_But Bones you used to like when I dropped by…"_

"_Booth…I feel like you're watching my every move. Please be rational. Now go to work and allow the rest of us to do the same. I will be very upset should you come back without a valid reason for doing so."_

_Booth had left then but did so dragging his feet. Both she and Angela had laughed at the look on his face. _

Cam looked back shaking her head as she watched Booth carry Chrissie with him into Dr. Brennan's office. The man was a glutton for punishment, that was all she could think that would explain his walking into that office.

"Hey there auntie Bones… look who wanted to visit."

Brennan looked up not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Booth…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Booth placed Chrissie in her arms. As always she smiled whenever she looked down at her. She watched as Booth made himself comfortable on her couch. She just shook her head at him.

"Don't think that I will not yell at you for coming back today. Chrissie will only delay what is coming to you Seeley Joseph Booth."

Booth raised his eye brows at that. She had never called him by his full name before. He wanted to smile thinking that was such a mom thing to do. He was about to get up to retrieve Chrissie from her when it happened….

"Booth!"

"Huh?"

"My water just broke."

"What? Now?"

"Yes Booth, I believe I was being very clear. Now call Angela to take Chrissie."

Booth didn't move.

"Booth did you not hear me?"

She just shook her head at him. She picked up the phone to call Angela in her office. She was there almost before she even had time to hang up.

"Sweetie! It's time, you're going to finally meet them. Bren why is Booth just standing there?"

"I believe he is in mild shock. It really is an inconvenient time for him to do this. Do you think Hodgins could drive me?"

Angela laughed as she watched Bren gather her coat as she called the hospital to inform them that she was coming. Booth still hadn't moved. It was the funniest thing that she had ever seen. God they were so cute. Chrissie also seem to find the whole thing funny as she let out a happy gurgle.

"What? Wait, Bones where are you going?"

Brennan was losing her patience with Booth, she took a deep breath before answering him.

"Booth I'm in labour, and it is customary to go to the hospital. Since you seemed to be incapacitated at the moment, I've asked Hodgins to drive me. You may join me as soon as your done being in shock. You're really not being very helpful. Angela stop laughing, have you called Hodgins yet? Never mind, it will be faster if I just drive myself."

Then all of a sudden she found herself in Booth's arms. "Booth put me down! I really can't deal with your alpha male tendencies right now."

"Shhhh, Bones you're getting upset. I totally got everything under control. Wait do I have my keys? Hodgins here take my keys you drive!"

"You got it. Don't worry about a thing Dr. B."

Hodgins loved having the sirens on. He was having the time of his life as he blasted his was through D.C traffic. Man he had to get himself one of these! Booth was in the backseat saying nonsensical things to Bones. He smiled as he watch her roll her eyes at Booth.

"Hey get out of the way man…. do you not see the lights?"

"Dr. Hodgins could you please refrain from honking the horn. I believe the sirens are sufficient, though I believe quite unnecessary."

They arrived and an orderly was waiting with a wheelchair for the mother to be. Soon they had her in a private room where her doctor was examining her progression.

"Well Mrs. Booth it seems those little ones are in a hurry to be born. You're already 3cm dilated. At this rate you will be holding the twins sooner than expected. Now I see you're refusing the epidural?"

"Yes, I don't believe I will require it. I have a very high threshold for pain."

"Ok then, well I'll be back in a little while to check on you again. Try to conserve your energy as much as possible."

The doctor left but not before being almost run down by a woman running into the room.

"Sweetie! Look at you, and what's this about saying no to the epidural. Sweetie are you crazy? This is not the time to say no to drugs! Call that doctor back in here!"

"Angela! Please calm down and come and keep me company. Booth why don't you go get some coffee or something. I wish to have some girl talk."

"Huh? Oh right, well I guess I'll be right back."

Booth left and when he entered the waiting room he was astounded by what he saw. He was expecting to see all the squints but was surprised to see so many people from the bureau.

"Cher, how's that scientist of yours holding up?"

"Caroline?"

"Why so surprised? It's not like I don't like babies, I'll have you know I even had one myself. Besides I knew that you would be basket case."

"Well you may not be too off the mark there. Bones is doing great. I swear it like she's not even in labour. Shouldn't she be screaming or something? I mean it's not normal how calm, and how _quiet_ she's being."

"She's a strong one, and not prone to theatrics. Good for her."

Just then Booth noticed that Cullen himself was there. In fact almost every agent he and Bones had worked with over the years where all there.

"Well Booth, it's hard to believe the day has finally arrived. Hopefully once those babies arrive I can have my agent back. You've been pretty useless these past couple of weeks."

"Umm yes sir. Sir what are you doing here, not that it's not nice to see you and everything."

"Well my wife instructed me to come and deliver some baby gifts. You know women. Plus it seems that she and Dr. Brennan have been talking quite a bit. You know anything about that.?"

"Umm no. You mean that Mrs. Cullen and Bones call each other?"

"Yes, and so now I find myself here where I am suppose to wait until my wife arrives. I'm the Director of the FBI Booth, I have better things to do that this."

"Right." Booth struggled not to smile. "…sorry?"

"Booth can you please tell that partner of your that in addition to never getting a gun, that she should not speak with my wife. It could only lead to trouble."

"Right sir, no gun and no Mrs. Cullen."

Just then Angela came to get Booth again saying that Bren was getting ready to start pushing. Booth ran back into her room not even bothering saying anything to his boss, who just smiled as he watched his favourite agent scramble. Cullen found himself uncomfortable being around Booth's squints. They were quite the group, he smiled as he heard the tall morose one go on and on about something or other.

"This is strange, I find myself feeling something very foreign. I would call it excitement but I'm not sure as I don't recall ever having felt it."

"Just go with it Mr. Fisher, it was bound to happen at some point in time. Now why don't you sit down and try to memorize how your feeling, and perhaps it will happen more often."

_Well at least we can all hope… _thought Cam to herself. She smiled as she watched Mr. Fisher do exactly as she suggested. He actually seemed to be trying to analyze his emotions. She looked around and was amazed once again at the little family that had grown out of their lab. She knew that the woman responsible was now in the other room about to become a mother. She wondered if Dr. Brennan ever realized just how much she was loved by all those who worked with her.

"ANGELA! Where's Bones?"

"Hey there baby Booth, well Bren is with the doctors right now. It won't be too long now before you get to meet your baby brother and sister."

Angela smiled at Parker and Rebecca who can rushing in.

"I swear Parker, if you ever run like that without looking where you are going, I'll kill you."

"Sorry mom, but I just didn't want to miss it. This is so exciting! Man… I hope Bones is ok."

"Trust me little man, this hospital has never seen the likes of a Brennan birth. I swear I haven't heard a peep, and without an epidural too!" Angela shuttered at the idea.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Even Rebecca found that hard to believe. Then again nothing should surprise her when it came to Booth's partner.

**Back in 23 F…**

"Bones… you know you can scream if you want. You can also call me every name in the book."

"I don't know what you mean. Besides what use would there be in screaming?"

Booth just laughed and was amazed once again at the woman he was married to.

"All right Mrs. Booth, one more push and we should be able to meet your first child. That's it PUSH!" Booth watches in amazement as his first child was born. He didn't have time to really study the baby as the doctor passed his daughter to a nurse.

"Well it seems like ladies will be first, now let's see if your son is ready to meet you." A few minutes later David Kyle Booth was born. The babies were cleaned and wrapped in soft blankets before being given to the awaiting mother and father.

Booth had tears streaming down his face as he looked down for the first time on his daughter. She was very alert and he was thankful when he saw that she had Bones eyes. He knew every parent thought the same thing, but his Annie had to be the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen.

"Hello baby girl, I'm your daddy….. Daddy Booth. You are going to be the most brilliant, most beautiful, and the most precious little girl in the world. You're my little Bones."

Brennan watched as Booth held their daughter. She knew that it would be emotional to see him hold their child, yet she could never imagine feeling as she did in that moment. David seemed to need her attention. She looked down on her son in amazement. He was perfect. She could see so much of Booth's bone structure in him, he even had Booth's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"You did it Bones! You…. wonderful wife of mine, you were perfect. God look at them. They're really here!"

"They are quite perfect aren't they?"

"Wow Bones did you just use a superlative, and without all any squinty data to back you up?"

"I don't care… they are perfect. Here switch with me, I want to hold her."

Booth like the pro he was handled the switch easily. Suddenly he heard the knock on the door and looked up to see Parker standing there…..

**I have to say that I prefer how the Bones' writers wrote the much awaited arrival of baby Booth/Brennan. Bravo guys…..**

**Chapter 6.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth looked up to see his son standing quietly at the door. He seemed almost shy…

"Bub, don't just stand there come on in. Come meet your little brother and sister." Parker slowly walked in and went to Bones' bedside.

"Parker I would like you to meet Annie Pearl Booth."

"Wow Bones, she's like so small."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't know, I could drop her or something."

"Don't be silly, why don't you go sit down there and your dad will pass her to you. You just have to be careful with her head. She is unable to support it's weight yet."

Parker did as he was told and watched as his dad placed his little sister in his arms. She was so small. He felt weird, like he was now older or something. All he knew was that he was going to be the best big brother ever. Nobody would mess with his family.

"Bub, you're a natural. Good thing too because you're our on call babysitter. Not to mention you'll be providing your services for free." Booth whispered incredibly moved watching his first born hold his baby sister.

Parker didn't even respond to his dad's joke. He was too busy studying Annie. It was kind of weird seeing how her eyes were exactly like Bones. She was going to be very pretty.

"Hey Annie…I'm Parker. I'm your older brother, and I'll be the one to teach you everything you'll need to know about how to deal with dad. Bones is cool so no worries on that front."

"Bones, look at that. Already he's trying to corrupt our little angel."

"I believe that Parker will be an excellent big brother. Both Annie and David are very lucky to have him." Brennan said wiping a tear away.

"Ummm Bones I think this little guy is looking for some lunch." Booth said smiling as David began squirming in his arms.

Bones held out her arms for David. She felt a little self conscience in her first attempt at breast feeding. Booth recognized her dilemma and jumped in.

"Hey Parks, we need to give Bones a little privacy while she gets these two fed. Do you mind coming back in a little while?"

"Oh…oh right, umm I'll just go hangout with Chrissie until they're done." Parker said as his dad took Annie from him.

"Thank you Parker, I don't mean for you to leave so soon, but I find myself a little self conscience about breast feeding for the first time."

"Ummm no problem Bones…I'll see you guys soon." Booth chuckled at how fast his son ran out of there.

Booth watched as Bones shifted David to her breast. He didn't latch on at first but with a little bit if encouragement from Bones his son was soon sucking away. Booth chuckled watching his son eat. What an appetite on that kid! Like father like son he thought to himself.

Brennan looked down to watch David at her breast. It had hurt at first but soon that gave way to an incredible feeling. She felt so completely connected to him. She looked up to see Booth's eyes were tearing up as her own were.

"This is so amazing Booth. It's just not rational for me to love them as much as I do already."

"There's nothing rational about how we love our kids Bones. I told you that having kids changed everything. They become the center of your world. Annie, David, Parker and you Bones… your all my world. I love you Temperance Brennan/Booth, I have never loved you more than right as this moment. Thank you for them, thank you for Annie and David."

"I love you too Booth. You know I was nervous about becoming a mother but not anymore. I would do anything for them…..."

Booth stayed with Bones until both Annie and David were both done feeding. He then left to tell their family and friends that they could now go in to meet the twins. Caroline took charge then. She demanded that everyone go wash their hands, saying that nobody was going in there without her approval. Booth tried to hide his smile as everyone jumped to do her bidding. Parker was already there in his designated seat holding David, as one by one everyone entered the room.

"Oh Sweetie… let me hold her. Oh my god she's gorgeous! Look at those eyes Bren, I swear their an exact copy of yours."

"Yes, Booth is rather pleased. She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Was there ever any doubt? Please Bren both you and Studly are hot."

Angela fell instantly in love with Annie. She felt her eyes water thinking about how happy she was for Bren. For someone who hadn't even believe in love, marriage or thought to never have children… look at her now.

"Booth she's is going to be a heart breaker. I can't wait to see all the boys lining up."

"Nope… so not happening. Annie is never going to date. She'll just get married when she's thirty, and then only to a guy I've chosen. Maybe forty."

"Man… you keep telling yourself that. Denial looks good on you Booth."

"Shut up Hodgins… I do have a gun."

"Booth you really have to stop threatening to shoot Hodgins and my students. You know that they have already ascertained that you are not serious in following through with your threats."

"Shhh Bones… they don't know that. Besides it all part of my special guy relationship I have with them. You wouldn't understand."

"Hey hey stop hogging and let me see these babies of yours."

Booth watched as Angela reluctantly released Annie into Caroline's arm. It moved him more than he expected to see Caroline holding his daughter. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. He could see the emotions she was trying to hide in her eyes. He smiled as he thought of how his kids' lives would be enriched having so many strong people in their lives. One by one everyone came in to see the twins. Booth was a little nervous when Fisher asked to hold his son, but calmed down as he watched as the morose young man smile. Then as he looked around the room and he realized who was missing! God how the hell did he forget to call Pops! That's when he heard the shouting outside the door.

"Shrimp! Shrimp! Can you tell all these people to move. I'm trying to see my great grandkids for heaven's sake!"

Booth looked over to Bones who was smiling.

"I called Jared and Padme, and asked them to bring Pops. You didn't seem quite yourself and I knew you had forgotten."

Booth laughed as he went to help Pops enter the room.

"Hey Pops… just wait to you see them. Your great grandkids are both a chip of the old block."

"Well of course they are Shrimp… good genes and all that. Now come on, show me the newest members to the Booth clan."

Booth picked up David and gingerly placed him in the arms of the man closest to his heart. Both he and Bones smiled watching as Pops started making goofy faces at their son, already calling him Shrimp junior.

"Well he'll be a handsome devil, but all Booth men are. So I understand his name is David huh?"

"Yup, I named him after the greatest man I know. I wanted my son to carry your name Pops, and since Hank is well….lets just say that Bones and I thought your middle name worked best. So what do you think of your name's sake."

Pops eyes were tearing up, and everyone could see that he had to swallow before attempting to speak.

"You did good Shrimp….real good."

Bones smiled as she watches Booth hug his grandfather. They really did have a beautiful relationship.

Both Jared and Padme came in next and jokes ensued about Booth having super sperm. They all fought for a chance to hold the twins. Slowly everyone began to leave one by one as they saw that the new mother was getting tired and in need of some rest. Eventually only Angela and Hodgins remained back along with Booth and Parker. Angela who had taken Chrissie from Hodgins sat down beside Bren who was holding Annie.

"We did it Sweetie… we now both have little girls who can grow up to be each other's best friend. Chrissie meet Annie Booth….the newest member of our family. And who knows, David just might end up being…."

Both Booth and Hodgins interrupted Angela before she could start on her match making . Angela just laughed thinking she should contact her psychic friend in the near future. That would surely cause a little drama. And if there was anything that Angela Montenegro Hodgins liked… well it was a little drama to stir things up. Suddenly there was a knock in the door. There stood Cullen and his wife.

"Mary! You came." Booth looked over to his boss and mouthed '_Mary'_ as if to silently ask just how close had their wives become without their knowledge.

"Of course I came you silly woman. Now let me get a look at these darlings of yours. Oh they're just so adorable. You must be just filled with joy right now."

"Yes….both Booth and I realize how very blessed we are." Mrs Cullen then turned to look at her husband who was still standing awkwardly at the door.

"Well Sam don't just stand there, come in and bring the baby gifts."

Booth wanted to laugh, he was loving seeing his Boss having to do his wife's bidding. It was nice to know that even Cullen had someone to answer to. He watched as Cullen awkwardly brought in two huge teddy bears, one sporting a pink bowtie, the other a blue.

"Hmmm, yes… well here you go. Congratulations to both of you. You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you Director, that was very kind of you to bring such lovely gifts."

Bones then gestured to Booth to lean in as she wanted to whisper something to him. His eyes widen at whatever she had asked him, but soon he slowly nodded his head. He smiled down at her to show his approval at whatever idea she had just shared with him….

**Chapter 7.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth was once again amazed at Bones. How she ever thought she didn't know how to read people was beyond him. He stood back and let Bones tell everyone what she had just told him.

"Director and Mrs Cullen… Booth and I would both like to ask you something. Since it is very important to Booth that we do so, we will be baptizing both Annie and David. While I don't share the same believes as Booth, I do realize the importance of what I'm about to ask you. We have already asked both Angela and Dr. Hodgins to be Godparents to our son, and we would be honoured if you would consider being Annie's Godparents."

Booth watches as Cullen's wife became so emotional that Cullen had to gather her into his arms. Cullen looked at Bones with undisguised gratitude in his eyes. He understood why Bones had chosen them, and he seemed as moved by the gesture as his wife seemed to be.

"Oh you sweet, sweet girl. Of course we would love to be Annie's Godparents. Both Richard and I would be honoured. Thank you Temperance. It was very….kind of you to consider us."

"No not at all. I know how Booth looks up to your husband, and I know the value of having strong role models. Annie will be very fortunate to have both of you in her life. Booth and I could not have chosen better for our daughter."

Cullen cleared his throat before speaking. "I have always believed that Agent Booth chose correctly when he finally realized how he felt about you, but now I know that he is much more fortunate than I first realized. Thank you both….his means a lot to both of us."

Nobody mentioned the reason why the Cullen's seemed so moved by Bones' gesture, but they were all thinking about the lovely young girl who had died before her time. Even Angela had tears in her eyes as she remembered Amy Cullen. She had connected with the young budding artist and had mourned her death. It was Mrs Cullen who attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well Agent Booth…I have to say you make very handsome children. But then again, I've always told Richard that I found you to be a handsome devil."

Angela burst out laughing seeing Booth turn red with embarrassment. She went to Mrs Cullen and placed her arm around her.

"Oh you and I are going to get along famously. Anyone who can get the G-man here to blush as you just did… well you're my new best friend."

"But Angela….oh wait your being facetious. I agree Mary, both Angela and I have found it quite humorous at how easily it is to embarrass Booth. We find it quite entertaining."

"Hey…hey…. Let's not encourage Angela, or I just might have to retaliate _Octavia….." _Booth laughed as he watched Angela sputter and shoot death glares at him.

"Well we should be going and let Dr. Brennan here get some rest. Come on sweetheart, I'm sure you'll see your goddaughter soon, and knowing you …often." The Cullens took their leave and Hodgins nudged Angela silently telling her they should be doing the same. Finally Booth found himself alone with Bones and the twins.

"That was a really nice thing to do Bones… I mean with the Cullens."

"Well I really do admire them, and Mary will appreciate the gesture more than anyone else."

They were interrupted then by a nurse who came to get the twins. Both Booth and Bones kissed them goodnight and watched as the nurse rolled them away.

"Hmm maybe I'll post someone outside the nursery for the night."

"Booth don't be silly. They'll be fine. Now get in bed with me. I find that I can no longer sleep without you beside me."

"Good to know Bones…good to know."

Bones then turned so that she was facing Booth. Slowly she caressed his cheek.

"Thank you Booth… thank you for walking in that day and interrupting my lecture, thank you for allowing me to blackmail you into going out into the field with you, thank you for showing me everyday that I could trust you, thank you for having the courage that day to tell me how you felt, thank you for giving me a second chance even after I hurt you with my refusal, thank you for giving me the time I needed to realize that I did want to marry you, but mostly thank you for giving me Annie and David. I love our family so much…I never imagined I could be so happy."

Booth smiled as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. He slowly placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks and finally a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bones Bones…you just don't get it, do you? I'm the one who should be thanking you. You have no idea how special you really are. I will just have to spend the rest of my life showing you until you finally get it. You're too good for me, but I don't care. It's too late Mrs. Booth. You're mine now."

Booth gathered into his arms as he said a silent prayer thanking God for all the blessings he had received. It worried how much he had to lose now… nothing could ever happen to his family. He looked down to see that Bones had finally fallen asleep. He got up then to place a call.

The next morning after visiting the nursery for the third time, Booth was finally about to deal with the whole baby car seats situation. But when he got outside he found both Hodgins and Wendell already taking care of it.

"Hey….thanks. I was just about to deal with that."

"No problem man. Angela got me up at the crack of dawn anyways. You're lucky visiting hours don't start until 10am, otherwise I swear she would have been here like at 7 this morning."

"Ya well…. women right?"

"You said it all man…. you just said it all. So how was your night? Man I still remember getting up like 10 times to check on Chrissie during that first night."

"Umm well I may have posted someone outside the twins room without telling Bones. The agent owed me a favour anyways…"

Wendell and Hodgins laughed at the thought of an FBI agent standing guard over the hospital nursery all night.

"Hey whatever, I get it. Hell if I had the option I so would of done the same thing. So how's Dr. B this morning?"

Booth laughed as he thought about Bones. "She up and about already. She's already demanded to see both hers and the twins' charts. I mean she's gotta be sore and everything, but she seems determined to get out of here as soon as possible. I have to admit I'm pretty anxious to get the twins home myself."

"Hey do you guys need any help with bags or packing up those gifts."

"Ya man that would be great. Hey why don't you guys follow us home and we can all relax afterwards with a BBQ or something."

Both Wendell and Hodgins nodded and went ahead to pack everything up. Booth went back in to find Bones and to finally get his family home. He found her in her room with Angela. They both seemed to be busy getting the twins into outfits. He looked down and smiled as he saw Annie wearing a soft pink onesie that had _daddy's little princess_ written on it. He had chosen that himself. Then he lost his smile when he saw what they had dressed David in.

"What did you guys do to my son?"

"I know right? I saw it the other day and I swear my heart just melted."

"Angela what exactly is that?"

"It's a little sailor outfit. I swear I could just eat this little guy up!"

"Angela, he my son not a doll for you to play dress up with."

"Booth, why do you seem so upset? I have to admit that I too find the outfit very cute. I don't see what the problem is?"

"The problem ladies, is that my son is not wearing any frilly, froufrou themed outfits. No way, take that off him. He'll be scared for life! And for the love of God, don't take pictures!"

"Booth you're being silly. I believe our son looks quite dashing, now stop complaining and help me wrap them up. I really would like to get them home."

Angela smiled as she heard Booth mumble about already not having a say in anything. God he was just too adorable for words! She could wait to see his reaction when he saw the little FBI outfit she had gotten. She was willing to bet he wouldn't mind dressing up his son then…

The Booth family finally made it home to find a surprise waiting for them. The squints had been hard at work. He laughed when he saw the banner hanging in the living room…

**Welcome home Annie and David Booth… future Boothy Squints.**

There were balloons everywhere, and then he saw them…. there were 2 miniature blue lab coats hanging in the entrance way. He had to admit that they were damn cute.

"Did you do this Angela?"

"Well I helped a little, but believe it or not it was mainly Fisher's idea. He enlisted Wendell, Mr. Nigel Murray, and my Hodgins to help him. The lab coats however were Cam's idea. Aren't they adorable."

"My poor kids… they really are destined for squintiness aren't they?"

"Booth! You say that as if that is a bad thing. You should be very happy to see both Annie and David grow up to be scientists."

Booth smiled down at her to show her he really wasn't all that upset with the idea. They put the twins in the nursery and began preparations for the Barbeque. Rebecca and Parker made their way over as soon as they saw them arrive. The women were all in the kitchen while Booth, Hodgins, and Wendell were in the backyard getting thing set up. Booth refused to allow Hodgins anywhere near the BBQ, not trusting him not to blow up the house. He laughed at the bug man's forlorn look but didn't back down. He was getting ready to get throw some burgers on the grill when his phone rang.

"Booth."

Hodgins watched as Booth's whole posture stiffened as he listened to whoever was on the other line. Whoever it was…it wasn't someone Booth was expecting to hear from…..

**Chapter 8...**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth finished his call rather abruptly and tried to hide what he was feeling. What the hell!

"Hey man, everything ok? You kind of look… well not so good."

"Ya well you're not going to feel so hot either once I tell you. It seems that Zack had decided to escape once again. What the hell is up with that kid. There's no way I can help him this time. Did you know anything about this?"

"What no way man. Shit I saw him just the other day. He seemed fine. You don't think he left just to come see the twins do you?"

"No, I thought that too at first, but that just doesn't make any sense. I know that Bones has been talking with him and promised to bring the twins to see him. This is bad Hodgins. They're not going to over look this. I don't think I can stop them from moving him to a more secure facility. Shit this is going to kill Bones!"

"Well hopefully he'll contact me. There has to be a reason for his leaving Booth. I know Zack. He wouldn't just leave without a good reason."

"Well that was Caroline on the phone. She says they have agents out looking for him right now. How the hell does he pull off the Houdini routine so freaking easily!"

"Booth the kid is a genius. You saw what he could do with just a library card. Look there has to be a good reason behind this. I know Zack, he's a good kid. I still have a hard time believing that he was capable of plunging that knife into that lobbyist. You remember that time when we designed that experiment to find the height and weight of that killer, you know the one that killed that pregnant woman to steel her unborn kid. Zack could barely bring himself to plunge a knife into that dummy, never mind a man twice his size by the way."

"Ya, that never really sat well with me either, but he confessed Hodgins. Hell so much for the quiet afternoon I was hoping for. Well come on, there's no point is putting it off any longer. Let's go tell them."

All three of them entered the kitchen to find the ladies all laughing over something. Bones was sitting down while Angela and Rebecca were putting together some salads. Booth looked to see that Parker was in the living room playing some video game of his. He really hated that he had to destroy the mood he walked in on. Bones looked up then and immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Booth, what is it? Do we have a case?"

"Umm no Bones, that was Caroline on the phone. It seems as if Zack had disappeared once again. No one's seen him since this morning."

"He escaped?"

"Yup, Houdini has once again left, but this time no one's heard from him. He didn't say anything to you the last time you saw him, did he?"

"No, it was actually a very pleasant visit. He was even showing me the progress he had been making with his hands. Booth….why would he leave?"

"I don't know Bones, but we'll find him."

Angela looked to be on the verge of tears when she finally spoke. "Booth what will they do when they catch him? They're not going to let him remain in that hospital are they?"

"Hey let's not all start jumping to conclusions. Let's just find him, then we can get to the bottom of this."

Booth walked over to gather Bones into his arms. He could see how worried she was about her former student. Hell even he was worried. Shit what the hell would of made him leave, especially without telling either Bones or Hodgins about it? Just then the twins woke up wanting attention. He watched as Bones got up to go feed them. He stayed in the kitchen to make some calls.

"Caroline, any news yet?"

Everyone listened attentively all anxiously hoping for any news.

"Right, well thanks Caroline, just keep me updated."

Booth hung up frustrated at there not being anything yet. They all attempted to go on with the afternoon but it was clear that everyone's thoughts were on Zack. Later that evening once everyone had left, Booth joined Bones in the living room. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew nothing short of finding Zack would do that. She slid her arms around him as they just sat there in silence.

"Booth, you don't think this has anything to do with the Gormagon case do you? I mean Zack would never decide to continue…." Booth interrupted her before she could finish her questions.

"No way Bones. Look, there's no way that that kid would ever do what you're thinking. There had to be another explanation. We'll find him Bones. Tomorrow I'll get Cullen to put me on the case, and we'll get to work."

"Booth I realize that it's not feasible for me to go with you, but you have to promise me to keep me informed. I will set up a link with the lab and will be consulting from home."

"I promise Bones. Now why don't we go check on the twins and maybe head to bed. There's nothing we can do until we get some more information. Ok?"

"Yes. Booth?"

"Hmmm…"

"They can't lock up Zack, he would not survive it. We have to find a way to prevent that."

"I can only try Bones, but you have to know that it's not looking too good right now. Caroline is furious that Zack took off the way he did. She had to pull a lot of strings to get him into that facility. Look tomorrow I'll talk to Sweets to see if he can shed any light on this."

"I know what you're saying is true, but Booth I just can't stand the idea of Zack in prison. We have to find him!"

"We will Bones…we will."

The next morning Booth left Bones asleep in their bed and went into the nursery to see Annie and David. He looked down at them and resented the fact that he had to cut his time with them short. He kissed them and quietly left the room. He was downstairs drinking his coffee getting ready to leave when Bones walked in.

"Hey good morning… I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. So where are you going first?"

"Well I was going to the hospital to see if there had been any recent changes in their staff. Who knows we may get lucky and catch a break. Look Bones I know it's killing you not to go with me, but I promise to keep you in the loop. Ok?"

"Yes please Booth, it's really important that you do. We have to find him. He's all alone Booth."

"We will…I'll call as soon as I know anything." Booth then kissed her goodbye and made his way to his office, praying that he could keep the promise he just made to her….

**Chapter 9.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth was in his office just getting off the phone with the hospital's administration office when Sweets walked in.

"I came as soon as I heard. Any news yet?"

"Not really, I'm waiting to get the list of employees that have recently left the hospital. Look Sweets, I need you to tell me anything that could possible shed some light here."

"Agent Booth, you know there's a lot I can't share with you."

"Sweets! If you're holding out on me…"

Sweets wanted nothing more than to share what he knew, but his hands were tied. Without Zack's consent there was nothing he could do.

"Look I'll do my best to help without breaking patient-doctor confidentiality. Now I believe whatever made Zack decide to leave must of occurred very recently. I saw him three days ago and did not notice any change in his demeanour. I believe you're right to be checking out the staff."

"Sweets, tell me without too much psycho mumbo jumbo…do you think Zack is dangerous. I mean should I be worried here?"

Sweets took his time answering. He really was skating on thin ice here.

"Well in my professional opinion I can say that I've always had a difficult time connecting the violent act done to that lobbyist to the psychological profile that I've been putting together on Zack. As I've told you before I don't believe that Zack is insane"

"Ya well that's up for debate. Look so what you're telling me then is that you have a hard time swallowing the idea that he killed that guy. Right?"

"Yes, from the beginning Zack never displayed any tendencies toward violence. Like I've stated before I could never really see Zack being capable of taking a human life."

"Ok well that's a start I guess. Any clues as to what could make him need to leave the hospital now?"

"My best guess here would be that he's trying to make up for what he would consider his fatal judgement in error. If he were to say have an opportunity presented to him that he would see as a way to redeem himself, especially in Dr. Brennan's eyes, then I would consider that as motivation for his escape."

"You think someone contacted him somehow. Someone who had knowledge of why he was in there in the first place."

"Possibly."

"Look Bones said something yesterday but I kind of dismissed it. You don't think that there is still an apprentice out there do you?"

"You mean Gormagon?"

"Ya."

"No, there was only ever two, a master and his apprentice. However there is another possibility we're not looking at."

"Well what is it?"

"What about a copy cat… I mean someone who read about Gormagon and somehow sees themselves as possibly being his replacement?"

"That's kind of a stretch isn't it?"

"Well if that person found out the last apprentice was still alive, then it would become vital to them to learn everything they could from them. Look I don't know…I'm completely guessing here."

"My gut is telling me that the kid is trouble. Sweets is there really nothing else you can tell me?"

"Not without losing my licence Booth. Look I really think your on the right track with looking at the employees. Someone who would have had access to him."

"Ya…hell let's just go over there and see what we can find out."

Sweets got up to follow Booth wishing once again that Zack had not prohibited him from revealing what he had told him.

**Undisclosed Location…..**

"I warned her you know….I told her that even if she left and went home…well the dark powers would find her. Distance would make no difference."

"Who are you and what do you want with Dr. Brennan? She is a very good person. I won't let you hurt her!"

Zack found himself very confused. He was unable to think clearly. He also noticed that his arms had been tied and that he was sitting on a cold floor that did not belong to his room at the institution.

"I lost my only daughter because of her you know…I was training her to be my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Wait who are you?"

"But everything will be alright now, I understand why I failed.… you have some darkness in you…don't you?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"It does not matter…she is a Hougan. I know this now. You will help me to claim her. You were her apprentice… she will come for you."

Zack realized that this man was trying to use him to harm Dr. Brennan. He needed to be able to think at his regular capacity. Yet his mind seemed very foggy.

"Wait you believe that Dr. Brennan is a voodoo priestess? Why is my mind so sluggish? Did you drug me?"

"No not drugs… powerful forces are at play."

Zack felt his eyes begin to feel very heavy and before he realized it, he was once again passing out.

**Booth Residence…..**

Brennan in the mean time was at home wishing she could be out helping to find Zack. Not that she didn't love being with the twins… but she could not stop thinking of her former student. What if once again someone as Caroline had put it, a strong personality had found a way to get to Zack again. She had not been there for him the first time it had happened. Did he not realize that she loved him, and that he should come to her if he found himself in trouble. She got up to call Booth to see if he had found any leads from his visit to the hospital.

"Booth, it's me…so have you found out anything yet?"

"Well he know that he was in his room at 10 am yesterday morning, so he had to have left between then and lunch. Now Sweets and I have been looking at the employee's log and one name keeps popping up. You're not going to believe this one Bones…"

"What Booth, stop hitting the tree and tell me."

"It's beating around the bush Bones…and there's was an orderly here by the name …. of Benoit. That name ring a bell for you Bones?"

"You mean that Bokor from Secte Rouge? Well he was quite mentally imbalanced, are you saying he was transferred there?"

"No Bones, one of the orderlies was named Benoit. You know how I feel about coincidences. As soon as I saw the name I made some calls and found out our little voodoo psycho has recently escaped."

"Booth are you suggesting that Mr. Benoit took Zack? That does not make any sense. What would he want with him. Logically he would try to come after me not Zack."

"I don't know Bones but until this guy is caught, I'm sending to agent over to the house, and one to Rebecca's as well. I want you and the twins watched at all time. I'm serious Bones…this guy is crazy and we don't know what the hell he's up to."

"Yes I concur. Booth…that means that he may have Zack. Zack did not escape. He was taken by force. Booth we have to find him, I would never forgive myself if he was hurt because of me."

"Calm down Bones…we'll find him. You need to concentrate on our little guys right now Bones. I need to know that you won't do anything crazy like try to get involved in this investigation. I can't do my job and be worried about you and the kids."

"But Booth, I may be able to help!"

"No Bones! I mean it. Look we will continue to keep you in the loop but Annie and David are your only priorities right now. Please Bones…"

"Yes…fine, but you keep me updated. I'm going to call Hodgins to go over there to see if he can't find any particulates that may help us know where Benoit took Zack."

"Good Bones, you do that and I'll start interviewing people to see if anyone saw anything. Bones…we'll find him, I promise."

"You can't promise me that Booth. You don't even know if Zack is still alive."

"Hey! Don't start thinking like that. Plus the boy is a freaking genius and a Houdini too boot. He'll find a way to help us find him."

"Yes, he is a genius…

**Chapter 10.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Hodgins went into Angela's office to see if she had found anything from the surveillance tapes that Booth had sent over from hospital.

"So anything yet Ange?"

"No not really, I mean you do see this Benoit character but he's always facing away from the camera. It's as if he knew where they were. Still no clues as to where he may have taken Zach. God Hodgins… what if he…?"

Hodgins gathers Angela into his arms. He too was worried about Zach. The idea that someone was holding him, and possibly doing God knows what to him had him freaking out as well.

"Hey hey hey, this is Zach we're talking about. The boy genius who can out think, well let's face it all of us except possibly Brennan. He will figure out how to tell us where to find him. This Benoit character has no idea who he's messing with. We will find him Ange."

Angela nodded hoping that Hodgins was right. The alternative was just unthinkable.

**Undisclosed Location….**

"Why me, why did you choose to take me? It just does not seem rational to me? I'm a murderer. Or at least I'm responsible for one. Why would you ever think that Dr. Brennan would risk herself in an attempt to come for me?"

"Ahhh, because you see, you are her most prized apprentice. I know how valuable that is. My Eva was going to be my greatest accomplishment. She was going to be a very powerful Bokor. But your teacher killed her. She killed her! She will come for you, and when she does I will have balance once again."

**Hoover Building…**

"Sweets come on…tell me something!"

Lance looked up from the Benoit file that he was reading to observe Booth pace back and forth in his office. He was always annoyed at how everyone saw psychological profiling as something so easily done. Still he saw how anxious Booth seemed to be, so he tried to temper down his frustrations.

"Well as you've already surmised, this Benoit person is very unstable. His daughter's death and his role in it would have been what finally broke him. He will need an outlet for his pain, and someone to blame. He of course has chosen Dr. Brennan. He will need to view her as someone very powerful, someone who would of used powerful magic. He needs to reassure himself that it was not his fault that his daughter died, but due to powerful forces at work that were out of his control.

With this in mind, he will want to find some way for retribution, both for his daughter's death and for what he will perceive as his loss of power. You said the he called himself a Bokor correct?"

"Ya…it's like a Secte Rouge Priest…black magic, voodoo mumbo jumbo…"

"Hmmm, and you say that his daughter was training under him?"

"Ya I think so, she seemed to know a lot about that Black gum root thing."

"Hmm interesting…"

"SWEETS! What is _interesting…?_ Booth was getting so frustrated. God why couldn't these people ever just get to the point.

"Well his daughter was his apprentice in a way, this would help explain why he chose to take Zach."

"Huh?"

"Well Zach was Dr. Brennan's most gifted student, even her most promising one to date right?"

"Ya so?"

"Well in his mind, taking away her apprentice would be seen as justifiable."

"Ok fine… but how does any of this help us in finding him?" Booth collapsed onto his chair as he watches Sweets shrug his shoulders. God he had to find the kid…Bones would never recover if something happened to him…

**Booth Residence…. **

Brennan looked through the peep hole to see who was at the door. She opened the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Agent Perotta? What are you doing here?"

"Umm well Booth sent me to you know watch the house and well…you."

"Oh yes, well thank you. Come in, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure that would be great."

Perotta then took a look around, pleasantly surprised at the warm colours of the room. She saw a picture over the fireplace of Agent Booth and the Doctor. They were dancing on what appeared to be their wedding day. She hadn't been all that shocked to find out that Booth and his partner were now married. It had been pretty obvious after working with them that Booth and the Doctor were more than just partners. She smiled as she remembered his pain medicated induced rambling about how she couldn't let anything happen to his partner, or her soft skin, or silky hair. He had also went on about smurfs? and sheriffs? She hadn't quite understood that part of his ramblings.

She had been attracted to Agent Booth, but who wouldn't of been? The man had a lot going for him. Still she was happy to see him finally with his partner, he seemed very happy. She was then interrupted from her musing when she heard the Doctor come back in carrying two cups of coffee.

"I apologize but I only have decaffeinated as I'm still breastfeeding."

"Umm no this is fine."

"So do have any new leads…"

"Well we're looking into this Benoit's credit history hoping something will pop up. We'll find him." Perotta smiled when they were suddenly interrupted by the crying of either the girl or boy. She thought their names were Annie and David but was not quite sure.

"Oh excuse me, I think it's time for their next feeding."

"Oh sure…umm would it be alright if I come with you. I mean just to see them that is?"

Brennan smiled and nodded. She showed Perotta the way to the nursery and watched as she, like everyone who met the twins smiled and cooed at them.

"Would you like to hold Annie while I feed David?"

"Yes, yes I would. They're both very beautiful. You and Agent Booth must be very happy."

"Yes we are. I just hope that Zach can be found soon. He's the only other person left who has yet to meet the twins."

"So you're not worried about having your kids in the same room with a…."

"No, I know what you're thinking but you don't know Zach. Even Booth has a hard time believing that he did what he said he did."

"Ya but he did confess right?"

Brennan nodded. She silently promised herself to really ask Zack about that night of that night. She needed help understanding how her student had done what he said he did.

Back at the lab, Hodgins discovered the real first break in the case. He wanted to shout King of the Lab but somehow couldn't. Not when the only other person who really appreciated that title may be in danger.

"Booth I think I know where Zach may be…."

On the other side of the phone, Booth listens and Hodgins gives him all the details.

"Hodgins, skip all that and just tell me where the kid is!"

"Ok, good work bug man. Do me a favour and call Bones and let her know. But Hodgins remind her that this may still be nothing, I don't want to get her hopes up too high."

With that Booth called for back up and went to see about bringing Bones' squint home….

*****************PAGE BREAK************************

Zach was running every scenario through his mind. He knew that he had to incapacitate this man soon. Hodgins, and Dr, Brennan were no doubt on their way. He knew that Hodgins was very good at discerning a location from particulates. He could not allow this man to hurt his friends. He had already caused them enough pain. He waited for his opportunity. He had already succeeded in loosening the rope around his hands. He was just waiting for the opportune time….

Booth found the abandoned warehouse that Hodgins spoke about. He looked around to see if he saw any signs of movement. He then signalled to the agents with him to go around the back. He slowly made his way to the door when it suddenly swung open. There standing in front of him was….Zach?

"Zach buddy are you ok?"

"Yes I believe so. However that voodoo man did give me some form of sedative that my body is still fighting off."

Booth watched as his agents went inside to apprehend Benoit only to report that the suspect had already been subdued. Booth looked at Zach who only shrugged his shoulders.

" Dr. Brennan showed me once some of her martial arts moves. She would say that it was important to know how to defend one self. I've had lots of time at the institution to practice. It is a very good cardiovascular workout. The man was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the floor, but I don't believe he was seriously hurt."

Booth started to laugh, and only laughed harder when Zach asked him what he found to be so humorous. He really was like Bones in so many ways. He threw his arm around him to lead him to his SUV.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I believe that man was not quite right in the head. It's absurd to believe in magic and spells. Not rational at all. Do you know that he believed Dr. Brennan to be a voodoo Priestess? ….Agent Booth, where are you going? This is not the way to the institution."

"Well Zach we're taking a small detour. There is someone who really want to see you."

Suddenly Booth stopped the car and faced Zach. "And afterward Zach, you and I are going to sit down and talk. There are a few things I need you to clear up for me."

"What are you confused about Agent Booth?"

"Not now Zach, but after you see everyone, we're all going to sit down and get a few things straightened out…."

**Chapter 11.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Where are we Agent Booth? I don't recognize this residence."

"This is my home Zach, Bones has been beside herself with worry since you disappeared yesterday morning."

"I apologize for causing her unnecessary worry."

Booth just chuckled as he walked up to the door. Before he even had a chance to reach the door knob, it was swung open and he watched as Bones flung herself at Zach. The poor kid would have been thrown to the ground if he hadn't been there to steady him.

"Zach! Zach, oh I'm so glad that you're alright! Did he hurt you? Are you ok? Come in, you should sit down."

"Bones relax, your squint here is fine. He didn't even need me. When I got there he had already dealt with the situation. Supposedly he used one of your kung fu moves on the voodoo guy."

"Yes, that scissor moves you showed me was quite effective."

"Yes I know."

"Buddy! I told Angela that it was ridiculous to be worried about you. Look at you, taking down bad guys single handily."

"Shut up Hodgins, you were just as worried as I was." Angela then turned and grabbed Zach into a big hug.

"Sweetie you had us all so worried."

"I apologize for causing such unnecessary worry. I'm fine, other that still feeling some of the effects of whatever sedative I was given."

Angela then turned to Cam who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Cam, you should check him out to make sure there are no lasting effects."

"Yes Zack, after we leave here we'll get some blood work done just to make sure everything is fine."

"Ok Dr. Saroyan, by the way I really like the new hair cut." Cam smiled at him, still so relieved that he was fine.

"What is everyone doing here?"

"I called them to inform them that you were ok, and that Booth was bringing you here. Zach there are two more people who still want to see you?"

"Who?"

"Well Zack, you still have to meet the twins."

"That's right, the progeny that you and Agent Booth created. Yes I would very much like to meet them."

Just then Booth came down stairs holding David in his arm, followed by Angela who was holding Annie.

"Zach, meet our son David Kyle Booth, and our daughter Annie Pearl Booth."

Booth watched as Zach shook his head when he tried to pass him his son. He held up his gloved hands.

"It would not be wise to hold him. I don't have the full use of my hands and I'm still under the influence of whatever drug I was given."

Booth nodded his understanding. He was moved as he watched Zach bend down to see his son. The more he thought about it, the more his gut was telling him that there was no way that Zach had done what he had confessed to. He knew people…and Zach was no killer. Everyone stayed and visited with Zach but soon he stood up saying it was time for him to return to the institution.

Everyone hugged him goodbye and Booth got ready to drive him back. They arrived at the hospital where both Sweets and Caroline where waiting for them.

"So Cher I hear that you got a bad guy all by your lonesome self."

"Yes, I was successful in subduing him until Agent Booth arrived."

"That's good Cher." Then Caroline looked at Booth. "So why am I here? Bad guy was caught, and Zach has returned. In my book… all is well."

"Well I thought we could all sit down and have a little talk. There's something that isn't sitting right with me."

"That gut of your giving you indigestion there Cher?"

"Ya Caroline…it is. So let's all go in and have a little chat."

Sweets couldn't be happier. He was hoping that Booth could get the truth out of Zach which would then free him to speak out. All four of them were in Zach's room sitting down. Caroline had gotten them coffee which she quickly poured out as soon as she tasted it.

"To serve such bad coffee should a federal crime! Ok there Cher, we're all here. What's this about?"

"Zach I want you to go over with me the event of that night. I need a step by step recounting of the events leading up to and including the moment you plunged that knife into that lobbyist's chest."

"Why? I have already told Miss Julian everything. That would not be a productive use of our time."

"Yes Cher, why the need to rehash old news. What are you getting at?"

"Look Caroline, my gut is telling me that there's no way that Zach could plunge a knife into a guy's chest. I mean look at him for God's sake!"

"Look Cher, I admit he's a scrawny looking thing, but you and I know that doesn't really count for anything. I've seen murders half his size."

"Just bare with me on this Caroline. Now come on Zach. What happened that night?"

"I told you, the master convinced me that the lobbyist's death was very much a necessity. That by killing him we would be protecting the masses from his corruption. He was very convincing, but of course there was a fault to me reasoning as I have already admitted to. However I did not see that in time. I killed him."

"Zach when you say you killed him, you mean you physically plunged that knife into him."

"Well not exactly, what I mean is that my actions led to that knife being plunged into him."

"Wait, wait just a damn minute here. Cher are you telling me that you didn't actually kill that man?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I did kill him. My actions led to that man being murdered."

"Are you telling me…that you signed a confession stating that you killed that man when in fact it was not you who plunged that knife into him. Somebody tell me that this genius over here, did not confess to a damn crime he didn't do. Somebody please tell me that this moron did not just tell me that! Well?"

"I don't understand why you are so angry. I did not lie. I stated that I was responsible for the victim getting stabbed. That still holds true."

Sweets finally spoke up. "Zach, your crime was allowing yourself to be taken in by someone older, and who excelled in manipulating young men into believing what was in his sick mind . I have come to know you Zach, you don't have it in you to take a human life."

"No, you can't say that. At the time, if the master had told me to do it, I would of done it."

"No, no Zach you wouldn't. I'm very certain of that."

Booth wanted to pull his hair out by this time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why in the hell did he wait so long to confront Zach about his doubts?

"Zach what exactly did you do? What makes you say that you're responsible for that man's death?"

"I told the master where the lobbyist was being kept. I told him where he could find him. Without that knowledge, the master would not have been able to carryout his plans."

"Zach, that sick bastard had already succeeded in killing countless of people. What makes you think that he wouldn't of figured it out on his own? You just made it easier for him. He would of followed through with his sick agenda with or without your help."

That made Zach pause. He looked at Booth with undisguised hope in his eyes. It was almost as if he was pleading with him to go on, to make him believe that what he had just said was true.

"You really think so?"

"Ya Zach, look what you did was wrong, but Sweets here is right. You're not a killer Zach."

Booth then turned to Caroline you was still shaking her head.

"So Caroline, what can we do?"

"_Caroline, what can we do?_ You people must think I'm some sort of miracle worker here! What a mess! You know what kind of favours I'm going to have to ask to get this straightened out? Do you know how much of a headache this is going to cause me? Do you not know how much I hate to ask for favours Cher? Well do you?"

Booth really had a hard time keeping his smile at bay. He knew that Caroline would do whatever was needed in order to get Zach off those charges.

"Umm, you really hate it Caroline. I know."

"Humph, well first get that wife of yours and the rest of the squints ready to go. We are going to have to exhume that man's body to see if they can prove that this moron here was not in fact the one that did the stabbing. Once we have that, I'll see if we can't get a judge to allow him to recant his confession…. This is a huge mess, a huge headache and indigestion inducing mess!"

"Right, I'll get them ready to go as soon as you get that exhumation order signed."

"Well I'm going to go now. _I _have to go wake up and annoy some very angry judges. You there, yes you…you are going to owe me big. I mean you better discover the cure for cancer and name it after me big! You got that?"

Booth kicked Zach under the table and signalled him to nod.

"Right then… well get to work you two. You shrink boy, write up whatever you need to, as to why moron here is not and never could be a killer. And you…stop smiling at me. Just make sure everyone is on point on this one. No mistakes…. understood?"

Booth, Sweets and even Zach found himself nodding. Caroline then turned around and left, but not before shouting at the orderly about the coffee he tried to serve her. Booth got up then and was about to say goodbye, when Zack suddenly embraced him. Sweets looked on with a smile on his face. He knew how big this was for Zach who never was comfortable with physical signs of affections.

"Thank you Agent Booth. Even though I still hold myself accountable for that man's death, it nice to think that it may have still of happened without the part I played."

"Umm sure Zach." Booth patted him awkwardly on the back. He did smile as he saw that Zach give him what Bones would of called a lop sided smile. Who knew the kid had it in him?

"Look Zach get some rest tonight. I'm sure then next few days are going to be crazy."

"Yes, yes I will….. Agent Booth?"

"Ya Zach, what is it?"

"Both Annie and David are very fortunate to have you as their father. You are a very good man, and I'm very happy that Dr. Brennan found you."

Booth couldn't help but be moved by the sincerity he could see in Zach's eyes.

"Thanks Zach, that's nice. Now come on Sweets I'll drop you off."

Zach for the first time in years went to bed that night with a smile on his face and hope in his heart…..

**Chapter 12.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

The next morning Booth made his way up to the platform with the resumed body of the lobbyist.

Cam came out of her office confused since no one had notified her of a new case.

"Booth, why wasn't I informed that we had a new case, and since when do you just bring in a body with out one of us going with you to the scene? Cam then noticed Dr. Brennan come in pushing a double stroller. "Dr. Brennan I thought you were on leave for the next three weeks, what are you doing here?"

"It's not what you're thinking Cam. Just get everyone together so I can just tell you all at the same time."

Booth watched as Bones went into her office to place the twins in the make shift nursery they had put in there. Angela had insisted that she be the one to do it, and he had to admit the corner of Bones office looked like a little replica of the nursery at home. Once Bones got the twin down and had made sure that the monitors were working she returned to join everyone on the platform. That morning Booth had tried to get her to stay home but she would not listen. The idea that she could help prove that Zach had not killed that man was all she could focus on. He relented knowing how important this was for her. He watched with a smile on his face as she pulled her hair back into her customary pony tail. He had to admit he had missed seeing her here. God he had even missed seeing her in that damn blue lab coat of hers. She looked up to see him smiling and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Angela smiled seeing Booth acting like the love sick cutie that he was. "Ok G-man what's going on? And who's the dead guy?"

"Well last night when I dropped off Zach, I decided to get him to recount exactly what happened that day that he killed the lobbyist. There was always something that just didn't add up for me. Zach just never seemed capable of doing what he confessed to have done…. you know?"

"Booth we were all shocked, but why the hell are you bring all this up again?"

"Because Angela, my gut just kept telling me that there was something that Zach was not telling us…." Booth then recounted everything that he had discovered yesterday. He watched as everyone around him slowly went into mild shock upon hearing that their friend that they loved was not in fact a murderer.

"I'll KILL HIM! How could he be so stupid as to confess to something he didn't do? How could he of allowed us to think that he had?" Hodgins' anger was almost palpable. Angela tried to calm him down by grabbing his hand but she too was visibly effected hearing the news.

"I should of know, I should of know…." Cam kept repeating that over and over again as she thought of the young man that she had come to love locked up in that institution.

Booth tried to calm everyone down. "Look I get it, I get you guys are angry with him. But Zach really did hold himself responsible, in his mind he had killed the guy. He didn't see it as lying. Now Caroline got the necessary orders signed to get the body exhumed. Now I need you guys to do what you do best and give me proof that Zach wasn't the one to stab the guy."

"You think you can get the charges over-turned?" Cam asked still reeling from everything.

"It won't be easy but if you guys can somehow show that Zach was not the one to have stabbed the victim then Caroline may just be able to pull it off. Not to mention that Sweets will be doing his thing. Writing up a profile on Zach saying that he would not be able to take a human life blah blah…."

"God Sweets! He had to have known!" Hodgins was getting agitated once again thinking that Sweets had known that his best friend was in that institution and didn't belong there. He looked up to see the man in questions enter the lab.

"Did you know?" Hodgins didn't need to elaborate further.

Sweets took a deep breath and confronted the angry group of people in front of him

.

"Yes, I've known since that night that Zach used my library card to leave the institution. After Booth dropped him off, he saw how nervous I was being alone with him. That's when he confessed to me that he had never actually killed someone. But before you all start yelling at me…he made me promise not to say anything. You have no idea how hard it's been to have kept this from you guys. I tried to convince him to tell at least Dr. Brennan, but he was scared. In his mind he was responsible for that man losing his life. Not to mention he was terrified of being placed in an actual jail."

"Ya…. that one is on me, I told him that jail was no place for a guy like him. God could we really get Zach out of that place?" Since hearing the news, the realization that he could actually be getting his best friend and his lab partner back again was finally sinking in.

"Well we're going to try Bug man. Now let's get to work."

Booth stepped back as he watch as everyone start to do their thing. He then heard one of the twins, he believed it was Annie. He was beginning to be able to distinguish their cries. He left then to attend to the twins. He saw Bones smile as he hurried into her office. As always looking down on his children filled him with awe. He picked up his daughter and started to rock her.

"Hey baby girl, are you not liking your new digs? You know you're probably going to be spending a lot of time here. Daddy didn't really like this place either at first but this is where mommy does her magic. She's the best in the world you know." Booth continued to walk back and forth as he talked with his daughter.

"Hey I know, would you like for daddy to tell you a story? How about I tell you about how I met your mom, huh? I'm going to take that gurgle as a yes then." Booth looked over to see David was also awake.

"Hey there buddy, did you want in as well?" Booth went over to pick his son up. He then settled into Bones' couch with both the twins. "Ok story time. Well daddy was given a case ….."

Booth continued retelling his and Bones story until he looked down to see that both David and Annie had fallen asleep. He slowly got up and placed them once again in their cribs. He was once again so thankful to have been so blessed with them. He quietly left them and made his way back out to the lab to see what everyone had discovered. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that they all had goofy grins on their faces.

"What?"

He saw then Bones point to the monitor. Everyone laughed then.

"So you were enchanted by my eyes?"

"Well that and some other…parts." Booth laughed then seeing the humour in the situation.

"Ahhh G-man, I swear I could just….ahhh. You are just too adorable for words."

"Seriously man, that was very cutesy. Who knew you had that in you?" Hodgins had a huge grin loving how uncomfortable Booth seemed to be knowing they had heard everything.

"Ok ok well if we're all done making fun of the sap, how about you guys tell me what you've found."

"Well, looking at the entry wound and the angle that the knife entered into the sternum, I believe we can prove that the attacker was someone taller than Zach. In fact, we can use Zach's experiment to determine the exact weight and height of the assailant. Will that be sufficient evidence for Caroline?"

"Ya Bones, as long as you can prove that the attacker could not of been Zach, then we should be good to go." Booth could feel the excitement in the lab, he just hoped it wasn't all for nothing. He didn't want to disappoint them if Caroline couldn't come through for them….

**Chapter 13.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"….so according to your group of scientist geniuses, Zach could not of been the one to have stabbed the victim?"

"No, it all there Caroline in that report. So will this be enough?"

"We shall see Cher. I'm about to go present this in front of the judge along with Sweets' report. I'll do my best Cher. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything. Now did you bring me the pictures as I asked for?"

Booth chuckled as he pulled out pictures of the twins. He smiled as Caroline barely looked at them before putting them away.

"Well off with you then. And tell those squints of yours to stop calling me. I will let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Booth surprised her then by kissing her cheek. "Thanks Caroline, you're the best."

"Humph, don't you forget it. Now go on, leave me to it."

**Later that same day….**

Zach found himself surrounded by everyone from the lab. He was confused to find that they were all angry with him.

"…..and not to tell ME! I mean come on Zach, I'm your best friend. How could you not of confided in me?"

"I'm sorry Hodgins, it's just that I believed that I should be punished for my part that I played in that man's demise. It was very stupid of me to have believed what he told me. I should of told you or Dr. Brennan as soon as he approached me…but I didn't. It was not irrational to think that I should be punished for my actions and decisions."

Brennan sat down beside him and then spoke on behalf of the group.

"Zach….you are correct that you did play a part in that man's death, however there is a very significant difference in what you did, and what you confessed to doing. You did not kill that man Zach. You therefore should not be condemned to a life in this institution for a crime that you did not commit. In my eyes you have been punished enough for your lack of judgement. I agree with Dr. Hodgins, you should of told us everything Zach."

"I apologize Dr. Brennan. I just really believed that if that man had asked me to, I would of carried out his plan. That is what has kept me silent. However Dr. Sweets has made me realize that perhaps that is not so. I now believe that I may not have killed him, even if ordered to. That revelation has helped me greatly."

"Sweetie, we're just so happy to finally know the truth. We have always had such a hard time believing that you had killed that man. You don't have that in you. Now what is important is that we get you out of here, and back with us where you belong."

"Yes that would be nice. Do you really think that Miss Julian will be successful in getting my conviction overturned?"

"Zach, I don't wish to give you false hope but I do believe she will. We provided her with evidence that gave her both the assailant's height and weight. You don't match either, and Gormagon did. The judge cannot dismiss such compelling evidence."

"Yes that would be irrational." Zach looked up when he heard someone's phone ring

.

"Brennan." Zach found himself irrationally holding his breath as he watched his mentor listen to whoever was calling her.

"Yes, I believe that could be arranged…..yes I concur, that should be enough to convey our commitment. …. thank you for everything, this means the world to me."

Brennan ended the call and looked up with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Well Sweetie, don't keep us all in suspense. That was Caroline we're all assuming…so what did she say?"

"Well as I suspected the Judge could not over look the evidence we presented to him. He would agree to overturn Zach's conviction as long as his conditions are met."

Brennan then turned to Zach to speak directly to him.

"The judge requires that you continue to see Dr. Sweets twice a week, you also may not leave the state without permission from the courts, and you will have to check in with a parole officer at certain allotted scheduled times. Other than that Zach, you're free to go."

"Oh my god Sweetie, you can come home."

"Would it be alright if I were to once again live above your garage Hodgins?"

"Of course man, nothing has been touched since you left."

"And Zach you can start back at work whenever you like."

"I can really come back to the lab?"

"Yes, you will always have a position there, right Dr. Saroyan?"

Everyone then turned to Cam to see what she would say.

"Of course Zach, your place is with us. We have missed you and thing have not been the same without you there."

"Yay, Zach is back! Come on Sweetie, you're coming home with us. We are going to have a party that will be remembered for a long time."

Zach stood up and waited until he was certain to have everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank you all, even after you learned about what I had done, you still all came to see me. You never forgot about me. I … I really don't understand what I did to deserve friends like you, but I promise never to disappoint you again. I'm very ashamed of my past actions and will endeavour to do my best to gain your trust again."

Everyone was moved by the emotion they could detect behind each of Zach's words.

"We know you will Sweetie, now let's get out of here."

Brennan stayed behind saying that she had to make a call, that she would catch up to them. Once she was alone she allowed the tears that she had kept at bay to fall. She didn't really need to make a call, she just needed a moment to collect herself. Her family was once again back together. She was resolved to do whatever was needed so that they were never again separated. She stood up then and called Booth to let him know she was on her way home.

**Hodgins' residence….**

"Oh God you're finally here. Oh Sweetie you have to come into the den. I swear it's the funniest thing that I've ever seen. Oh hey there Booth. Hurry up, we'll put the twins with Chrissie… children should not see or hear what you're about to see."

Both Booth and Brennan laughed at how excited Angela seemed to be. They followed her to the nursery and made sure the twins were still asleep. Then they went into the den and stopped in their tracks, not believing what they were seeing or what they were hearing.

"I know right? Best money I ever spent. God I haven't laughed this much since I found out that Baby Booth proposed marriage to Brennan."

Booth didn't even take issue with Angela's jibe. He was too much in shock at the spectacle in front of him. There in the middle of Hodgins' den was both Fisher and Mr. Nigel Murray singing Karaoke, to "I'm too sexy… It was the most heinous exhibit of …..he didn't even know what to call it.

**"**_**I'm too sexy for my shirt, **__**to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts**_

_**And I'm too sexy for Milan, **__**too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan.**_

_**And I'm too sexy for your party, **__**too sexy for your party, no way I'm disco dancing.**_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

_**, yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk **_

_**(Both Fisher and Nigel began to walk down an imaginary 'catwalk')**_

_**I'm to sexy for my car, too sexy for my car…..**_

"Booth.. Why are you holding my hand with such force?"

"Make them stop Bones…just make them stop"

Brennan laughed as she continued to watch her students sing their rendition of that very amusing song. She was actually enjoying herself. They were quite amusing. Hodgins came to stand beside Booth.

"I don't know what happened? I mean they only had a couple of shots of tequila man. It's not like their hammered or anything."

"Can't you just unplug that thing? I mean make it stop. For the love of all that is holy, just make it stop before I take out my gun and shoot them."

"Booth you didn't bring your gun remember?"

"Well now you know why I hate being without it!"

Angela turned around then and shushed them. She was cheering the guys on clapping and jumping up and down like a crazy person. Finally when the show was over Booth went to the bar to help himself to a beer. He had just taken his first sip when Zach came to stand beside him.

"Agent Booth, I just wanted to thank you again. If not for you, I wouldn't be here with all of you."

"Don't sweat it Zach, just don't ever do anything like that again."

"I promise, I will always go to Dr. Brennan for advice if I'm ever confused about what is right or wrong. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Zach. Now go enjoy yourself, this is your party after all."

Then just when he thought the torture part of the evening was done with, Angela starts shouting for Zack to sing. Zach made his way up to the makeshift stage. He seemed to be looking for a particular song and when he found it he turned to face everyone.

"I would like to sing this to thank you all for everything. I'm very glad to be back with you all, and I just want to say that I'm going to work very hard to regain your trust…."

Then the melody began and Booth recognized the song, it was that Groban fellow's song….

_**When I am down and oh my soul so weary,**_

_**When troubles come and my heart burdened be**_

_**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**_

_**Until you come and sit awhile with me.**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,**_

_**You raise me up, to more than I can be…..**_

Booth had to admit, the kid could sing. Hell he was even moved a little. He looked over and saw Bones, Angela and even Cam wiping their eyes. After Zach had finished the song, the whole room erupted in applause.

"God Sweetie that was so beautiful. Just wow!"

"Thank you Angela. And thank you for the party."

"Well we have a lot to celebrate. We love you Zach, and were all so glad that you're finally home where you belong…..

**Chapter 14.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

**Hello my lovelies…. as I mentioned this chapter will be fast forwarding a few years. Both the twins and going on 4 years old and our adorable Parker in now officially a teenager. Let's see how our favourite duo deal with two toddlers. Happy reading…**

Thank god it was the weekend. Booth was looking forward to a relaxing weekend at home. Bone and he had just finished with a really difficult case. All he wanted to do is go home and play with the twins, maybe convince Parks to play some one and one. He was still amazed at how much that kid had sprouted up in the past couple of years. Bones was right, he was going to end up being taller than him. He was getting to be a good looking kid too. Bones kept telling him that Parks was interested in a girl in school but he still couldn't see it. He was only what…14! Yikes where had the time gone. His baby boy was now a teenager. Man he was getting old.

He drove up into the driveway and could hear some commotion from inside. He smiled thinking that if there was commotion then his son David was almost certainly to be found to be the cause of it. It still amazed him how different the twins were in personalities. David was showing to be very rambunctious, and always wanting to be in the middle of the action. While his Annie was the quiet one. She just sat back and watched her brother get into trouble. They were both talking now, but even in their speech they differed. His Annie was much more advanced in her vocabulary than her brother. It was funny to see his son's face show confusion whenever Annie said something he didn't understand. But his boy would eventually just smile and tell his sister that she was silly.

Booth chuckled as he remembered a David inspired drama that had happened just last week.

**Booth residence….last week.**

"Daddy….David need to talk to you."

Booth who was in the kitchen reading the sports section looked up and smiled when he saw his 4 year old son standing there with his arms crossed.

"Ok…well come and sit down. We'll have a man to man talk. What's up buddy?"

Young David climbed into the chair and took the offered cup of juice. He took a sip and tilted his head as if deep in thought.

"David is mad….very very mad."

Booth bit the inside of his cheek to keep his smile at bay. He nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I see….what has you so mad?"

David huffed very dramatically. "Mommy took David's Halloween candy. David worked very hard for that candy."

"I see. Did mommy tell you why she took it?"

David rolled his eyes. "She said because she loved David….silly mommy."

Booth turned his head to hide the smile that escaped. "Well I think mommy just doesn't want you to get sick. Eating too much chocolate can make you sick."

David was not buying it. No he was not buying it for a second. "Chocolate no make David sick…that silly. Chocolate make David happy."

Booth looked up to see an amused Bones enter the kitchen.

"In moderation…..too much sugar stresses the pancreas."

David rolled his eyes at his dad as if to say…see? Silly! David then got up and shook his head in disappointment, but also with a determined look in his brown eyes. He was going to find his loot.

Booth got up and kissed Bones. "Good morning…."

Brennan smiled. "Good morning to you too. So was David….. mousing me out?"

Booth chuckled. "I think you mean ratting you out."

"You should of seen him Booth….I walked into his bedroom and found his sitting on his bed surrounded by mounts of candies. Why would he assume that I would just allow him to over-indulge?"

Booth laughed out loud. "It's a Halloween thing Bones. It's almost a tradition to eat your weight in candy that night."

"Well I refuse to feel guilty for not allowing him to overindulge."

Booth gathered Bones into his arms and laughed. "You shouldn't….don't let his sad looks get to you. Be strong."

Brennan smiled as she laid her head on Booth's shoulder. "It is harder that I expected not to give into them."

"Welcome to parenting Bones…..besides it's the Booth charm. It's almost impossible to resist."

Brennan chuckled.

**The next day****…****..**

Annie was in her room playing with Chrissie when David walked in. Annie frowned when she noticed that her twin's face was smothered in what looked to be chocolate. "David….where did you get chocolate?"

David smiled and shrugged. "David found it."

"You found our candy?" Annie asked surprise in her voice.

David nodded and smiled. "David very good at finding."

Chrissie looked over to her best friend's twin and chuckled. "Well can you share?"

David shook his head. "Sorry…all gone."

Annie became worried. There had been a lot of candy. Mommy said that too much could be bad. She looked at her brother and wondered if he was going to be sick.

"David…..mommy said we were only allowed one candy a day."

"Mommy silly…..David only had one box…it's ok."

Just then Brennan entered the twin's room with a snack for the kids. She set the tray down and then suddenly came to a stop. "David…what is that on your face?"

David smiled. "It's chocolate."

"Where did you get the chocolate?"

"David found it."

Brennan frowned. She knew that there was no possible way that David had found the candies she had hidden….then suddenly Brennan ran out of the room. David shrugged as he decided that mommy knew she was being silly.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted out.

Booth who had been downstairs making himself a sandwich sighed as he silently wondered what his 4year old had done….because there was no doubt in his mind that his son was behind whatever drama that was about unfold. He looked up and saw Bones enter the kitchen.

"What did he do?"

Brennan just shook her head as she held up a box.

Booth was confused. "What?"

"He….ate it all Booth. I don't understand…..why would he do such a thing?"

Booth tried….he really did. He knew he should be marching upstairs to reprimand his son….yet he found himself bent over laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Booth! This is not funny!" Brennan said as she frowned at her now hysterical husband.

"Oh….I know. Sorry Bones." Booth straightened up and tried to get himself in check. "Look Bones….boys are….well we'll eat anything."

"But this? I just don't understand." Brennan said in a defeated voice as she slumped into a chair.

Booth walked up to her and gathered her into her arms. "Ahhh Bones…..there's nothing to understand. There is no rational explanation." Booth paused then.

"He's going to be alright….. right? I mean should we be worried?"

Brennan shook her head. "No….I already called Cam and asked. She too had a similar reaction as you…but once the she remembered herself…..well she just advised to keep David home today….and to keep him hydrated.

Booth nodded as he picked up the now empty box of chocolate laxatives.

"Well why don't I go have a talk with him…though I don't think we need to find a punishment for him…..the little guy will soon…." Booth couldn't finish as he was once again laughing to hard to speak.

**End of memory…back to present time.**

Booth entered into his house and had to stop to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There in the living room was Bones wearing her yoga attire doing some….stretches? But that is not what stopped him in his tracks. It was seeing both Annie and David copying her every move. Annie was quite successful, his son on the other hand….well not so much.

"Daddy…. we doing some oga. It will help with our coo..di..nation."

"I can see that son."

"Booth you should too, it would do wonders for your back. I'd be happy to demonstrate some exercises that will help to strengthen your back muscles."

Booth watched as Bones bent her body in an unnatural way. She bent herself backwards and well his body responded to her in a way that wasn't appropriate seeing as his children were in the room.

"Yoga isn't my thing Bones, you know that. Free weights…. running, that's my thing. But you…hmm,… you should continue though."

Bones looked up as she heard the strain in his voice. She smiled as she had learned how to recognize whenever Booth was feeling aroused. Suddenly they were interrupted from their private moment when they both heard a loud thump. Booth looked to see that David had fallen down after trying to copy the move that Bones had just done. He didn't cry though, he just looked up and smiled.

"David go boom." Then he laughed so hard that he once again tipped over.

"Well it looks like yoga may not be my son's thing either….hey Bones?"

"No, that's not true. He has just begun and is still developing his balance. This will help him in becoming much more coordinated."

"If you say so Bones."

"I invited Rebecca and Matt over for dinner tonight."

Booth nodded. Matt was Rebecca new boyfriend and he was surprised that he actually liked this one. He was a structural engineer, he seemed to really love Rebecca but more importantly he has a hard core Phillies' fan. He was over whenever there was a game. It had become pretty customary to find them and Parker in their living room whenever there was a game on.

"Sounds good Bones, hey where is Parker by the way?"

" He's in his room making a phone call. I believe he's talking to Amanda, the girl I told you about."

"Seriously… Parker's got a girlfriend?"

"Why are you so surprised Booth? Parker is a very good looking boy, who also happens to have a very engaging personality. It would be odd if the girls at his school didn't take notice."

"Ya but he's still so young. I mean…it's too young to start thinking about girls isn't it?"

"Booth it's all quite innocent. Right now the dating ritual that Parker is exploring involves only being able to converse with the opposite sex."

"Right well still….he's just growing up way too fast, I don't like it Bones."

"I know Booth. I look at the twins and it seem just like yesterday that they were babies. I find myself irrationally wanting to stop time."

"Not irrational Bones….so not irrational."

"Papa…look me… I do down dog."

"It's downward dog, and you're improving very rapidly. Very good."

Booth laughed as his son repeated the move over and over again as Bones shows him the proper way to execute the move. He seemed to be having the time of his life. He decided to go upstairs to see Parker and do some recon on this whole Amanda situation. He knocked on his door.

"Ya come in.. oh hey dad."

"Hey Bub, just came to see if you were up for some one and one."

"Are you sure dad? I mean you got all red in the face the last time we played. I wouldn't want you to keel over or something."

"Oh that it. I'm going to get changed, and you just get your scrawny little but outside. I'm going to beat that cocky attitude out of you before I'm done."

"Bones says it's not being cocky when we speak the truth….but hey if you want a game then it's on. Just give me some notice before you pass out, you know so I can call the paramedics…I still haven't mastered the whole CPR thing that Bones has been teaching me..."

Booth could help it, he laughed as he caught his son before he could escape. He threw him over his shoulders and made his way downstairs.

"Dad why do you have Parky on your shoulders?"

"Because Annie, your big brother needed a lesson in humility. Daddy is just going to teach him some."

"Mommy says it's always important to learn everything we can? Can I watch?"

"Sure sis, you can watch. You can let me know when dad's face gets so red that it starts looking like a tomato."

"Oh you mean like how he sometimes looks after chasing David at bath time."

"Ya… just like that." Parker laughed out loud. Annie who worshiped her older brother, joined in the laughter even though she didn't really understanding what was so funny.

Booth did end up winded and red in the face by the time they called it quits. However he did show his son that he could still beat him on the courts. Bones and the twins were all outside cheering them on. Both Annie and Bones ended up cheering for Parker while David who felt bad for his dad decided to cheer for him.

**Hodgins residence…..**

Chrissie hid behind the door so that she could listen in on her parents. They were doing the whole whispering thing, which they would do whenever they didn't want to her to hear what they were talking about.

"Hodgins are you sure? I mean we do have other options."

"Angela…how many times do I have to tell you? I don't care about that. Look we have an appointment tomorrow and will get things rolling. I really want to do this. As long as you still want to that is?"

"Of course I do…I just wish that…well you know."

"Angela… I'm happy, I swear. I love our family just as it is. Still like you're always telling me, what's the point to having all this money if not for kids. You're a great mother. So if you want a platoon of kids, well then that's what we're going to have."

Angela who had unshed tears in her eyes nodded. She still wished things were different. Still Hodgins seemed determined that this is what he wanted. She was so sure that the operation would of worked. Yet after 3 years of trying to get pregnant she had to face facts that she and Hodgins would not be having more children. She knew that adoption was a wonderful thing yet she couldn't help feeling cheated at not being able to give him a son. She had told him that Bren had offered to carry a child for them, but he was adamant that he was happy adopting. She just hoped that he would not regret it down the line.

Chrissie hated to see her parents so sad. She didn't really understand what they were talking about however she was determined to help. She would speak to her Aunt Tempe, she always knew what to do. Chrissie then sneaked back to her room happy knowing that she had a plan.

**Booth residence….**

"David come on buddy, baths can be fun…"

"No…no bath."

Booth just sighed. He just couldn't understand his son's aversion to cleanliness. He just seemed to like being dirty. God he hoped he would grow out of this stage soon.

"I'll even make it a bubble bath. We'll play with all your boats and I'll even let you sink daddy's battleship again."

"Hmm, no no bath for David."

"Booth have you not given him his bath yet?"

"I'm having some trouble here Bones. Our son seems to have an developed an allergy to soap."

"Booth that is not true." Bones then turned to her son and gave him 'the look'. It seemed to work as his son ran to her saying he was just waiting for mommy to give him his bath.

"I just don't get it? How do you do that? I swear that kid is just trying to make me look bad!"

"Booth don't be ridiculous. Now will you get Annie ready while I get David washed up."

"Ya sure. Our daughter is much more reasonable that that one. Good Luck. Shout out if you need to be rescued."

Booth laughed as David patted Bones on her hand as if to convey his sympathy for what he knew was going to be an ordeal. Later that night once the kids were all in bed, Booth and Bones sat together enjoying a glass of wine as they did every night. Booth loved his kids but he loved this alone time with Bones. Even after almost 4 years of marriage, he still found himself relishing just being able to hold her like this. He leaned in to kiss her neck… on the spot he knew always made her shiver.

"Hmmm Booth." Bones turned around to face him. She looked into those warm eyes that never failed to comfort her and smiled. He was such a handsome man. She ran her fingers though his hair thinking that it would soon be time for another hair cut. She leaned in to kiss him. As always as soon as she felt his lips on hers, she found herself leaning in to get closer to him. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and was once as always amazed at how wonderful he tasted. She could feel his hands at the back of her head as he angled her head to deepen their kiss.

"God Bones, I'll never get my fill of you."

Bones got up then and held out her hand. Booth took it as he followed her to their bedroom. They made love that night twice before finally succumbing to sleep.

"Daddy wake up! Daddy you have to get up. David is stuck!"

Booth woke instantly as she saw Annie concerned face as she stood by side of the bed.

"What was that angel?"

"David…he's stuck!"

Booth jumped out of bed, his mind racing with horrible scenarios…each causing his heart to race with dread."

"Where is your brother sweetheart?"

Annie just took his hand and led him to her brother. Booth was surprised when she led him to the his and Bones' bathroom. When he entered he almost dropped to his knees with relief as soon as he saw his son's face smiling up at him. His son seemed to be holding on to dear life as he tries not to fall into the toilet bowl. The seat was up, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"David stuck."

"I can see that little buddy. Why are you using daddy toilet, you and Annie have your own potties."

"No David a big boy…like Parky. Big boys use big potty!"

Booth whose heart rate was still racing went to rescue his son.

"David how about when you want to use the big potty you get me or mommy to help you. Ok?"

Booth watched as his son pondered his request. God the kid was going to be the death of him.

"Hmm ok, but still big boy right?"

"Yes, you're still a big boy. Now come on, let's see if your mom had breakfast ready for you guys.

**Jeffersonian Forensics Lab**

Brennan watches as the twins dispersed as soon as they got to the lab. She smiled thinking that she liked how at home they were there. The twins along with Chrissie saw the lab as a second home after spending so much time there. Even at their young ages they knew not to go on the platform. It had been drilled into them that it was off limits to them. Other than that they enjoyed the freedom of the whole institution. There was not one employee who worked at the Jeffersonian who did not know them. Angela had suggested installing a daycare, but it never became necessary when there were so many volunteers who seemed delighted to watch the children.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Where's Chrissie?"

"Well if I get a kiss from my favourite girl I just might tell you."

"If you are giving kisses away, I would like to request one as well."

Annie rolled her eyes. Her uncles were so silly. She stood on her tip toes to kiss both her Uncle Jack and Uncle Zach.

"Ok, now will you tell me where Chrissie is."

Hodgins laughed at being dismissed. Annie seemed to be a miniature Dr. B. From her eyes to her no nonsense approach to everything.

"She's in Angela's office."

Annie wasted no more time as she ran to her aunt's office.

"Hey no running, remember the rules Annie."

"Sorry Auntie Cam, I forgot."

Cam just smiled as she waved her on her way. David in the mean time took his time as he looked around to see where he should go first. Uncle Jack and Zach usually provided the most entertainment so he decided to see them first. Just as he was making his way to them he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Micah!"

"Hey there little man, where you off to?"

"Go see Uncle Jack."

"Hmm, I see. Well how about you go with me on my rounds. I could use another pair of eyes."

"David big boy…big eyes."

Micah laughed, he's fallen in love with Dr. Brennan's children. They were both quite the characters, but he had to admit he had a soft spot for the boy. He was just so full of life and mischief. He called Dr. Brennan's office to let her know that her son was with him and not to worry. Things around the Jeffersonian had certainly liven up since these two came into the picture. He even switched to day shifts wanting to be around all the action. He took the boys hand as they started on his rounds.

Meanwhile Annie made her way to Aunt Angela's office. She found her working on her newest painting. Chrissie was also working on her own. She really wished she could paint, but she just didn't seem to have the talent her friend had. Still it was always fun trying.

"Hey Aunt Angela…"

"Well if it isn't Miss Booth, how are you Sweetie?"

"I'm good, but David got stuck in the toilet this morning. Daddy had to rescue him."

Angela laughed out loud at the mental picture in her head.

"Well that's boys for you…right ladies?"

Both girls nodded their heads.

"Annie I need to talk to you. Mom we will be right back."

Angela smiled as the two girls went on their way. It was as she always imagined. Those two couldn't be closer even if they were sisters.

"So what's up?" Annie looked at her best friend wondering what was bothering her.

"I need to talk to your mom about something. Come on." Annie was never too surprised when people wanted to talk to her mother. She was the smartest person she knew.

"Aunty Tempe can I talk to you?"

Brennan looked up from her computer and smiled at Chrissie.

"Yes, you know you may speak to me whenever you like."

"Good, well it's kind of a secret."

"Well I'm not sure it's wise to be keeping anything from your parents. I know I would be upset if Annie did not share something with me."

"Umm well it's kind of about them."

"Oh I see, well go on then."

"Well, I think my mother wants another baby, and I want to help her. You're the smartest person I know so I thought you could help."

Brennan found herself wondering how to deal with this situation. She knew she was sometime too open with information when she answered questions posed by children. Booth was always stopping her when he thought she was giving the kids too much information.

"Well Chrissie, have your parents explained to you about where babies come from?"

"Kind of, I asked my father once but he became like all red and stuff and told me to ask my mother. Mom explained but not in too much details."

"I see…well it's very nice of you to want to help your parents, but in this situation there is not much you or I can do."

"There has to be something."

"I promise that I will do whatever I can to help your mother. Chrissie, do you know what adoption means?"

"I do mommy, you explained it to me."

Brennan smiled at her daughter. She loved how she seemed to absorb everything she taught her.

"Yes, well as you may recall, sometimes there are children who find themselves all alone, either they've lost their parents or for whatever reason their mothers and fathers are unable to take care of them. You understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well I believe your parents are considering adopting one of these children. Your mother has a very generous heart and I believe that she want to share it with as many children as she can. And this is a very good thing because there are many children out there who need a family. Do you understand?"

Chrissie nodded. She was filled with pride that her parents were thinking of helping those kids. She knew that Aunt Tempe would make her feel better. She just wondered why her parents chose to keep this from her. It's not like she wouldn't love to have a brother or a sister. Though Annie was like a sister already, so she supposed a brother would be ok. Plus her parents would probably was a son, since they had her already.

"Thanks Aunt Tempe…I knew you would help. Come on Annie, you can help me finish my painting."

Brennan watched the girls leave hoping that everything would work out for her best friend. She had once again offered to be a surrogate for them, but they had declined saying that they wanted too adopt. She was interrupted from her reverie when Booth came into her office.

"Bones we've got a case…."

**Chapter 15.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Well Bones, what do you got for me?"

"The victim was female, I put her age at about 10 to 12 years old."

"Ahh man, she was just a kid."

Bones looked up knowing how much Booth hated these cases.

"Yes, and by her facial features I would have to say that she was Caucasian. Other than that you'll have to wait until we get her back to the lab."

"Alright you guys you heard the lady, everything back to the Jeffersonian."

They were in the SUV when Bones turned to Booth to ask him a question.

"Booth did you happen to notice anything particular about the crime scene?"

"What do you mean Bones?"

"Well it just seemed so…well I guess the word would be tidy?"

"Ya….I did. Even the way the body was laid out…it was like who ever laid her there, I don't know…it was like they were careful."

"Yes but it also seemed to me that they somehow tried to be respectful."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well this is all speculation of course, but her arms were laid across her chest, her clothes were fixed, and I noticed that there were even flowers that did not seem indigenous for the region. We should wait for Hodgins to confirm but I believe I'm right. In fact they made give us some information as to where the girl, or who ever laid her there was from."

"So you don't believe this was a murder?"

"I can't say for certain without examining her further."

"Ahh come on Bones, even after all these years… just this once tell me what your gut is telling you?"

"Booth you know my digestive track does not speak to me."

"You know what I mean…come on please…."

"No Booth, I refuse to make any speculations as to the cause of death. You'll just have to wait until I can do a proper examination."

Booth chuckled… "I knew you would say that."

"Then why ask?"

"Just for fun I guess."

"You find the strangest things amusing Booth."

"But you still love me right?"

"Illogically… yes I do."

Booth found himself laughing out loud the rest of the way to the lab.

**Later at the lab….**

"Mr. Nigel Murray, what does the bone density tell you."

"Ahh yes, well the victim seemed to have suffered from malnourishment."

"Yes I concur."

"Dr. Brennan… I've found cause of death."

Brennan looked to see Dr. Saroyan make her way up to the platform.

"It seems our victim died from an advanced case of pneumonia due to Aids."

"Her name was Lucy Anderson, I just got a match off missing children. It seems she and her brother disappeared 2 years ago from..…foster care." Angela watch as Bren stiffened hearing that the victim was a foster kid. She knew how much this would affect her.

"I'll go and inform Booth, good job everyone." Brennan left then to go to her office. She had taken the picture of the girl with her. She sat down and looked at the picture wondering what had happened to this girl that was so bad that she felt she had to run away. She sighed as she picked up her phone.

"Booth…we have cause of death and Angela found a match off missing children."

**Undisclosed Location…..**

He was so cold. He still had to find somewhere to sleep tonight. His old place was out of the question since it had been raided by the cops this morning. He looked down the empty alleyway seeing that there was a dumpster. He signed thinking that it would keep the rain off him at least. He looked up to see the clouds moving in and resigned himself. Tomorrow would be soon enough to look for another place. He climbed in and tried to get as comfortable as he could. He closed his eyes praying that he could sleep just once without having those nightmares. Life sucked! Still at least he was on his own without having to answer to anyone. Never again would he allow anyone to run his life. Never again would he allow anyone to have that kind of power over him.

Though he tried to keep them at bay, the tears still came when he thought of her. At least she wasn't suffering anymore, it was just that he missed her so much. He was all alone now. He wasn't scared to be alone, he just missed her. He missed the talks they used to have about all the plans had. He just missed having someone to talk to, someone who understood. She was the only person in his life that he had trusted and that he had loved. Now she was gone too. Still he knew she wouldn't of wanted him to give up. He was smart, and he was good at what he did. He would make it. He just wished she could have been there when he did. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind.

"_Goodnight Lucy….I miss you."_

********************page break***********************

"Hey, would you mind taking a look at this photo? She look familiar to you?"

"Nah man sorry."

Booth was starting to get frustrated. He and Bones have been at it all morning yet no one had recognized the picture of the girl. Hodgins had been able to confirm that those flowers had been planted there, and had pinpointed to the area where they were indigenous. They came from a local city park in central D.C.

"Booth I find myself getting impatient. How is it possible for nobody to have recognized the photo yet?"

"Bones, these are street kids, they have perfected blending in and not calling any attention to themselves. But hang in their Bones, someone always notices something. We just have to keep asking around." Bones nodded but he could see how this case was affecting her. He never did find out everything she had gone through while in the system. Other than that one time in Sweet's office, she had never really talked about it."

An hour later they finally got their first break.

"Ya I've seen her around. She was always with this other kid. They would come here and I think the boy would pick pockets while she distracted who ever their targets were."

"Thanks, you don't happen to know where they were staying would you?"

"I…don't know man."

"Please…it's important we find this boy. He may be sick and most likely doesn't even know it. Please we really just want to help."

The kid saw the truth in the pretty woman's eyes. Still if it got out that he was speaking to cops…

"Look all I know is that they used to hang out a lot around the arcade. You might find him there."

"Thank you, do you have a place to go? We could help you, there are places…"

The young man didn't let Bones finish her sentence.

"No way man. I've been in the system and there's no way I'm going back. I'm good….really. Just don't cause me any grief man, not after I totally helped you out."

"I would never go back on my word. However if you ever do decide that you would like some help, you can find me at the Jeffersonian Institution. Do you know where that is?"

"You mean like that fancy museum?"

"Yes, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and if you give them my name they will direct you to me."

"Ya sure, whatever."

"Please, I know it may be difficult to trust anyone, but I promise that I will help you if you let me."

"Umm thanks, but I'll be ok."

Booth pulled out some money and handed it to the kid.

"Here, just something for all your help."

"Thanks…good luck finding the kid."

Booth and Bones watched as the boy take off. Booth gathered her into his arms knowing she was upset.

"You tried Bones, that's all we can do is try."

"He's too young to be living out on the streets! When are our politicians going to realize how terrible our foster care system is? There is so much that needs to be looked at and no one is allocating the funds that are desperately needed nor giving it the attention that it requires. It just makes me so mad! No one is looking out for these kids Booth!"

Booth didn't know what to tell her, she was right. Working on so many cases involving kids who run away from those homes had shown him how dire the situation really was. Once again he began to wonder what she had really gone through all those years in the system. Part of him didn't want to know. It killed him to think of anyone hurting her.

"Come on Bones… lets go check out this arcade. Who knows we may even get lucky."

"We have to find this boy Booth, he's all alone and he may also have contracted his sister's virus."

"We will Bones. We won't stop looking until we do. Besides we're the best. Have we ever not gotten our man?"

"Yes, we are very good….."

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"I'm hungry Auntie Angela, when are mom and dad coming back?"

"They just called Sweetie, they're going to be working late. They said that you and David could come home with us. I was thinking we could have pizza and maybe watch some movies. What do you think?"

"Sure that sounds great. Can Chrissie and I help you make the pizza like last time?"

Angela laughed as she remembered how a few weeks ago, she and the girls had attempted to create a new pizza. Some of their creations had been….well rather interesting to say the least.

"Sure pumpkin, why not? Why don't you go find your brother and we'll get on our way."

Annie found her brother in Uncle Jack's office. Both Jack and David were watching Zach as he worked on his latest robot. Uncle Zach tried to explain how his invention worked but she could never really follow his explanations. She just liked to hear him talk. He was so smart. She was going to be like him and her mother. Her mother told her that she was very good at keeping stuff in her head once someone explained something to her. She said she had a high apt-something. People were often surprised to find out how young she really was, something about the way she talked. She never thought she was really all that different.

"Hey Uncle Jack, I'm suppose to come get everyone so that we can go. David and I are eating at your place while mom and dad are working late."

"Well, Miss Booth let's get going. I'm starving."

"Oh good, Auntie said we could make pizza again. You liked it a lot last time remember?"

Hodgins tried to keep his facial expression neutral, but it was difficult. Man he had the major runs after that culinary experiment. Oh well… whatever his ladies made for him, he knew he would inevitably eat.

"Wait was that the pizza that caused you to….."

"Zach! Angela's waiting buddy, we gotta go. Come on there mini Booth."

"Big Booth, I'm a big boy remember?"

"Right, sorry my man. Won't happen again." Hodgins gathered up the troops and started to head home. He wondered how Booth and Dr. B were doing in their search for the victim's brother.

***************page break******************************

Booth and Bones were at the arcade hoping to catch a break in the case. They asked around and got confirmation that this was the arcade that Lucy and her brother would hang out at. They were also able to find out which arcade game the boy would always play. Now all they could do was wait to see if he would show up. Suddenly Bones was pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Booth I think that's him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he matches the picture that Angela got off the missing children report…. That's Caleb Anderson."

"Well come on then and try not to spook the kid."

"I'm not the one who looks like a cop Booth. Maybe I should approach him on my own."

"Come on then super cop, I think we can handle a small boy."

They both slowly approached the young boy trying not to spook him.

"Hi, hey hey don't get scared. We're not here to hurt you."

"Leave me alone. I'm not doing anything wrong. Just go."

"Look we just need to talk to you about your sister."

Booth saw how the boy's blue eyes filled with pain at the mention of his sister. He could barely believe how young the kid was. He couldn't be more than 8 or 9 years old. How the hell had he surviving living on the streets for almost two years?

"I'm not telling you anything."

Bones leaned down so that she was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. My partner and I were the ones to find your sister. We know that your sister had been really sick. You probably did your best to care of her, but her illness was too advanced to stop her from getting even sicker. We know that, you're not in any trouble. I know it's difficult for you to trust anyone, especially those in authoritative roles. You probably have very good reason not to trust anyone. I understand, I really do. I promise you that we only want to help you. We need to know what happened to you and your sister. Those people who you ran away from….well we need to stop them from hurting anyone else."

He was so confused. She seemed so nice, yet he knew better. He learned that you couldn't trust people. They all wanted something from you. Still her eyes…it was like she really understood. And he was just so tired. Tired of being alone, tired of being scared, and tired of having no one to talk to.

"Ok…"

Booth watched as Bones smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Caleb. Now I know that you can take care of yourself, but there's something you don't know. Your sister was very ill. We need to make sure that you didn't catch your sister's illness. Will you allow me to run some tests just to make sure you're not sick?"

"I feel fine."

"Yes I believe you, but you see sometimes this illness takes sometime to show up. You can feel fine and still have it. I promise that I won't leave your side and Caleb…." Bones waited until the boys eyes looked up to meet hers. "I promise you, you will never have to go back to the home that you ran away from. You don't even have to answer our questions right now. The only thing that matters right now, is making sure that you are not sick. Alright?"

Booth watched in amazement as the small boy nodded.

"Good, then we should go now. The sooner we get those tests done the sooner we will know how to proceed."

Then Bones grabbed his hand not caring if it was filthy or not. Booth stood back to let her pass as she pulled the boy towards his SUV. He just stood there in amazement. Even after all these years, she was constantly surprising him, . She looked back then and shouted…

"Booth why are you just standing there?"

"Sorry Bones….."

They got in the SUV and Bones called the lab to make sure Cam was still there. She asked Cam to meet them at the hospital, and asked if she wouldn't mind overseeing Caleb's case personally. After hanging up she turned to speak to Caleb.

"That was a friend of mine named Dr. Saroyan. She's the doctor you will be seeing. She's very good, and like I promised you, I will be with you through the whole process. Ok?"

"I guess."

Booth watched as Caleb shyly smiled back at Bones. This kid did not know his good fortune. He just found himself a protector for life.

When they got to the hospital , Cam was already waiting for them.

"Dr. Saroyan, I would like you to meet Caleb."

"It's very nice to meet you Caleb, you can just call me Cam. Just don't call me Camille…it makes me cranky."

Caleb remained quiet as he held on to Bones' hand. They followed Cam inside where she took them into a private examination room.

"Ok then, would you like me to explain everything as I go along?"

Caleb remained silent, so Bones spoke up.

"Basically, Dr. Saroyan will be drawing some blood. From that blood we can run many tests to determine if you are sick.. And if you are, well we will know how to treat you so to prevent you from getting sick like your sister."

"Yes, and while you're here, I'm also going to put you on an IV to make sure your electrolytes' level are where they should be. We want to make sure you're not dehydrated."

Cam got busy then. Once she was done, Booth went in search of something for the kid to eat while Bones remained behind with him. He then called Angela to see how the twins were doing. Hodgins answered the phone telling him about the latest culinary experiment he had been forced to partake in. Booth laughed out loud remembering how sick the bug man had gotten from the last time. He thanked him and asked if they wouldn't mind keeping the twins over night. He didn't know how long Caleb would need to remain in the hospital. Hodgins told him not to worry about anything and that they would just bring the twins with them tomorrow to the lab. Booth thanked him and ended the call. He then went to pick up his order that was finally ready.

"Hey Caleb, I went to get us all something to eat. Hope you like burgers and fries, and yes Bones yours in a veggie burger. I will never understand how you can eat that?"

Booth then saw something in her expression that warned him that she was up to something. He and the kid dug into their burgers, it was then that Bones decided to speak up.

"Booth is that meat _sweet, rich, super lean and soft_?"

"Bones! God, why would you do that huh? I was hungry too." She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Booth threw his burger down, knowing that there was no way he could eat it now.

"Caleb, it seems that Booth was not as hungry as he first thought. Would you like to finish his burger?"

"Ya sure I guess." Booth watched as Bones passed his barely touched meal to the kid.

Cam returned shortly to tell them that the test results would not be in until tomorrow. Bones then turned to Booth as is to ask what they were going to do with the boy. Booth signalled to her to follow him outside. She got up and followed him out the room. Once they were far enough she turned to him.

"Booth what are we going to do? We can't just let him leave."

"Bones are you asking to take him home with us?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but Bones this is only temporary right? I mean we'll help him find a home, one that we will check out personally…. but we're not keeping him right?"

"Those terms are satisfactory to me. As soon as we can confirm that he is not HIV positive then I will help look for a family for him. But Booth we still need to find out why he and his sister ran away, as well as how Lucy contracted the virus in the first place."

Booth smiled as he answered "Those terms are satisfactory to me as well."

**Chapter 17.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"I believe these should fit you, and I left you a couple of towels by the sink. Oh and the door locks as well, so you will be assured of privacy. Is there anything else I may of forgotten?"

"Umm no. Are you sure this is ok, I mean me staying here?"

"Yes, I wouldn't of asked if it we're not." Bones paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking again. "Caleb, I want you to know that you are safe here. I know that you do not know me, and that you have most likely been given many reasons not to trust…well anyone. But I promise you that Booth and I will not let anything happen to you. I know what it's like not to want to rely on anyone. To have those in your life disappoint you. But Caleb, Booth is the most honourable and trustworthy man I've ever known. He was actually the person who taught me that it was alright to need help, and that it was ok to lean on someone."

"What happened to you? I mean, you're like a doctor and everything. It's not like you seem to be having a hard time of it."

"Yes, I've been very fortunate later in life, but Caleb…I was a foster kid too. I don't know what you've been through…but I do know what the system can be like."

"You were a foster kid?" Caleb asked with doubt in his voice

"Yes. I'm only sharing this with you so that you know that I have some understanding of your situation. I am fully committed to helping you, and I promise that you will never be placed in a home like that again.

"You can't really make those promises."

"Yes, yes I can Caleb. Booth and I will make sure that you will be well taken care of. You need to have the opportunity to be a child. You deserve the right to enjoy just being a little boy."

"Hey…I'm not a kid!"

"But you are. You have just been forced to be an adult these past years. You not only have had to take care of yourself, but your sister as well. You have faced hardships that most adults would not of been able to have survived. But Caleb, you are a child. It is time to let someone take over. You are not to worry about anything. Now why don't you go take your bath and we can talk more about everything if you like."

"I want to believe you Dr. Brennan…but it's hard."

"I know Caleb, you require evidence of my commitment. After your bath, we will try something Booth refers to as Quid pro Quo. Do you know what that is?"

"Ya it's like give and take…right?"

"Yes, exactly. I will allow you to ask me a personal question that I will answer truthfully and in turn you will do the same. It's not fair that I be the only one asking questions, and this way we will get to know each other. Are you agreeable to my suggestion?"

"So like you have to answer anything I ask… and you can't lie?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Ok, that sounds fair. But there may be some questions I don't want to answer right now ok?"

"Yes"

Later that night, Bones was tucking Caleb in bed. She and Booth had decided to put him in Parker's room for now.

"Can I start with the whole Quid thing?"

"Absolutely. What is your first question?"

"Ok, well did your parents die or did they just not want you?"

"Well it was neither actually. You see my mother and father found themselves in a situation where they believed leaving my brother and I was the best way to protect us."

"Protect you from what?"

"Some criminals that they were involved with. Ok well it's my turn. Caleb, why did you and Lucy run away from the home you had been placed in."

"The man…well he was bad."

"Did he physically hurt you Caleb?"

"Ya but that wasn't why I left. I could handle a few slaps you know?"

"No I don't know. Caleb no one has the right to ever raise a hand to you. But if that was not the reason then why?"

"Because he…well he was hurting Lucy."

"You mean he was sexually abusing her?"

"Ya…she would come to my room after and cry. I hated him. I wished that I could kill him. He was a monster!"

"Yes he was. I understand your decision to leave. But Caleb why did you not go to someone? Why did you not tell someone who could help you?"

"I wanted to but Lucy was scared. She was afraid that they would just think we were lying. I guess this happened to her before?"

"Wait… happened before? Oh I should of realized, you and Lucy were not biologically related were you?"

"No, but we were brother and sister. She was my family!"

"Yes I understand. Ok well you have been very forthcoming with my questions. Your turn."

"You seem to understand a lot…what happened to you?"

"Well, I was never hurt as Lucy was but in the second home that I was placed in, there was a man who tried. However I was lucky that his wife noticed the inappropriate attention he was paying to me and was jealous. She got me placed in another home before the man succeeded. But the next home turned out to be…worse."

"How?"

"Well they were only interested in the money the state was allocating to them for my care. They however never really wanted the responsibility of a child. They were quite mean. I find that their form of abuse was even more hurtful that the physical abuse I had previously experienced."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they tried to undermine my self worth. They constantly told me that I would never find someone to love me, that I was unlovable. I find that irrationally, when we hear something over and over again we begin to believe it."

"Ya I know."

"Yes I know that you do. Well I would try very hard for them to like me. I was very quiet, I made sure the house was very clean, and I made sure that dinner was always ready at the appropriate time. Still sometimes I would make a mistake and they would always find a punishment that I believed to be excessive."

"Like what?"

"Well once I broke a dish while I was washing dishes, and they locked me inside the trunk of their car for two days. It was a very cruel thing for them to do. Now that I'm a parent myself, I can't understand how anyone could do that to a child. Still… I survived."

"How?"

"Well Caleb, you and I are not that different. You found your sanctuary by physically escaping, I found mine by mentally escaping. I found sanctuary in my books. I found comfort in what always could be relied on…science."

Unknown to either Bones or Caleb, Booth was outside the door listening. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't seem to help if. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to control his need to punch a hole through a wall. It killed him to know what Bones had gone through. He was going to find those people, he was going to find them and… Fuck! How could anyone hurt her like that?

"Caleb do you think you would be willing to share what you just told me with a friend of mine. Her name is Caroline and she is a very smart woman. She is very good at making bad people pay for breaking the law. We have to make sure that those people can never hurt anyone again."

"Would I have to see them?"

"No. I promise you that you will never be in the same room as those monsters. Booth and I will make sure of that. Now why don't we stop for tonight. I find that I'm quite tired. Would you like this light left on? This way if you need to get up during the night to use the bathroom you can see where you are going."

"Yes and Dr. Brennan…."

"Yes Caleb?"

"I'm sorry those people hurt you, and they were wrong."

"Sorry?"

"They were wrong. You are someone very easy to love."

Bones eyes watered with unshed tears. "May I hug you Caleb?"

"Ya sure I guess." Caleb didn't want to show her how much he really would like her to hold him. So when she sat down on the bed he waited for her to hug him before letting himself hug her back.

"Thank you Caleb… and you are a very lovable young man as well. Thank you for trusting me, and I promise you that I will not fail you. No one will ever have the opportunity to hurt you again. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day so why don't you try to get some sleep. If you need anything just call for either Booth or myself."

"Ok…thanks."

"You're very welcome. Good night Caleb."

"Good night Dr. Brennan."

Bones left and almost ran into Booth in the hallway. He didn't say anything but gathered her into his arms. He held her for a few minutes before speaking.

"Ok Bones…he can stay."

"What Booth, what are you talking about?"

"Caleb, he can stay if you want him too."

"You would do that?"

"Ya, if you want him to stay, then we'll make it work."

"I love you Booth., but lets not make any decisions tonight. We are both very emotional right now, and I know that you listened to our conversation and are very emotional right now."

"I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to but when you started talking about what you had gone through…I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry Bones you went through all that. I swear I could kill those people for what they did to you!"

"Booth I already dealt with them. When I reached my majority, I took the necessary actions to make sure they would never have the opportunity to have any child left in their charge. We need to focus on Caleb now. We need Caroline to bring charges against them. If my suspicions are correct, that man killed Lucy. We need to make him pay!"

"Oh we will Bones…we will!"

_**Please don't interpret this chapter to mean that I believe that all foster homes are bad, or that all social workers are negligent. I realize there are many wonderful loving people who open their homes to children, and that there are social workers who have dedicated their lives to helping these children. Still I do believe that more funds and attention need to be allocated to prevent the child abuse that does occur. **_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**Chapter 18.…**

Booth was in the kitchen making breakfast when he saw Caleb standing in the door way.

"Hey good morning. Hope you're hungry because I made enough pancakes to feed an army. I should really thank you. Normally Bones makes a fuss about my need for pancakes and bacon…the woman is relentless in her need to get me to eat healthier. But since you're here… well I got the excuse I needed to deviate from her cardboard tasting cereal. Seriously man…the stuff she tries to get me to eat, it would make you turn green."

"She's just trying to lookout for you. You shouldn't say bad things about her. You're lucky to have someone like her to take care of you."

"Wow, well I see Bones has a defender on her hands. Ok..ok… I'm sorry. You're right, but still a man should be able to have bacon once in a while right?"

"Ya you do have a point there. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here last night. You don't even know me. You didn't have to do that."

"Hey no sweat. Besides you did me a favour, you were able to do something I've never been able to do."

"What?"

"Well you got Bones to talk about her time in the foster care system. It's important to talk about that, and you were able to get her to open up. I need to thank you. I know it's going to really help her to have someone to talk to, you know?"

"You mean I helped her?"

"Yup. It's important that a person doesn't keep stuff like that bottled up inside. Last night you got her to open up, and for that I will always owe you. So thank you."

"Umm you're welcome I guess, but I didn't really do anything."

"You did. Now come on and sit down before she comes down. We both need to eat this bacon before she starts on her nagging about cholesterol and saturated fats. We're men! We don't worry about stuff like that right?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan is really nice so I don't want to do anything that would upset her. Maybe we should just have the cereal…."

Booth's heart turned over at the worry he saw in his eyes. It only resolved him more in his need to punish those people who did this to this boy. He tried to keep the smile on his face as he answered him.

"Hey hey…no one's going to be upset. Here comes Bones right now, she'll tell you."

"Tell him what exactly?"

"Caleb here is worried you'll get upset if he and I indulge in my need for bacon."

"Oh I see. Well once in a while Booth needs to indulge in his bad habits. Everything in moderation is fine."

"You see little man…it's all good, so dig in!"

Booth watched as Caleb sat down and almost hesitantly began eating.

"Good right? I'm a master when it comes to pancakes and my bacon."

"It's very good thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now eat up we have a busy day ahead of us."

**Hoover building- conference room**

"Caroline, I would like you to meet Caleb Anderson."

"Hmm well aren't you a handsome devil. First of all young man, I want to thank you. You are very brave to come here today to talk to me. I find myself quite anxious to make those people pay for their crimes. It always puts a smile on my face when I get an opportunity to put bad guys away. You my young man are doing something very good here. Because of you and the courage you're showing here today, you will be saving other kids from the hell you've been through. That is very commendable and you should hold your head up high."

Booth watched as Caleb seemed to stand up straighter. He smiled as he could see the pride the boy felt after hearing Caroline's praise. He and Bones followed him to the room where they would be taking and recording his statement. They sat down and he watched as Bones took Caleb's hand in hers. He had been serious last night in his offer to keep the boy. Caleb had already found his way to his heart. He and Bones had been relieved to find out from Cam that morning that Caleb was fine. He hadn't contracted Lucy's virus. They both breathed a little easier knowing that he was at least physically fine. He had talked to Sweets to see if he would see the boy. He wanted to make sure he was doing whatever was needed to help him.

He had also sent a team to apprehend the couple who unbelievably were still listed as foster parents. He still found it hard to believe that they had found two more kids placed with them. Bones had wanted to go with those agents when they went to arrest the couple but he refused to let her anywhere them.

He sat back and listened with horror as Caleb told Caroline about his time in that home. He placed his arm around the boy and gave him a little squeeze to encourage him. He looked over to see Bones had tears in her eyes as she listened to Caleb recount the beatings he had received. He went on to talk about how Lucy would cry herself to sleep after the man finished hurting her. He spoke about how the two of them would spend many nights talking about escaping and the plans they had. He smiled as Caleb shyly admitted how he would pick pockets in order to feed himself and his sister.

He explained how he never knew who his parents had been and that Lucy was the only one of the two of them that had any memories of their parents. Her parents had both been killed in a car accident but had both been really nice. That was why he had decided to adopt her last name. She would be his family. He talked about how sick she had gotten and how he tried to get her medicine but that nothing worked.

Finally when he had finished Booth whispered to him that he had done a really good job and that he was very proud of him. Caroline got up then and began to pace. When she stopped she looked directly at Caleb.

"Listen here boy, I'm going to make you a promise. By the time I'm done with those two…they will never see the outside of a cell. I'm very good at my job, and with your statement…well you've made it much easier for me…so thank you. Now Booth, will those squints of yours be able to prove that Lucy had been sexually abused?"

"Yes. You will have what you need by this afternoon Caroline. I will overlook this case personally. If my suspicions are confirmed then that man will be a carrier of the HIV virus. That should also help."

"Good, well I'm going to get to work then. Again Mr. Anderson, good work today. You did your part now it will be up to the rest of us to make sure those people pay. Now I understand that you two have taken charge of this young man?"

"Yes, Caleb will be staying with us until we figure things out."

"Hmmph, well that's settled then."

***************page break*****************************

"So Bones, you're going to take the little guy shopping right?"

"Yes, Angela and I are both going shopping. We will be taking the children with us."

"Ok then, well little man you watch out for her alright? I'm off then. Have fun you two."

Bones looked down at Caleb who seemed uncomfortable at the idea of going shopping. "I know that you may feel hesitant about going with me shopping, truthfully it is not something I enjoy doing myself. Angela who you are about to meet seems to enjoy it. I could never understand her love of it. In fact she's the always dragging me with her whenever she feels what she calls her shopping compulsion come upon her."

"It's not that. I just don't want you to have to spend money on me."

"Hmm well I have to tell you something. I have a lot of money, more really than I will ever need really. Now you need new clothes and it's not rational to worry about something so minor. Please know that this is in no way an imposition. Plus the twins are needing new clothes anyways. Please don't worry about something so insignificant as money. Booth and I want to do this…please."

"Ok, just not too much. I don't really need a lot."

"Well I can't make any promises. You see I really have no control over Angela. You'll soon see what I mean."

They got to the mall where Angela was waiting with the twins and Chrissie.

"Sweetie…I'm so excited! A whole day shopping and I didn't even have to threaten or bribe you. I swear I feel like it Christmas morning. Well who do we have here? Introduce me to this handsome young man. My day is just getting better and better."

Bones laughed as she introduced everyone to Caleb.

"…..and these are my children David and Annie."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. You have very nice eyes."

Caleb found himself a little overwhelmed as he faced her very direct stare. She looked really young and yet spoke like…well like a grown up.

"Hmm, thanks it's nice to meet you too."

Angela laughed at seeing how shy Caleb was being with Annie. The kid was adorable. When Bren had told her about him and what the poor kid had been through, well she hoped Caroline nailed those people to the wall!

"Well let's go people…shopping awaits. I'm in the zone people…."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela just laughed as she led the troops into the mall.

***************page break**************************

"….. no no David does not want shoes! David hungry mommy!"

"We will get something to eat very shortly David. Just let Auntie Angela help you choose some new shoes."

"Bad auntie…bad auntie! Shopping bad."

"Hey baby Booth, is that any way to talk about your favourite godmother. You would think I was torturing you. Look at Caleb over there. Perfect gentleman, he had not complained once today."

"David sorry. I love you Auntie."

"Oh no, look Bren. I swear he's perfected the look. You know the Booth charm look, the one that combines puppy dog eyes and that impish smile. You baby Booth are a dangerous young man. You have to be careful with that lethal weapon of yours." Angela said as she pinched David's cheek.

"Mommy, David dan-gous!"

"Hmm, well first of all the word is dangerous, and yes I can see that. I will just have to become immune to your charms." Brennan then looked over to see Caleb study his new runners.

"Is there something wrong Caleb? Do you not like your new footwear?"

"What? No they're great, but it just seems like so much. I don't feel comfortable with you buying me so much."

Chrissie spoke up then. "That's silly. Mom says that she loves to shop and that dad has more money than God, and that it helps the economy to spend money."

Caleb once again did not know how to answer. Bones replied for him.

"Well Chrissie, not everyone is as fortunate as we are. Caleb is just showing his gratitude. But Caleb as I've told you it really is our pleasure. Besides Chrissie is right about Angela, she really loves to shop. She says it does her heart good. I don't really understand how that is true but I have seen how her mood elevates as soon as she enters a mall."

"So true, so true. Alright my little captives….time for a break. I'm getting hungry myself."

"Food?" David's eyes lit up at the mention of getting fed. This caused everyone to laugh, even Caleb found himself smiling. He couldn't believe how great Dr. Brennan and her friend Angela were being. He had never spent a day like today.

He was suddenly startled when he looked down to see that Annie had taken his hand. She smiled at him as she pulled him towards the exit. Caleb started to wish he could belong to these people, but he knew better than to start hoping…this was only temporary.

Booth and Hodgins decided to meet up with their wives for lunch. When Booth saw the number of bags he just rolled his eyes.

"God Bones could you not control her? I mean look at this." Booth gestured to the booth that they had commandeered just for to hold their shopping bags.

"No, as I've told you before Booth there is no stopping Angela."

"That's right G-man. Now sit down and eat, you'll need the energy. You and Hodgins can carry everything out with you after lunch so that we can continue with our shopping."

"I'm sorry did you say more shopping? You mean you actually left something behind that you didn't buy?"

"G-man… really? Now where's that waitress? I really am famished."

Booth looked over to see Caleb try to hide a smile. It did his heart good to see it. "Caleb my man, I left you in charge. Could you not control them?"

"Umm, no?"

Booth and Hodgins laughed out loud. Poor Caleb looked as if he had failed at an important mission.

"Hey don't sweat it man. My wife is like a force of nature…many have tried and all have failed."

Booth watched as Bones whispered something in Caleb's ear which cause the boy to laugh out loud. Again his heart turned over seeing the difference in the boy. It shouldn't surprise him that the boy would be opening up after spending only one day with his Bones. After all… it had only take her one day to capture his heart.

**Chapter 19.….**

Caleb sat in the eldest Booth's bedroom and wondered what was going to happen when the other boy returned. He would want his bedroom back. Would they want him to leave then, or would they let him sleep on the couch? He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

David peeked his head around the door. "Hi!"

Caleb smiled. He couldn't help but do so when in David's presence. "Hi…"

"Mommy wants to know if you hungry?"

Caleb shrugged. "I'm ok…."

"You not hungry?" A 4-year old David asked truly confused. "David is _always_hungry!"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm just not used to eating so much."

"Why?"

Caleb paused. We wondered what he should tell the boy. "It's not important, we should go….we don't want to make your mother wait."

David smiled as he led the way to the kitchen. "Mommy does not yell…she just gives a funny look…like this." David then attempted to copy a look that he had come very familiar with. Caleb who watched the 4 year old boy scrunch up his face and roll his eyes laughed.

"Does she make that look a lot?"

"Only when David is bad."

"And are you bad often?" Caleb asked with a smile.

David stopped to think about the question. "No…mommy is just silly. David good boy."

Caleb just nodded. "You're mom seems very nice….."

"Mommy is the smartest people….daddy says so. He says she scary smart."

"Scary smart?"

"Yup….she is so smart that pants fall off bad guys."

Caleb smiled not knowing how to respond. "Oh….well ok."

Booth who was in the kitchen with Annie, looked up and smiled. "Well it's about time boys. Get your buts over here….you are about to be amazed. I made my secret family spaghetti sauce…best you will ever have."

Annie smiled as she helped her father stir the pot of red sauce. "Daddy….mommy said that opening a can of sauce and adding more garlic to it does not make it your recipe."

Booth scowled as he picked up his giggling little girl. "Hey….that is the secret ingredient you just shouted out! Boys….how shall I punish her?"

David laughed and shouted out "Make her walk plank!"

Caleb smiled. He knew that Mr. Booth was just joking about punishing his daughter.

"No daddy! I took a bath last night….no dunking me."

"Dunk her daddy…..she must be pu-mished!" David yelled as he clapped his hands in excitement.

Booth chuckled at his bloodthirsty son. He looked over and was pleased to see that Caleb smiling as well.

Annie screeched as her daddy pretended to drop her. "Daddy! Put me down."

"No more giving away Daddy's secrets…understood?"

Annie laughed. "I promise."

Brennan looked confused as she entered the kitchen. "What do you promise Annie?….and Booth why are you holding our daughter upside down?"

"Daddy was mad because I revealed the secret of his sauce." Annie explained once her daddy put her on the floor.

"You mean that he adds garlic to that Ragu sauce?"

"Bones!"

Brennan shrugged her shoulders as if to say….what? "Sorry Booth….would it make you feel better to know that I appreciate the garlic that you add?"

Booth just shook his head. "No…..and I think the only ones that I should feed are the boys. Come on guys…._you_ I will feed."

Brennan laughed. "That is fine….I will make something for Annie and myself. I don't believe in punishing children for speaking the truth. I shall make my lasagna."

David's ears perked up and whimpered. "Lasagna?"

Booth chuckled. "Oh nice….nice buddy. Are you abandoning me for Lasangna?"

"David love mommy….soooo much!"

Caleb couldn't help it…..he started to laugh. This family was so….he never knew that families could be like this. They all ended up eating some pasta with Booth's so called special sauce.

Annie shyly looked over to Caleb and smiled. "Did mommy tell you that Parky is coming over soon?"

Caleb found himself shifting uncomfortably in his chair. For some reason….the little girl's direct stare made him uncomfortable. "No…"

Annie's smile widen. "You'll really like him. He's the best big brother in the world."

Caleb nodded not knowing what else to do. He once again became worried about where he was going to stay now…..their other son was coming home.

Booth saw the worry enter into Caleb's eye and somehow knew what was going through the young boy's head. Booth walked over to Caleb. "Hey that's right, you haven't met Parker yet have you?"

Caleb just shook his head.

"Well I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you. He's older that you, but you're a lot closer to his age than the twins….and they can be a handful." Booth whispered the latter part.

"Where….I mean…" Caleb couldn't bring himself to ask what he wanted to ask.

Brennan spoke up then. She silently berated herself…she should of spoken to Caleb sooner. "Would you mind sharing a room with Parker? I believe Parker would enjoy having the company."

Booth smiled at Bones over Caleb's head. She was constantly amazing him. "You should be warned that my eldest snores….I have no idea where he got it from."

Caleb laughed. He had heard Mr. Booth snoring the other day when he fell asleep in the living room. David had shaken his father up and told him that he was making too much noise….that he was interrupting his cartoons.

"Ummm….that doesn't really bother me." Caleb said shyly.

Booth smiled as he patted Caleb's shoulder. "See….why can't the rest of you be like that? Complainers….all of you."

"That is not true Booth….I have always found your snoring to be soothing." Brennan said defensively.

Later that night…tired from playing basketball with both Mr. Booth and Parker….Caleb found himself in a deep sleep. He had never spend an afternoon like this one. He had laughed along with Parker as Mr. Booth took them both on. Afterwards they had all had dinner, and Mr. Booth who had won the game had continued to brag and tease. The whole day had been so amazing. That's why he was surprised that the nightmares came that night. It was always the same…..he was with Lucy and she wouldn't wake up. No matter how hard he shook her, or how loud he called her name…..she just wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his arm and calling his name.

"Lucas….Lucas….wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Lucas woke up and saw Annie sitting beside him. He was sleeping on an air-mattress alongside Parker's bed.

"Bad dream?" David asked wide eyed.

Parker had also woken up. "Hey you ok? Do you want me to get you a drink of water or something?"

Caleb sat up and tried to get his breathing under control. "No….that's ok."

"I'm sorry you have bad dreams." Annie whispered with tears in her eyes. She and David had heard Caleb cry out and had both gone into Parker's room.

"Ya….mommy sings when David have a bad dream. You want David to sing?"

Caleb smiled. "No…that's ok, but thanks."

Parker couldn't help think he should go wake up his dad…but he could see that Caleb seemed to be embarrassed about the nightmare. "Ok…well why don't we have a camp out?"

"Camp out?" David asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Sure." Parker said with a shrug. "Why don't you and Annie go grab your sleeping bags…will make a night out of it."

Annie and David both left to get their bedrolls. Meanwhile Booth stood outside the door and smiled thinking he had been blessed with some pretty amazing children. He left before the kids saw him.

Booth returned to his bed and saw that Bones was waiting for him. "Is he alright?"

Booth nodded. "Ya Bones…..he's going to be fine."

Brennan sighed as she snuggled into Booth's side. "I wish I knew how to help him….he needs help Booth."

Booth kissed Bones' head and smiled. "You are helping him Bones, and we will make sure that he's ok….even if that means asking the 12 year old for help."

"Sweets? Do you think that's a good idea?"

Booth smiled at hearing the tone in Bones' voice. She really did hate Psychology.

"Ya Bones…..I do. Now come on, let's get some sleep. The kids will be up and about before we know it."

"I love you Booth."

Booth looked down and was astonished at the tears he found in Bones' eyes.

"Hey…hey what is this?"

Brennan just shrugged. "Nothing…I'm just very glad that I have you. You are a very good man, and a wonderful father."

"Thanks Bones….and you're pretty damn amazing yourself. I mean look how fast Caleb took to you. You got him to open up Bones…that's not a easy thing to do."

"Booth were you serious? I mean about us keeping him?" Brennan asked as she looked up into Booth's eyes.

Booth nodded. "Ya Bones I was…I mean we still have a lot to talk about, and we have to make sure there's no one looking for him….but ya. I think he should stay with us."

Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth. "Thank you….thank you for being the man you are."

Booth chuckled. "I know better than to piss you off. You could kill me and leave behind no evidence."

"Yes…that is true." Brennan said with a smirk.

**Back In Parker****'****s Bedroom****…**

Parker supervised as the twins set up their sleeping bags. He and Caleb both smiled when David ran back into his room to get his Finding Nemo stuffed toy. Soon they were all settled down.

Caleb felt someone grab hold of his hand and smiled when he saw it was Annie. He didn't know why…..but he felt comforted. He was starting to wish for the impossible….he was starting to wish that he could belong here…..

**Later that week….**

"….it's important to see where you are in your schooling." Bones looked at Caleb who seemed apprehensive about her questions. She knew that he had to behind on his studies and was determined to make sure he caught up to where he should be.

"Mommy is very smart. She can help you learn everything." Annie was sitting at the kitchen table with them. It didn't surprise Bones seeing her there. She had seemed to have developed a small crush on Caleb and followed him everywhere. She chuckled at how Booth reacted when she had told him of her observations.

"_What? Bones you're seeing things. Annie is four for God's sake. There's no way she's developed a crush_."

She had just smiled and left the issue alone. He would surely catch on as he watched his daughter shadow Caleb everywhere.

"Ok, well let's get started. We'll begin with reading comprehension." Bones was pleased to see that Caleb was a very bright boy. After spending that Saturday morning with him, she found that even though he was behind in his studies, she felt reassured that she would be able to help him catch up very easily. She praised him constantly and saw his eyes light up whenever he got a question correct. She had come to love him very much in the short time he had been with her and Booth. Suddenly there was some commotion at the front door. It was Parker who had arrived from hockey practice.

"Parky guess what?"

"Umm what David?"

"David is dand-ous!"

"Sorry what was that?" Parker knelled down to be eye to eye with his brother. It was crazy how much he loved him.

Bones smiled hearing her son brag about being dangerous. Ever since Angela has called him that the other day….he proudly proclaimed his new standing to anyone who would listen.

"He means that he's dangerous."

Parker smiled at David and showed him how to knuckle punch. "Ok, well thanks for the warning bro." Parker then looked up to see Caleb smiling at his brother's antics.

"Hey…I was wondering if you wanted to play some one on one. You and I both know that we let him win that last game…..he seriously needs to take it easy on that ticker of his."

"Ok that it! I mean it Parker. I know you saw me coming up the driveway. You buddy are toast. I'll take both of you on again. Taking it easy on me were you? Get your scrawny but on that court….. I'm about to teach you a lesson on humility."

"Daddy! David dand-ous!"

"I know buddy, you've told daddy several time this morning. I'll have to keep a close eye on you huh?"

"Yes!"

Everyone laughed at David's proclamation. Booth picked him up and turned to Bones. "Bones how about I kick Parker's but first at some b-ball, and then we all go out for dinner?"

"Yes I find that to be a very good idea. But I'm not so sure you will succeed in your endeavour to out play Parker, especially since you have now challenged both him and Caleb. I believe the correct saying is that you are in over your head."

"Bones! You are suppose to have my back! You wife are a traitor, but since you're kind of cute…I'll forgive you."

Bones laughed as he gave her that smile and thanked him for his benevolence. While Parker took Caleb upstairs to change, Bones took the opportunity to ask Booth about the case against Caleb's foster parents.

"Oh Bones, you should of seen Caroline. She was at her best today. I've never seen her so determined case to nail someone. She had that man and his wife sweating up on that stand. The jury is still out but I'm confident that we'll get the maximum sentence that Caroline was gunning for. The judge is also a well known child advocate, and you bet that Caroline had a hand in the case being thrown to him."

"Good, that makes me feel a little better knowing those people will pay for what they have done. I still can't believe that they had begun abusing those children that had just gotten placed with them. God Booth how can people be so cruel? I'll never understand such evil."

Booth gathered her into his arms.

"Neither can I Bones, neither can I." Booth then tried to bring up the conversation he had with Sweets that morning. He didn't know how she would react to his suggestion.

"Umm Bones…I forgot to mention that Sweets stopped by my office yesterday. He had some ideas about how to help Caleb, you know how to deal with everything he's been through."

"Yes I already agreed with you that it would be a good idea for him to talk to Sweets."

"Ya, well the thing is Bones…he kind of thinks it would benefit the kid if you were to join him in his sessions."

"What like to be there to support Caleb? Does he think that's really necessary?"

"Umm not so much support him, but like be there to share what you'd been through as well. Sweets thinking on this is that Caleb sees you as a very smart and successful woman. Having you there will show him how someone could not only survive the horrors you've both faced, but also flourish despite them. I gotta agree with him on this one Bones…I think it's a good idea."

"You really believe this would help Caleb? I know you Booth, you're not just saying this because you believe I need therapy too are you? Because I would resent that. I do not need Sweets to help me deal with my past."

"Hey, it's not that Bones I swear. Look I know you have dealt with everything, better than could ever be expected considering what you experienced. But I see the kid's point. Caleb looks up to you Bones. Maybe it's not such a bad idea."

"Well I'll have to think about it. I'm not comfortable with the idea of telling Sweets about my past."

"Ya I can understand that Bones. Look whatever you decide I'll have your back ok?"

"Thank you Booth."

The boys came running down and Booth tried to hide the strain that he knew was showing on his face.

"Alright then, you boys ready to have your asses handed to you?"

"Talk is cheap dad! Let's see who is laughing once the game is done shall we?"

Booth laughed at Parker's game talk and started to make his way out the door when he noticed how quiet Caleb had gotten.

"Hey there little man, anything wrong?"

"Aren't you going to get mad and start yelling? I mean he was taunting you."

Booth could feel the tension in his body as he realized what Caleb was asking. He has to make himself calm down before answering the obviously frightened boy.

"Caleb, Parker and I were only playing around. We like to poke fun at one another. I know that you don't know me very well yet, but Caleb, I would never raise my hand against my children. You never have to worry that I will ever hit anyone in this family. That includes you. I may get angry and yell sometimes, but there will never be anything that you could ever say or do that would ever get you hit while you're living under this roof. You understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I made you mad…it's just that I've never known someone like you I guess."

"What do you mean…someone like me?"

"Well it's just I see you with Dr. Brennan and you're so…nice together, and you like never lose your patience with the twins, even when they're loud and stuff, and now with your other son…well you let him tease you and call you old and stuff, and yet you never get mad? I just never knew that men could be like that."

"Caleb, you just haven't know many men. Most are like me. I'm not that special…believe me. Give it some time and you'll see that I'm right. Now why don't you go outside and warm up. I do plan to kick both yours and Parker's but out on that court."

Caleb smiled, a genuine smile. But before he left he surprised Booth by running up to him and hugging him. "I think that maybe you are special Mr. Booth." He then turned to run outside. Booth was ridiculously moved by that spontaneous hug.

"He's right you know."

"Bones? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to once again be thankful for the man I married. You really are a wonderful man Booth. I'm very grateful that you belong to me."

"Hmm I belong to you huh? I thought you didn't like to use those possessive terms. You get bent out of shape when I say your mine."

Bones just laughed and shooed him out the door.

**Later that same day….**

Bones was in her office at home when her phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan…it's Cam. Look I still can't believe you asked me to run that test, or how in heaven's name you knew….but you were right. The test's show a match. How the hell did you know? And what are we going to do?"

Bones didn't answer Cam, just thanked her and hung up. She didn't know how to take this news. How was she going to tell them…?

**Chapter 20.…**

Sweets was in his office working on his notes from his last session when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"I find myself in a predicament. Though I still don't give any credence to Psychology, I have found that you can at time give good advice."

Sweets really had to struggle not to show his surprise. For Dr. Brennan to voluntarily seek him out, and for advice no less was so unlike her.

"I will do my best, I'm assuming this has to do with that foster child…Caleb?"

"Yes. I recently made a discovery that will be quite shocking to everyone. I'm having a difficult time compartmentalizing both what I'm feeling as well as how to proceed."

"Well I'm honoured that you would come to me. I will try my best to help you."

Brennan than took a deep breath and told Sweets everything. Sweets had a hard time not showing his shock. He listened to everything and then sat back trying to figure out the best way to advice her. It was no wonder she was so upset, this really was huge.

"Well I know you're going to hate me for asking this, but what do you think you should do?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. Had she not come to him for advice? Honestly, she really was trying to give some credence for what Dr. Sweets did, but really…he was making it very difficult. She was starting to regret her decision to come here.

"As I've come to you for advice, I believe you should of surmised that I'm unsure as to what course of action I should take."

"But Dr. Brennan…that's what I'm trying to get at. I believe you do know what to do. The question then becomes…. why you are having such a difficult time in doing it?"

"I would of liked to have been able to say that you've helped me Sweets…but well you haven't. I'm going to leave now. Thank you for listening even though you did not really give me any helpful advice."

Sweets watched as she left his office. He closed his eyes knowing that he was surely going to be busy in the coming months. He had no doubt as to what Dr. Brennan would do. Someone of her character would only see one course of action. He also knew why she was having such a difficult time doing what she must. He felt badly for her.

**Booth Residence…..**

"Sweetie you're back. That was quick."

"Yes, thank you again for watching the children."

"Hey no problem. Besides Parker has them all well in hand. It must be nice to have a live in babysitter. He's really great with them too."

Brennan smiled knowing that it really was true. Parker had so many of Booth's characteristics…one of them being his patience for his siblings.

"Yes he really is wonderful isn't he?"

"Ya and Caleb is just a cutie. I swear he thanked me for lunch three times. He's just so…polite."

"Yes yet irrationally I find myself wanting him not to be so polite."

"Give it time Sweetie, and before you know it, he'll be as uncouth as the rest of our kids."

Brennan just smiled. She looked at her best friend wanting to share the burden of her discovery. Yet she knew she needed to speak to Booth first. She saw her friend out and made her way to the living room.

"….wow, and you're on the basket team too? That's pretty cool."

"Hey you can probably play on you're school team, I mean you have some good moves. We can work on your game whenever you want. Besides we totally creamed my dad in that game. You have no idea how much trash talk I would have put up with if we had lost."

"Umm, I'm not in school."

"Oh right I forgot, but I'm sure Bones will get you registered soon, she's like crazy obsessive when it comes to school."

"I'm not really sure how long I'll be here. There may not be any point in getting registered if I'm like leaving soon."

Bones made her presence known then and sat down beside Annie. "I couldn't help hear your discussion, and I want to reassure you that I have already registered you into school. No matter what may happen in the future, you will be getting an education. That I can promise you."

"Told you man…Bones is like crazy strict about school."

Bones nodded. "Yes that is true."

Caleb looked around and began to wonder if he really was going to luck out and actually get to stay with this family.

"Parker would you mind taking the twins to the park? I would like sometime alone to speak with Caleb."

"Umm sure, we'll back by dinner time." David's eyes lit up at the mention of going to the park.

"David go park? Birdies?"

Parker laughed out loud. There was nothing David enjoyed to do more that to chase and try to catch birds. He and Annie had spent many hours laughing as they watched their brother stumble around as he tried to catch his prey. Parker looked over at his sister and they shared a secret smile. Once the twins and Parker left, Bones got up to sit beside Caleb.

"Caleb, would it be alright if I asked you a few questions? They might cause you some discomfort but I assure you that I would not be asking if it were not important."

"Sure I guess."

"Well you mentioned once in Caroline's office that you had no recollection of you parents. Does that mean you have no memories of them at all?"

"No, I really don't." Caleb shrugged his shoulders as he tried to hide his discomfort that discussing his parents was causing him."

Bones eyes softened and she placed her arm on Caleb's shoulder.

"Caleb, do you know what happened to your parents? Did anyone ever try to find out?"

"Umm I think my mom died but I'm not sure. I have no clue about my father."

"Would you like know what happened? I'm asking Caleb because I know what it's like not knowing the truth. If you would like, Booth and I will look into what happened to your mother."

"I'm not sure. Could I think about it?"

"That would be wise. This is a very important decision and you are showing maturity in recognizing the difficulties in what I just asked you."

"Wait, you said find out what happened to my mother….what about my dad?"

"Caleb I do have more to say to you, but would you mind if we wait for Booth to get home first? I would like him present before we further this conversation. Would that be alright?"

"Sure. Umm if we're done would it be alright if I went to the park as well?"

Bones laughed and found herself hugging Caleb. She loved at how well he was getting along with the twins and now Parker…but it also worried her as well.

"Yes of course Caleb….go join them. And could you please remind Parker not to allow David near the pond, or the fishes cohabitating there. He will understand the warning. You see my son believes that he had the capability to catch fish with his bare hands. There has been too many accidents involving him falling in."

"Sure thing." He smiled back before taking off to join her children.

**Hodgins Residence…..**

Hodgins and Chrissie were in his office at home. Chrissie was at her own desk that included her own microscope and slides filled with everything Hodgins could think of. Angela came in to find them both analyzing… something. Angela chuckled seeing that her daughter was wearing her miniature lab coat.

"Hey I see you both are hard at work…anything interesting or should I not asked?"

Hodgins laughed. "Umm best you not ask. So how where things at the Booth's? Everything go ok?"

"Yes, God that David is just so adorable, but it was Caleb who really captured my heart. He was just so darling, he kept asking me to help with lunch and then thanked me repeatedly. God I hope Bren decides to keep him. You can tell his little heart wants to stay with them."

"Well it's no wonder after what that poor kid has been through . Dr. B could do so much for him…no question there. Plus Booth seems quite attached already."

"Hmm, I wonder…"

"Ange….. I know that look. Sweetheart whatever you're planning, well could you not do it?"

"Hodgins you worry too much. Now Chrissie…any interest in helping me finish my new painting?"

"Yes! Is this the one you're giving to grandpa?"

"Don't let him hear you call him that."

Angela laughed at Hodgins' warning. God it killed her how he was still so scared of her father. It was actually kind of cute. Her dad kept telling her that it was all part of their special relationship. He had mellowed some since Chrissie's birth, but he still never took off his glasses around her husband.

"Come on Chrissie…your dad is just kidding. You know you can get away with calling my father anything you like. You know you have him wrapped around your little finger."

"Yup. He says I'm his little princess. Plus he's going to teach me to play any instrument that I decide to play."

Angela smiled thinking that between Hodgins, her dad, everyone at the lad and herself…well Chrissie certainly didn't lack diversity in her education. She could very well become the first female scientist rock star who also happened to be a world renown painter. Angela chuckled to herself thinking she was becoming like every parent out there….dreaming such impossibly huge dreams for their child.

Watching Caleb with Booth and Brennan had made her start thinking about adoption again. She wanted a brother or even a sister for Chrissie. Who was she kidding…she wanted more kids! That morning at Bren's only reinforced that she still wanted a large family. It was time. She would talk to Hodgins tonight. There was a little boy or girl out there that needed a home, and she knew that they could provide that. She wanted chaos in her home, and she was determined to get it.

**Chapter 21.….**

Booth was making his way home from visiting Pops. The retirement home staff had called him that morning to tell him that Pops has fallen down. They reassured him it was nothing serious, but he and Bones agreed that he should go see him anyways. He had spent the morning telling him about Caleb. He really was becoming crazy about the kid. Pops must of noticed because he asked him what the hell he was waiting for, he should just adopt the kid. As usual, Pops was right. He knew Bones would be all for it, the twins were crazy about him…what the hell was he waiting for? Tonight he would ask Bones and see if she would be on board. He smiled thinking of his growing family. Booth opened the front door to find Bones kneeling at the front entrance as she wrapped a very wet David in a large towel.

"Hey, what happened?"

He watched as Bones looked up with both exasperation and humour on her face.

"Pond."

Booth laughed out loud. He could just picture the little guy trying to fish with his two chubby hands. His son seemed to have an affinity for animals. He couldn't seem to help his compulsive need to catch all of them. Booth knelt down so he could be at eye level with his son.

"Were you fishing again buddy?"

"Fish slippery. David sad."

"One day buddy, one day you will succeed."

"Booth! Don't encourage him. This is the fourth time he has fallen in there. It's just not rational that he keeps trying to catch those stupid fishes. We are very fortunate that the pond is so shallow."

"Ahh Bones, he's just…." Booth had to pause to try to come up with an excuse for his son, but found himself stumped. "He's well a boy. It's that whole frontal lobe - raisin thing…I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Booth there is no such thing, now take your son upstairs and change his clothes please."

Booth picked up David who wrapped his little arms around his neck. "Nice going buddy, you got dad in trouble with your mom."

"David go fishing!"

Booth laughed out loud as he headed upstairs with his one track minded son.

"Sorry Bones…I should have been watching him more closely. He just so fast…"

"I understand Parker. I used to find those parent that had their children on those long leashes to be ridiculous, yet I find myself wanting to revaluate my initial opinion."

"Mom you wouldn't?"

"No Annie I would not, however I do find the idea sometimes tempting, especially taking into account your brother's propensity to get into unwise situations."

"Hmm that is true mom. We will just have to watch him more closely. He is a handful isn't he?"

Bones laughed as she nodded her agreement.

After dinner, Bones allowed Parker to put in a movie for everyone to watch. She made some popcorn and hot chocolate for them to enjoy while they watched the newest Disney movie, something to do with talking toys. Once the kids were all involved with the movie, Bones pulled Booth into her office and shut the door.

"Hmm Bones, we really should wait until the kids are asleep…but if you really need me now….."

"Booth! I did not pull you in here for sexual intercourse, I need to talk to you."

Booth then saw how upset she was and lost his humour instantly. He pulled her down to sit beside him on her loveseat.

"Ok Bones, what is it? You've been acting a little weird all day."

"There's something I have to tell you. I should first warn you that this news is going to be quite shocking for you to hear."

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"I apologize, I know I'm not being very articulate. Just be patient with me Booth." Bones watched as Booth nodded and signalled for her to continue. "When we first met Caleb, I did not notice the similarities right away, I suppose I was distracted. Firstly with my worry that he might of contracted Lucy's virus, and well with apprehending and punishing those people."

"Of course Bones, that's understandable. Now what are you talking about? What similarities?"

"The more I studied Caleb's facial bone structure…well I just had to know. The possibility that I was right was remote, yet I convinced Cam to run a DNA test. It was quite difficult to convince her to do so, but she relented when she saw how I would not rest until I had evidence that showed that my suspicions were not correct."

"Bones…what? DNA? Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before speaking. She looked down to see that Booth had grabbed her hand in his.

"I know who Caleb's father is."

"What? How? Bones are you sure, I mean the kid doesn't remember anything, plus you know I started to look into his past. His father was never named on his birth certificate."

"Yes I'm quite sure. Booth I have to confess something to you…"

"What? You're freaking me out here Bones."

"Irrationally, a part of me wishes that I had not noticed anything. I was beginning to see Caleb as ours. I love him Booth!"

"Whoa Bones. ..what are you saying here? You mean you know the father, it's someone we know?"

"Yes."

Booth was reeling at hearing what Bones was telling him. This changed everything. There was no way they could keep Caleb, not knowing who his father was.

"Wow Bones this is huge. How the hell did he not know…I mean he obviously never knew about Caleb…there's no way."

"Yes I concur…Hodgins would never abandon his child. I didn't really know Hodgins all that well during that time. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone. How are we going to tell them Booth? Will their marriage survive something like this?"

"Hey hey Bones, they're solid. This was before he even met Angela. This is going to shock them no doubt, but they will eventually see it as a blessing. Caleb is a wonderful little boy, any man would be proud to call him….son."

Bones saw the pain in Booth's eyes. She knew that like her, he had begun seeing him as a part of their family. She knew that like her, he had fallen in love with him. She gathered him into her arms and they just held each other in silence. She could feel his hands running up and down her back and for the first time since learning the truth about Caleb, she allowed her tears to come.

Booth pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, and tried to smile at her.

"Ok then…hey it's not like we won't see the little guy right? I mean he'll still be like…well our godson. Besides both Angela and Hodgins once they get over the shock, well they're going to love him as much as we do already. Caleb went from having no family, to now having two."

"Yes…thank you Booth. You're right. Caleb will still be part of our family. And…well Angela so desired to be able to give Hodgins a son. Well now he has one. You know Booth, the chances that Hodgins would ever of found him are so….well I may have to rethink your ideas on fate."

"Hey that's right Bones. I mean you are probably the only person in the world who would of seen the similarities between them. Well look at that…my Bones may just have to finally accept that her brilliant, hot, and charming husband…is always right!"

"Booth that is not what I was saying at all! You are not always right and I'm not saying I believe in fate, I'm just saying that even I have to admit….."

She stopped seeing how Booth was trying to hide his smile. It amazed her how her love for Booth only deepened with each year they were together. He knew her so well, and knew exactly how to lift her spirits.

"I love you Booth."

"Well of course you do. How could you not? And you're not so bad yourself… I think I'll keep you."

Bones laughed as she laid her head in his shoulder.

"Booth how are we going to tell them?"

"Together. Look Bones there's not going to be a easy way of doing this…but we'll make sure to be there for them."

"Yes we will. They are very good friends that have always been there for us. We will help them adjust. I told Sweets you know."

"Wait, you went to see him…like on your own?"

"Yes but he was no help at all. I won't be making that mistake again."

Booth chuckled at her disgruntled expression. They spent the rest of the night talking and making plans.

The next day, Angela, Hodgins and Chrissie made their way to join the Booth family for a BBQ picnic that Booth had invited them to at their local park. Angela watched as Chrissie ran to meet Annie. She then saw that G-man was already manning the grill, arguing with Bren about something. She smiled as she and Hodgins made their way to them.

"Hey G-man. Have I ever told you how sexy I find you when your standing over a grill?"

"Angela…I'm always sexy, can't help it. Now take Bones away from my grill. The woman doesn't eat meat, yet she's trying to instruct me on how to grill my steaks!"

"Booth, I don't have to eat meat to know that you should not be constantly turning it over. If you would just listen…"

"Angela!"

Angela chuckled… "Come on Sweetie, let's go. Let Booth and Hodgins bond over their manly meat grilling."

"Fine, but if he would just listen to me…"

Booth laughed as Angela finally got Bones away from his grill. He and Bones and talked all last night and decided to invite their friends out on a family picnic, thinking that it would allow them a chance to watch Caleb play with the other kids as they processed the shocking news that they were about to learn. He looked over to Bug man knowing that his world was about to be turned upside down….

**Chapter 22.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Wow G-man…that was great. You can man my grill anytime."

Booth rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hodgins can't you control her?"

"No." Hodgins too laughed. He was accustomed to Angela's teasing. He even got a kick out of it.

"Booth if you would stop becoming so easily flustered, then Angela would not find it so amusing to tease you."

"Ya ya." Booth then looked over to see the kids all playing soccer and decided that now was as good a time to bring up the whole reason for the BBQ.

"Look you guys, Bones and I invited you out today for more that just a BBQ…."

"What's up Booth?"

"Well this is going to be a bit …hell I don't even know how to start."

Bones saw how Booth was having a difficult time starting the conversation so decided to help him.

"Before Booth and I tell you our news, I first would like to apologize for not coming to both of you right away with my suspicions."

"What are you talking about Sweetie?"

Booth took over then thinking it was best just to get it over with. He started to tell them everything he and Bones had discovered, from her initial suspicions, to what they had uncovered so far about Caleb. Including the fact that his mother had died shortly after he was born. He watched the shock on Hodgins face as he began to let the idea of Caleb being his son sink in. Angela's face was harder to read. Booth finished retelling them everything and silence ensued for the next few minutes until Bones spoke up again.

"I really do apologize. I should of come to you both with my suspicions right away. My only excuse was thinking that I was likely wrong."

Hodgins finally seemed to come out of his trance and spoke for the first time. "How? I mean….how?"

Angela told hold of his hand before answering him. "Sweetie, only you can answer that."

"How old is Caleb?"

Bones took out the birth certificate that she and Booth had discovered. She handed it to Hodgins. Hodgins looked at it but the name…it just wasn't computing. Caleb's birthday however was.

"My God!"

"What Hodgins…do remember her then?"

Hodgins looked over to Angela realizing what a shock this all must be to her too.

"Umm no not really but the approximate date that Caleb was conceived well…. I remember that night. You all remember Clarissa Bancroft right?"

"Yes, the woman you were engaged to."

"That's right. Well you probably also remember the reason why I called off the engagement."

"She cheated on you with your best friend, but Hodgins what does this have to do with Caleb?"

"That night that I found out about them, about Clarissa and Terry, well I was in pretty bad shape."

"I bet Bug man, that had to hurt like hell."

"Ya man, well I ended up at a bar that night. I got pretty drunk and I wasn't really thinking clearly. I mean the woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life cheated on me, and not with just anyone…but chose my best friend! I ended up not only losing my fiancé that night but my closest friend as well. I just wanted to feel numb and well there was this woman there sitting at the bar with me, and she started to flirt with me and….well you get the picture.

I woke up the next morning and she was gone. I didn't even know her name. I was pretty disgusted with myself, I had never done anything like that….you know? I never even knew her name.

But hell, I mean she could of told me! I mean when she found out she was pregnant, she should of told me! I had a right to know I fathered a son that night! It's not like she didn't know where I lived. I would of…." Hodgins didn't continue. He was too choked up to go on. Angela who was crying herself got up to hold him. She was still in shock. Caleb was Hodgins' son!

"She was probably just scared Hodgins. It was wrong of her not to tell you, but she didn't even know you. She didn't know what kind of man you were, or how wonderful of a father you would have been to Caleb. We don't know what her circumstances were, or what she was thinking. She was probably alone with no family. She must have been considering that Caleb ended up in the foster care system, and since she never named you as his father on his birth certificate….well there was no way for the authorities to contact you."

"My son…God what he went through. Damn it all to hell! He has been alone most of his life, no one to take care of him, no one to turn to. Instead he was handed over to those monsters!"

"Shhh, you didn't know Hodgins. You didn't know. What's important now is that he will never be alone again. We are going to love him so much. He will know that you would never of abandoned him if you had known." Angela turned to Bren and asked….

"Sweetie, there' s no question right? I mean your 100% certain that Hodgins is Caleb's father?"

"Yes, I had Cam run a DNA test. I…well I attained a sample of Hodgins' hair for her. Again I'm so sorry, I should of told you right away. I really just thought I was wrong. I rationalized that there was no point to bring my suspicions to light if they were unfounded. I apologize to both of you. I should have been open about my observations as soon as I recognized the similarities."

"No no thank you Dr. B. Without you I would of never known that I have a son. I will never be able to thank you enough. First for finding him, for taking him in and…" Hodgins got choked up. He just still couldn't believe it. Caleb was his little boy. He had a son.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I'm just so happy to know that Caleb will have the chance to know his father. You and Angela will be wonderful parents to him…he's a very lucky boy."

Angela saw the unshed tears in her best friend's eyes. She berated herself for not realizing how difficult this must be both on her and Booth. She knew they had both come to love Caleb and already saw him as a part of their family.

"Oh Sweetie…I'm so sorry. This has got to be hard on you too. I know you've come to love him."

Hodgins looked up then realizing what Angela was getting at.

"God I didn't even thing of that."

Booth gathered Bones in his arms. He then looked over at Hodgins. "Hey….well we do expect to be godparents to this kid as well. Right Bones?"

"Yes that would be very nice."

"Thank you both…really."

Hodgins broke down then. Booth signalled to Bones that they should leave them alone then. They got up then and told them that they would take all the kids with them to give them a chance to talk alone.

Angela looked up and thanked them.

**Later that same day….**

Alright all you midgets…come on. Little Miss, your parents have abandoned you. You're stuck with me and Bones, your spending the night with us. "

"Cool." Chrissie and Annie smiled at the thought of a sleep over.

Booth and Bones got everyone settled in for the night. Booth had allowed all the boys to share Parker's room, while Chrissie and Annie where in the twin's room. Booth couldn't help the smile as he thought about how excited David had been at the prospect of sleeping with the big boys. He almost felt sorry for Parker. He was certain his youngest son would be talking both Parker's and Caleb's ears off before letting sleep over take him. He made his way downstairs where he found Bones picking up some of the twin's toys in the living room.

"Hey, want some help?"

"No that's fine. I'm almost done. Are the boys down?"

"Well there tucked in, but I highly doubt David will allow anybody to fall asleep for a while."

"Yes he did seem overly excited. Annie and Chrissie seemed reluctant to sleep as well."

"They're fine Bones, now why don't you leave that and come here."

Booth waited for her to stand up and gathered into his arms.

"Are you ok Bones? I mean about Caleb and everything."

"Yes Booth, it's just that I've begun thinking about how much I would like to help other children…other foster kids. What happened to Caleb and Lucy…"

"And you Bones…what happened to all of you while in the foster care system."

"Well yes…. well if there was additional resources available for in house inspections…well a lot of the abuse that takes place could be prevented. I was thinking of speaking with Hodgins about possible a joint venture. Both a scholarship program as well as looking into possibly working with the social workers to improve upon inspections of foster care homes."

"Bones I think that's great! I mean I don't know the first thing about how you would go about doing something like that, but I'll help anyway I can. If there is anything I can do, well you just let me know."

"Thank you Booth. You know it really is a shame that Caroline is so good at her job, she would be the perfect person to head this up."

"Caroline?"

"Yes Booth, she is a very honest and can be very intimidating. Those are two qualities that I believe would be very helpful. I'm going to speak to her about it,"

"You know Bones….sometimes you just amaze me. Now why don't you and I go to bed ourselves. Those small people upstairs are known to get up really early."

"Yes, and it is your turn to make breakfast….but no bacon Booth."

"Ahhh Bones….but we have guests."

Bones laughed seeing Booth's expression. It was one that their son David seemed to have perfected whenever he wanted something he knew she would most likely say no to. She just shook her head as they made their way upstairs. Her thoughts then turned to Angela and Hodgins wondering how they were doing. She hoped that Angela would know how to help Hodgins. He really was given quite a shock today. Still he was a very good man and they would all help him tell Caleb the truth tomorrow. As Booth said, Caleb now would have two families who loved him.

**Chapter 23.….**

"Hey Hodgins…how are you feeling this morning?"

Angela had been worried. Hodgins had taken the news pretty hard. She knew he was thinking about everything that Caleb had been through and was somehow was blaming himself. She had never seen him like that. Last night they had stayed up talking and she believed he was feeling a little bit better. She knew he was still trying to process the fact that he has a son, hell even she was still trying to deal with that.

They were both coming to grips that their family was now forever changed. A part of Angela couldn't help but feel some relief. Even though Hodgins constantly tried to reassure her that he didn't care that she couldn't give him any more children….well she still found herself wishing otherwise. Caleb was such a sweet boy, and she knew that it would be so easy to fall in love with him. She wished the circumstances were different of course, but she could happily see herself as Caleb's mother. She looked up when she heard Hodgins asking her something.

"Sorry Hodgins I must of spaced out there for a minute."

"It's fine Angela, I was just wondering when you wanted to head over there?"

"Well I just talked to Bren and it seems everyone is up already. Booth was making breakfast for the kids. We can go whenever you want."

"I'm sorry Ange."

"Why?"

"For everything. I mean this has got to be a lot for you as well."

"Sure it was a shock Hodgins…but it's not like we haven't talked about adopting another kid. Plus Caleb is a wonderful boy, and you and I are going to make sure that he feels so loved that he will never doubt that he belongs to us."

"I love you Ange…you're really too good for me."

"Don't I know it!"

Hodgins laughed for the first time since learning about Caleb. He gathered Angela into his arms and kissed her.

"Thanks."

"Hodgins, this is going to be a good thing. I mean you have a son, and our baby girl had an older brother. We are going over there and we are going to welcome that boy with open arms."

"I know, it's just what if he resents me? I mean what if he hates me for allowing what happened to him to have happened?"

"Hodgins, he's going to love you. You are going to take him for a walk, or for lunch and you're going to talk. Just be honest with him. Kids are more receptive when they know they're being told the truth. I'm not saying it's not going to be hard but give it some time. He will see what a wonderful man you are."

"I just don't know how to even start that conversation, I mean how do you tell a kid…oh by the way I'm your father. I never knew you existed because, well I had a drunken one night stand with your mother whose name I didn't even know."

"Well perhaps edit a bit Hodgins, I mean you don't have to tell him every detail. Look we will go over there, and we'll play it by ear. Just remind yourself that you have been given an incredible gift. The rest will resolve itself. Ok?"

Hodgins kissed her on the cheek and tried to smile.

"Ok Ange, come on. Let's go get our kids."

"Hmm sounds good."

**Booth Residence….**

"Daddy?"

"Ya buddy, what is it."

"David likes bacon. Bacon very good."

"I know little man. It's one of God's best creations huh?"

"Mmmm more bacon."

"Booth, you are a terrible influence on him. I'll never get him to eat properly if you keep telling him that saturated fatty foods are good."

"Not my fault Bones…it's in Booth DNA. We're programmed this way."

"Booth DNA.. really?"

"Hmmm yup. We Booth men can not help our need for bacon, right Bub?"

"I gotta go with dad on this one Bones, you are fighting a losing battle. It's best to just give in. Besides how can you stomach to eat whatever that is that you're eating? I mean it doesn't even look…. eatable." Parker shuttered exaggeratedly, knowing this would get a reaction from Bones.

"It's very good actually. This is an organic brand of cereal with cut up fruit. Mangos, strawberries, and kiwis. Look, Caleb seems to be enjoying it."

Booth tried not to smile. He believed that Caleb had a small crush on Bones. The kid was just trying to impress her.

"Caleb you are a traitor. I convinced Bones to allow me to make my beloved bacon because we had guests. I swear it's the only time she relents on her no bacon rule. Yet there you sit eating that…when there is bacon to be had." Booth mockingly shook his head as if deeply disappointed.

"Tator!….bacon good." David said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"See even David here is heartbroken."

Caleb smiled seeing how Mr. Booth was only joking. He looked down to see Annie trying to get his attention.

"Don't listen to them. Mom is right. Foods that are high in saturated fats are very unhealthy."

"Umm thanks I guess, but it's really not that bad."

He found that when Annie looked at him with her very direct stare, that it made him a little uncomfortable. She was so small and young….yet she seemed older some how. She did have very pretty eyes, like her mother. They weren't really blue, but a mixture of blue, grey and even green. He had never seen eyes like hers before.

Bones smiled at Booth. He in turn scowled. He didn't care what Bones was trying to imply with that impish smile…his little girl did not have a crush! Booth was brought out of his denial when he heard Angela and Hodgins arrive. They were holding hands which told him everything he needed to know. They would be fine, yes they had stuff to work through but they would do it together.

"Dad… thanks for letting me sleep over." Chrissie ran to her father as soon as she saw him.

"Wow, well if I had know that I would get this kind of reception, I say your mom and I leave you here more often…right Ange?"

"Hmm, can't do it, I'd miss my Chrissie too much. So you had fun?"

"Yes, Annie and I stayed up late talking and making plans for the summer."

"Hmmm summer plans are the best…man I have some amazing memories." Angela laughed seeing the panic look in Booth's eyes. "Relax g-man, all PG memories."

"Hey pull up a chair you guys…I made plenty."

"Umm well I was kind of hoping that Caleb here wouldn't mind going for a walk with me?"

Caleb looked up confused as to why Chrissie's father wanted him to go with him.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea…why don't you get your coat and go with bug man here. He can show you this thing that he does….it's weird but the man can name whatever bug you can dig up. Gross but kind of neat."

"Umm ok?"

Hodgins found himself so nervous as he watched Caleb get his coat, that he literally had to sit down before his legs gave out. Seeing this, Angela leaned over to whisper to him that everything would work out, to just go talk to him. Hodgins nodded and got up.

"Ok well we'll be back soon….maybe I'll take a few strips of this bacon…you know in case we get hungry."

"Bacon good!" David was smiling as he added his commentary.

Hodgins then left with Caleb praying he could find the words to tell him that he was in fact his father.

"Chrissie why don't we head on home and wait for daddy there. I'd like to talk to you as well."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No sweetie, there's nothing wrong, in fact we have really good news to share with you." Angela looked up then and thanked both Booth and Bren for watching her.

Booth smiled as he picked up Chrissie to hug her goodbye.

"Give me a kiss little miss…give me a kiss little miss….give me a kiss little miss…." Booth kept repeating the chant until Chrissie gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're kind of silly Uncle Booth, but I like you anyways."

Booth laughed and placed her on the ground. He looked up and Angela and squeezed her shoulder.

"Ange call me later to tell me how everything went."

"I will Sweetie. Everything will be fine." Angela helped her daughter with her coat and waved goodbye to everyone.

Once they had left, Parker stood up and walked over to his dad and Bones. "Ok guys, what was that all about?"

*****************page break*********************

Hodgins and Caleb made their way to the park. Hodgins was so nervous he found himself rambling off names of every flower and insect they came across. Caleb just listened and nodded. He was still wondering to himself why Dr. Hodgins wanted to see him alone. Did he do something? Finally Hodgins saw a bench and headed towards it. He waited until Caleb was sitting before turning to him.

"So you're probably wondering why I asked you to take a walk with me… right?"

"Umm ya."

Hodgins looked down at Caleb and was once again amazed that this young man was his son. When he now looked at Caleb, he could see some of features that he hadn't noticed before. The eyes for one, and he could tell that his son was going to be cursed with his curly hair.

"Well I guess I should start explaining then huh?"

"Explain what exactly?"

"Wow this is seriously hard, I really don't know where to start. Just bare with me little man." Hodgins waited until he saw Caleb nod his head. "Ok then, well first of all both Angela and I have come to like you very much. You seem like a real gentleman, and I know that Chrissie has come to like you as well."

"Thanks I guess, you guys are really cool as well. I mean I'm really glad that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth found me. Everyone's been really nice."

"That's good. So Caleb do you understand what Dr. Brennan does for a living?"

"I think so, she like works with bones right?"

"Yes, she's a Forensic Anthropologist. She's the best in her field. She can sometimes see things that the rest of us can't."

"Like what?"

"Well she can see when people are related just by studying their underlining facial structure. It's complicated but the reason I'm bringing this up is that she noticed something about you."

"About me?"

"Yes. She recognized that you had very similar features to someone she knew." Hodgins took a deep breath before continuing. "Me…"

**Chapter 24.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Yes, she recognized that you have similar features of someone she knew." Hodgins took a deep breath before continuing. "Me…."

"You?" Caleb was so not following whatever Dr. Hodgins was trying to tell him.

"Yes, me. She saw a resemblance and decided to investigate further. She told me yesterday what she found out. At first I was very shocked, but after I let the news kind of sink in…well I'm very happy too."

"Dr. Hodgins, what exactly are you talking about?"

"Sorry Caleb. I'm not being at all clear am I? Well Dr. Brennan noticed that you and I have very similar bone structures. She found the similarity to be too close, well in her eyes anyways, that she decided to run a DNA test."

"Like to see if were related?"

"Yes exactly. Anyways she got the test results back and they showed that…" Once again Hodgins paused to gather his courage. He looked at Caleb and wished for the hundredth time since discovering that he was his son, that he had know from the beginning. "The test showed that I'm your father."

"What? I don't understand. You're my father?" Caleb's eyes were staring at Hodgins with confusion.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Caleb I want you to know that I never knew….I never knew about you. I would of looked for you had I known. Please believe that. It kills me to know what you went through in the foster care system. I only hope that you will believe me when I say that I would of loved you."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you never knew? How is that possible? I mean how can you have a kid and not know? That's crap! Do you know how many time I would pray that someone would come to get me? Do you know how many hours I spent hoping for a family? How could you just leave me? Why didn't you want me?"

Caleb had tears running down his face which he swiped at impatiently. Hodgins wanted to gather him into his arms but knew that Caleb would not welcome any comfort from him. At least not yet.

"Caleb you have every right to be mad. I'm angry myself. Your mother never told me. There were circumstances that I really can't explain to until you're older, but know that I would of welcomed a child. I swear to you Caleb, if I had any idea of your existence, I would of never of stopped looking for you. You have no idea how much it kills me to know the hell you've been through. I'll spend the rest of my life regretting that I wasn't there for you."

Caleb just sat there trying to get his mind around the fact that he had a father. That the man sitting beside him was his dad. All those years wishing that his father would show up, and he didn't even know about him.

"Is it true about my mom, did she really die?"

"Yes, Booth and Dr. Brennan did some checking into your past, and discovered that your mom died soon after having you. I think you were four or five months old. To young to remember her probably. They believe she died form a brain aneurysm. That's basically an abnormal bulging of the arteries in the brain. Your mom's ruptured causing her to have a hemorrhagic stroke."

"Can you tell me about her?"

Caleb asked the one question that Hodgins had been dreading. How in the hell was he suppose to tell his son that he never really knew his mother?

"I'm sorry Caleb, but I never knew her very well, but we can look into finding her family. That is if she had any. I promise I will have someone look to see if there are any relatives of hers around. I'll try to get you as much information as possible."

"So you never knew her? How is that possible? I mean she had your kid."

"This is not something I'm proud of Caleb. You see, I met your mother after receiving some really bad news. I was really sad and I guess lonely. Your mother started to talk to me, and well we found some comfort in each other. She was really nice and helped me when I needed someone to talk to. However the next day she was gone. I never saw or heard from her again. She never told me that she was pregnant. Again Caleb, I swear I would of fought for you had I known. I know you don't know me, and have no reason to trust in what I'm telling you, but if you give me a chance I would spend the rest of my life showing you how much I wished I could have been the father you deserved."

"So what now?"

"Well Angela and I were hoping you wouldn't mind coming home with us. We want you to be a part of our family. I know Chrissie is going to freak out to know she has a big brother."

Hodgins paused then and put tentatively put his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"I would really like a chance to be a father to you Caleb. I'd really appreciate if you would give me a chance. I'd like to get to know you, and for you to get to know me. I know this is a lot to take in and that you probably need some time to think about everything I just told you. I'm only hoping that you wouldn't mind doing that at home with me."

"What about your wife, I mean doesn't she care that I'm not her son? I mean…well is she ok with this?"

Hodgins smiled for the first time since leaving on their walk.

"Oh believe me, Ange is more than ok with it. She dying to get to know you. She's always wanted lot of kids, but well that wasn't possible for us. You my man are going to be smothered to death by that woman. She's going to love you in no time. Trust me on this, Angela is ecstatic about the news."

"And Chrissie is really my sister?"

"Yup, there's another one that will be so happy. She's been bugging me and Angela about a brother or sister for quite some time. So how about it, would you like to come home with me? Would you give me the chance to get to know you?"

"Ok, I mean this is a little strange you know, but I guess like you said we're just going to need some time to get to know each other."

"Can I hug you Caleb or would that be too weird?"

"That would be alright I guess."

Hodgins slowly gathered his son into his arms and before he knew Caleb was hugging him back. He could tell that he was crying and his heart broke at the pain and suffering this boy had experienced in his short life. He made a silent promise to do whatever it took to win his trust. After a few minutes he got up and held out his hand to Caleb who shyly took it. They both made their way home.

**Booth's residence….**

"…..whoa so Caleb is like bug man's son?"

"Yes Parker. Hodgins never knew about him, and would likely have never know without Bones here noticing the resemblance between them. It's going to be a shock for everybody so we have to make sure that we are there for them right now."

"Ya of course dad. Still wow this is like really huge. I was actually starting to think that you and Bones wanted to adopt him."

"Well Bub, I won't lie to you and say that Bones and I never discussed it, but things worked out as they should. Hodgins will be a great dad to Caleb. They're just going to need some time to get accustomed to everything."

"I'll say. I didn't want to admit to this but I was kind of jealous."

"Of what Bub?"

"Well of how you and Caleb were getting so close. I know it's stupid."

"Hey, that's not stupid to feel whatever you were feeling. But Bub you know that nothing and no one could ever replace you. You will always be my Bub, no matter how old and how mouthy you get. Understand?"

"Ya thanks dad."

"Sure thing, now lets get this kitchen cleaned before Bones comes back in here."

"Ya wouldn't want you to get into trouble. I know how scared you are of her."

"There, that's exactly what I'm talking about. That mouth of yours. Why couldn't I have been given a son that was polite, obedient and one that wasn't so cocky?"

"Because he wouldn't be your son then." Booth grabbed Parker and threw him over his shoulder. Parker was screaming for help but Booth's grip was tight and didn't allow for escape.

"That's it! Bub you are finally going to learn to respect your old man. Annie and David come in here. Come say goodbye to your older brother. He's about to meet his end. Your father had decided to give him to a travelling circus. We can visit him when he comes through town, but other than that….well you really should say your goodbyes."

"Circus? David go too!"

"Dad, why did you mention the C word? You know how David gets whenever you mention it. Now that's all he's going to talk about."

"Sorry Annie, you're right. You know maybe we should leave both of them there. I only need my princess anyways. Boys are just trouble."

"Yes…. that is true. Ok then."

"Hey sis, what the heck? You're suppose to have my back."

"Sorry Parky, but it would be nice to have my own room."

Booth laughed out loud as he dropped Parker on the couch. "Women… they're fickle. You better get used to it Bub."

"Ya I can see that. Come on David, we know we're we are not wanted."

"Circus…animals?"

Even Parker laughed out loud. God he loved the twins. He spend the rest of the afternoon doing what he loved the most…. hanging out with his family.

**Hodgins Residence….**

"Ange we're home."

Angela came out to greet them. "Hey Hodgins, and welcome Caleb."

"Hi."

"Well that won't do at all. Come over her and give me a hug."

Caleb looked up to see Dr. Hodgins (_it was going to take some time before he could call him dad)_ shrug his shoulders at him. He then turned to give Angela a hug.

"Oh I'm so happy! You have no idea Caleb. You are going to be so happy here, and Chrissie is over the moon hearing she now has a big brother to look after her and cover for her when she will inevitably get into trouble."

"Umm Angela?"

"What is it Sweetie?"

"I can't breath."

"Oh oops. Well I can't seem to control myself around handsome young men. You will just have to get used to it. Now come on, I've been working on your room. You'll have to tell me what you like. I don't know what your interests are yet but we have time. Plus I want to know what kind of music you like…."

Angela stopped then realizing she and Hodgins had forgotten about her dad. Well it was certainly going to be interesting to see his reaction. She started to laugh then. Caleb looked back at Hodgins as if to ask…what is up with her?

"Umm Ange…what's so funny.

"

"Oh God, I….(gasp) I was just thinking about how you have to tell dad!"

"Oh Man! I completely forgot about him. Oh Ange sweetheart, can't you do it? He loves you, and well I really don't want another tattoo. Come on Ange…please."

"Oh no, there's no way Hodgins. Besides it about time you got over your fear of him. He loves you, he just had a different way of showing it."

"Ya right."

Just then Chrissie appeared. "Hi"

"Hi" Caleb didn't know why he was feeling all weird. He knew Chrissie, it was just knowing that he actually had a sister. A baby sister that was like his… it some how made everything so real.

"Would you like to see the room mommy and I have been working on for you?"

"Sure." That was when Caleb saw _**it. With**_ his mouth gaping open he slowly made his way toward the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Almost reverently he started to reach for it.

"Wow, do you know what this is? I mean do you have any idea how cool this is?"

Angela laughed as she went to stand beside Caleb.

"So we have a bit of a music buff do we?"

"That's….that's…that's a Fender 60s Reverse Headstock Stratocaster!"

"Hey very good! A friend of my father's gave it to him. How do you know so much about guitars?"

"I don't really but I read a lot of music magazines when I could. I love Jimi Hendrix…he's like my idol!"

"Yup he was good alright. Well if your interested, I'm sure my dad would love to teach you."

"Whose your dad?"

Angela smiled as she leaned down to whisper her father's name to Caleb."

"NO WAY!" Hodgins laughed as he saw the look of wonder on his son's face. He was starting to believe that everything was going to be ok. No matter what happened, he would make sure that both of his kids knew they were loved and safe. He smiled as Angela encouraged Caleb to pick up the guitar. Before he knew it, Angela and Chrissie were showing him some basic chords.

Ahh, he really was going to have to talk to his father in law. Ah well, at least the tattoos that he had gotten were cool ones. What's one more…..

**Later that night….**

Caleb looked up when he heard a soft knock on his door. His door….that was still hard for him to accept. This was his room…..in his home.

"Hi…" Chrissie shyly said as she poked her head inside the door.

"Hi…."

"Can I come in?"

Caleb nodded. Chrissie walked in and jumped onto the bed. She leaned against the headboard and made herself comfortable. She had heard her parents whispering about Caleb and she was determined to find out why.

"I'm happy daddy found you. I always wanted a big brother." Chrissie whispered not looking at Caleb.

"Really? I mean you don't mind that I'm here?"

"No…why would I? Mommy and daddy wanted to have more children….and I wanted a sister. Still a brother is still good, though not as good as a sister." Chrissie admitted with a shrug.

Caleb was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes…see mommy can't have any more children. She was really sad about it, but daddy told her that there are lots of kids out there that need a good home."

"Oh….."

"So daddy is really your daddy?"

Caleb suddenly became uncomfortable. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Ummm… ya."

"I'm glad….. I like you."

Caleb looked over to Chrissie in astonishment. Why wasn't she mad? She didn't even know him.

"Aren't you mad? I mean…about sharing them?"

"Why would I be? Mommy and daddy are getting a son, and I'm getting a brother." Chrissie explained with a shrug. "Aren't you happy….I mean about us?"

Caleb smiled. "I'm really happy about you…..I mean I like having a sister." Caleb suddenly became quiet. He couldn't help thinking about the sister he had lost. Chrissie noticed how quiet Caleb had become.

Chrissie tilted her head to the side and looked closely at Caleb. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

Caleb sighed. "I just miss Lucy."

"Whose Lucy?"

"My sister."

Chrissie gasped. "You have another sister?"

"Yes….she got really sick and died." Caleb whispered.

"Oh….I'm sorry." Chrissie's blue eyes filled with tears.

Caleb smiled down at Chrissie. She really was a pretty little girl. Her dark black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and her big blue eyes were looking at him with so much emotion. He swore to himself that this time he would succeed in protecting his sister.

Caleb slowly put his arm around Chrissie and hugged her. "Thanks…..she would of liked you.."

"Really?"

"Ya…."

"Will you tell me what happened to you?"

"Maybe…one day."

"But not now?"

"No….when you're older. Ok?"

Chrissie shrugged her shoulders. "Ok? You know….I'm really adorable. Everyone says so."

Caleb laughed. "Oh really?"

Chrissie nodded. "Yes…and I'm incorrigible too. Mommy says that it's now your job to keep a eye on me….and help me get into trouble too."

Caleb smiled. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes…..I get into a lot of trouble. At least that is what daddy says. He says that he expects that I will cause him a lot of grief."

Caleb laughed out loud. "Well I'll tell you what…..I promise to always have your back."

Chrissie smiled. She liked to see her new brother smile, and made a promise to herself to get him to smile more. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "If you want…..and Chrissie?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For welcoming me…..and for coming in here tonight. I think I was needing company."

"You're welcome. I want you to be happy here."

"I think I'm going to be….plus I'm getting an adorable little sister." Caleb said as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"That's true…"

Caleb chuckled as he pulled the comforter over himself and his new sister. It was still so hard to believe that he now had a family, that the little girl snuggled into his side belonged to him. He only wished that Lucy was here with him, that she could have been part of his new family too.

**A Month Later****…****.**

"Christine Hodgins! Get in here!" Angela shouted out from her studio.

Chrissie's eyes widen as she whispered to her brother. "Oh…mommy sounds mad."

"What did you do?" Caleb asked with a smirk. He was in Chrissie's room watching her put on a fashion show.

Chrissie shrugged. "Nothing….I made mommy a pretty picture."

"A picture?" Caleb asked with a smirk.

"Yes…..it's beautiful."

"Where exactly did you paint this picture?"

"On mommy's picture paper. I fixed her picture."

Caleb started to laugh. "Oh man….ok lets go and get this over with."

"You will protect me right?" Chrissie asked as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"Don't I always?" Caleb asked smiling down at Chrissie was clutching his hand and looking up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"You're the best big brother in the world. I love you."

Caleb was taken aback. That was the first Chrissie had said that. "I….I love you too."

"Oh I know…."

Caleb laughed. "Well ok then….." Caleb then grabbed his sister into a bear hug and began peppering her face with kisses. Chrissie laughed as she tried to dislodge her brother. "You know, if you really love me…you could tell mommy that you fixed her painting…."

Caleb laughed out loud at the mischievous look in his baby sister's eyes.

Angela who had come looking for her daughter, her daughter who had finger painted over her own painting, a painting that she had been working on now for over a month….stopped to wipe her tears away. Damn it…..she needed to stay angry so she could scold her daughter, yet how the hell was she suppose to after watching _that!_

_**I hoped you all enjoyed it. Now to warn you all….I will be skipping ahead a few years… all the Booth children will be in school. **__**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**Chapter 25.…..**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"David Booth, if you're not down here within the next two minutes, you are going to be late again."

Bones found herself wondering yet again how her children could be so different. Annie had the same regard for punctuality as she did, yet her brother seemed to thrive on making it as he puts it by the seats of his pants. She could never understand that saying.

Booth chuckled as he came into the kitchen. "You know you will never reform him. There could be a fire and that son of ours would still take his time."

"This is your fault Booth."

"How do you figure… Bones?"

"Well he didn't get this from me."

"Oh I see, so whenever our kids do something good it's due to you, and whenever they do something bad…it's my fault?"

"Yes."

Booth laughed out loud at the seriousness in her tone. God she was so cute. He looked up to see the man of the hour make his way downstairs.

"Why are you yelling mom? Plenty of time. You need to slow down, and you need to relax. You know that stress is not good for you."

David smiled and grinned at his mother. He gave her the grin that always got her to forgive whatever he did something.

"David Booth. That charm smile will not work on me. I don't understand why you choose to get up at the last possible minute. It's just not rational knowing you then will have to rush though your morning rituals."

"Ahh mom, it's hard to explain. It's as if my body refuses to leave the comfort of my bed until that last possible second. Still it's all good. We have plenty of time."

David then leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Don't be mad at me ok? I love you!"

Bones sighed knowing it was impossible to stay mad at him. He definitely inherited his father's charm. He was going to be taller than Booth. In fact both of the boys would be, Parker already was and David would be very soon. It was still hard to believe that the twins were both 14 years old.

She and Booth were reminiscing last night thinking about how fast they had grown. Parker was in med school. Booth had been so proud when Parker had been accepted in to pre med that he would tell everyone he met that his son was going to be a doctor. She too was very proud of Parker. He was an excellent student and worked very hard to get into medicine. She had enjoyed their study sessions. They were some of her fondest memories.

He now joked that there would finally be a Dr. Booth in the family. He was coming home this week and everyone was excited, especially Annie. She and Parker seemed to have a very special relationship.

"So dad are you coming to the game today?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm coming, I can't wait. You know you get your athletic ability from your old man."

"Yes you keep telling me that." David chuckled.

"Good morning!" Annie bounced into the kitchen. Booth eyes warmed when ever he saw his Annie. She looked more and more like Bones. She was becoming to be a very beautiful young woman. And like her brother, was showing to have inherited Bones' Genius IQ. Both David and Annie were graduating this year. They had both skipped three grades. Annie was in fact taking college courses along with her regular classes.

"Mom , don't forget I'm meeting up with Chrissie after school. We're both looking over some applications to colleges."

"Yes I remember. Are you going over to the Hodgins' place then?"

"Yes, Aunt Angela said we could have a pizza night….so Uncle Hodgins may be stopping by for dinner. He seems to disappear when ever we have a pizza night."

"Wait wait, isn't Caleb back from that his trip with his grandfather?"

"Yes I think he is. He got to play with him. You should hear him dad, he's so good!"

"Hmmm, you know what, why don't you and Chrissie come over here. You know your mom could probably help you with those applications. Not that you need help sweetie, you know any school would kill to have."

"Booth!"

"What?" Booth looked at her with innocence in his eyes.

Bones just shook her head at him. He knew that Annie's crush on Caleb had only grown and that she was looking forward to seeing him. He should be happy, Caleb was a wonderful young man who only saw Annie as a younger sister. Though he hadn't seen her for eight months now. Annie had blossomed and grown a lot this past year. She was becoming a very mature and lovely young lady.

She knew Booth worried that some boy would come along and steel her heart, but what he didn't seem to realize was that she was very much like him. She had very romanticized views of love, and Annie seemed to believe that Caleb was meant for her.

"Sweetheart have fun with Chrissie and make sure to say hello to Caleb for me. Tell him I very much enjoyed the CD he made for me. I still can't believe he wrote a song for me. He really is a dear boy."

"Not boy Bones, he's turning 21 later this year. He's a man now, a much older and experienced man!"

"Dad, would you chill, I'm going too and I'll watch the squirt. Come on brainiac, I hear Chrissie outside. Bye mom and dad, try to behave while we're gone huh?"

"Ya ya have a good day." Booth leaned down to receive a kiss from Annie who smiled up at him. He just shook his head thinking that they were growing up too fast!

"You know Booth, I don't have to go into the lab for another hour."

"Really? Hmmm well what should we do with all that time Bones? You are the genius after all."

She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Well we do have all those reports we could start on…."

"Yup, we do. God knows we always have reports."

"It would be a very productive use of our time."

"Hmmm, so right Bones. Well lets get to them." Booth released her and was making his way to the office that they shared. He laughed when she called out to him.

"Booth! I was being facetious. I was alluding to the fact that we should have sex!"

"Oh well you should of just said so Bones. I suppose I could be talked into that. I mean those reports could wait a little longer."

"You know what I've changed my mind. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated."

Booth laughed as he grabbed her. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. She was laughing all the way.

*******************page break*********************

"I swear Annie if you don't go to this dance with me…well I may never speak to you again!"

"Chrissie…you know I hate those things. You're the one that loves them."

"I don't care, as my best friend you have to go with me. Besides Kevin's friend as been after him to get an introduction. He's so into you!"

Annie rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was always trying to get her to go out with someone. It's not that she wasn't interested in dating, it was just all the boys at her school were…well they weren't Caleb. Chrissie didn't know that she had a crush on Caleb.

She never told her knowing that if she knew then she would stop at nothing to try to get her brother to notice her. She didn't want that. She knew that Caleb only saw her as his sister's best friend and nothing more. He was 20 years old after all. Still she couldn't seem to stop the flutter in her stomach when ever she found herself in the same room as him. Still she supposed that she should try to get over her infatuation. She knew it was a hopeless cause, he had a girl friend anyways. She sighed knowing that it would be prudent to start looking at boys closer to her age.

"Fine…just don't think I'm going to let you play Barbie on me. I'm not your personal doll you get to play dress up with."

"Whatever you say. I'm just so happy you're going."

"Well we should get to class, I don't want to be late."

"God forbid you ruin that perfect attendance record."

"What? It's not like you don't have one as well."

"That's only because you never let me be late and refuse to play hooky with me."

Annie laughed as she looped her arm through Chris's as they made their way to their first class.

******************page break**********************

"David my man…how's the genius jock doing?"

"Still gorgeous and adorable. At least that's what all the ladies tell me."

"I hate you. I just don't get it. I mean what the hell do you have that has every girl wanting you huh?"

David laughed as his best friend Paul rolled his eyes. They had become friends as soon as they had been partnered up in Biology. Paul didn't seem to care that he was younger. He was also impressed by how much he knew. Still having Dr, Temperance Brennan as a mother, there really was no way that he wasn't going to know more than the average kid, well in sciences anyways.

Spending so much time at his mother's lab growing up, well let's just say it was impossible not to learn something. He also seemed to remember whatever he is taught. He was pretty good in math too. His Uncle Zach had made sure of that. It just seemed to make sense to him. He had spend many hours working on projects with him. He was even thinking of majoring in mathematics.

He hadn't told anyone other than Annie. She and him never kept anything from the other one. He smiled thinking about his dad that morning. He was right to worry. Annie was seriously stuck on Caleb, but he wasn't worried about it. He knew Caleb and knew he didn't see his sister that way.

"So man what do you think? Will you do it?"

"Huh, sorry man I guess I must of zoned out there for a second. What were you asking me?"

"The dance you doofus. Do you think that maybe you could put in a good word for me with your sister?"

"What? Annie? Why in the hell are you asking me about my sister?"

"Well I just thought that maybe if she was going that…well maybe she could go with me?"

"No way, just get that idea out of your head. First of all your too old for her, secondly she's my sister, and third my dad would seriously kill you. I would feel bad if you happened to mysteriously disappear one night. Just trust me and just don't go there."

"Ah come on David, every guy in school is too old for her by that way of thinking. Look wouldn't you rather it be a friend that took your sister? Besides, I kind of like her."

"Whoa when did this happen?"

"I don't know? I mean I guess I've been noticing her for a while now. It's no big deal."

"Paul….buddy just let it go. Besides Annie is not into dances. I doubt she's even going. Now come on the coach want us to get on the field early to go over some last minute game strategies."

**Chapter 26...**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Annie and Chris were sitting with Booth and Bones on the bleachers as they waited for David. David came running up as soon as he saw his family.

"Buddy, you were great! That last pass was a thing of beauty. I swear both you and Parker seemed to have the same great arm for throwing the perfect spiral."

"Ya I know, and we both got it from you right?"

"Hey you got it from someone, and Bones here couldn't throw a decent spiral if her life depended on it."

"Booth that is not true. In fact you said that I was improving greatly the last time you convinced me to play with you!"

"And I meant it Bones…I was just kidding. David knows that right buddy?"

David chuckled as he saw his dad's eyes pleading for his help.

"Oh I'm so not going anywhere near that. Sorry dad you're on your own."

"Thanks…way to have my back there buddy!"

Booth looked over to see Bones scowling at him.

"Ahh come on Bones…I was only joking. I was being affectionate."

"I don't believe you Booth. You always say that when I catch you making a disparaging remark. I believe I will practice more this skill you think I'm so lacking in. I don't enjoy having you think that I'm so inferior or lacking in any skill."

"Ahh Bones…this is going to be like that whole basketball thing isn't it. I swear you spent hours on that court practicing your free throw."

"Yes, and I did eventually beat you didn't I?"

"Hey I wasn't playing my best game that day. And what did I tell you Bones, huh? You were never to speak about that!"

David, Annie and Chrissie all laughed at the disgruntled look on Booth's face. Eventually Bones gave him a quick kiss that seemed to get him out of his bad mood. Booth and Bones left then and the kids made their way to Chrissie's house.

"I'm so excited to see Caleb. It's been like forever since he's been home."

"Yes it will be nice to see your brother again. Do you know if he's staying this time, or is he going back on tour with your grandfather?"

"Nah, mom threatened her dad that if she didn't get to see Caleb for a while this time, that she would never speak to him again."

"Well that will be nice, I mean for you and your family to have him around for a while."

David rolled his eyes. God his sister was such a glutton for punishment. Ah well it was a pretty harmless crush. He knew Caleb and there was no way that he would ever see his sister other that a close family friend. They arrived at the mansion and made there way to the main house.

"Mom were home."

Angela came out wearing her paint smock. She had obviously just come out of her studio. She had a show coming up next month and could be found in her studio more often than not.

"Hey…if it isn't mini Booth and mini Bren. How are you Sweeties?"

"Hey Aunt Angela…looking as gorgeous as ever."

Angela laughed as she hugged David. It amazed her how big he had gotten. He was looking more and more like Booth everyday. From his soulful eyes, the impish smile, right down to his cocky walk. Booth junior had even started to wear those colourful and wacky socks his father loved. The only thing of Bren's he seemed to have inherited was her hair colour and well her IQ. All this added up to a very handsome young man who was sure to break many hearts.

"You charmer you! And Annie, I swear you're getting more beautiful everyday. Ah to be young again!"

"Mom! Hello, remember me, your first born? Has Caleb arrived yet?"

"Yes and the rascal is already in that studio of his. I swear I could kill your father for building that thing. He only comes out when his stomach starts growling loud enough to interrupt whatever he's working on. Go see if you can lure him out of his lair."

"Thanks mom. So pizza night still on right?"

Angela laughed seeing David roll his eyes. "You bet honey, the kitchen is stocked with everything we can ever need to get our creative juices flowing."

"Awesome! Well we're going to see Caleb, call us whenever you want to start on dinner."

"That's fine. Remember get that brother of yours to come up for air. Remind his that he has a mother who has barely seen him!"

"We will…"

The three of them made their way to Caleb's studio. As soon as they opened the door they could hear him playing the piano. Annie as always found herself entranced both by the music and by the musician. She silently stood there observing him and mentally cataloguing any differences she noticed since she last saw him. His light brown curly hair was longer and shaggier, he seemed taller but it was hard to tell since he was sitting down, and he seemed….just more handsome somehow. Annie silently berated herself. She really had to stop thinking of him like this. It was pointless.

"Caleb! You dweeb, you're finally home!"

Caleb looked over and smiled, laughing as Chrissie launched herself at him.

"Whoa there sis, you're not as small as you used to be. Hey step back and let me look at you."

Caleb then studied his little sister, well not so little anymore. She still had her mother's raven hair, and their father's blue eyes. Eyes that always shone with humour and mischief. He had missed her. He pulled her back into a hug.

"Well you haven't grown a third eye or anything. You'll do I guess."

"Oh be quiet, you totally missed me. So how was the tour? I still can't believe Gramps allowed you to play this time. How awesome was it to be on stage in front of thousands of adoring fans screaming and throwing their underwear on stage?"

Caleb chuckled. "It was terrifying at first, but wow Chris….after I got over wanting to throw up, well it was the best feeling in the world. The energy is indescribable. I mean I know they were all there to see Gramps but…when they applauded after my solo, well it pretty awesome."

"Well you do seem to have some talent. I suppose I should be proud of you then?"

"God forbid! That would be too strange, I mean it would completely throw off our relationship."

Chrissie laughed as she hugged him again.

"Hello other people in the room, God where were both of you raised…in a barn?"

Caleb looked over his sister and smiled. Pulling Chrissie to his side he finally acknowledged his visitors.

"Well if it isn't Twiddle Dee and Twiddle dum. Wow man you got uglier since I last saw you. How is that possible?"

Davis laughed. "Look who's talking. Oh well we can't all be born to be adorable. At least you have your music man. Don't worry I'm sure there's a girl out there who will overlook that ugly mug of yours."

Both of them hugged. They were more than just good friends. They were brothers in many ways. They had grown up together, and Caleb had never forgotten that it had been his parents that had rescued him from a life on the streets. He and his mom were really close. They were over at each others houses so often that they each had their own room.

"It's good to see you, I see your finally growing into those feet of yours…huh?"

"Hmm and I see that your finally growing out those lovely curls. Oh wait…not so much."

"Ya ya…. the ladies seem to like the locks buddy."

Finally Caleb looked over to see Annie. He was always a bit uncomfortable around her. She just had this way of looking at him that made him a little uneasy. She had changed since he last saw her. She was taller, that was to be expected, but there was something else. But for some reason, he just didn't want to really examine the differences too closely. She still had those eyes however, those very pretty and direct eyes.

"Hey aren't you going to say hi? Or have you not missed me?"

Annie had to shake herself out of her stupor. It always made her stomach do weird things when Caleb looked at her.

"Don't be silly, of course I missed you. I'm glad that you're home. Mom and I have listened to the CD you sent us….it really was very good Caleb."

"Thanks, but I still have to work on it. It's still pretty rough. So do I get a hug or what?"

Annie smiled at walked over to him. She allowed herself the opportunity to memorize the way it felt to have his arms around her, and to become reacquainted with the special way he smelled.

Caleb was taken aback a little as he hugged his sister's best friend. When the hell had she developed _those_? And why the hell was he even noticing. She was his kid sister's best friend for heaven's sake! Uncle Booth's little girl! He slowly pulled back and tried not to show how uncomfortable he was feeling. _Get it together Caleb! She's a kid for God's sake! _

"So Miss I'm taking a full course load and decided that wasn't enough and decided to add some college courses for fun….how are things?"

"They're good. I'm excited about college next year. I'm still struggling to narrow what my major will be, so I'm contemplating going a double major."

"Of course you are…. man that brain of yours is a thing of wonder. God I still remember how you would help me with my Chemistry homework. You know how humbling it was to have to ask a 12 year old for help?"

"You knew the material, you just needed some help in applying what you already knew. Besides you know that your dad was always ready to help you."

"Ya but you knew how to explain it in a way that even I could understand it."

"Well you're welcome. So was that a new piece you were working on?"

"Ya, it's just something I'm playing with."

"Well it was really beautiful."

Chrissie stood back and watched with a smile on her face as her brother and best friend seemed to have forgotten everybody else in the room. She had plans for the future, and those plans involved one day being able to call Annie sister in law. It was so obvious to her that her brother belonged with her best friend. Annie thought that she didn't know that she had always had a crush on her brother but please…as if. She was Angela Montenegro Hodgins' daughter after all!

"Caleb, mom said that if you don't come out and see her soon, that she will never speak to you again, and she will…"

"Let me guess…she'll never forgive me, and never understand how she raised a son that didn't love his very lovable mother, one whose heart I break when I go away?"

Chrissie laughed as Caleb rolled his eyes. "You forgot…a mother who is as cool as ours will never understand how her children wouldn't want to spend time in her very awesome presence."

Caleb laughed out loud! His mother was right. She was beyond awesome, and he thanked God everyday that she was in his life.

"Well lets not keep her waiting then. I'll have to remind her that her most ungrateful son did call her everyday while he was on the road. She seemed to have forgotten."

"She does have a selective memory doesn't she?"

The foursome made their way to the kitchen to continue visiting and catching up. Anyone who were to observe these four would see a very close knit group. They sat and laughed as they reminisced about memories they shared.

"God I still remember how David came home that one time proudly carrying his pail. He was shouting out at the top of his lungs that he finally caught one! Dad and Mom spent hours praising his catch. Those poor fish, the number of times you fell into that pond! Dad started to wonder if there was something wrong with you!"

"Funny, that's it laugh it up. I however did succeed didn't I? I did eventually catch them!"

"You know we all assumed that you would one day become a vet. You were so obsessed with animals."

"Ya well mom cured me of that. That one summer I spent almost all my spare time cleaning out cages, and picking up poop from the backyard. I stopped bringing home animals after that."

Angela and Hodgins came into the kitchen to see them all laughing.

"Oh my God Hodgins, do my eyes deceive me or is that our son? Could it be that he finally decided to come see us lowly peasants?"

Caleb got up and hugged Angela. He spun her around as he kissed her over and over again. Hodgins smiled as he watched Angela laugh as their son continues to plant kissed all over her face.

"Ok ok ok you're forgiven. Now put me down you handsome devil."

"I just don't want the coolest mom on the planet to start complaining that her eldest doesn't love her. We can't have that can we?"

"No we can't. Now what were you all laughing about before we came in here? Share…you know I hate being out of the loop."

"Who, you Aunt Angela? No way!"

Angela went over to David to mess his hair. "Hey mini Booth, no lip. Now whose ready for some pizza?"

Hodgins, David and Caleb all started talking at the same time.

"…ahh honey I forgot I made plans with Zach."

"Geez mom, I told Uncle Booth I would go over there…I'll just grab something while I'm there.."

David was the only one who didn't bother making excuses. He just shout out that nothing could make him ever eat one of their so called special pizzas. His stomach was still recovering from the last time.

Angela tried to frown at them but could keep her laugh at bay.

"Fine you cowards, see if we care. I'll just call Bren and we will have a girl's night."

"Hey that's a great idea mom. Us guys will head over to see uncle Booth and have us a manly BBQ."

"Fine fine, but tomorrow you and I are spending the whole day together…got it?"

"You bet…I love you by the way, even if you are a little off kilter."

"Hmm, of course you do. Now give me a kiss and be off. We ladies have some culinary delights to create."

Angela smiled as she watched them make a run for it. She then picked up the phone to call Bren…"

**Chapter 27.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"No way Chris, enough is enough. Mom tell her! She has made me sit here for the past two hours. It's a school dance for the love of God, you'd think we were going to a ball or a gala event."

Bones smiled as she silently agreed with her daughter. It did seem a little excessive. Chrissie had come over quite early that morning to prepare for the dance.

"Shh, I'm almost done. You are going to knock Paul's socks off."

"I don't want to knock his socks or any other piece of his wardrobe off. I'm only going to this thing because you have been relentless! Besides Paul is only taking me because he's best friends with David. He's just trying to be nice."

"_Please_ you are so clueless. Paul is crazy about you. I happen to know that he's spent the last week hounding your brother about letting him take you."

"You're exaggerating Chris, besides I'm not interested in him that way."

"Hmm I wonder why?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Bones smiled as she heard the exchange between the girls. It reminded her very much of the early years of her friendship with Angela. She was so very glad that her daughter would have someone like that in her life.

"Ok I'm done. Take a look."

Annie stood up and went to the full length mirror. She was surprised by the vision that met her. Her long auburn hair was swept up with loose tendrils softly framing her face. Her eyes seemed to have more of a sparkle to them. Chris had put some light lavender eye shadow that seemed to complement her eyes. Her lips seemed fuller and more plump.

She then took in her dress. Her mother and her Aunt Angela had helped her choose the dress. Her mother had insisted on the dress being this particular shade of blue. She said that it had always been her favourite colour. The dress itself was pretty simple. It was off the shoulders and hugged her upper torso and waist but then flowed nicely to the floor. This was the first dress she had ever worn that should off the fact that she now had a chest. She was quite proud of the fact that she now had one. Chrissie had even said that she was jealous of that fact that hers had seemed to come in over night. She never said anything but she too was happy not to be so flat cheated anymore. She remembered the day that her mother had taken her to buy new bra. It was the first time that she really felt like she was growing up. She took another glance in the mirror and had to admit that she looked quite pretty.

"So what do you think?" Chrissie was anxiously awaiting for the praise she knew was coming. Annie looked beautiful if she said so herself.

"You are amazing Chris, I actually look good. However I still think that the two hours it took you to get me to look this way was a bit excessive."

"Oh be quiet. You look beautiful. Right auntie Temperance?"

"I have to concur, you really look very beautiful Annie." Bones found herself irrationally getting emotional seeing her daughter looking so grown up.

"Well come on girls, the boys are downstairs and you know that Angela will want to take hundred of pictures of both of you."

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she thought of her mother's propensity to take so many pictures. She was sure that she and Caleb were the most photographed kids ever. Chrissie then took a few minutes to fix her own hair and dress. She was wearing a soft pink dress whose style was very much like Annie's. Her hair however she had left down. Her hair was too thick to have it up all night. She took one more look and after being satisfied with what she saw, she turned to make her way down with Annie.

*****************page break**************************

"So Uncle Booth, how are you doing? I mean this is like Annie's first dance…and you know date."

Booth scrolled at Caleb. "Don't remind me. I wonder if it's too late to chaperone this thing?"

David laughed. "Relax dad, I'll watch the squirt, besides if Paul here gets any ideas I've already warned him that you would hunt him down."

"Hmm remember that…dad with a gun. Always remember that son, dad with a gun."

"Booth! Stop trying to scare the boy. Look at him, he has lost all colour in his face. Now apologize to the young man who is escorting our daughter to her first dance."

"Nope sorry Bones…not going to happen. Paul here needs to have all the facts before leaving my home with my only daughter. We understand each other right Paul?"

"Umm yes sir?" Paul was beginning to question whether it was worth the grief he was getting just for the chance to take Annie to the dance. But then he looked up and knew that it was. He watched as Annie and Chrissie made their way down the stairs. Holy cow…she looked great. He didn't say anything just stood there open mouthed.

Paul wasn't the only one in shock at seeing Annie. Caleb stood up straight as his sister and Annie finally came down. Annie looked…well she looked beautiful. He couldn't believe how much she seemed to have changed. He watched as she made her way to Paul. It disturbed him more than he wanted to admit to watch Paul take her hand. And what the hell was up with Uncle Booth letting Paul take Annie to this dance anyways? Paul was way too old for her. Didn't the man realize what was going through the guy's mind. Besides wasn't she too young to date?

"Umm Uncle Booth, I could go if you like…you know just keep an eye on them."

Booth looked at Caleb. He hadn't missed how Caleb's eyes had not left his daughter since she came down the stairs. Still he knew he could trust Caleb to watch over Annie.

"Ya, that would be good. I mean if you don't have any plans that is?"

"Nah not really, besides it will give me a chance to catch up some more with David."

"Right…" Booth tried to hide his smile. He then quickly lost his smile as he looked at his baby girl. God how had he missed how much his baby girl had grown up. Seeing her tonight in that dress, made him realize how much his baby was looking more and more like Bones. She was going to be a beautiful young woman. He hated it! He felt like he was already losing her.

"So what do you think Dad?"

"Well I never thought I'd say this baby girl, but I think you're even going to rival your mother's beauty. You look beautiful Annie. It makes me sad to see you all grown up."

Annie smiled up at her father. One thing that she was certain of, even at her young age…was that she wanted what her parents had. She would never settle for less.

"I'm not all grown up, besides dad…I'll always be your little girl."

Booth gathered Annie into his arms. He looked up to see Bones smiling at him.

"That's right, you will always be my baby. Now are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive you guys, I mean I could just hang out? Your mom and I could even make a date out of it."

"Booth don't be ridiculous. It's important for our children to make social contracts without you and I watching over them."

"What? No no, there will be no social contracts being made….are you crazy Bones?"

David laughed out loud. God his dad was never going to survive watching Annie date if this was how he was going to react over a simple school dance.

"Dad relax. Geez it's just a dance, speaking of which, we should get going."

Bug man then stepped up to Kevin.

"I may not carry a gun, but I have more money than God. I can hire a gun. Besides G-man over there happens to be Chrissie's Godfather. You know why I chose him?"

Kevin had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Umm because he carries a gun?"

"That's right my man."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, would both of you stop with the whole intimidation routine? I swear you're both acting like children. Now nobody move. I'm so not done taking pictures. Now everyone over here and you better be patient. I need to make sure I record this. This is your first dance after all. Now smile people!"

Caleb smiled as he watched his mother arrange everyone to her exact specifications. He stood back and tried to get comfortable knowing that this was going to take awhile.

*****************page break************************

"Umm so would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure, thank you Paul."

Paul and Kevin left the girls to go get the drinks.

"See, what did I tell you! Paul is totally into you."

"Chris, stop. Paul is just a friend. Besides I told you I don't see him like that. Besides what's the point of trying to find a boyfriend when both David and I will be joining Parker next year."

"Wait, does that mean you've decided on Georgetown?"

"Yes, both my dad and my mom don't want us too far. Besides it's an excellent University. Both their science and mathematics programs are quite respectable. Besides this way I can still see everyone on the weekends."

"No, no that's great. I was hoping you would say that. I didn't really want to go that far either. Besides my dad was already saying he wanted to look into a place that we could all stay together. But he was worried about there not being any adult supervision, but since Parker is there and it doesn't hurt that he's practically a doctor…. well that would solve everything."

"Still it's not like that will stop our parents from checking up on us. God knows my dad is sure to be 'in the area' all the time ."

Chrissie laughed thinking about her favourite Uncle. It was true, he would probably want to walk them to all their classes or have an agent do so. Poor Annie, uncle Booth took the whole over protective father thing to a whole other level. Chrissie looked up to see that the boys had returned with their drinks.

"So Annie would you like to dance?"

"Of course."

David and Caleb were standing to the side as they watched their sisters go back on the dance floor.

"So dweeb, why no date tonight?"

"Ah well you know…wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. I thought I would go stag and give all the ladies a chance to dance with yours truly."

Caleb couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. God he was just so cocky. What drove him crazy was that it was true. Despite him being so much younger that the female population at this dance…the kid still had game! The whole night there had been girls coming up to ask the dweeb to dance.

"God that ego of yours is getting out of control! So your brother is coming down this weekend right?"

"Ya, it's crazy how much I miss him. Still we're lucky he chose to attend Georgetown University or we would never see him."

"Man I can't believe you three brainiacs are all going to college next year."

"Ya tell me about it. Still all those lovely college ladies awaiting yours truly."

"You know what? I can't wait until you meet that one girl that will reign in that cocky attitude of yours. You are totally out of control."

"I can help it…it's the Booth charm. The ladies can't resist it."

Caleb looked over to see Paul dancing with Annie. He had to admit, the guy had been a perfect gentleman all night. Kevin as well. He was starting to believe that his earlier reaction to seeing Annie had just been a result of being surprised. He hadn't seem her in a long time…and well she had changed quite a bit this past year. He was feeling better about the whole thing. It was natural to feel over protective. She was like a little sister to him. Besides he still firmly believed she was too young to date. That's when he overheard some guys talking and what caught his attention was that he overheard both his sister's and Annie's name being mentioned. He moved closer to hear what was being said.

"….wow you were right. Wow that Annie girl sure has…well those weren't there last year!"

"I know right. She looks hot tonight. Paul is one lucky SOB. What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes right now!"

"Yup, I would totally…"

The guy never got a chance to finish what he was about to say. Caleb had laid him out flat!

"You sick Fucks! She's not even fifteen! If I ever hear you talking about her that way again and I swear you're going to need a stretcher to carry you out!"

David was busy trying to hold Caleb back, but it was hard. He was pretty big for his age but he still had a lot to catch up before he could match Caleb both in size and girth.

"If I were you, I would take off. I'm not going to be able to hold him back. By the way, that was my sister you were talking about. You ever talk about her like that again, not only will I not hold this guy back, but I'll be joining him in teaching you some manners."

"Whatever man, we were just talking. And look at her, it's not like she looks fourteen.."

David squirmed a little as he heard Caleb's fist connect yet again with the guys jaw. He looked around and sighed. He saw teachers coming to investigate and knew that his parents were sure to be called. Oh well, c'est la vie…

**Chapter 28**.….

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Look I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't of hit him, well at least not as hard as I did, but you didn't hear what those guys were saying!"

Booth was quiet as he drove both Caleb and David home. Bug man was sitting in the passenger seat and was being as quiet as he was. Both Bones and Angela had stayed behind with the girls. He was being quiet because in his book, well Caleb had done exactly what he would of done. The kid had stood up to protect his daughter's honour. There was no way he was going to ream the kid out. Still he knew it wasn't his place to say anything. Bug man would have to take point on this.

"Caleb I get it I do, and I'm not saying those guys didn't deserve to get knocked on their asses, but they're still minors and you're not. We're lucky that Booth rounded up those student to tell those parents how out of line their sons had been. Look I'm not mad, but we may not be so lucky next time. They could of pressed charges."

"Ya I get that. Next time I'll let David here have the honours."

Booth couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. Even Hodgins cracked a smile. God these kids!

"Well….look violence is never the answer but I get it. So if your mother asks…well tell her I really let you have it. Got it?"

"You bet. Better yet, next time I'll just call aunt Bones. Man the way she went after those guys…well I have no doubts that no one will mess with either Annie or Chrissie again. She was spouting out legal terms that I've never heard of. Uncle Booth when did she learn all that stuff?"

Booth again laughed out loud. "She didn't. Bones has developed her ability to bluff over the years. She was just spouting out legal gobbly goop. She was good wasn't she?"

"I'll say! Wow go aunt go."

"Yup, that's my girl. So Caleb now that your father has dealt with the situation, well I'd like the opportunity to thank you. I'm not saying that you should do that again, next time call me I'll deal with those little delinquents, but it's nice knowing my daughter has someone looking out for her."

"You bet Uncle Booth…you know you're all like family to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys."

"I know kid, same goes. By the way David, if Bones asks I totally laid into you as well. Got it?"

David chuckled thinking the evening sure had been an entertaining one.

"You bet dad, now on the upside, I don't think you'll have to worry about any guys wanting to date Annie…not after today."

Booth smiled… that thought had already occurred to him.

********************page break**********************

The ladies were arriving from the dance when the saw the boys in the backyard playing what looked to be a game of touch football.

"Well I can see that the guys really came down hard on the boys." Angela laughed secretly proud of Caleb.

"It would not surprise me to find them patting each other on their backs. Booth would approve of Caleb's alpha male actions."

"Boys are so dumb, like Annie and I can't stand up for ourselves. Honestly did they really have to get into a fight? I was enjoying myself before they decided to act like Neanderthals."

"Chrissie, give your brother a break huh? Though I agree that you ladies are more than capable of standing up for yourselves, well it was kind of sweet of both of them."

"I guess…still after that whole scene today, none of the guys will ever have the guts to ask me or Annie out again. Would you want to deal not only with our brothers but our dads as well. Did you see how Uncle Booth stared down those guys?"

"Hmmm did I ever. I swear when G-man gets all…." Angela playfully starts to fan herself.

"Mom!"

"What Sweetie…I can't help it. G-man has always held a special place in my heart."

Bones laughed. "It's true. Do you know that it was your mother and her constant meddling that helped Booth and I get together?"

"Mom you never told me that."

Angela decided then and there that she, Bren and the girls should have a good old fashion gossip session.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and change, then meet Bren and I down here and we will regale you both with some stories from before you were born."

Both girls nodded and ran upstairs to get into their PJs. They had already decided on the way home that Chrissie would be spending the night.

Bren and Angela made their way to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Just as they were putting the final touches with the whip cream, the boys came in from their game.

"Hey hot chocolate…way to go mom."

Bones smiled seeing how her youngest son never out grew his love for anything chocolate.

"So what's the occasion?" Asked David who was already sporting a whip cream moustache.

"Well Angela and I have decided to share some stories with the girls about when we first began to date."

"Whoa Bones…what kind of stories?"

"Ah relax G-man, we'll keep them PG."

Caleb smiled and made himself at home in the kitchen where he had spent so much of his childhood in.

"Hey I wouldn't mind hearing these stories myself."

"Well that settles it. We will all get into the living room and make ourselves comfortable. We can all reminisce about the good old days."

*****************page break***********************

"Wait you really turned down dad's proposal twice? Then ended up marrying him in jail?" Chrissie eyes were wide as she asked her mother for confirmation.

"Yup all true."

"Your mother was never let's say…conventional in her thinking when it came to marriage." Hodgins smiled as he remembered that night that she finally said yes to his non proposal.

"But in jail?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that it was all very romantic. I wouldn't change a thing. Besides we ended up having a more traditional wedding a few years later."

"When was this?"

"It was at your wedding right mom?" Annie asked loving hearing all these stories. She loved to hear about her parents' whirlwind romance.

"Yes that is correct. Booth and I found ourselves wanting to thank both Angela and Hodgins for everything they had done, from putting the wedding itself together and for always being such wonderful friends. So Booth and I decided that it would be a nice gesture to have them renew their vows right after we had exchanged ours. It ended up being a very lovely ceremony."

Booth smiled thinking back to the that day. It was one of the happiest days of his life, the day that he finally got to call Bones his wife.

"You should of seen your mother that day, she was breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't believe that I finally got her to marry me."

"Ahhh" Chimed both Caleb and David who were wiping away invisible tears.

"Can it you two. We'll see when it's your turn!"

"You know Annie, your dad kissed me once."

"What!"

Bones laughed remembering how Booth has kissed Angela after she had encouraged him to do so.

"It's true. It was at our wedding reception. You see Angela was always teasing your father, in fact it was her favourite thing to do. She found enjoyment in embarrassing him. Anyways after she had given her maid of honour speech, well I encouraged your father to kiss her. She was always jokingly inferring that your father had to be a good kisser, so I thought it would be amusing to watch Booth as he puts it, plant one on her."

"Yup, she never got over it either. What can I say….I'm just irresistible."

"Oh god, no wonder David here is so cocky, wow uncle Booth…how does that inflated ego of yours fit in this room?"

Caleb laughed as his uncle tried to get him into a head lock.

"Hey hey watch the hair. These golden locks of mine are key to my success with the ladies."

"Oh and my ego is inflated?" Booth smiled down at Caleb who was running his fingers through his hair.

"So dad, how did you get mom to say yes to you?" Annie's eyes were full of mischief. She knew the answer of course. Everyone knew how it had been her brother who had proposed to her mother. It was an on going joke in their family.

"Funny….you know baby girl, I thought you of all my children would not grow up to be so disrespectful. You're breaking your father's heart."

Caleb was confused. He didn't get the inside joke.

"Huh? I don't get it. Someone explain."

Annie turned to Caleb then to tell him the story.

Caleb was on the floor laughing so hard that he was having a hard time breathing.

"Oh god_.(Gasp)_ That's priceless. Ah man how did I not know this story. (_Gasp) _Oh man, Uncle Booth….that's just sad. Your son had to get your woman to say yes?"

Again Caleb started laughing and when he saw his uncles disgruntled expression it only made him laugh harder.

"Hodgins get that son of your under control before I have to take issue with him."

"Sorry man…even after all these years, that still cracks me up."

Bones got up and walked to Booth.

"Don't mind them Booth, I would of said yes to you, it was only a matter or time. Parker just sped things up a little bit."

"Thanks Bones. You know…what these imbeciles don't realize is that the only thing that matters is that I got the girl. The day you became Mrs. Booth was the greatest day of my life."

"Hey what about the day Annie and I were born. Before we arrived, well let's face it… your lives were empty!"

Booth really tried to hold his smile at bay but it was impossible. "That may have been true when you were both younger….but now…not so much. Your both becoming very difficult children as you both age, I thank God I still have Bones!"

"Yes I concur."

Everyone laughed. Annie smiled as she looked around at the most important people in her life. She loved her family. She knew that she was very lucky to have them. She watched as her mother laid her head on her father's shoulder, and how he smiled as he kissed on her forehead. She wanted that. She wanted to have someone that would love her like that. Someone who even after being married over a decade still found pleasure in such a simple embrace. Her parents love was special…..she had always known that.

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Man he couldn't wait to get home. School this semester was kicking his ass. All he wanted was to fall into his bed for the next 12 hours, and then spend some time with his family. His mom had stopped by last weekend to see him. He'd been happy to hear about the promotion she had gotten. Her husband has surprised her with a cruise to celebrate the good news. He was glad that she had found someone. Tom was a really good guy, and he was crazy about his mom.

He was looking forward to be spending this long weekend with his dad. He also missed the twins like crazy, especially Annie, they had always shared a special bond. God he still remembered how she used to climb into his bed at night and demand that he read to her from those Anne of Green Gable books. Ever since Bones had told her about how she had gotten her name… well she had become obsessed with them. She never got that he was a guy and that those books weren't exactly all that interesting to him.

Still whenever she would turn those eyes on him…well he was a sucker. Hence he was probably the only guy around who knew who Gilbert Blythe was, what kindred spirits were, and what caused Anne to break her slate over poor Gilbert's head. He missed those special moments with her.

Dad had called him the other day ranting and raving about how Annie was going on her first date. That had floored him. When had she grown up? He was glad that Caleb had been there to deal with those jerks, he only wished he had been there as well. He also missed Bones. Over the years he had come to see her as his second mother. Not that he didn't love his mother…it was just he had always felt a special connection to Bones. Like father like son he guessed.

It was probably why he was still single. He refused to settle for anything less than what his father had found with Bones. She was a hard act to follow.

He pulled into the driveway and found himself smiling. God there were so many fond memories made here. He remembered how his father had put him on his shoulder after he had won his first baseball championship. Everyone had come out to cheer him on that day. Or the time that Bones had finally sat him down to give him the sex talk. His dad's attempt at the birds and the bees talk had left him so confused , that he finally gave up and dragged Bones into the room.

**Flashback…**

"_**Ok Bones…go ahead. I give up, the kid is just not understanding me, so… just do your thing. Hell I should of just sent him to you in the first place!"**_

"_**Yes that's true. You know you get uncomfortable discussing sex Booth. Tell me you didn't use those ridiculous bee and birds metaphors."**_

"_**It's the birds and the bees, and hey that's how Pops explained it to me."**_

"_**Yes and look how much difficulty you have just saying the word sex Booth. You are a grown man with three off-springs, yet you still blush at the mention of sex."**_

"_**Ya ya, I'm telling you Parker is just purposely being difficult. I'm telling you I was very clear."**_

_**Bones had then sat down beside him as she shook her head at his father. **_

_**"Parker what exactly are you having a difficult time understanding?"**_

"_**Well I'm not getting the whole pollination thing? What exactly does that have to do with anything?"**_

"_**Booth! What have you been telling him? I must insist that you do not attempt to explain sex to the twins. When the times come please let me deal with it."**_

"_**Fine! I'm telling you my explanation was clear Bones…oh whatever. God I need a beer…good luck Bones." His dad had then huffed and stormed out of the room.**_

Parker laughed out loud as he recalled how after Bones had finally cleared things up for him, he had then gone to his father with a look of disappointment on his face. His father had then thrown his hands up in the air and walked out of the room. God he missed them.

He got out of the car and grabbed his bag filled with his laundry. He walked around to the back of the house where he saw David lounging on the hammock that his dad had put up a couple of years ago. He remembered how he explained to Bones that it was not for lazing around but for quiet contemplation. Even Bones didn't buy that one.

"Man do you ever move? I swear you have perfected the whole sloth thing."

David looked up from his position and smiled.

"Parks! Man it's good to see your ugly mug, and I'm…. as dad likes to say… contemplating."

Parker laughed at his brother's expression. Man he had missed him. His brother has certainly livened up everyone lives growing up. God the trouble he would get into. Between all the animals he was determined to bring home, to the experiments that he and Zack would cook up, well it was amazing he survived those early years. Bones would constantly find herself saying her signature line whenever faced with another of David's antics…

**Flashback….**

"_**I just don't understand…it's just not rational for him to continuously make the same erroneous and misguided decisions. I just don't understand Booth….why does he not understand? He should of come to the realization that he will never be able to fly by now….. I just don't understand….."**_

"Stop grinning like a fool and tell me how's med school treating you?"

"It's kicking my ass right now. I think I may have to ask mom for one of our afternoon cramming sessions."

"Ya well we can't all be adorably charming and have photographic memories."

"Bite me! I swear I can't wait until next year…I want to see how you handle a full college load."

"Please…I'll be brilliant of course. So onto more important things… how's Melody? That's the latest one right?"

"Ya not so much…we broke up a few weeks ago."

"You poor guy…she dumped you after watching you eat right? Your disgusting table manners turned her off?"

Parker laughed as he lunged at David. They were both wrestling on the ground when Booth walked out. He smiled as he watched both his sons rolling around on the ground. He loved to see his family all under one roof. He didn't know how he was going to handle next year when all three of them would be gone.

"Hey Bub, did you just get in?"

"Yup just a few minutes ago."

"How was the drive?"

"Good, traffic was pretty light."

David looked at both his father and brother with an exasperated look on his face. Here he was lying on the ground with his brother sitting on him, and they decide now would be a good time to play catch up.

"_Helllooo _how about giving your favourite son a hand here?"

"Favourite son?…Buddy I'm his first born, and the first to go to medical school. If he's been feeding you that lie, well someone should set you straight."

Just then Annie came running out hearing the last part of their argument. "I don't know why you're both still arguing about that…I'm the favourite child. Just ask dad."

Both Parker and David looked up to see their dad shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry, she's right. There's really no point in denying it. Both Bones and I love her more."

Parker stood up just in time to catch his sister as she jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you! Things around here are not the same without you. When are you going to finally finish with your degree already?"

"Hey we are not all geniuses sis, some of us can't skip three grades and begin to take college courses at 14."

"Hmm so true. Oh well at least next year we will all be together."

"Wait, what? You decided on Georgetown?"

"Yup and Uncle Hodgins is looking for a place that we can all stay in, including you."

"Oh ya…well what if I don't want to leave my lovely bachelor pad?"

"You mean that shoe box you're currently living in?"

"Hey it's not all that bad."

"Parker if you were to stretch your arms out, you could potentially touch opposing walls."

"So you, me, Chrissie and well do we have to bring the other one?"

"Well we could always stick him in the basement."

"Hmmm that may work."

David walked up to them and gestured silently to Parker. Parker understood the message.

"Hey no no you guys, put me down! I'm too old for this. This is so not funny, I swear you will both regret it!" Parker and David just laughed as they carried their squirming sister inside and dumped her into the large tank that they had in the laundry room. She came up sputtering soapy water.

"You're both so juvenile. How do I share DNA with such imbeciles?"

Parker leaned in and kissed her wet cheek. "It's good to be home. Now where's mom?"

"She's in her study, by the way Aunt Angela is hosting a party tonight in your honour. God knows why…."

"Ahh come on sis…now I'm going to say hi to Bones and then I'm going to crash. I swear I could sleep for two days."

Annie smiled as she watched her older brother make his way to her mother's office. She really had missed him. It was good to have him home.

"Well don't just stand there…give me a towel."

David chuckled as he did as she requested.

***************page break*****************************************************

"Well colour me surprised….imagine me finding you at your computer working."

"Parker! You're home." Parker laughed as Bones got up and engulfed him in a hug.

"Wow I should come home more often if this is the reception that awaits me."

"Yes you should. Now sit down and tell be about school, your girlfriend and how your residency is going."

"Ok…..well school is kicking my ass right now."

"I don't know what that means."

Parker smiled. He really had missed her. "I'm just finding it hard right now."

"Oh well maybe I can help you, or even Dr. Saroyan."

"I was hoping you would offer. I'd love to have one of our study sessions while I'm here. You were always so good at breaking everything down so I could understand it."

"Yes of course….you know that I'm always available to help you. Now what about that girl whom you were seeing. Are you still with her?"

"Umm no. things didn't really pan out. I guess we were just too different."

"Oh I'm sorry Parker. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah…it's fine. But hey I'm loving all the practicum. The hours are brutal but I'm loving my residency. I mean to be able to finally be in a hospital and actually start doing stuff is amazing."

"I'm so glad. Your dad is so proud of you Parker. Now have you eaten?"

"Ya I picked something up on the road. What I really what is to crash for a few hours."

"You do look tired. Well your room is ready for you, and Annie told you about tonight's party correct?"

"Ya sounds fun."

"Yes, Angela has invited everyone for tonight's festivities."

"Oh you mean all the squints will be there?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Great…well I'm off."

Bones stopped him before he could leave.

"It really is good to have you home. I really have missed you."

Parker smiles ."I love you too…"

**Chapter 30.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Chrissie….are you still in the bathroom? What could you possibly be doing in there?"

Chrissie opened the door to see Caleb about to knock once again on the her door. She sighed in frustration.

"Caleb there are 7 bathrooms in this place, are you telling me that you could not find one that wasn't occupied?"

Caleb smiled at his sister. She really was kind of cute when she got mad.

"Ahhh come on sis…this one is the closest to my room, besides what the heck are you doing in there that it would take so long?"

"Some of us are not naturally cute and require some time to groom. Some of us believe in showering everyday too. Some of us would like some privacy to do so."

Caleb laughed out loud and pushed his way into the bathroom.

"Hey! What gives?"

"All my stuff is in here squirt. Now let me get it and I will leave you to your beauty regime."

"Fine…by the way has Dad talked to you about college next year?"

"Only like at every opportunity. I just don't see the point. I already know what I want to do with my life, and I learn more from gramps than I ever would sitting in a classroom."

"Ya but wouldn't you want to take some music courses…I mean they wouldn't hurt. Besides you know how dad feels about you getting a degree."

"Ya I know, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Why the sudden interest in my academic future sis?"

"It's just that I hardly ever get to see you, and well I was kind of hoping you would go to Georgetown with me."

"Oh ya? You know most sisters would want to get away from their big brothers, and not have them cramp their style."

"Ya well you're not so bad, besides I could always find ways to ditch you if you got too annoying. Besides it would be fun to experience college together."

"Hmm well you do make a good point there. Would I get my own bathroom?"

Chrissie laughed and hugged him. She really had missed him and was seriously hoping that he would go with her.

"Look don't tell dad yet, but I had already started looking into taking some classes."

"Really?"

"Ya…I mean it means so much to him, and I would like to brush up on my music theory."

"Yay! Oh we are going to have so much fun. We will all be together."

"Whoa, what do you mean by we..?"

"Oh David, Annie and Parker of course. We will all be attending Georgetown next year. Dad has even found us a big enough place where we could all stay."

Chrissie smiled…. her brother had seemed anxious at hearing that Annie would be with them next year. Oh the fun they were sure to have.

********************page break******************

Angela was in the kitchen making sure that everything was ready. She loved hosting parties, especially when she wasn't the one cleaning up afterwards. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms lifting her off the ground. She looked over her shoulder and squealed.

"Baby Booth! Oh I've missed you…you handsome rascal. Look at you…. your huge!"

Parker laughed. "Hey wasn't that's my line?" Aunt Angela, when are you going to leave Bug man and run off with me? I'm younger, taller and well who are we kidding…better looking."

Angela laughed as Parker kept peppering her cheek with loud wet kisses.

"You shameless flirt…. God Booth… you really do make some handsome kids."

"Good genes… good looking dad. Kid lucked out." Booth smiled watching his son shamelessly flirt with who he considered to be the master at flirtation.

"So where is everyone? But more importantly were is the food?"

"Booth honestly, you ate that sandwich not even half an hour ago."

"Yes and that was half an hour ago Bones….what's your point?"

"Seriously mom…when are you going to get it? We Booth men have healthy appetites. I'm with dad…I'm starving!"

Angela laughed as she watch Bren roll her eyes. "Just follow the noise gentlemen."

"Aunt Angela is Chrissie still getting ready?"

"Yes angel, you do know my daughter well. Go fetch her will you?"

Annie left mumbling under her breath something about how anyone could need that much time to groom themselves was beyond her.

Caleb entered the kitchen and smiled as soon as he saw Parker.

"Wow how is it possible that you got uglier?"

Parker laughed. "You only wished you were half as good looking. So when do I get to see this state of the art studio that I keep hearing about?"

"No way!" Chrissie ran to stop them, with Annie walking behind her at a more leisurely pace.

"Mom had warned Caleb that if he even stepped foot in there tonight that she would set it on fire."

"Sorry it's true. She seems to think I'm always hold up in there. Go figure?"

Parker laughed as he looped his arm around Caleb's shoulder. The two of them headed to the bar to grab a beer.

***************page break******************************

Zach made his way to the buffet table as soon as he saw David.

"Hello."

"Hey Uncle Zach."

"Hello young David, I was wondering if you have had an opportunity to look at those equations I gave to you?"

"Ya…the last one was tricky but I think I got it. Did you want to see it. I brought them with me hoping I would see you."

"Yes, I have to say that I'm quite impressed. I could not do such advanced equations at your age."

"Well you didn't have you at my age."

"I don't understand."

"Well uncle Zach, you've been teaching me since I could barely count. You're an awesome teacher, so if I'm any good at math now, well it's all due to you."

Zach was quietly processing the compliment. He was extremely fond of Agent Booth's and Dr. Brennan's youngest son. He had been surprised at how willing they had both been in allowing their son to spend time with him. He enjoyed exploring David's potential, and was excited to find him to be a math enthusiast.

"Thank you, I never saw myself as such."

"Well you should."

"….would you be interested in seeing my latest project?"

"Ummm, well how stable is this project? I'm only asking because I don't think my parents have forgotten the last one. My dad just finished fixing that hole in the living room wall."

"Yes I see your point. Perhaps we should hold off for the moment."

David laughed as he patted his uncle on the back. He was laughing because the man was actually pouting!

****************page break****************************

"Did you know that the Chinese are on record as having eaten pasta as early as 5000BC. Contrary to popular beliefs, Marco Polo did not discover pasta. Mr. Polo wrote about eating Chinese pasta at the court of Kubla Khan, he probably didn't introduce pasta to Italy. The evidence lies…"

Booth rolled his eyes, would he ever learn?

"Ya ya…so it's good then? Angela's pasta… it's safe?"

"Oh yes…quite so Agent Booth."

Brennan smiled seeing how Booth was getting frustrated with Mr. Nigel Murray. She was actually finding his musings quite interesting.

"So Mr. Nigel Murray, are you happy with the teaching position at the University?'

"Oh yes very much so, however I find myself needing more than the one hour allotted for my lectures. I always seem to run out of time?"

"Ya that's a shocker." Brennan had a hard time hiding her smile at Booth's exasperated expression.

"And you Mr. Fisher how have you been? I believe the last time we conversed you were quite infatuated with…Amanda I believe her name was."

"Ahh Bones…shouldn't we go say hi to Bug man?"

"Booth don't be rude."

"Well as everything in my life…that too ended in disappointment."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well such is life. As soon as a ray of hope begins to make it's way into the bleakness that is my life…it inevitably is snuffed out. Still the good news is that she continues to need my expertise in a sexual capacity."

"Well that's good…I suppose. You are still having your biological urges being looked after then."

"Yes there is that."

"Ok that's it…Bones I'm going before I need something stronger than this beer."

*******************page break***********************

"Hey can I get everyone's attention. If you all could stop drinking all my booze and eating my food for a minute, I'd like to say something."

"Ah Bug man, this isn't going to be like last time is it? Nobody want to hear about the rotting road kill smelling plant or whatever." Booth shuttered .

"It was the Satyrium pumilum, a rare South African orchid that could mimic the smell of rotting road kill. And hey man…just trying to teach your ignoramus self something. I mean how cool was that… I mean this plant developed the ability to smell like rotting meat in order to attract carrion flies to lay their eggs there. I mean it's genius!"

"Hodgins…." Angela smiled finding Hodgins' enthusiasm over bugs and plants a constant source of amusement.

"Oh right… well everyone raise their glasses to the almost Dr. Booth who is home for a visit and upon his return to Georgetown will finally be allowed to practice on real life people. We're all proud of you man! Congrats and keep it up. To Dr. Booth!"

"Thanks you guys…"

"Ahh big brother are you blushing? I don't see what the big deal is really. I mean so now you get people to say ahhh, and maybe poke a few with them with some needles." David's rolled his eyes…though secretly he was totally proud of his big brother.

"This coming from the kid that we all had to convince that eating dirt wasn't a good idea." Parker retaliated as he mockingly punched his baby bro in the arm.

Everyone laughed for it had been true.

"Hey I was an adventurous child… I'm the only one of you pansies courageous enough to try Aunt Angela's culinary master pieces."

"Hey I heard that!" David went to his mother's best friend and kissed her on her cheek.

"Don't worry Aunt….I'll always be here to defend your cooking skills."

Booth smiled thinking that his son did seem to have a stomach made if iron. That boy would eat anything.

*******************page break**************************

"So I have some news I think you'll be interested in hearing."

"What?" Annie asked absentmindedly, she was trying to decide whether she wanted to try her aunt's pasta dish or be more adventurous and attempt her meat pie. Just as she was going for the pie she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't….I tried some earlier and well let's just say I'm regretting that decision."

She saw Caleb smile as he led her away from his mother's culinary experiment.

"Thanks. Still I'm sure it couldn't of been all that bad."

"Trust me…it was."

"So bro, I was just about to tell Annie here the good news."

"What good news?" Annie turned back to Chrissie who almost seemed to be jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well it looks like we won't be the foursome but the fivesome….wait is that even a word? Well whatever….what I'm trying to tell you is that Caleb will be joining us next year at Georgetown. Isn't that great?"

"Oh, well sure. I didn't even know you were thinking about college."

"Hey you could sound a little more enthused…. You don't have to worry. I won't cramp your style…much."

"No that's not it.… it's just unexpected. I thought you were just going to continue touring with your grandfather."

"Ya, well dad is really set on me getting a degree, and well I wouldn't mind experiencing the whole college scene."

"Well that good then." Annie was trying to seem blasé about the news, when in reality she was reeling from it. How was she suppose to get over her crush if he would be around everyday? She didn't know how she felt about this. Part of her would enjoy seeing him everyday, yet another part of her knew that it would only make it harder for her to achieve her goal. That goal being to stop thinking of Caleb as anything other than the family friend that he was. Her mother was very good at compartmentalizing, hopefully she had inherited that useful trait….

**Chapter 31.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Ahh come on you guys… it will be fun. Besides it's like their 15th wedding anniversary. We need to be creative."

"God sis, why can't we just buy them a card, send some flowers…hell we could even all pitch in to send them somewhere romantic. You know like a second honeymoon." Caleb asked with a smile.

"No, besides mom and dad got them a trip already. This will be more personable and fun." Chrissie crossed her arms not believing how much resistance she was getting from everyone. She had called Annie, David and Parker that morning telling them that she needed everyone to come over for a meeting. Last night she had gotten an inspired idea of what to do for her aunty Tempe and Uncle Booth's wedding anniversary.

"Don't listen to them Chrissie, I think it's a great idea."

"See…why can't you guys be more supportive like Annie here."

"Because squirt we're guys." Caleb nudged her playfully with his shoulder. They were all sitting on the floor of his studio., his Uncle Zach's old apartment.

"Hey I'm game. Besides I could totally pull of dad better that anyone!" David boasted as she shoved another pastry into his mouth.

"God bro and you tell me that I have gross eating habits. Did you even chew that before swallowing?" Parker asked amazed at how much his kid brother could put away and yet never gain any weight.

"Mmmm, you're just jealous. You can't eat whatever you want anymore. Not with your older and slower metabolism."

"Hello can we please focus here. Now I've written out scripts for everyone."

**Booth residence….**

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Booth." Booth kissed Bones' forehead as she snuggled even closer to his side.

"Mmmm, I do enjoy how we celebrate our anniversaries. In fact perhaps we can celebrate once more before we get up."

Booth laughed as Bones moved on top of him smiling at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Well I think I can be persuaded, but first I want to give you my gift."

Bones rolled her eyes. Every year they promised each other not to buy anything, yet inevitably Booth would break his own rule. Since then she had learned to always have a gift for him. She was very excited for him to see what she had gotten him this year. She was very lucky to have found it. It had taken quite some effort to locate one in such good condition.

"Ok Bones…eyes closed?

"I could never understand why people do that."

"Shhh, just close those baby blues Bones or I'm not giving you my gift."

"Fine Booth…my eyes are closed see..?"

Booth got up and went to his sock drawer to get the gift. He pulled out a small box and approached the bed. "Happy Anniversary."

She took the small box and removed the red ribbon. She opened it to find a key inside.

"I don't understand Booth."

"Well you know that project I've been working on?"

Bones rolled her eyes. Of course she did. Booth had been so secretive about his project. He had been spending almost all his spare time in the basement working on it. She assumed he was working on his man cave as he called it. A media and games room for him and the boys to watch their games. The past months have been filled with constant noise from all his hammering and whatever else he was doing down there. He has been ridiculously strict about his no women rule. Only Parker, David and Hodgins had been given that privilege of entering his special space.

"Yes Booth….your man cave. Are you saying that I'm now allowed down there?"

"Just put this on and follow me." Booth passed her his hockey jersey that she had commandeered as hers. He waited as Bones did as he asked, and then he took her by the hand. They made their way down to the basement where Booth gave her the key.

"Go ahead Bones open it up."

She took the key and unlocked the door. She stood still as Booth opened the lights. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw what Booth had done. Tears sprang to her eyes as she walked around the room.

"Booth! You did this all for me?"

Booth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course Bones, who else? I had some help, the boys all put in a lot of time, even Angela helped."

"It's beautiful Booth. Thank you…really thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Well I know you said you didn't mind sharing an office with me, but I knew you would prefer your own space to work in."

She walked around. There were pictures of her and Booth, of the children growing up, of everyone at the lab, of her father and Russ….and he had also framed the covers of all her novels. The desk was a beautiful mahogany one that was clearly an antique. She was certain that Angela had a hand in choosing it. In the corner of the office were her artefacts that she had placed in storage when Booth and she first had moved in together. They were beautifully displayed in glass cabinets that were lit to showcase them all. The office was even larger that the one she had at the Jeffersonian. He had also put two very large couches of soft cream leather. She turned to walk back to him.

"I love you Seeley Booth. I love you so much."

Booth's eyes softened as he watched Bones tear up.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it. Now I don't want to give you your gift. Yours is so much more meaningful. I can't believe the work and the effort this took."

"Hey…I want my gift Bones! Now give it to me…."

Booth had his eyes closed with both his hands held out in front of him.

Bones chuckled. "Well come on then. Booth you can open your eyes. My gift is obviously not down here. Now just go into the kitchen for a minute. I just want to make sure it was delivered already.

"Ohhhh delivered? Hmm Bones….what have you been up to? What has my brilliant wife done?" Come on Bones I'm dying here…chop chop."

"Booth stop it. Let me go or you won't be getting anything."

"Well go then woman! Bring me my gift."

A few minutes later she returned. In her hands was a similar sized box.

"You know it's quite humorous that… well you'll see when you open it."

Booth ripped the paper off and opened the box. As soon as he saw what was in it he began laughing out loud. He pulled out a key.

"Wow Bones…what a co-ink-a-dink…"

"Yes I admit it is somewhat funny, now come with me."

Booth followed her to the front door.

"Well open the door Booth…your gift is on the other side."

Booth opened the door and almost fell to his knees. In front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slowly and reverently approached his gift. He ran his hands alongside it as he looked back at Bones.

"How? Where? How? God I love you! My God this is a 1959 Caddy Brougham….they're almost impossible to find…never mind one in this condition. I mean…wow Bones. She's so beautiful."

Bones chuckled as she watched Booth's reaction to her gift. She remembered his reaction to seeing a picture of that car when they had been in New Orleans.

"I'm glad you like it Booth. I thought that it would be nice for you and David to restore it before he goes to college."

Booth got out of the car almost reluctantly and made his way to his wife.

"Oh Bones…I'm about to show you exactly how much I love my gift."

She laughed as Booth picked her up to return to their bedroom where he did in fact show her his appreciation.

**Later that same day…..**

"Good evening everyone…if you could take a seat, we the progeny of the happy couple, along with their Godchildren have a special presentation we would like to make to commemorate this most auspicious occasion." David walked to the centre of the stage of the hall that they had rented for his parent's party.

He waited for everyone to sit down. He was glad to see that everyone had made it to his parents party. The hall was filled with everyone from the lab, even Sweets had made the trip from New York to be there.

"I'll be your most charming and handsome MC for this evening's festivities. Now the presentation you are all about to see had been dubbed as _**The phases of B&B's journey.**_Now to start off tonight's little show we have the lovely Chrissie Hodgins who will be playing the role of a young and brilliant forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, and in the role of the handsome and cocky young FBI agent Seeley Booth is no other that Mr. Parker Booth. Now please hold all applause until the end…we don't want to interrupt the artistic flow of the scene."

"Oh for the love of God, who gave that kid a mike? Stop showboating and get on with it!" Booth couldn't keep the smile of his face as he shouted out to his youngest. God the kid certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

"Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery! Now let me present to you Phase one….the partnership."

The lights were dimmed and makeshift curtain opened to Chrissie sitting across Parker at what looked to be a booth from the diner. Well at least that was what the sign above then said in bold letter **Scene at diner**. She was wearing a lab coat and had her hair in a pony tail. Parker on the other hand was in a suit, and was wearing multi coloured socks that he was showing off as he was shoeless. To finish off the look, he had on a outrageously flashy tie and a ridiculously large belt buckle with COCKY written on it. It was made out of cardboard and being held up with a string of lights that were flashing on and off.

"Booth! That's not rational. Why do you keep insisting on wasting time with what is essentially guess work." Chrissie faired her hands dramatically as she spoke.

"Bones how many times do I have to tell you that it's called postulating a scenario. Just go with me Bones."

"You can call it what ever you like….you might as well be writing fiction."

Parker leaned in and with a lopsided smile said his next line.

"You know…you need to get in touch with your gut Bones… you know go with your instincts."

"I don't listen to my digestive track Booth. Now markers on bones…well that is worth investigating. That's worth my time, not sitting here making up what are essentially stories. You're worse than Sweets."

Parker stood up then and playfully glared at Chrissie

"Hey take that back…that was hitting below the belt_ (Parker then turned to their audience and winked as he grabbed his belt buckle before turning back to Chrissie) _Bones…comparing me to that 12 year old was un called for!"

Chrissie shrugged her shoulders and sipped her none existent coffee.

"What are you always saying Booth…Oh yes, I'm just calling it like I see it."

"You know Bones…. you and I, we are very different."

"Yes I concur…I'm rational while you are not, I rely on empirical data, while you rely on your so called gut feelings, and I don't waste time making up stories."

Parker then dramatically began to bang his head on the makeshift table. He got up and began to pace in front of the table. He took out a poker chip and began to flip it in the air as he'd seen his father do a thousand times… Chrissie quietly then left the stage leaving Parker alone. He turned towards the audience and prepared to deliver his monologue still pacing and flipping that poker chip. Someone then placed a spot light on him.

"God that woman! No one can get under my skin like she can. She's just so…ahhhh! Still I have to admit…there's just something about her. That mind of hers…well I have to admit it's a bit awe inspiring to watch it at work. Who knew that I would one day be happy to work alongside a squint? Still she can get me so riled up sometimes."

Parker then paused as he took a second look at the cue card being held up by Wendell. He laughed out loud before continuing.

"Of course that best friend of hers…. is quite the beauty herself? If I wasn't already unconsciously…. falling in love….with my partner…then I would totally have gone for her?"

"MOM!" Chrissie yelled. She couldn't believe her sometimes.

Angela laughed out loud. So she had made a few small changes to the script…so what. Booth was laughing so hard that Bones was worried that he was not taking in enough oxygen.

David made his way to center stage once again.

"People please….the show must go on. That was the end of phase one…not quite the ending that was originally written but hey that's what you get with live theatre. Moving on now to a much more important scene anyways….since yours truly is in it, we have phase two …. 'Therapy'.

_**Chapter 32.…**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Parker walked over to take the microphone from David. David however didn't seem to want to relinquish it, so Parker ended up having to wrestle it out of his grasp

"Would you let go. Get back there and get ready you dufus." Parker then rolled his eyes as he turned to face everyone.

"Well as the MC is involved in the next scene I'll do my best to fill his ever so dramatic shoes. So as my brother mentioned earlier, the next scene is aptly named Therapy. For those who are not in the loop, the happy couple here were forced into partners therapy. The FBI wanted to make sure that their most successful partnered duo maintained a healthy partnership. So lets all sit back and take a peek into what a possible session may of looked like.

I know I have wished I could have been a fly on the wall for some of those sessions. Now playing the role of our esteemed Dr. Sweets will be no other that David Booth, Annie will be playing Bones, while Caleb has the misfortune of playing the role of Agent Booth. Now during this scene, there will be an element of audience participation. You'll catch on I promise. Now without further ado we would like to present phase two…couple's therapy."

Once again the lights dimmed and the curtains opened. There on the stage was David in a sweater vest holding a clip board as he sat across both Annie and Caleb.

"Once again, I would like to remind both of you that this is the truth zone. You should feel free to say anything you wish." David moved his arms in an exaggerated motion as he mentioned the truth zone.

"Now I have noticed that there are some underlining issues that should be dealt with."

Annie was loving this. She really wanted to get into character so really tried to sit and gesture like her mother.

"What underlining issues? Booth and I don't have any issues."

Caleb was also enjoying himself more that he was expecting. He had watched his uncle Booth over the years and was confident that he could portray him accurately. He made sure to twitch his leg and to constantly be doing something with his hands, which at the moment was squeezing a stress ball.

"Ya Sweets no issues here. Me and Bones…were good."

"It's quite apparent to me that you both share a very deep and strong connection."

At this point the three _actors_ dramatically froze as Parker made his way to the stage.

"Ok, well before we continue with this very dramatic piece…though I firstly have to say that my portrayal of my dad was so much more convincing…." Parker chuckled when Caleb broke out of character to shout out.. "Hey! So not true! I totally got uncle Booth down!"

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted…this is the audience participation part of the skit. Please repeat after me…. '_**WE'RE JUST PARTNERS.'**_

Angela, Hodgins, Wendell, Clark, Cam, pretty much everyone in the hall, including Sweets himself shouted out the phrase that they had heard so many times. Parker waited until the laughing had subsided before continuing.

"Good, now whenever you see the green light overhead, that will be your cue to shout out that phrase. Ok well on with the session…."

Parker left the stage and the _actors_ unfroze.

"Look Sweets…I know where you're going with this, but Bones and I _**WE'RE JUST PARTNERS**_." Caleb stopped to look at the audience to give them a thumbs up for nailing the cue.

"Yes Dr. Sweets, Booth and I…_**WE'RE JUST PARTNERS**_, why would you insinuate otherwise?" Annie had a hard time suppressing her smile as she heard everyone shout out the catch phrase.

"Yes yes so I've heard you say many times." David then got up from his chair and began to pace in front of his _patients._

"Can you explain to me then if _**YOU'RE JUST PARTNERS**_, then why is it that you spend so much time together outside of work?"

Annie rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"That's not true. When we have drinks it's to celebrate closing a case, when we have lunch together it is to discuss a case, and even when we have dinner together it is only because we are working late on paperwork. It is always work related. Your statement is very misleading."

"Ya Sweets…what she just said." Caleb found himself impressed with Annie. She really had her mother down.

"Fine Dr. Brennan, that's a valid observation." David then sat down and ran his hands through his hair to show his frustration. Then he stood up and walked to center stage as the light dimmed in the background. He was getting himself psyched up for his dramatic monologue.

"Man these two give being in denial new meaning. It's so freaking obvious that they're in love. It's so frustrating." David waved his arms dramatically and sighed loudly. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud when Dr. Sweets stood up and shouted '_**You have no idea! No freaking clue just how frustrating your parents were**__!'_

David then returned to his seat to resume the skit.

"Alright Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, you both adamantly proclaim that you are both _**JUST PARTNERS**_, well then explain to me why those around you think otherwise?"

Parker once again made his way onto the stage.

"We now will be introducing the role of my mother's best friend who will be played by…Parker paused for a second to control the chuckle that wanted to escape… "who will be played by the very courageous Mr. Wendell Bray…"

"Whoa what? I don't freaking thing so!" Angela stood up, but Hodgins grabbed her hand before she could storm the stage.

"Shh Ange… it's funny…come on be a sport."

"Fine but he better look hot in a dress."

Just then Wendell stepped from behind the curtain and was met with roars of laughter. He took a minute to face the audience and play to them. He adjusted his wig and then the socks he had stuffed down his shirt.

"God Wendell, you make one homely woman." Booth shouted out. He could barely get the insult out because he was laughing so hard.

Wendell chuckled as he flipped his wig in a dramatic fashion and sashayed onto the set. Then in a high pitched voice said the lines that Chrissie had given to him only half a hour ago.

"You tell them Sweets… I swear if I have to hear either one of them say _**WE'RE JUST PARTNERS **_one more time…. I swear I'll end up on that couch! God sweetie why can't you just wake up and realize that you and Booth are meant to be together?"

Annie had to turn away for a second to stop the laugh that wanted to escape. But as she turned away she only ended up being facing Caleb who too was shaking with uncontrolled mirth. She turned back and tried to stay in character.

"Angela! Stop it. Why do you…why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because Sweetie…you and agent Studly belong together." Wendell made sweeping motions with his arms and walked over and sat in between Caleb and Annie. Then he put his arms around both of them before continuing.

"Thrust me Sweetie…you're just both in denial…now please will you just jump this man's bones and then tell me every detail!"

Everyone roared with laughter. Once the laughter finally quieted down, the lights dimmed once more.

Annie and Caleb then stood up for the finale. They each walked to opposite ends of the stage. At this point there the whole stage was shroud in darkness except for the two spot lights that were on Annie and Caleb. Annie's monologue was first.

"I just don't understand. Why does everyone assume that Booth and I are more than partners? Fine it may be true that I find him handsome, but that's only natural. He has very symmetrical features."

Caleb then began to pace and flip a lighter in his right hand as he faced the audience for his solo.

"God where does that 12 year old get off telling me what I feel. Bones and I are great as we are. We're just partners. She's …well Bones. So what if I find her to be beautiful? I'm not blind! So what if I find her eyes to be…. well they're nice. So what?"

Annie then picked up her cue, and slowly started to walk towards the center of the stage.

"Still he is rather tall….he does have a rather charming smile…..he's an alpha male….I suppose I could do worse?"

Caleb too then began walking toward the center of the stage.

"Still she is beautiful…..God knows she's smart….. We do seem to have some chemistry…..I suppose I could do worse?"

Then as Annie and Caleb turned to face each other some very cheesy melodramatic music began to play….

"Oh Bones!"

"Oh Booth!"

"Marry me!"

"Yes and let's have progenies that will…"

"…have my charm"

"…have my brains"

"…we'll live happily"

"…ever after"

With that the curtains close as Annie and Caleb hugged in a very overly dramatic way. Everyone were on their feet clapping and laughing. The curtains then opened as the cast came out to take their bows. David was pushing and shoving his way to the front to absorb all the accolades he believed were rightfully his….

Booth could not recall ever laughing so hard. He looked over to Bones and whispered…_"Is it too late to put them all up for adoption?"_ Bones shrugged but she too was wiping the tears from her eyes. It would be an anniversary that neither one of them would soon forget…

_**I really hope you enjoyed the show that the kids put on. I have to say that I have a blast writing it. I would love to see Wendell impersonate Angela.. LOL . Now as I said before, I'll be moving the story along and we will next see our fabulous five all at Georgetown. **_

_**Chapter**_ _**33.…**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Bug man come on, put your back into it."

"Hey man, you're the one not pulling your weight." Both men huffed as they carried yet more boxes into the flat that Hodgins had found. It was in walking distance of the University campus.

"God look at our fathers. It's sad really. Huffing and puffing they way they are…hey dad would you like to sit down…maybe rest for a minute?" Both Parker and Caleb were both grinning like idiots.

"You know Hodgins….you would think that our sons would be thanking us for all the crap we've been hauling all morning. But no… no instead they mock. I honestly would like nothing better than to drop all these boxes on their heads."

"I hear you Booth….I totally hear you man." Hodgins agreed.

"Ahhh dad we know…we know that you're all like…oh my kids…oh my babies are all gone now. My life will now return to the empty shallow existence that I knew before being blessed with the greatest kids ever."

Booth dropped the boxes he was carrying and took off after him. Hodgins and Caleb both laughed as they watched Booth finally tackle Parker to the ground. Booth then shouted out that someone should grab him a beer because he was done for the day. He had shouted all that while still sitting on his squirming son.

Bones came out to investigate what all the yelling was about and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Booth? Why are you sitting on Parker?"

"Well Bones…"

*****************page break**********************

"Can you believe this place. Dad did good!"

Annie smiled hearing the enthusiasm in Chrissie's voice. The flat really was something. There were 5 bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom, a large den, a modern kitchen that had a beautiful breakfast nook, there was also a large island that had stools enough for all of them. Finally there was also a very large study that had shelves from floor to ceiling filled with books all related to each of their chosen major.

"Yes it is quite impressive. I know that Parker almost cried when he saw it. After living in that shoe box these past few years….well this is definitely a step up."

Chrissie looked at her best friend and saw that something was bothering her.

"Hey what's wrong? I can tell that something is off with you."

"It's nothing really….I suppose I'll miss them."

"Your parents?"

"Ya…I mean this will be the first time that I'll be away from them for more that the occasional sleep over at your house."

"Ya I know…me too."

"Really?"

"Sure Annie…look it's normal. Even the guys feel it too, though they would never admit it."

Angela walked in having heard the last part of their conversation. Her own heart was heavy thinking about her baby in college. For the first time in 16 years she would be returning home knowing that her baby would not be there.

"Ladies, I absolutely love this place. You may see me here more often that either one of you would like."

"Mom you know that we all love you. Still maybe call first….?"

Angela laughed out loud. That was so something she would say.

"That's my girl."

"Annie were is your brother?" Bones asked as she carried a box in.

Annie rolled her eyes as she answered her mother. "Contemplating."

Bones shook her head in exasperation. "Would you please go get him. They need some help bringing in the rest of the boxes from the truck...it seems that your father has declared that he's done for the day."

Annie laughed as she went to find her brother. She found as she last saw him….. laying on the couch.

"David…. I swear I've never known anyone who has perfected the art of doing nothing like you."

"Thank sis, it does take some practice…but I do seem to have a knack for it. Now why are you interrupting me?"

"Mom wants you to go help with the rest of the stuff in the truck."

"Ok…well I supposes I should go then. I feel refreshed after my power nap anyways."

Annie chuckled as David got up and stretched his 6'1 frame. He had experienced yet another growth spurt in the past year. Objectively she could see that he was pretty good looking. There had been a lot of girls at their high school who had tried to date him, but her brother didn't seem all that interested in finding a girlfriend. He smiled and flirted with all of them but never got serious with any of them. He would say that it would break too many hearts if he was to as he would put it….take himself off the market. But she knew better…like her, her brother was waiting to find what their parents and godparents had.

"You know sis….for someone who was about to start college, who has the fortunate luck to do so with both her best friend and very cool brothers…you kind of seemed to be bummed. Why the long face sis?"

"I an excited David, its just….."

"Oh God!… you're going to miss him aren't you? For the love of all that his holy…you can't tell him that. You know he would set up camp in the living room if he knew that his little princess was sad."

David chuckled as he swung his arm around her.

"Look sis, you know both he and mom will be over here like every other week right? Besides think of the quiet…the nights not filled with dad's freight train impressions. We may actually be able to get some sleep!"

Annie chuckled as she hugged him. "Thanks David….you know I love you right?"

"Of course….how could you not? Now come on, no more long faces. We can't have dad thinking that we would miss him. He is already insufferably cocky. His ego….well it doesn't need anymore padding."

"Ya you're right. Now stop stalling and get to work. Don't think I don't know you."

David couldn't help it…he burst out laughing. His sister did know him better than anyone. He shook his head and went out to see what was left that needed to be unloaded.

**Later that day….**

"Oh god, I'm so tired that I honestly don't think I'll move for the next 24 hours!"

Parker slumped onto the coach. Annie moved out of the way just in time. She playfully glared at her big brother who only smiled and hugged her to his side.

"I hear you…. manual labour is just not for me!" David rolled his shoulders to try to work out the stiffness.

"Ha! You barely did anything. Don't think that Parker and I didn't notice how long it would take you between trips. What were you doing anyways?"

Chrissie laughed out loud. David would come in carrying one box and would go lie down again until someone noticed his absence.

"Well at least we're all done and have tomorrow off. God aunt Tempe is a machine when it comes to unpacking. I swear Annie and I just stood back and let her at it."

"Yup mom is great, and it was nice of your mother to stock up the fridge like she did, however with those three living here it's sure it be emptied soon enough."

Caleb, Parker and David all nodded with smirks on their faces. The five of them then sat down to draw up a schedule for grocery shopping and to divvy-up chores. David laughed out loud when both Parker and Annie looked at him as if to say they weren't taking any excuses and actually expected him to clean his bathroom more that once every few months.

Annie then got up to go the kitchen as she had volunteered to cook dinner that first night. She was busily chopping up onions when she felt someone nudge her.

"Hey is something bothering you?"

Annie looked up to see it was Caleb who has followed her. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"No…. not really. I guess I'm having a hard time accepting the reality of how our lives are changing. I guess I don't do well with change. I'm just being silly."

"Hey…not silly. This is a huge change. Look I know that brain of yours is ready for college, but you're still only fifteen Annie. Most of us have another three years to get used to the idea of moving out and start on the whole 'what are you going to do with the rest of your life' journey. Give yourself a break, it's natural that you'd be missing home and your parents."

Annie smiled as Caleb squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"So I never knew you could cook? You didn't learn from my mother did you?"

Annie chuckled at his look of consternation. "Umm no, my mother taught me. She's showed me how flavours work together and explained why. Still I've always loved how aunt Angela liked to try new things. She always said that one never knew until we tried. Sometimes we did come up with some successes."

"If you say so…all I know is that dad and I would end up ordering take out more often than not. We would sneak out to meet the delivery guy and then eat in the garage. Still I think that she always knew…she would smile when we came in from eating and just laugh. Chrissie was always the only one who was able to stomach mom's culinary experiments. God I still don't know how?"

"She would always say that as long as she could wash it down with enough chocolate milk that she could eat anything."

Caleb laughed as he went to set the table. He looked over to Annie as she continued with her dinner preparations thinking to himself that he had always been able to just talk with her. It was just so easy, he only wished he could find a girl that he was this comfortable with.

David poked his head in the kitchen . "Hmm smells good sis, is that mom's lasagna that you're making?

"Yes…hey stop eating the cheese, I don't have anymore to grate."

David snuck in some more before he kissed her cheek and scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Seriously if he wasn't a carbon copy of dad I would of asked for a DNA test a long time ago."

Caleb laughed out loud and went to call everyone for dinner.

**********************page break**********************

"Hmmm sis you rock! This is as good as mom's."

"Thanks but you inhaling down that second helping clued me in to you liking it."

Everyone laughed as David just smiled, not at all embarrassed. Annie looked around the table and smiled. Yes things were changing but she still had this. She loved everyone sitting at the table so much. She resolved to enjoy this time in her life. Her father had told her not to allow her studies to consume her, to make time to enjoy the whole experience. She planned to take that advice to heart.

********************page break************************

Hodgins and Angela were at the Booth's place. Both couples decided to have a beer and some takeout after getting back from helping the kids with the move.

"I'm telling you Bones…she's not ready. I know my little girl and she's just not ready."

"Booth she just needs some time to adjust. She will be fine. You are just projecting your misgivings about Annie not living at home."

"Damn right, she's too young to be away from us."

"I totally agree man…what the hell made me agree to ever allow Chrissie to go? You know we should drive up tomorrow and tell them they need to come home."

"Now you're talking some sense Bug man." Booth's eyes lit up then.

"Would you two stop. They will both be fine, and it's not like you both won't be over there constantly." Angela smiled but inside she too was having a hard time with her baby being away from her.

Bones went over and sat on Booth's lap.

"Parker and David will watch over her Booth. She needs to explore her potential and have the freedom to do so. She is a very responsible young woman. I'm more concerned about David. I just hope Annie will remind him that he needs to do more the spray some air refresher in his room. He really never could grasp the idea that cleaning involved more that shoving everything into his closet."

Booth chuckled knowing that Bones wasn't exaggerating. His youngest did seem to have developed an allergy to all cleaning related products and implements. Bones would have to do a room check every few weeks. If not for these random checks, they were sure that eventually David would have grown new species of fungus in his room that even Bug man would have a hard time identifying.

Booth knew it was sexist but he wasn't worried about David, yet Annie….well she was his little girl. He felt robbed, he hadn't had enough time with her. Still Angela was right. He was planning on checking up on the kids often. Hell he wondered if he shouldn't consider teaching that course that Hacker had spoken about. It's not like he and Bones were doing any more field work anymore. She was mainly at the lab theses days working on those ancient bones of hers, while he was doing more training and administrative work. Hey maybe they could both teach a class. Hmmm that thought was cheering him up considerably…

**Chapter 34.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Annie was walking home after her first day of classes. She really was going to enjoy the courses she had chosen. She had decided to do a double major. She had already completed all the required introductory courses last year and now was taking courses related to what she believed she wanted to pursue as a career in.

Like Parker she wanted to go into medicine but unlike him she was more interested in research. She wanted to do something that would leave an impact on the world.

She opened the door to find David already raiding their fridge.

"Hey loser, so how was your first day as a full fledged college student?"

"It was good. I love all my courses, but I really loved my microbiology class. The professor was really good and I even talked to him about an TA position, you know help out with the labs."

"God you're such a nerd!"

"Please Mr. Math wizard. So what about you, did you learn anything, did anything enter that hard head of yours?"

They were interrupted by Chrissie's arrival. "I'm in love. I mean I'm head over heals gaga can't catch my breath kind of love." Chrissie dropped her bags and fell onto the coach with a dramatic sigh.

"Wow that was fast, even for you. So whose the poor unfortunate guy?" asked David with his mouth full of chips and salsa.

"Mmm, he's my English lit prof. Oh Annie you should see him. He's just so yummy!"

"Chrissie! I swear you fall in love once a week."

"Hmmm well you may have a small point. Still it just so much fun."

Annie rolled her eyes but smiled at her. "Well I'm just going to get something to eat and head to the library to get started on my readings."

"Kay but don't stay too late, and call either me or Parker to go get you when you're finished."

"Yes dad." Annie smiled at her twin. He really was a great brother. She grabbed herself a sandwich and was out the door soon after.

**Booth Residence….**

"Booth I don't know. I enjoy teaching that's true, but to do so full time…I just don't believe that is something I'd be interested in."

"Ahh come on Bones…just think of it. You with your squinty students, me with the normal and much cooler kids…it would be great."

"Booth…why this sudden interest in teaching? Is this just an excuse to be able to see the twins everyday?"

"What? No Bones…well maybe a little." Booth smirked. "Still think of it, we would be able to see out baby girl everyday. I could walk around and show my gun off as I introduce myself to every male on that campus. Come on Bones…."

"Booth, it's important that Annie feels like we trust her. She needs the freedom to experience college without us watching over her. Now come on Booth, I know you concur with me."

"Maybe….I just miss her, and her brothers. How did they grow up so fast Bones. I swear it was yesterday that I held them for the first time. Now they're in college. Are we getting old Bones?"

"Well of course we are, well you more so…"

"Bones are you trying to make a joke?"

"No, you are in fact 5 years older then me Booth. I'm just stating a fact." Bones couldn't stop the laugh that escaped as she watched Booth's disgruntled expression."

"I AM NOT OLD BONES! And to prove it to you…." Booth picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. He knew his back would make him regret that action in the morning…but hey a man had his pride to defend.

Bones laughed but chided him that he was going to throw out his back. Still she smiled as Booth carried her upstairs. He was so silly to worry about aging. He still looked incredible to her. He may have a few grey hairs now, but he was still very much her Booth. He still could make her heart skip a beat whenever he gave her that smile.

**A few weeks later…. **

"….no way! Sorry sis but there's absolutely no way! I love you, I would do almost anything for you, but there's no way I'm setting foot in there!"

Annie crossed her arms as she looked at her brother. She could not believe that Parker was backing out of the promise he had made to both her and her mother. She needed him. There's was no way that she was taking this on by herself.

"I can't believe what a coward you are Parker Booth! Plus you promised."

"I don't think I ate that day, and obviously nothing I said should have been taken seriously. Low blood sugar and all that."

Annie rolled her eyes at his pitiful excuse!

"You would really abandon me to take this on by myself? Where is the alpha male now?"

"Not here. Sorry but nothing and no one could make me do what you're asking. Nope….. not going to happen."

"Chrissie!"

Chrissie came skipping into the living room with her usual exuberance.

"Hey what's with the screaming?"

"It looks like it's just you and me…my so called older brother here…is really nothing more than a scared little girl."

Parker just nodded. Not at all offended.

"Yup girlie man…right here."

Chrissie laughed. "Ok…well do you think we'll need masks?"

"Yes and gloves. We should also bring some large garbage bags as well."

Caleb came into the room then and asked what the whole commotion was about.

"Annie has decided that it was time to go inspect David's room."

Caleb laughed out loud.

"Wouldn't it just be wiser to tape it off…you know with that yellow police tape….you know that stuff our parents used at crime scenes?"

Parker nodded. He had seen what Bones would sometimes find in David's room over the years….again it only made him more resolved that nothing could make him go in there.

He laughed when he heard the screams coming from both his sister and Chrissie. Just then David came home from him basketball game. He was eating what looked like a burrito of some kind.

"Hey….what's going on?"

Caleb laughed as he told him.

"Oh crap…has it been a month already. Shit I thought I had more time. Well I'll just be going now….I think I forgot something back at the court."

"DAVID BOOTH…. You take one step towards that door and I swear I will glue your shorts on while you sleep tonight!"

"Oh hi Annie…umm what's up?"

"What's up? Could you please explain this?"

Annie was holding out a plate with something on it.

"Umm well I think that… used to be a slice of pizza from a couple of weeks ago?"

David replied studying the plate and wondering what that green stuff was, and whether his uncle would like it to study it.

"David do you not realize that leaving food out like this will only attract all kinds of insects, such as blood sucking bedbugs."

"Hey as long as they only go for the food…well what's the big deal?"

Annie tries to take a calming breath before facing her twin. How had her mother dealt with him all these years without killing him was beyond her.

"The big deal is that….ahhhh"

Annie couldn't even finish her thought. She was still reeling from what she had found in that toxic disaster area that her twin had the audacity to call a room. Annie then dragged her brother into his room and proceeded to hand him some garbage bags. Parker and Caleb just sat down and watched as David was put to work. Parker eventually got up and asked Caleb if he wanted some popcorn. He nodded and they both settled in and found themselves entertained for most of the morning….

***************page break******************************

The Hodgins were on their way to the Booth's for dinner. Brennan had called to invite everyone over for a BBQ, saying that Booth needed cheering up. Once they got there they saw that they were ones of the lasts ones to arrive.

Hodgins made his way to the backyard and smiled when he saw that Mr. Nigel Murray seemed to have trapped Booth at the grill.

"…Did you know that the word Barbeque is believed to come from the Indian word Baracoa - meaning meat smoking. However no one knows who invented the barbeque. But we do know that it was Ellsworth Zwoyer of Pennsylvania who patented the design for charcoal briquettes in 1897. After World War One, the…."

"BONES!" Booth could not take it anymore, and Bones had promised that she would not allow her former students to be alone with him.

Hodgins tried to contain his laughter has he told Nigel that he may want to go see Angela. He knew he was throwing his wife under the bus…but Booth really looked like he needed rescuing. Once Nigel went on his way, Booth finally seemed to breath a little easier.

"Thanks Bug man. I swear how does he remember all those asinine facts? Better question…why had he learned them in the first place?"

"Ahh it's just his thing I guess, but he is pretty brilliant. Man he likes knows facts on about every subject you could think off. I remember one afternoon that Wendell and I decided to test to see if we could stump him… but I swear three hours later and we still could not think of a subject that he didn't like know everything about."

"It's weird, that's all I'm saying. I mean sports stats I get… now who patented the design for charcoal briquettes…not so much."

"To each their own man…to each there own. So you talk to the kids?"

Booth laughed out loud remembering the phone call they had gotten from Annie that morning.

"Oh ya. Today was inspection day."

"Huh?"

Booth then explained how they had learned to do routine inspections of his youngest son's room. Hodgins was laughing by the time Booth finished recounting his daughter's phone call.

"Wait did they keep that pizza slice?"

Booth just rolled his eyes. He really did wonder sometimes how he ended up friends with these people!

**Back at the Fab 5 residence….**

"God I'm so tired! Mom was never that anal about my room. I swear Annie made me take 3 bags of garbage out of there. It looks so barren now." David was laying on the floor because he just didn't have the energy to make it to the couch.

Caleb and Parker were still laughing. Annie came out then shaking her head.

"I'm going to take the longest shower I've ever taken in my life. Then I'm going to burn these clothes."

"Wow David, I had always thought your sister exaggerated about you….but dude…seriously that was nasty! Chrissie was removing her gloves which she then disposed of immediately. "Seriously David….just wow."

Annie then turned to the two laughing on the couch.

"You two…just sitting there laughing like two loons. Just so you know…next month will be your turn. Chrissie and I will make appointments that day to get some girly thing done."

"Manies and Paddies…."

"Yes…as Chrissie just said we will be getting pedicures while you two deal with that one's room!" She said pointing to her twin who was still in a fatal position on the floor.

"Ahh how is that my responsibility. He's not my brother." Caleb asked still chuckling.

"Because unless you don't mind living in a roach infested place, then we all have to pitch in."

With that said Annie turned to go enjoy a much deserved shower.

Caleb then turned to David. "Look man…there is no way I'm playing nurse maid to you…so cut it out with the whole hobo act."

"Better men have tried…" David said laughing out loud. He was then plummeted with every pillow cushion from the couches.

_**Thanks everyone….**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**Chapter 35**_**…..**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Caleb groggily made his way into the kitchen needing coffee badly. He rounded the corner only to find Annie there already. She had obviously already showered and dressed. She was wearing jeans and a blue top she seemed to favour. Her hair was up in her signature pony tail which swung back and forth as she worked over the stove.

"God it's disgusting how early you get up!"

Annie looked over and tried hard not to notice how good Caleb looked in his sweats and T-shirt. It didn't seem fair to her that he could roll out of bed looking like that.

"Well someone has to get breakfast going. Besides since we all have finals this week, I thought it would be nice to have a special treat."

Caleb then walked over to see exactly what she was making.

"Hey are those uncle Booth's pancakes?…and bacon too! Man does that take me back."

"Well I don't know if there as good as dad's but they'll do. Now why don't you go wake everybody up and let them know that breakfast will be ready in 10."

Caleb went to do as asked. This past year had been somewhat of a surprise to him. He was actually learning a lot that was helping him with his music. He could see improvement in both his technique as well as in his composing. But what surprised him most…was how much fun he was having living here with both his sister and the Booth trio.

He found himself almost sad to see it come to an end. He couldn't imagine not having his nightly guy chats with both David and Parker. Or not seeing Annie laughing at whatever he attempted to cook on his assigned nights. Or seeing her in the mornings commandeering her troops as she called all of them. They had all fallen into a routine that just seemed to work, not only work but was fun. God even grocery shopping with this bunch was an adventure. He chuckled thinking about that first trip. God the fighting/bickering that had taken place.

"…but Annie, the whole point of college living…is junk food. You are depriving me of a an essential college experience…and I won't have it!" David actually pouted and stamped his foot in the middle of the grocery isle.

Poor Annie had turned to Parker for support, thinking as the eldest he would have her back….

"Sorry Annie… the slob here has a point. College does mean junk food."

"Ahh! You who are the eldest, almost a doctor for heaven's sake…why are you not helping me here…?"

He and his sister had just stood by and watched the Booth trio go at it. At first he had felt bad for Annie, it did seem the boys were ganging up on her, but surprisingly she had held her own. So now in the pantry and fridge, you would find fruits, vegetables, tofu, along with Coco Puffs, bacon, and every conceivable type of cookie.

It also surprised him at how mature Annie was. She had taken on the role of den mother to their little group. She was the youngest yet seemed to carry the most authority.

Next week their little group was disbanding for the summer. He was going on tour with his grand dad, Parker was staying behind to finish his residency, David …well he was going to be contemplating, and his sister was going on an arts exchange program and spending the summer in Paris. His parents were getting some French student for the summer.

And Annie… well she was planning on taking some courses on line while she was at home. Their little group was disbanding and he found himself sad at the thought.

"Hey guys breakfast in 10... Pancakes and bacon, get it while it's hot."

It was if those words had magical powers. David was out of bed in a flash.

"Bacon?"

Caleb laughed remembering his first breakfast at the Booth's home. Even at the young age of three, David had show his love for his bacon. Soon they were all sitting down enjoying Annie's efforts.

"God sis…I love you!"

"Thanks David…but could you tell me that without your mouth being full of food. Seriously you will never find a girlfriend with your disgusting table manners."

"Nah…they all love me anyways…" David mumbled as he shoved yet another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Both Annie and Chrissie laughed.

Caleb looked around the table and sighed.

"Hey what is up with you?" Parker asked.

"Nothing…just thinking how fast this year has gone by."

Annie smiled. She too was thinking the same thing.

"Yes that's true…still I'm excited to see everyone…though the number of times my father 'dropped by' I can't really say I had the opportunity to miss him."

"So are you still planning in taking more courses this summer? I mean doesn't that brain of yours need a break?"

"Well I want to stay on schedule…"

"God you are so weird Annie…how old are you again?" Caleb smiled as she glared at him. For some reason he enjoyed getting her riled up.

"You know perfectly well that both David and I are turning 16 this summer."

"Ahh sweet 16.. God mom made such a fuss with this one when she turned 16. I never got why it was so important anyway."

"Well it's the modern version of the debutant ball. It's a coming of age ceremony that was more popular in the '40s and '50s. Basically in North America…it's based on 2 primary factors; one being that traditionally teenagers can drive at 16, and two in many states 16 is considered the age of consent."

"Huh…well I'll have to make sure I get back here for the big event then."

"That's right… let's not forget that it's my debutant coming of age thingy too!" David added as Annie rolled her eyes at him.

"Oooh I can't believe I'm going to miss it!"

"Chrissie, you'll be in Paris…who cares about a stupid birthday party! You'll be in the most romantic city in the world. You'll finally get to see the Louvre!"

"Ya I'm pretty stoked about that…still I wish I could come back for your party."

"Don't be silly. This is going to be the best summer of your life. Don't you dare spend a second thinking about a stupid party. You know it's mainly your mother who is so adamant that we're even having one. I don't really care."

"God how are we best friends? Seriously? Still you will have the French student to keep you company. Have I mentioned yet that his name is Enrique..?"

Annie rolled her eyes… "Yes you mentioned it once or twice."

"Wait it's a French dude coming? Not a dudette?" David seemed heartbroken at the news.

"Yup." Chrissie wanted to laugh at Caleb's expression. Wow her brother did not like hearing the news one bit. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Thank God she had her mother to report to her about everything she may miss this summer.

"Ok well since I cooked…well you guys know the drill. I'm going in early to get some reading done. See you guys tonight." With that Annie grabbed her bag and was off.

"So sis….how old exactly is the _Eric- ike _guy anyways?"

**Chapter 36...,,**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Annie…breakfast."

Annie smiled as she hears her father calling her from downstairs. He had been so happy to have her and David home, that mom was commenting that he had not stopped smiling since they arrived a few days ago.

She too had missed him. She got up and went to start round one of project wake up David. Her brother had stated that since he was on vacation that he should be allowed to sleep in every morning. As such, both her parents and herself found themselves periodically trying to rouse him up. It usually took three attempts.

"Hey this is your first wake up call."

Annie waited for his mumbled response and went on her way.

"Morning princess!"

"Good morning dad. Where's mom?"

"She went over to Angela's to help set up that exchange student's room. I guess he's arriving today."

"Oh that's right. We're suppose to go over today to welcome him. I have so much reading to do…I don't know if I'll be able to."

Booth looked at his daughter. He sometimes wished she wasn't as driven as she was. He wanted her to have a fun childhood. He was crazy proud of her…but he didn't want her to miss out being a teenager. She had never given him an ounce of trouble. No father could of asked for a better daughter. Still he sometimes found himself wishing she would get into some mischief.

"Hey, do your dad a favour and come tonight. I want you to have some fun this summer Annie. I don't want you to spend your whole time at home studying."

"You know how wrong that sounds right?"

Booth laughed. "Yes but I'm serious. Please make some time for fun…"

Annie got up from her chair and hugged her father. She knew that all kids believed their fathers to be the greatest of men…but she knew that her really was.

"I love you dad."

"Hey hey…what's this? Not that I'm complaining mind you, but what brought this on?"

"It's just that you are always there for me, and you always say exactly what I need to hear. I just know how very lucky I am to have you."

Booth looked down to see his daughter's eyes tear up. He wiped her tears away and kissed her on each of her cheeks.

"I love you too sweetheart, more that you will ever know. You are my little angel…I don't care how old you get, or how many doctorates you earn. To me…you will always be my little Annie."

David stood at the doorway as he watched his dad and sister. He couldn't help the grin on his face. He was a lucky bastard to have this family of his….still things were getting to mushy for his comfort level, time to liven things up.

"Don't listen to her dad…you should of heard her go on and on about your unexpected visits this past year! I on the other hand looked forward to each and everyone of them."

Booth laughed out loud. God he had missed them.

**Hodgins residence…..**

"God Bren… what was I thinking allowing my baby to go to Paris on her own?"

Brenna smiled as she helped make the bed that Angela had bought for this exchange student that was arriving today.

"Angela…you are a wonderful mother who knew that this would be a once in a lifetime experience for Chrissie. You put her happiness before your own. Besides you know she is being well taken care of. This family you sent her to, they're good friends of yours correct? The ones you and Hodgins met in your year in Paris?"

"Yes…they are a lovely family. I just miss her."

"Yes I know. Still you do speak to her every night on Skype correct?"

"Yes…don't mind me. I'm just having a small pity party. So what do you think of the room….should it meet the needs of a young French student?"

Brennan laughed as she reassured her best friend that everything looked wonderful.

"Ange come on, we need to get going to pick the kid up."

"I'll be right there." Angela then turned around and hugged Brennan. "Thanks for coming over Sweetie…I think we both know that I didn't really need help setting up a bedroom."

"Your welcome…I will see you tonight. And Ange…Chrissie is a very lucky young woman to have a mother who wants her to have every possible experience."

"Thanks Sweetie…"

**Booth residence….**

"Let's go ladies…chop chop! I'm starving and this shin dig is being catered by Sid. Which means that I can actually feel safe about dinner tonight."

Booth and David were down stairs waiting on the ladies. Bones came down the stairs wearing black dress pants and a blue silk dress shirt. Looking at Bones, Booth was once again stuck at what a beautiful woman she was.

"Wow mom…you look great. I thought I should say something since dad here seemed to have lost the ability to speak."

Bones laughed as she kissed David on his cheek.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome yourself. I do like seeing you in a suit."

"I am a handsome devil…I know." David laughed when his father shoved him out of the way.

"Bones…you look….ok" Booth kissed her before she could reprimand him. Then he looked up and lost his smile. He saw his Annie come down wearing a dress he knew he had never seen before. It was….well it would not do.

"Umm Annie…what exactly are you wearing?"

"It's new…mom got it for me as an early birthday present. It's nice isn't it?"

"What there is of it….I think you should go and change."

"Why? I thought I looked nice."

"Don't listen to him sis…you look hot and dad is just having a hard time with that."

"Bones! You bought that…that dress?" Booth still could barely believe that it was Annie standing before him. The dress was strapless, way too short and well things were being pushed up that shouldn't be….the dress just had to go!

"Booth you're being ridiculous. Annie looks beautiful. Now we should get going."

"Well at least tell me you have a coat or something….."

"Of course…I have a wrap. Do you really not like the dress?"

Booth saw how Annie's expression showed her disappointed with his reaction.

"You look beautiful sweetie, it's just I'm not used to seeing you looking so….grown up I guess."

Booth grabbed her into his arms and whispered once again how beautiful she looked. She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Hello….hungry here . If you girls are all done with all your 'feelings'… do you think we could go?"

Booth laughed and was grateful for David's ability to lighten up any situation.

**Hodgins' residence…..**

Booth was at the side bar with Hodgins talking about his newest arrival.

"God Ange had been all gaga over this guy. I don't see it, I mean I don't get what is so freaking special about Frenchy?"

Booth chuckled seeing Bug man all bent out off shape. Then he looked up and all traced of humour disappeared. He watched as that Enrique guy grab his Annie's hand and kiss it. He left Hodgins who was still going on about whatever and made his way for an introduction.

"G-man… you haven't met Enrique. Enrique this handsome man is Annie's father…Agent Booth." Angela's eyes were filled with humour as she watched G-man stare down Enrique.

"It is very nice to meet you."

Booth could barely understand him with his heavy accent.

"Ya same here. So you're here on an exchange program?"

"Yes, as I was telling Annie…I'm taking international business, and wished to both improve my English as well as see America."

"Hmmm, and how old are you?"

"I'm will be 19 this November."

Annie smiled as she watched her dad try to intimidate Enrique. He was so silly sometimes. She had been pleasantly surprised when her Aunt Angela had first introduced her to Enrique. She had to admit he was both quite charming and very handsome. He was about her father's height, had raven black hair, and had the most amazing violet eyes. She had never seen eyes that colour before. Her aunt had asked her to show Enrique around, and they had been talking ever since.

"Dad…stop it."

"Stop what sweetie?'

"You know what." Annie then turned to Enrique and then in perfect French told him not to mind her father, he was just not very good at meeting new people.

"I am very impressed Mademoiselle Annie…you speak perfect French. Is there nothing you don't know how to do?"

Annie smiled.

Booth had to nip this in the but right now. He didn't like how Frenchy was smiling at his Annie.

"So Enrique…did Angela here tell you what I do for a living?"

"Umm no I don't believe so."

"Hmm, well I'm a Special Agent for the FBI….I shoot people."

David who was standing by his mother began to roar in laughter. He had seen the French dude kiss his sister's hand earlier and knew his dad had seen it as well. He was just waiting for the fireworks to begin. God he loved his family…they were all just so entertaining.

"David, stop laughing. Your father's shameful behaviour is nothing to be laughing about." Bones had a difficult time maintaining the stern look on her face.

"Ahh come on mom…. the guy barely kissed her hand, and dad is announcing to him that he shoots people for a living."

A chuckle escapes her and before she knew it she was laughing alongside her son. Booth looked over to glare at both of them.

**Chapter 37**_**.…..**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Bones, where are the kids?"

"Annie and David went with Enrique to see a movie…the one about alcohol poisoning."

Booth chucked… "Hangover Bone, and you're sure that David went as well right?"

"Yes Booth, stop worrying. Besides Enrique seems to be a very nice young man. He also happens to have very symmetrical features. I have to admit that I agree with Angela's assessment. He is hot."

"Hey Bones! What the hell?" Booth walked over to her and bent her over in a passionate kiss. He wanted to make a point but got lost in the kiss. He finally let her up and was happy to see that the kiss had affected her as well.

"I'm the only man you are allowed to find hot. Me and me alone Bones."

"Booth that's not rational or even possible. Now tell me why you are so disturbed by Annie's interest in Enrique?"

"Whoa nobody said anything about her being interested… what are you talking about Bones?"

"Booth, it is quite apparent that our daughter is having her first summer romance."

"What! Again Bones…where are you getting this from? First of all she's too young to date, secondly…she's too young, and finally he's too old!"

Brennan just shook her head and started to go into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"Hey Bones…were so not done talking about this. Did Annie say something to you? Did she say she was…interested in Frenchy?"

Brennan put some water in the kettle before turning back to face Booth.

"Booth please understand that there are some conversations that Annie and I have that I can not share with you. They're just between her and I. I need her to be able to tell me anything without being afraid that I share it with you."

"Whoa Bones…things like what?"

"I promise you Booth that it is not anything that you need to be worried about. There are just some conversations that daughters are only comfortable having with their mothers. I never had my mother at Annie's age…and I really need to be there for her. Please don't be mad, you know I would tell you anything that I believed would be pertinent for you to know."

Booth was happy Annie felt safe talking to Bones about anything…it's just he didn't want her to want to talk about those things yet. He ran his hand through his hair, and tried to smile for Bones.

"I know Bones…and I'm glad she has you to talk to. I just wished….."

"I know Booth, but you have to start accepting that Annie is growing up. But Booth, she is a very mature young woman, who doesn't make decisions without careful thought. You can trust her Booth."

"It's Frenchy that I don't trust…."

*******************page break***********************

"God I loved that movie! I swear I busted my gut laughing so hard."

Annie rolled her eyes at David.

"We know…you weren't exactly quiet in your hysteria. So where are we going to eat. Unlike you I did not eat a tub of popcorn."

"I would like to treat you both to dinner. Just as a thank you for this past week."

"Hey sounds good to me! Hey let's just go to Sid's place. Fren….*cough* I mean Enrique hasn't been there yet."

Annie shrugged her agreement. She was startled when Enrique placed his arm around her shoulders. This wasn't the first time he had done something like this. Even at the movies he had held her hand and was always finding excuses to touch her. She was finding herself enjoying these little gestures. She didn't really know what it all meant, but she was determined not to over analyze everything. She was determined just to enjoy herself. Hers and David's birthday was only a few days away, and she was thinking of asking Enrique to be her date. It would technically be her first official date.

This past week she had seen Enrique every day, but it was always either at the Hodgins' home or with David tagging along. She had decided that she would like to experience her first kiss by the end of this summer. Chrissie had been regaling her with stories about everyone she was meeting in Paris, and how she had gotten her first kiss. She was happy for Chris, but couldn't help to feel a little jealous.

She looked up across the front seat of Uncle Hodgins' car that he had lent Enrique, and couldn't help noticing how handsome he really was. He was only eighteen, he wasn't that much older than she was. Would he see her in that way…would he want to kiss her? Annie was shaken out of her thoughts when David's phone rang.

"David. Hey man, what are you doing back? I thought you would be gone for the rest of the summer….. Oh man, is he ok? Well that's good at least. Hey why don't you come meet us, were just going to Sid's for a quick bite to eat….. Kay we'll see you there then."

David had to stop himself from rubbing his hands in anticipation. Man this summer was turning out to be so damn entertaining. First his dad was walking around with a permanent scrawl on his face, and God help anyone who mentioned anything even remotely _French_ to him. And now Caleb was back! His Aunt Angela was always calling him her lost son since he seemed to share her love for drama. But what was life without it?

"Who was that?"

"Caleb, I guess one of the band members got hurt…some stage accident. The rest of the tour has been placed on hold until he has a chance to recuperate. He going to be ok and everything. So it seems that Caleb will be around this summer after all. I told him to come join us."

"That's too bad, I know how much he was looking forward to this tour. Still it will be nice to have him home."

"Who is this Caleb person?"

David answered before Annie could. "Oh he's a really good friend of the family. He's actually my parent's Godson."

"Wait are you speaking of Caleb Anderson?"

"Ya, but that's just his stage name, he's actually Caleb Hodgins. He uses Anderson just as a way to help keep his anonymity."

"Wow I heard him open last year when his grandfather's tour stopped in Paris and I have to say he was very good. Wait I'm staying in Caleb Anderson's house?"

"Yup, I'm sure you guys are going to get along like gang- busters!"

"I'm not familiar with that American saying…"

"Oh it just means that I'm sure you guys are going to be good friends…" David had to turn his head to hide his smile.

Annie had mixed feeling upon hearing that Caleb was here for the summer. She had been planning to use this summer to get over her childhood crush.

**************page break***************************

Caleb was excited to see the Booth twins. He had missed them more that he was expecting. Well if he was honest, he had really missed seeing Annie everyday. He missed her quirky ways. The way she had to cut up her food so precisely even her salad, the way she would sit on the floor surrounded by her texts even though she had a perfectly good desk, the way she would smile at her twin whenever she watched him eat, the way she and her sister could communicate using only their eyes, and he missed her laugh most of all. The squirt had grown on him he guessed. He was bummed that the tour had been postponed, yet he was glad to be home. He was also anxious to meet this exchange student that was staying with his parents. His father had been vague about him.

He got to the restaurant and recognized his father's car in the parking lot. He got out and made his way into the restaurant.

"David! Stop it. You can't possibly be that hungry after eating that tub of popcorn. It's rude not to wait for Caleb."

Caleb smiled as he watched Annie smack David once again when he tried to dig into his meal.

"Well I see things haven't changed since I've been gone…."

David got up to 'guy hug' Caleb. Which meant that he smacked him on the back.

"Man seriously…what are you eating that makes you uglier every time I see you?"

Caleb laughed… "You only wished you could look this good." Caleb finally turned his attention to Annie.

"Hey don't I even get a hug?"

Annie smiled as she got up and was engulfed into a bear hug. She tries not to notice how wonderful it felt, or notice how great he smelled.

"I missed you squirt. Who knew I could ever miss your nagging?"

"I do not nag! Honestly, I'm never going to say another thing about your dietary choices. You can get a coronary heart attack at 30 for all I care."

"Ahh don't be like that squirt…I said I missed you didn't I? Plus you have to be nice to me, or I won't give you your surprise…"

Annie then noticed how rude they were being when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Enrique. We are all being very rude. Enrique this is our close family friend Caleb. Caleb this is the student from Paris that will be staying at your home for the summer."

Caleb already didn't like him. First he was standing way to close to Annie, and second…well he didn't like the way Annie just smiled at him.

"Hello, I was very excited to hear that I was staying in the home of Caleb Anderson. I have enjoyed seeing you play very much."

"Ya thanks….so how long exactly are you staying….?"

_**Chapter 38.…**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

David opened the door to the diner and saw that Caleb had beat him there. Caleb had called him asking him to grab some lunch with him. David knew the real reason behind the call. Caleb had noticed yesterday how Enrique was cozying up to his sister. When they had finished dinner at Sid's, Enrique had not only helped his sister with her coat, but had put his arm around her as they left the restaurant.

Caleb's expression as he watched them leave the restaurant had been priceless. He got up so suddenly that he ended up overturning his chair. Caleb then had thrown money on the table and ran after them. He had stayed behind laughing his ass off and pocketed the money since Frenchy had already taken care of the bill. By the time he got to the parking lot, he smirked as he saw that Caleb had somehow convinced his sister to ride back with him. He decided to be the magnanimous guy that he was and rode back with Frenchy.

"Hey man…so why the sudden need to break bread with me? Your mom experimenting again?"

Caleb couldn't stop his smile. David had this way of getting him out of whatever funk he found himself in.

"Just sit down dweeb. I just wanted to catch up, you know find out what I missed while I was gone."

"Nothing much really. Same old same old." David somehow controlled his need to laugh as he saw how frustrated Caleb got with his non answer."

"Fine! I'm just going to come right out and ask… Does your dad know that his daughter is being targeted by that player?"

"Wow man…you need to chill out a bit. Dad knows and trust me the man wants nothing more than to put Frenchy back on a plane and send him back to his smelly cheese obsessed homeland."

"Well get it done man."

"Seriously… what is up with you? Annie can handle herself, plus dad has me tagging along to keep an eye on them. It's pretty harmless flirting…I don't even think he's kissed her."

David had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his expression neutral.

"Kissed her? What the hell David? You see that Lethario putting moves on your baby sister and you don't even seem to care!" David watched as Caleb got up from the booth and once again threw down some money on the table. He silently chuckled as he wondered how many free meals he would end up getting out of Caleb before the end of the summer.

"I'll go talk to the one person who I know will see things like I do."

With that Caleb left. Davis sat their pondering what he wanted more….lunch or the drama that was about to unfold as Caleb went to _talk_ with his dad. He chucked as he signalled to the waitress to make his order to go.

**Booth residence…**

"…I mean they have nude beached over there Uncle! You need to nip this thing in the but right now. She's way over her head with this guy."

Booth was sitting in the kitchen nodding with everything Caleb was saying. In fact he found himself getting more and more worked up as Caleb continued. He got up from his chair and started to pace alongside his godson. The boy was making a lot of sense. It was about damn time someone started to see things like he did. He looked over to Caleb with new found respect.

"I mean he all so touchy feely….she's too young and doesn't know what a guy like that is thinking. She is way over her head here Uncle. I know she's a brainiac but not when it comes to guys. I barely restrained myself from breaking Frenchy's arm last night."

"You know Caleb….you my man are speaking my thoughts exactly. I was starting to think I was the only one thinking clearly around here. Way too young…right? Way over her head."

Caleb stopped pacing as he nodded with every sentence his uncle spoke. Finally someone was taking his concerns seriously.

Unbeknown to either Booth or Caleb… Annie, her mother and her Aunt Angela had all been listening to both their rants. Annie found herself getting madder and madder as she listened to them go on and on about how she was too naïve, needed someone to point out what she was too blind to see, and how it was their responsibility to take care of her since she obviously couldn't.

Angela who was having a really hard time not laughing out loud, leaned down and whispered to Annie _"Umm Sweetie before you confront the two boobs in there, could you please remember that Caleb is still young, that he still has many years in front of him (Hopefully) to learn not to be such a…man."_

Annie wasn't really paying attention to her aunt, her focus was entirely on the two men in her kitchen. She tried taking a calming breath before she confronted them.

"How dare you!"

Both Booth and Caleb turned around only to be faced with a very angry Annie.

"Wait wait wait… don't start yet." David came running through the door still clutching his lunch to his chest. He looked at his Aunt Angela whom he had called to let her know that it would be worth her while to pay her best friend a visit…and mouthed_ Did I miss anything..?_

Angela couldn't help herself…she started to laugh as she shook her head. God she loved baby Booth…

"How dare you! Who do you think you are to come here and start ranting to my already over protective father about what is essentially none of your business. I can't believe you! I expect this from my dad…but you? You're such a hypocrite."

"What? Annie I'm just looking out for you. You have no idea what Frenchy is thinking. You can't trust guys like him."

"Guys like him? What exactly are you trying to imply?"

"You know…I mean he knows he's leaving at the end of the summer right? So what the hell is he thinking trying to start something up with you? He's obviously just trying to have a summer fling."

"Like I said…you Caleb Hodgins are a hypocrite. Are you saying that when you go on tours with your grandfather, that you have never flirted with any of the girls that follow the band around? That you're such a model of righteousness that you have never attempted to date any girl who you did not see an immediate future with? Please, how many girls has it been Caleb? Huh? I seem to recall at least 4 or was it 5 girlfriends you had that first year you toured.

You have no right to stand there spewing about Enrique's intentions. He has been a complete gentleman. Am I not allowed to have a chance to date? A chance to know what it feels like to have a summer romance?" Annie paused to catch her breath. At this point both Caleb and Booth found themselves sitting down as they watched Annie pace in front of them.

"Both of you keep repeating that I'm too naïve, that I'm too inexperienced to date right? Well how do you propose I learn when the men in my life that won't allow me to. You know what…I'm too mad right now to speak to either of you." Annie ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

David stood wide eyed. He had never seen his sis rip into anyone like that. Both his dad and Caleb seemed to be in shock. They just sat there open mouthed.

"What just happened?" Booth finally spoke up. His baby girl had never spoken to him like that.

"Booth! What did you expect?"

"Huh? I was minding my own damn business…he's the one that came over and got me all worked up. Why is no one yelling at him?"

"Man she really looked upset…maybe I should go talk to her?" Angela went over to her son to pat him on his head.

"Sweetie…maybe give her a little time before you go apologize to her."

"Apologize? For what? Look I'm just looking out for her. I was just going to explain that to her…not apologize."

"Caleb…if you value your friendship, well maybe you should back off just a little. She really seemed upset with you."

"Hmmm maybe you're right. Man she really seemed kind of upset huh?"

David laughed. "You think? What gave it away?"

"You…not helping here. Now go and find your sister and make sure she's ok."

David looked at his dad who kept looking at the front door as if expecting to see his sister come though it.

"Ok, I'll go clean up your mess." David left then to go check on his sister. Angela also left dragging Caleb with her. Finally only Booth and Bones were left in the kitchen. She hadn't said a word yet and Booth was getting a little antsy.

"I know… I know…" Booth got up and placed his head on Bones' shoulder looking up at her with what she called his puppy dog expressive eyes.

"Don't be mad Bones…I'll make it up to her I promise. Besides it really was Caleb's fault. I was just minding my own business when he came marching in here telling me that I was failing in my fatherly duties."

Brennan smiled, she was still upset at him…but she just couldn't seem to hold on to her anger.

"Booth you really do need to control your need to be so over protective of Annie. She was correct in everything she said. She needs to be given the opportunity to learn and experience what dating is like."

"Do I have to..?"

"Yes."

"Bones I need cheering up."

She laughed as Booth took her hand and led her to their bedroom. Well he really did look sad….

**Chapter 39.**_**….**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Angela and Brennan were both in Annie's bathroom helping her finish getting ready for the party.

"My God Bren, do you know what this dress reminds me of?"

Brennan smiled knowing exactly what Angela was referring to.

"It's exactly like that dress you wore to that party, you remember…. The one that Hodgins stressed over so much about having to attend. Goodman would of made him too if not for Studly coming to his rescue."

"Yes, I recall. I remember that was the first time that Booth told me that I was beautiful. Well he didn't say those words but the way he looked at me…well made me believe he found me to be…"

Annie smiled. She saw the look on her mother's face as she remembered a special moment she had shared with her father.

"I really do love the dress mom, thank you so much for buying it."

"Your very welcome, you really do look beautiful tonight Annie. I can't believe that you're 16 today. I know you hate when your father says this, but I have to concur…. You are growing up too fast."

Annie smiled as she hugged her mother.

"I love you mom, and there couldn't be a higher compliment than when people tell me that I take after you. You have always been the most beautiful woman that I've ever known."

"Hey…Aunt standing right here. But I'll forgive you since I have to agree…. you really do look so beautiful Annie. Now enough of this, that mascara is suppose to be water proof but let's not put it to the test. So.. hair up or down?"

"Up I think."

"Yes… definitely up. So are you excited? I mean this is officially going to be your first date right?"

Annie smiled thinking back to when Enrique had asked her. He had been so sweet. He had come over holding a bouquet of wild flowers and had asked her in front of her father if he could have the honour of escorting her to the party. Since that day in the kitchen, her father really was putting for an effort in trying to be more understanding. Still she could see how his hands had fisted when Enrique had kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I am, but it's not really a date. I mean I'll be surrounded by my family. Still I'm going to enjoy having an escort. Plus I happen to know that Enrique is an amazing dancer. He let it slip that he and his sibling were all forced to take dancing lessons. But that later he was grateful that his mother had made him do so… that the ladies all seem to appreciate a man who can dance."

"Hmmm well he's right on that count. Plus it doesn't hurt that that boy is just so…yummy!"

"Yes I concur Annie, Enrique is quite the handsome young man."

Annie smiled. He really was. She couldn't wait! She was secretly hoping that tonight would be the night that she would finally get her first kiss.

**Hodgins residence…**

"Man your mom sure doesn't know the meaning of low key does she?"

Caleb had to agree with David. He looked around the back yard admiring his mother's artistic eye. There was a huge white tent that she had gotten to house both the stage and dance floor. There were lights strung from every tree that he could see, and their seemed to be hundreds of silver and blue balloons though out the entire back of his father's estate.

"Yup that's mom. I swear she lives for these parties of hers. Still the place looks good huh?"

"Yup…still what I'm looking forward to the most is finally getting to drive my dad's car."

"Hold up, Uncle Booth is actually allowing you touch his baby…. I thought no one could drive the Caddy, that not even your mother was allowed behind the wheel."

"Oh she's not…but since yours truly is the amazing driver that he is…well that and I like begged until he finally caved."

"So is it true that Enrique is Annie's date tonight? I mean I can't believe your dad caved." Caleb grumbled.

"Yup, since that whole scene in the kitchen…well let's just say dad been trying to behave. So where is Romeo anyways?"

Caleb rolled his eyes as he told David how he had gone to pick up his date. He still couldn't believe his uncle had caved. Ahhh well at least he was here to keep an eye on things.

****************page break*****************************

Booth found himself having the unpleasant duty of having to wait downstairs for both Bones and Annie with….._him_.

"I'm very excited for tonight. Mrs Hodgins seems to have a …I believe the word is flair for planning parties."

"Ya."

"I'm also very excited to be able to escort Annie tonight."

"Ya."

"Umm you must be very proud of her, she is a remarkable young woman. Both beautiful and very intelligent."

"Ya."

"I will take very good care of her…"

Booth finally turned to him. "Damn straight you will, because if you don't…..well you don't want to find out how over protective I can be."

"Yes…I understand."

"Good."

Then they were both interrupted as Bones and Annie finally made their way down. Booth's breath got caught in his throat as he looked at Annie. The way she looked wearing that dress…she had never looked more beautiful, or more like his Bones.

"Annie….you look so beautiful baby girl."

Annie hugged her father then. "Thanks dad."

"Yes, Mademoiselle Annie…you are breathtaking."

Annie turned to Enrique and accepted the bouquet of flowers. "Happy Birthday my belle."

"Thank you Enrique, well we should get going. We'll see you guys there."

"Drive safe!"

Annie rolled her eyes… "Yes dad."

*****************page break****************************

"Wow Angela…just wow."

"Thank Studly…you like?" Angela slowly turned as she winked at G-man."

"I do…"

"Seriously how many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with my wife?" Hodgins smiled as he watched his wife laugh as she told Booth that he better never stop. That she was a woman who needed to be flirted with and often.

"Booth! They're playing the song that I love. Come dance with me."

Angela watched as Booth was led onto the dance floor. That's when she spotted Caleb who was at the moment scowling as he watched Annie dance with Enrique. Oh that poor boy of hers…. Oh wait… was he about to…oh he was! She watched as her son approached the couple in question.

"Hey Enrique, you don't mind if I cut in do you? Here in America, it's customary for the birthday girl to dance with everyone at least once."

"Of course…traditions are very important." With that Enrique left.

"Here in America….? Really Caleb?"

"Hey…it is considered rude not to mingle among your guests. Now come on squirt…dance with me. I promise not to step on those fancy shoes of yours….much."

Annie laughed as Caleb gathered her into his arms and began to sway with her to the ballad that was playing. Caleb looked at Annie and was really amazed at how pretty she looked that night. He still wished Frenchy would take a hike, or get hit by a bus…whatever he wasn't picky.

It bothered him more that he was willing to admit…even to himself, to watch Enrique dance and hold Annie. Still she was like his kid sister…it would bother him to see Chrissie in Frenchy's arms too. She was just really important to him. The whole Booth clan were. They were very much a second family to him.

He will never forget that it was Aunt Tempe and Booth who found him, who took him in, and who discovered that he was in fact a Hodgins. He owed them everything. It made sense that he was some what over protective of Annie. She was family. He felt better once he had worked that out in his head.

"What has you smiling?" Annie asked as she tried not to think about how nice it was to dance with him.

"Oh I'm just happy to see you enjoying your party. So I still have to give you your gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything Caleb. Your family has already done so much for both David and I. I mean look at this party."

"Hey that was all my mom. All I did was string up some lights." Caleb then stopped dancing to pull something from the pocket of his suit jacket. "Here, it's nothing really, I just thought you would get a kick out of it."

Annie looked down to see a CD case. "What is it?"

"I wrote you a song. It's….called blue eyes."

"Really? You wrote a song just for me?" Annie was beyond touched. She knew that he had written songs for his mother, sister and even one for her mother…still it meant so much to think of him sitting down to compose a song for her.

"Ya, it's not a big deal. Still I hope you like it."

Annie suddenly hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you. That's the best gift you could of given to me."

Caleb smiled down to her, he was moved to see her obvious delight in his gift.

"You're welcome squirt. Happy Birthday."

The song came to an end but Caleb was reluctant to stop dancing with Annie so just kept on going as the next song came on. Annie didn't say anything.

"So…you and Enrique?"

"Caleb….."

"What? I'm just…. curious. So you're on a date?"

"Yes, or something like it I suppose. It's not like we're actually on what you would call a traditional date. Still I hope to get my first kiss by the end of the night."

"WHAT?"

"My first kiss. I decided that I would like to experience my first kiss, why is that so shocking?"

"You just can't….I mean you don't just… look you don't just decide things like that. It's suppose to be…you know spontaneous."

"Why?"

"Just because….look I get you wanting to…. you know…want to have….experiences, but people don't just decide hey….today will be the day or whatever. It should just …happen."

"I spoke to mom, and she agreed that it was good that I gave careful thought to choosing who I would like to share that first kiss with. I don't see why it needs to be such a production. Enrique is both handsome and a gentleman…plus he is French."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well they do have a kiss named after them." Annie chuckled at her own joke.

"That's not funny…so not funny. Look Annie, just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you don't just throw away your first kiss just because you think you need to experience it by a certain date or whatever. It should be special…you know? Just wait…I mean just let it happen. Don't plan it."

"Why is this so important to you? Was your fist kiss….you know everything you just said?"

Caleb had the grace to blush. "It's different for guys."

"Ya that's what I thought. Look I'll take what you said under advisement, but I just don't think it's that big of a deal."

"It is Annie. You only get one first kiss."

Annie found herself a bit flustered at both Caleb's serious tone and how intently he was staring at her. Just when she was about to comment on it, David startled her by saying she still hadn't danced with her better half. Caleb chuckled as he released her into her brother's arm.

Annie smiled as her brother twirled her around the dance floor. He had always been a very good dancer. Their dad was always laying claim that he got it from him, while their mom would always say it was due to the yoga that she had them do as children. The song came to an end and David playfully dipped her smiling the whole time.

"So sis….I kind of was hoping we could do our thing soon."

Annie nodded. She and David had a birthday tradition that they had started after hearing a particular story that dad had shared with them. They had both loved the idea so much that they had decided to adopt it for themselves when they were younger. Then as they got older…they just continued with the tradition, neither one wanting to end it. She had spent a lot of time thinking about what she wanted to say this year. She loved David and only wanted the best for him.

David stopped when he spotted a bench that seemed to be hidden by trees. As they both sat down, David reached into his pocket to retrieve what they needed.

"Well since I am the elder of the two…I'll let you go first."

David scoffed.. "Elder by like two minutes. Besides we all know who the mature twin is…" David playfully poked his sister.

"Ok so I'll start. My wish for you is that you have more fun. There's more to life than getting doctorates sis. I just don't want you to miss out. You and I never really got the usual high school experience….. I'm glad to see you trying to spread your wings a little, even if it might end up giving dad a heart attack." Both David and Annie chuckled at that.

"Look my wish for you this year is simple. I want you to have some fun, maybe get into some trouble. You know that part of a brother's job is to cover for their sister….but how can I do that if you miss perfect, miss responsibility never give me an opportunity to do so?"

Annie smiled at him and slid closer across the seat to kiss his cheek.

"My wish for you is that you is that you let others see the real you…I think you hide behind your humour so people don't see the real you…. it's like you're ashamed of how smart you are David. Why?"

David became uncomfortable. "It's not that. I don't really know why."

Annie waited until David was looking at her before continuing.

"Yes you do David. I've seen how you are around Uncle Zach. I know you have a hard time seeing him so…. misunderstood, even by dad. I see how it affects you when dad jokingly says that Zach drives him crazy. I've seen how you sometimes get a question that even Uncle Zach had difficulty solving….but David you're not him. You're more that just your IQ. I know you don't want dad looking at you as he looks at Mom's squints as he calls them.

I know that you could of skipped ahead more in school but didn't because of me. I know that when you're 'contemplating' that you're really working out a new problem in that head of yours. My wish for you David… well is the flip side of yours for me. I want you to let others see you as I do. I want you to give dad a chance to really know you. I don't want you to hold yourself back anymore."

Annie stopped then as she watched her brother take in what she had just said.

"Nobody is going to look at you differently David. You really don't know how much everyone likes you do you? You are so much better at making friends than I am, or ever was."

David lost his smile, and for the second time that day, Annie saw the other David. The David that only she was privy to.

"Hey…you do just fine in the friend department, and those who don't see how awesome you are…well to hell with them."

"Why can't you then take your own advice. Be yourself David… give people the chance to really know you, and love you as I do."

David grabbed his sister's face between his hands and playfully squished it into a fish face. He then proceed to give her a loud playful kiss.

"David! Ewwew gross." Annie then began to laugh as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. David looked at her as if she had lost it.

"What? What is so damn funny? Share sis…"

"It's just that….*gasp* …I promised myself..*gasp* that I would get….get my first kiss tonight. I just never thought it would be my baby brother giving it to me."

"Ok? You know you're weird right?"

"Let's just do it already…"

David nodded and passed to her a tiny paper figurine. He then lit both hers and his as they silently repeated their wish for the other one. Once they were both done they got up to return to their B-day party. David hugged her to his side as they walked back.

He had been surprised at her wish for him. He never knew she was so observant. It was true that at the back of his mind…he did expect people to treat him differently if they knew just how smart he was…well when it came to math that was.

Both he and his sister had been given 'the looks'… the looks from others when they found out about them skipping grades, about their GPA and how they were college students when most were starting high school at their age. It's not like he wasn't proud of how easy he found math to be…it was just he didn't want to be known as a squint. Or at least he didn't want it to define who he was.

"Hey there you two are. Come on everyone waiting to see both open your gifts."

"Gifts! Lead on Aunt Angela…Lead on…"

Everyone were gathered around to watch the twins open their gifts. Booth and Bones both were smiling as they watched as their son ripped into his packages sending paper flying everywhere, while Annie carefully unwrapped hers.

"Oooh this one is from Wendell, my main man." David was smiling from ear to ear when he saw the hockey tickets to the upcoming game.

"I thought we could go together, get some dinner…make a night out of it."

"Will you be bringing that girlfriend of yours…you know the one who is secretly in love with me?"

Wendell laughed. It was true, Cat did seem to enjoy be flirted with David. "Nah…I can't trust you with her. Get your own girlfriend man…leave mine alone!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Ok this one is from my Godparents." Annie smiled as she spotted her father's old boss and his wife. She opened the gift to find a beautiful charm bracelet. She studied the charm that was already attached and laughed.

Director Cullen smiled as he explained to Booth who was standing beside him. One of the charms was from the play Annie get her gun which he attached a note…_**but your mother never shall. **_Booth laughed out loud. Bones looked confused and wanted to know what was so funny. Booth just shrugged and told her he would explain later.

Annie then opened an envelope that had her name on it. It was from her Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack. "You guys! You shouldn't of gotten me anything. This party is already far and beyond!"

"Well this is more of a surprise…go ahead Sweetie and open it."

Annie opened the envelope to find a note inside.

_**Did you actually think that my best friend would have her Sweet 16 and that I would not be there! For shame! Now turn around loser….**_

She turned around to see Chrissie standing there laughing as she jumped up and down. For the first time in her life, Miss Annie Booth let out a squeal as she got up and ran to her best friend.

"I can't believe you're here. Are you crazy? You left the most romantic, beautiful, and historic city in the world to come to my party. I don't know if I should hug you or start screaming at you!"

Chrissie rolled her eyes and sighed in a loud and overly dramatic way. Her blue eyes shining with laughter as she hugged her best friend.

"Well after visiting the Louvre, Versailles, the Arc de Triumph, the Catacombs under the city…which by the way your mom so needs to go see, after flirting with every French man under 25...well I found that there really wasn't anything else to hold my interest. Besides I missed our little group."

"You're crazy but I love you. This really is the best gift I could receive."

David was standing beside Caleb as they watched the reunion between the two friend's and he jokingly commented about overly emotional females. Caleb chuckled but was secretly moved seeing the bond between his sister and Annie.

"Hey you do realize that this is my special day too, do I not warrant a hug as well?"

David held out his arms and wiggled his eyebrows.

Chrissie laughed as she turned to hug David. She had missed him. He really was one of a kind, and she found herself missing the special way he had that was just…David.

"Happy Birthday you…. I might of missed you too….maybe."

"Hey! Well I might of missed seeing your mug around here…..nah not really."

Chrissie pulled his right ear as she'd seen her mother do to Caleb until he apologized and told her that he had been so lost without her that he's been hardly capable of getting out of bed each morning. Chrissie let go then once she was satisfied with his retraction.

"Ahhh it's so rewarding to see my daughter learn my ways…." Angela smiled as she watched the kid's antics.

"Ok seriously… flesh and blood over here. I'm your flesh and blood yet not so much as a 'hey bro how have you been, or wow bro I've missed you, or even hey bro…I'm glad to see your not dead…not that I would have know since I was too busy to pick a phone and call my only sibling." Caleb crossed him arms and tried to look hurt.

"Oh please…. I so know you've enjoyed not having me underfoot. By the way…you could of picked up the phone yourself!"

"Ya ya so do I get a hug or what?"

Chrissie laughed as Caleb twirled her around and peppered her face with kisses. Then Chrissie stopped in her tracked when she spotted Enrique.

"Well well well, you must be Enrique. Hmmm all of a sudden I really don't think I shall miss Paris so much."

Caleb, David, and Annie rolled their eyes as they watched Chrissie saunter over to Enrique. Before the poor guy knew what was happening, she had him following her to the buffet table.

Caleb leaned down to whisper in Annie's ear.

"Well it looks like your date may have been absconded from you."

Annie laughed. "That's ok, I got my kiss already."

"Huh?"

Annie just shrugged and began to laugh as she went to join Chrissie and Enrique.

Caleb just stood there open mouthed…. "Huh?"

_**I hope you enjoyed the scene between the twins. In case you missed the reference… the twin's birthday tradition was reference to The Witch in the Wardrobe episode where Booth burns a 'little Bones' as he makes a wish for her… happiness' love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance. I thought it would be cute if the twins upon hearing this story would then do the same for each other each year on their birthdays….**_

**Chapter 40.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Ahhh I can't believe the summer is over, and look at me…still looking like an albino!"

Annie smiled as she put on more sunscreen. Both she and Chrissie had made plans to spend their last afternoon before returning to college just laying around enjoying the sun.

"Please don't complain. It's so not fair that David can tan so easily while I can't seem to ever get any colour."

"Soooo…where you sad to see Enrique leave yesterday. He seemed to be quite handsy with you as he said goodbye."

"Hmm, well sure I guess. He was very charming and well handsome. Still it's not like we ever had that much in common."

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Who cares! God those violet eyes of his…not to mention he was built really well!"

"Yes that is true. Still I don't really think he's quite what I'm looking for."

"Annie, he's what every girl is looking for! Still we return tomorrow to Georgetown and it's going to be my mission to find us both guys."

"Well good luck with that. My schedule is going to be crazy. I'll be lucky if I have enough time to sleep."

"Please like you can't ace all those classes of yours in your sleep, especially with that photographic memory of yours."

"That's not true…I still have to work. Besides looks who's talking. Now no more talk of school…I just want to vegetate here and do and think of nothing."

"I can get on board with that."

"Hey ladies…want to go for a swim?" David approached them with Caleb following close behind. Both guys in their swim trunks.

"No way… that constitutes as exercising and I plan to do nothing more strenuous than turning over. Sorry boys."

David looked over to Caleb who nodded. Before Chrissie knew what was happening the boys were carrying her and were soon throwing her into the pool.

"You CRETANS! You buffoons! I swear if I wasn't such a lady I just might be saying what I think of both of you! Well you might as well grab Annie as well, if I'm suppose to swim…well I insist she does as well."

Both Caleb and David shrugged their agreement as they turned to fetch their next victim.

"Don't even think about it. I mean it David. You come any closer and I'll tell dad that you scratched the Caddy."

That made David stop. "You wouldn't! Besides Wendell has already agreed to help me fix it before dad noticed it."

"Oh I would David…I so would."

David then turned to Caleb and shrugged. "Sorry she's got me…still it's not like you can't handle her on your own."

Caleb laughed as he went after her. He finally caught her and threw her over his shoulders. "I would hold your breath right about now, if I were you."

"I hate you Caleb Hodgins!" But before Annie could continue her rants, she was thrown in. She came up sputtering water, but instead of continuing on her rant found herself laughing.

"Whatever, the water actually feels nice."

The foursome swam and laughed as they took turns dunking each other.

"Hey so I was thinking that since this is our last night of freedom that we could do something special."

Chrissie's interest was peeked. "What did you have in mind David?"

"Oh I don't know, I thought we could grab a bite to eat at Sid's and then head over to that dance thing the Jeffersoninan is hosting. It could be fun."

"I love it! And you know what that mean don't you Annie?"

"No no no way. We're suppose to be relaxing….there's no way Chrissie."

"Annie Booth! I swear that there is something terminally wrong with you. No girl should hate shopping like you do. Now stop pouting and let's get going. There's not a lot of time if we're going to find dresses for tonight."

Annie rolled her eyes and then turned to her bother who was laughing out loud.

"Thanks…thank you so much!"

"Ahhh your welcome… hey I have to dress up too you know."

"Please it takes you like 5 minutes. Do you know what Chris is going to put me through. Have you ever seen her when she enters a mall? It's like she becomes possessed! Not to mention how there is nothing more she enjoys that playing Barbie Annie."

"I heard that! Now stop mopping and let's go. I swear it's a mystery that we're friends at all. You need me."

David and Caleb watched as the girls left. Annie was already shouting out to her mother that they had a shopping emergency. Angela seemed to appear out of nowhere smiling at the thought of the upcoming trip to the mall. David then turned to Caleb with a smirk on his face.

"So are you taking Miss Double D to this shin dig?"

"Umm I don't know. Why?

"

"Oh I don't know. You seemed all cozy with her at the diner yesterday. I mean she was all over you."

"She is affectionate isn't she? Still I wished she could carry on a conversation. I swear if I have to listen go on about her damn obsession she had with that show…you know the one where the two leads never get together….I will shoot myself."

"Seriously dude…who cares. She is so hot! You should bring her and dump her once we get there. I'll be there to console her."

Caleb laughed out loud at David's hopeful expression. Still he wasn't kidding. This girl was smoking…yet he just couldn't bring himself to really get serious with her. She was just so….well she wasn't like the women he had grown up with. He guessed he was just cursed to be alone until he found someone that wouldn't make him cringe at the thought of introducing to his family. He could just imagine his mom's or even his Aunts' reaction to meeting Cynthia. It almost made him smile. They would eat her alive.

"Sorry dweeb, no can do. I think I'll just go solo to this thing. Besides she is so out of your league, not to mention too old for you."

"Nah, age is just a number….besides I seem to like older women, and they me."

Caleb just smiled. They ended doing some laps…and as boys are prone to do, made a competition out of it. Caleb was surprised that the dweeb almost had him beat.

**************page break*****************************

"God Chrissie get a move on. Do we have to go through this every time? It can't possibly take this much time to throw on a dress and paint that face of yours."

Caleb was standing outside his sister's bathroom about to knock for the fourth time. Chrissie finally opened the door frowning at her brother.

"Would you calm down. It's not like we have a designated time to arrive at this thing. Besides it was Annie's hair that was taking so long."

That's when he saw her. She had done something different with her hair. She had straightened it. It made her look….older somehow. He found himself having a hard time reminding himself that this was Annie…his baby sister's best friend, his God parent's daughter…. She was just so damn beautiful. _Get a grip Caleb! This was Annie!_

"Ok ladies….well let's get a move on shall we? David is already downstairs raiding the fridge. He's been complaining of hunger pains and swears if you took much longer that he was going without you."

**Sid's restaurant….**

"Well don't you four look all la-di-dah… what's the occasion?"

"We're off to the Jeffersonian shin dig." Replied Caleb as he pulled out a chair for his sister.

"Ahh, well I'll be out with your food shortly. By the way ladies…you both look very beautiful. In fact you both look way too beautiful to be hanging out with these two."

"Thanks Sid…you wouldn't want to come…be our older and dashing escort?"

Sid laughed. Chrissie reminded him so much of her mother, in fact both girls seemed to be replicas of their mothers. They were both on their way to being beauties. He was really going to enjoy watching Booth have to deal with all the guys that were sure to come knocking to date his baby girl.

"Hmm well my wife might take issue if I were to accept, still thanks for making my day. Now sit back and I'll return shortly with your orders."

"He's right you know…you both really do look beautiful tonight."

"Ahhh David, you charmer you. You guys don't look half bad yourselves."

"Yes it's true…you both look very handsome."

Both Caleb and David both puffed out their chests in an exaggerated manner. Dinner was amazing as always. Sid never failed in bringing them exactly what they were craving. They paid for dinner and got on their way.

**Jeffersonian Ball room**

Unbeknownst to most of the guests… Dr. Camille Saroyan was retiring from her post at the Jeffersonian lab. There was going to be a presentation honouring all the work she had done, and her accomplishments in the field of Forensic Sciences…. they were also announcing who her replacement was to be….

Booth and Bones were sitting at their table along with the others from the lab.

"You know these parties aren't as bad as I made them out to be." Hodgins said as he finished taking a sip from his beer.

"That's because you have resolved yourself to coming to them. You know that Angela won't let you get out of coming to them."

Hodgins smiled as if agreeing with Booth's observations. "So true…so true."

"I'm glad the twins decided to come. I know that everyone here have missed seeing them. They did watch them grow up after all."

Booth smiled at Bones. It was funny to see everyone surround the kids as soon as they arrived. He had yet to see them. Booth then looked over to one of his oldest friends and saw that she was being more quiet than usual.

"Something bothering you Camille?"

"Don't call me Camille…Seeley. You would think that after knowing each other for more than 25 years you would of learned that I hate when you do so."

"Ahh come on Cam….seriously is there something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just thinking that time has gone by so quickly. It seems like yesterday that I took the post at the Jeffersonian. I guess I'm just feeling a little nostalgic."

"Dr. Saroyan…. you will still be around on an advisory capacity…correct?"

"Yes that's true Dr. Brennan, yet it won't be the same. Oh don't mind me… I'm just feeling a little sad to be closing this chapter in my life."

"That is quite natural to be feeling some trepidation at starting a new phase of your life."

"Yes well thank you Dr. Brennan. Still both you and Booth seemed to have accepted not going out in the field anymore."

Booth laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me Cam… Bones here had to be practically be hogged tied. She threatened more than one person who dare to suggest that we were getting too old to go out into the field. I had to restrain her on more than one occasion. You should of seen Hacker when he called us in. The man was sweating so profusely that I swear he must of lost a good 5 pounds."

"Booth… I was not as bad as you're making me out to be. I just did not concur with the notion that just because I was one year older that somehow I lost the ability to do my job and do it well."

"We know Sweetie…believe us we all know how you felt. Still you still get to work on cases….not to mention you have more time to dedicate to those ancient remains that you get sent all the time. It's not like you've slowed down."

"Yes that is true. Still I do miss the excitement of going out in the field with Booth. They're some of my fondest memories."

Just then the kids came back to the table.

"Man…I never thought I would make it back here. I swear we saw like everybody from the museum here tonight."

Booth smiled as his son dramatically sat down. He hated that the kids were leaving tomorrow. He loved having them at home. Still at least he now had as excuse to drive his Caddy. Speaking of which, he wondered when his son would confess about the scratch he had seen on the passenger side door. Did he really think he wouldn't of seen it? He was a trained FBI agent for the love of God.

"So what's all the whispering about. It seemed that there is something going down tonight other that the usual meet and greet."

Caleb asked. He sat down between David and his sister…he was avoiding Annie tonight. He couldn't seem to stop seeing her differently and it was making him very uncomfortable to be around her.

"Hmmm I know what you mean…there does seem to be a buzz." Hodgins answered.

His mind turning to all the possibilities….he was in full conspiracy mode.

Cam smiled. She had been secretly been working on a side project without anyone's knowledge. She was actually excited for the announcement to be made. She was sure there were going to be a lot of shocked people when they learned who her replacement was going to be. It had taken a lot of convincing, but she was sure that her choice was going to be the right one for her lab. There was no one else she could of entrusted her team to. Oh the fireworks that this announcement was going to set off…

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

The head of the Jeffersoninan made his way onto the stage. Everyone began to quiet down to hear whatever announcement that was about to be made.

"Good evening everyone… tonight I along with the members of the board would like to take a moment tonight to say a few words about one of our own. It was over twenty years ago that we first welcomed Dr. Saroyan to the Jeffersonian. She took the post of leading up our Forensics' lab.

Since then, Dr. Saroyan has shown herself to be a very able leader. She is not only a brilliant scientist in her own field, but as shown to be a wonderful leader. She has led this team to successes that even has astounded the FBI. Tonight I ask everyone to join me in congratulating her in many achievements. Please stand and help me welcome onto the stage Dr. Camille Saroyan."

Everyone was on their feet applauding as Cam made her way to the Podium.

"Thank you everyone. Working here along you all has been the greatest privilege of my professional career. I have had the opportunity of working along side… arguably some of the greatest minds in science. I won't lie and say there weren't some hiccups in the beginning, however I soon learned that the best way to lead this group…was in fact to follow. There were a few that may of needed…let's say some supervision..*Cough* Dr. Hodgins… *Cough* Dr. Addy, but overall this team was already well established before I ever came along. Over the years, my team has become very much like a second family to me….that is why as I've decided to retire… choosing the correct person to whom I shall in trust them all to has become vitally importantly to me.

Now unbeknown to all of you, I have this past year began training this person to one day take over. Since my candidate is still a student, I've decided to postpone my retirement until such time that I feel this person would be ready to run the lab on their own. I know many of you will question my choice… you would no doubt be more comfortable having a seasoned scientist step into my shoes.

I understand all of your concerns, however my candidate has something much more important that is needed to succeed in this post than experience. He knows my people. He knows their strengths and their weaknesses. He also loves them as I do. I spend the last year contemplating this decision, and I know that this will no doubt come as a shock to all of you. However I am confident that I have made the right choice, and please be reassured that I will remain on until you feel confident as well. Please help me welcome the newest member to our Forensics' Lab…. Dr. Parker Booth."

There were shocked murmurs thought out the hall. Booth was in complete shock himself. He turned to Bones.

"Did you know?"

Bones shook her head.

"No Booth, this is the first time I've heard of this. I find myself to be as surprised as you. Parker never said a word. Still I can see Cam's reasoning. Parker would be an excellent choice Booth. He has spent so much time with our team that he would know both everyone's strengths and weaknesses. If Cam is willing to stay with us until Parker feels confident in running the lab on his own…then I concur with her choice. Parker really would be the best possible person to replace Cam once she leaves. I just don't understand why they kept this from us."

Parker then stepped out from where he was standing. He made his way onto the stage where he kissed his Aunt on the cheek. He was nervous as hell knowing that everyone in that room would be studying him, and questioning whether his aunt has made a wrong decision.

"Good evening everyone. I would introduce myself, but I believe I have met all of you at some point over the years. Still for those I may of missed I am Parker Booth…soon to be Dr. Booth in another years time.

You are not the only ones shocked at Dr. Saroyan's choice…..when she first approached me with her proposition…well to be frank with you, I thought she was crazy. Still this past year, she has taken the time to both direct me in my studies as well as show me what her job entails. There is one thing that she said that is very true. Over the years, watching both my father and his team of squints as he likes to call them….I have come to respect both the work done in this lab, as well as those doing it.

I give you my solemn promise that if I feel at anytime that I am not capable of filling my Aunt's shoes…I will be the first to step down. I love this team, and would never want to do anything that would harm it's incredible success. If you give me the opportunity, I would very much like the chance to prove to you that I am the right candidate for this job."

Camille then went to stand beside him as everyone stood on their feet. She smiled as she whispered her congratulations in his ear. Cam and Parker then made their way back to the table.

"Parker…why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm sorry Bones…but I really needed to think about this decision on my own. I didn't want anyone's expectations to be crushed if I chose not to accept Aunt Cam's offer. Nobody know better than I how big those shoes of hers are…or how difficult it will be to fill them. I also know what kind of a battle I'm going to face in convincing the board members to accept me as a viable candidate."

"I agree with Cam's choice….but Parker is this what you want to do?"

"Yes…ever since I stepped into that lab the first time, I think I have always wanted to be a part of what I saw. I want this Bones….I just want to make sure that I'm capable of doing the job."

"Hey Bub, if Cam here is willing to postpone her retirement in order to train you….well Bub you will have the best showing you the ropes. I think it's great Parker…I really do. I can't tell you how proud I am."

As always…David saw how the tension at his table needed to be lifted and so he did what he did best….brought a little levity to lighten things up.

"Wait bro…you do realize that if you do get this job…well that would then technically make you mom's boss. WAY TO GO BRO!" David then laughed out loud at everyone's expression.

"Yes…that is true. However I may need a similar arrangement like I had with Dr. Saroyan…. At least 3 or 4 get out of jail free cards…per case. Maybe more….we can negotiate later."

Booth laughed out loud. Thank God for David. He looked over to see Parker smile as he jokingly started to negotiate with Bones….

The night continued with everyone slowly acclimatizing to Cam's shocking news. Jokes were made about baby Booth becoming _the boss_ and what was in store for him as he learned how to reign in this particular group. Hodgins even tries to reassure Parker that he would try keep his experiments to the non exploding kind until they had broke him in. Cam rolled her eyes and asked where had this courtesy been when she had started at the lab.

Bones also took Parker aside and told him once again that she saw the reasoning behind Cam's choice, and that she very much approved. Parker was relieved to see everyone's reaction. He had been more nervous that he wanted to let on about how everyone would take the news.

David was really proud of his older brother, and could see how nervous he had been announcing his decision. He wanted to help him out be getting the mood back to party. Reminding everyone that this was their last night of freedom before they had to return to hitting the books.

That's when a very popular Latin song started to play. David rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming.

"Ooooh oh please David. Come on…just this once?"

David looked over to Annie who had her best pouting look expression as she continued to plead with him.

"Sorry sis… you know I don't do the hip shaking mambo dances. No way!"

"Ahhh you were fine the last time. Please?"

"Sorry."

Annie then turned to Caleb. "Please…?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. He knew he was powerless against those pleading baby blue eyes of hers.

"Ok squirt…let's see what you got. Just take it easy on my toes…these shoes are soft leather and don't offer that much protection."

Annie smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him onto the dance floor. As soon as they reached the floor, Caleb started to regret his lack of will power. Annie went into his arms placing her right hand in his while placing her other in his shoulder. He began then to direct her in the dance and was soon surprised to see how well she danced. She smiled up at him clearly enjoying herself. He couldn't help but smile back. The tempo picked up and she laughed as she let go of him to dance on her own. He watched as she seemed to lose herself in the music.

He would swear watching her dance that she had Latin blood flowing through her veins. He couldn't help but notice how she was able to move her hips so seamlessly to the music. She returned then to his arms once the tempo slowed again. He tried even harder not to notice how well they seemed to fit.

Meanwhile back at the table, Booth is watching with growing concern. He couldn't help but notice how Caleb can't seem to take his eyes off his daughter.

"Wow Bren…you never told me Annie could dance like that. Look at them…they look great don't they?" Angela can't help but smile as she watched them dance. They really did make a stunning couple…or they would when the time was right she thought to herself.

Brennan who had also been watching Annie dance smiled at Angela's comment.

"Yes, Annie had always had a love of Latin music. She dances quite well doesn't she? Speaking of which, Booth dance with me…I too find this music quite infectious."

"Huh?" Booth hadn't heard a word spoken, his attention was fully on the dance floor.

"Booth!"

"What? Sorry Bones…what?"

"Dance with me."

"Hey that's a great idea. In fact I haven't danced with Annie in a long time. What do you say to switching things up?"

"Yes that would be fine. I would enjoy dancing with Caleb."

Both Angela and David watch with eyes filled with mirth as Booth and Bones made their way onto the dance floor. Booth tapped Caleb on his shoulder.

"Hey you don't mind if I cut in do you? This may be my last chance to dance with Annie for a while."

"Ya ya of course…" Caleb was almost relieved to have his dance interrupted.

"Caleb would you mind dancing with me since Booth has abandoned me?"

"It would be my pleasure Aunt Tempe."

Halfway through the song, Brennan decided to speak to Caleb about what was on her mind.

"You know Caleb, I have always thought the world of you. It's been a pleasure watching you grow up into the fine young man you are. I have always felt a special connection to you."

"I feel the same way Aunt Tempe. Other than my mother, there is no woman that I look up to more. I will never forget that it was you who essentially saved me. I will never forget how you shared with me about your past in order to help a scared boy not feel so alone. I will never forget how you even came with me to all those sessions with Dr. Sweets despite how you felt about Psychology. I will never forget what both you and Uncle Booth have done for me."

"There is no need for you to thank us Caleb. You have only brought us joy since entering our lives. You are very dear to me…that is why I'm about to speak to you now…when normally I would not. I could see that Annie even at a very young age seemed to gravitate towards you. You both seem to have a special connection. I'm very glad to see this. You are a wonderful young man Caleb, and Annie just has shown that she recognizes what I've seen in you."

"Umm Aunt Tempe..?'

"Caleb…please just let me continue. I know…I know that you have never seen Annie in any other light other than as a younger sister. Now I know I have never been very good at reading people…that has always been Booth's strength not mine….but even with my limited skill…I can see that you are starting to see Annie in a different light."

Caleb remains silent and is becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I just would like to ask you one thing…I need you to be patient Caleb. Annie is destined for many great things…I believe her potential to be even greater than mine was at her age. I just don't want her to be distracted in these coming years. And you Caleb I believe have the power to distract her. Please don't misunderstand me….nothing would bring me more pleasure than for Annie to one day find what I found with Booth."

"Aunt Tempe, I would never….."

"Oh I know Caleb…I'm not suggesting that _you_ would…but I do believe that Annie would. You see I know my daughter, and I believe her childhood crush may have developed into something much stronger. What I'm asking Caleb…is that you be the strong one here. I believe that you are starting to develop feelings for Annie…but I'm asking that you not act on them for the time being."

"Aunt Tempe…I would never…."

"Caleb, love is a very powerful emotion, especially when it has it's foundation in friendship as the one that you and Annie share. Believe me I know. I'm just asking you to wait…let her live a little first. I'm asking this because Annie is very much like her father. I believe that when she chooses the man she will love….that she will give him everything…give herself completely to him."

"Whoa Aunt Tempe…she's too young. I would never dishonour the love I have for you and Uncle Booth by acting so…..there's just no way! Annie is completely safe with me. I swear to you!"

"Oh I know….but there may come a time that Annie approached you herself…asking for more than just friendship. When that time comes….I just ask that you are careful with her heart."

"I will…but honestly I don't believe Annie sees me that way. She's never show any signs that…."

Brennan laughed then. "Oh Caleb, you might be more like me that I first believed. Annie has always had a small tendre for you…she is just very good at hiding it from you."

"If you say so…."

"Please don't misunderstand me….all I'm asking is that you give her the time she needs to come to her own, to discover her own potential. Nothing would make me happier than to see my daughter end up with someone of your character. You are honest, trustworthy, honourable, and a very loving young man. There are all wonderful traits that I hope the man she chooses one day will have."

"I really don't know what to say here Aunt Tempe…. I just don't see it. Still if you are worried that I would ever do something that would jeopardize Annie's future….then please feel reassured that I would never let that happen."

"I know… Caleb, would you mind if we kept this conversation between us?'

For the first time since stepping on that dance floor…Caleb found himself laughing.

"Oh trust me Aunt….that so is not going to be a problem!"

Caleb then followed his Aunt back to their table. He was reeling from what she told him. Was it possible that Annie saw him that way? Ahhh and why did his aunt have to tell him that! Ignorance was bliss…why did he suspect that knowing this…was somehow going to make things awkward between him and her. Yup…ignorance would have been much preferable. He then looked up to see his Uncle and Annie return. She was flushed from the dancing and her eyes were shining from the joy she took from it.

Why did she have to be so beautiful? And why did he have to start noticing that now? Ahhh man!

**Chapter 42.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Hey you're home…so how was it?" Annie was in the kitchen as she shouted out her question to her twin.

"You know…pretty easy." David smiled.

Annie rolled her eyes. Her brother was finally showing his cockiness when it came to his math aptitude. He had just come back from writing his term exam in Astrophysics.

"Ya ya rub it in why don't you. So does that mean you have the next few days off."

"Yup… nothing but sleeping in… eating, and more sleep."

"Well you deserve it. Now why don't you go wash up and call the others…dinner in 15."

"Mmm smells good sis, you know…. there may be some reasons to keep you

around after all. Now if only you could work on that nagging…well you would just be about perfect." David laughed as he ducked the dish towel that Annie had thrown at him. "Oh and you could improve on that aim of yours as well. You are a Booth after all…it really is disgraceful to have anyone see you throw. I'm just saying…."

"Ahh will you get going! I swear you could test the patience of a saint. I pity the woman who ends ups with you….that is if you can find one to over look your ability to live in a waste dump you refer to as a bedroom…."

"See…nag nag nag….."

Annie laughed as she set the table for her makeshift family

.

"God Annie if you were a guy…I would so marry you…."

"Wow Chrissie….all that for some Sheppard's pie?"

"Yup I'm easy."

"Now there's a statement that every brother wishes to hear from his little sister…"

Caleb chuckled as he walked in.

"Truth is the truth… if I found a guy who could cook like Annie here…well I'd be showing him some Chrissie lovin…."

"God I swear these hours are killing me. I honestly don't know how we have Doctors? It's a miracle if you survive residency!" Parker walked in and slumps into the nearest chair.

"Parker you really do look like you're about to collapse. Is there not any way that you could schedule more sleep in? Can I help?"

Parker smiled at his baby sister. It was so like her to try to take care of her minions, as they now called themselves.

"Nah sis…it's all good, besides I can hopefully catch a few Zs in the on-call room. Still my taste buds are awake at least. It's smells incredible."

"Good….sit… eat."

After dinner, Parker left for the hospital, Chrissie left to put in some hours in her paint studio, David went to his math lab…leaving Caleb alone with Annie. He loved this time of the night. They would end up in the den where he was usually playing his guitar working on his music, and she would be sitting crossed legged on the floor surrounded by her books. At first he worried that his playing inside the house would bother her…but she would just smile and say that she enjoys the background noise. He would watch her sometimes. The way she was able to fully lose herself in her studies never failed to amaze him. She also had the habit of twirling a strand of her hair as she read. She looked up then and caught him staring.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…it's just that you constantly amaze me how you can concentrate and be so focused on those texts of yours. I mean seriously how can you find that interesting. That would put me in a coma."

"No no, you don't understand… take this chapter of instance. It's about neurotransmitter, such as dopamine, and serotonin. It explains how our nerves in the brain (neurons) work. Look…..."

Caleb smiled at her enthusiasm. She really was adorable when she got going on one of her subjects.

"Umm Annie….ya not so much." Caleb laughingly shook his head at her.

"Fine you teach me something then."

"Ya?"

"Sure…"

"Well okay then….why don't you come here. Take the guitar in your hands…no don't grab it… hold her gently."

"Her?"

"Oh ya, all guitars are a her…now place your fingers like this… no no not so tightly… gentle remember."

"Ok now what?"

"Well that's C-chord. Now strum and you will be playing your very first chord."

"Hey I did it! That so wasn't all that hard. Why do you need so many hours to practice?" Annie asked with a smirk.

Caleb laughed out loud. Sometimes the things she said….

"Because squirt, those hours are so I can do this. Caleb then began to play a very complicated but incredibly moving piece. She had never heard it before. She sat there in a trance watching his hands move so beautifully to create the melodic music she was listening to.

"Ok…I can see why there may be some time invested to be able to play like that."

"Well don't go overboard there with the high praise….."

"Fine….. you know it was beautiful." Annie paused then for a moment and smiled at him.

"Oh no….I know that look and whatever it is…the answer is no."

"Wait you don't even know what I was about to ask you."

"Ya but I know that look, Chrissie gets that look, my mom gets that look…..that look can only mean trouble for yours truly."

"You're being silly….I was only going to ask if you would teach me. I would like to learn the basics at least."

He knew he should make up an excuse such as he was too busy, that it was just too much work…he was developing arthritis…something to get him out of this. Yet as always when she turned those eyes on him… he found himself helplessly nodding. He was such a SAP!

"Ok well if I'm going to do this…what's in it for me?"

"Oh I'll be happy to teach you about…"

Caleb's laugh stopped her from continuing.

"Uhhh no… That would be torturous. No something that I would like….hmmm. I got it. You have to take over my designated cooking nights."

"That doesn't really seem fair….I mean I would be benefiting as well."

"Funny….so freaking funny."

"Yes…..I know."

"Wow you just nailed her! That was so your mom. You know you even impressed me during our little anniversary skid."

Annie laughed. "Growing up, I was always in awe of my mom. I would spend hours watching and studying her. To me she was and is the greatest woman I will ever know."

"Ya she is pretty awesome. So you really want to learn?"

"Yes…if you don't mind?"

"Sure why not. How about we spend say… half an hour everyday after dinner?"

"Great! Hey I'm a pretty good student….I bet before the year is out…I'll impress even you."

"Slow down there….Eddie Van Halen, how about we start with teaching you some chords before you attempt any riffs."

"I don't know what that means?"

"Seriously Annie! Spot on…"

"No wait…I really don't know what that means….."

******************page break************************

Chrissie looked up to see that it had been David she has heard come into the studio.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey Chrissie….wow some of this stuff is actually pretty good."

Chrissie rolled her eyes at the astonishment she heard in his voice.

"You know that you don't have to sound so shocked. So what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh I finished up earlier than I was expecting to and thought you might want to walk back together. By the way you really should lock that door when you're in here after hours. You really don't know why kind of weirdoes could just come walking in here."

Chrissie rolled her eyes. What was it with the guys in her family?

"Thanks baby Booth…I think I can handle myself."

David's eye hardened. Chrissie had never seen that look before.

"Look I get it! I'm the youngest….bla bla bla….but don't be an idiot. After all the cases our parents have worked on involving young college girls….you know better that most that there are reasons for taking precautions. You're not invincible Chrissie, and you really shouldn't act like you are…"

"Whoa…I'm sorry ok? You're right, and I promise to lockup when I'm in here."

Chrissie could tell that David was still upset. She had never seen this side to him. Normally he was all about jokes and making fun of the absurd.

"Hey I really am sorry….and I appreciate how you and my brother are always looking out for both Annie and me. So are we good?"

David was still trying to calm down. He didn't know what the hell had come over him. He tried to smile back at her.

"Ya…we're good. I guess I've had one too many coffees today. So are you almost done here? I could walk back with you if you want."

"Sure, just let me finish this one thing. Take a look around if you want while I get this done."

David nodded. He walked around really looking at Chrissie's work for the first time. She was good. He knew nothing about art, especially when it came to the whole modern art stuff, but her paintings were different. He could almost feel the mood she must have been in when she was painting them. Then he stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on one particular painting. He started to chuckle and soon was full out laughing. God she so had captured the moment!

Chrissie smile when she saw what had David laughing so hard. She walked over to stand beside him.

"It's one of my favourite memories."

"God…I really was a handful wasn't I?"

"Oh ya….but God you could always be counted on for a laugh. I remember how proud you were when you marched into your parent's kitchen yelling at the top of your lungs … 'I DID IT!'"

"Hey…it took my all summer to catch that damn fish."

"Yes we all remember…trust me. God your dad was so adorable. He knelt down and let you show him that stupid fish for a good half an hour. The next day you came storming into the house just livid. You went back to the pond only to find your fish enjoying it's freedom once again."

"Hey I spent that whole summer catching that damn fish… then to learn that dad just let him go…. it felt like he betrayed me!"

"How many times did you end up catching that same fish?"

David laughed. "Oh I don't know….at least a dozen times. Hey could I buy this? I'd love to give it to mom and dad."

"Don't be an idiot…you can have it. I had always intended it for you anyways."

David looked at the painting once again. She had captured his joy and pride as he held up that fish. He had been 3 or 4 years old at the time. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed Chrissie on her cheek.

"Thanks…really. It's perfect."

Chrissie smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Sure I'm glad you like it. Ok well I'm pretty much done if you want to go."

"Ya it's getting pretty late. Look how about from now on, you wait for me…and you know we'll walk back together?"

"Sure… you know you're not as annoying as you used to be."

"Hey take that back! I so am. It's part of my charm. How dare you say otherwise."

"You're right…sorry momentary lapse of judgement. Paint fumes I guess."

David laughed as he helped her put away everything. He looked over at his sister's best friend, and had to admit to himself that she really was beautiful. The combination of that raven black hair, clear blue eyes and her 'albino' complexion as she liked to call it…well it was quite a combination. Wait what the hell was he thinking" Whoa David… get a hold of yourself….no no no way. Never going there. No you like watching drama…not being involved in it. NOPE…. never going to happen!

_**Chapter 43.….**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Right foot blue…." Parker smiled as he watched his brother try to contort his body to achieve success in his next move. He had to admit he had been right about everyone needing a break from everything. Still Twister? Only David!

"Ouch…you doofus that's my head you just kicked!" Caleb fell on his ass when he went to rub the right side of his head.

"Damn it. You so made me lose my balance….so doesn't count."

"Suck it up loser….you're out. You should be ashamed that your little sister out played you." David's eyes were shining with humour as he watched Caleb pout like a 2 year old.

Annie patted his arm trying to reassure him. "Just let it go…it's crazy how competitive he can get with like everything. Most brothers would take it easy on their sisters, say ….. a game of touch football…. David not so much. He used to tell me he was only thinking of me…wanted to help me be able to stand on my own two feet…bla bla bla…."

"Thanks Annie…you really are the only Booth progeny that I like."

"Hey what about me? What about me…hmmm?"

Caleb looked over to Parker who was smiling at him.

"Nah…sorry. Just Annie here."

"Hmm let's see how you feel if you are ever laying on the floor dying from some fatal wound just hoping that there's a brilliant, young, dashingly handsome doctor around to save your ass! Ha! You'll so change your tune then buddy."

"Dashingly? Handsome? Young? Really Parker…maybe you should take this opportunity to catch up on your sleep. Seriously dude…the lack of sleep is starting to affect you."

The five of them spent the evening laughing as they played everything from twister to charades. They were all somewhat burned out and David had suggested that they all just chilled that evening. However right know…he so was feeling anything but chilled out. Chrissie's body was twisted all around him on the mat. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts were pressed up against his right arm, or that her hair smelled incredible, or that….ahhh stop it. David chided himself for letting his thought gets away from him. For the first time in his life….he lost on purpose. He fell to the mat allowing Chrissie to have bragging rights. Anything to get him out of the uncomfortable position he found himself in.

Later that night all five of them decided to vegetate in front of the TV to watch some movies. As usual there were fights as to what to watch.

"No way Chrissie… I'm not watching that damn movie again. There are so many time that I can stomach watching the worst acting ever just because you have a thing for that Pattinson guy. Besides those are not how Vampires should act. Vegetarian vampires give me a break.."

"Ahhh come on… please?"

"I have to agree with your brother on this one, no way Chris."

Chrissie gave her most disapproving glare as she looked at her best friend.

"Seriously remind me again why we're best friends?"

Annie laughed. "Because our mother's decided that it was to be so, even before we were born. Sorry Chrissie, I just don't get your fascination with those books?"

"Ahhh, how could you not? I swear it's the most romantic story ever told. The whole forbidden love thing…it gets me every time. All of you are just dead inside…it's sad really."

"Poor Chris… look what you guys did." David found himself smiling at her pouting expression. He was sitting beside her and could help but notice how she had a tendency to touch him. Just small inconsequential touches…a pat on his knee, or sometimes she would lay her head on his shoulder in order to get comfortable when they watched TV together. Nothing really, yet somehow lately these little things were driving him crazy. Since that day in the studio, when he started to notice how pretty she was becoming…well now he seemed to be overly sensitive to every little thing. It was driving him nuts. They all finally agreed upon watching season one of Lost. They all agreed that was one series worth watching again. The guys all loved Kate and Ben Linus, while both Chrissie and Annie were all about watching their men…Sawyer and Jack.

"Please like your theory that the smoke thing was a dinosaur was any better!"

Caleb was getting into his and David old debates. God he had missed this.

"Hey at least it made more sense that your guess…. Please! What was it again…oh ya, you thought it was some Polar Bear experiment gone wrong….God you're such a moron."

Annie, Chrissie and Parker just sat back as David and Caleb started on their Lost conspiracies. When the finale of that show happened, both were in tears saying that they didn't know what they would do now with their Tuesday nights. It was the most pathetic sight to see those two mourning a show.

"Hey you both promised that if we agreed to watch this…you two would not start up with your Lost arguments. Besides we all know who got it right anyways… don't we boys?"

Annie could not help her smirk as both her brother and Caleb rolled their eyes at her. They finally sat back and got reengaged in the series. It was a couple of hours later that David looked down to see that Chrissie had fallen asleep. She had a bit of drool coming on the side of her mouth. Caleb must of noticed and was about to carry her into her bedroom.

"It's ok man…I got it."

Caleb just shrugged. David slowly got up and gathered Chrissie into his arms. She barely weighed anything. He made it to her bedroom and slowly laid her down. Then to his shock… she leaned into him and kissed him. He was frozen in shock as he felt her lips on his. Then before he realized it he was kissing her back. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer, and before he knew it….he was deepening the kiss. The phone rang bringing David back to reality… he jumped up and moved to out distance between him and Chrissie.

Chrissie started to laugh. "Oh relax…it was just a kiss David. I guess I'm more like my mother that I thought. I just had to know what it felt like to be kissed my a Booth male." Chrissie continued to laugh seeing the shock on David's face. She didn't really want to think about how great that kiss had been….or the fact that lately she had been spending too much time wondering about what it would be like. When she opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her…she just gave in to the urge. Still who would of guessed that baby Booth would be such a good kisser.

David finally snapped out of it…

"Hey what the hell Chris? You can't just go around kissing guys like that."

"Oh please….like you totally didn't kiss me back."

"Huh… well I was in shock…what the hell did you expect? You shouldn't of done that. I mean….well you know what I mean."

Chrissie found herself getting irked. It was just a kiss. He was acting like she molested him or something.

"Well excuse me! God you really are an ass sometimes. Trust me it will be a cold day in hell before I repeat that mistake again! Just go David…"

David saw how upset she was. Shit! He really was a moron.

"Look Chris…it's just…well it's only… look I'm sorry ok?"

"Ya ya whatever. Just go…just forget it. Like I said I was only curious…no reason to get all bent out of shape."

"Huh, no I'm not… it's just that it's you…and me….it's just weird…"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why is it so weird?"

"Because! It just is…"

"You're an idiot David. Now I'm going to sleep so if you don't mind…."

"Oh ya ya sorry….I'll just go." But before David left her room he turned around one last time. "We're ok… right?"

Chrissie saw how freaked out he seemed to be and her anger drained right out of her. She smiled at him. "Ya we're good…just let's just chalk this up to me watching to much Sawyer…."

David chuckled relieved to see Chris return to her old self.

"Ya ok….good night Chris."

"Good night David."

David closed the door behind him and rushed to his own room. He didn't want to risk running into anybody. He was finally in his room where he just dropped face down on his bed. God he was such a moron. Chris would never really take a kiss seriously. Why did he have to make such a production out of it? Why didn't he just laughed it off? No instead he had acted like outraged stick in the mud.

Still what the hell was she thinking? Did she just go around planting her lips on every unsuspecting guy she came across? David knew he was avoiding the real issue. The fact that he had so kissed her back…and would of kept on kissing her if he hadn't realized whose lips had been attached to his.

What he didn't want to admit to himself….never mind Chrissie, was….well that had been his first kiss. He had flirted even playfully kissed other girls….but they had all been just quick pecks…or just on their cheeks. He didn't know why he hadn't…it wasn't like he hadn't had the opportunity before…. but with Chrissie….it just seemed so natural to return that kiss.

God and that kiss! How the hell was he going to act all normal around her…knowing what it felt like to be kissed by her?

He are so screwed. Maybe he could get Caleb to pick up his sister from her studio….at least until he got himself in order. Sleep was hard to come by that night, and when it finally did come, well it was accompanied by some disturbing dreams…..

Meanwhile in her room, Chrissie picked up her phone and began dialling…. "Mom."

**Chapter 44**_**.…..**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"…..oh I see." Angela could barely contain herself. Thank God Chrissie could not see her right now. She was practically vibrating with the need to scream.

Angela covered the mouth piece as a chuckle escaped her.

"I swear mom, you should of seen his face. I mean it was just a kiss! I mean most guys would smile…or hell even try to steal another…but David, well he just stood there all open mouthed and wide eyed. Then he had the nerve to say that people didn't just go around kissing people….suggesting that I plant one on every guy I see! I mean what the hell?"

"Oh I see…"

"Is that all you are going to say…oh I see?"

"Sorry Sweetie I'm just trying to process everything you just told me. Ok let's see….hmmm. Well Sweetie, I believe you may have just taken him by surprise. Booth men tend to be a bit…..skittish. I agree that you have every right to be upset….what he said was totally uncalled for…but Sweetie I wouldn't take it to heart. He was probably just a bit shook up."

"But mom…I can so tell when I guy has been checking me out…I'm telling you my radar has been going off…."

"I see….."

"MOM! Would you please stop saying that!"

"Right…sorry. I'm going to tell you the secret to understanding Booth men….you can't."

"Thanks mom…so very helpful. I'm just worried that he's going to be all weird around me now. "

"Hmmm, by the way…how was it?"

"Mom! Could you try just this once try to be ….mom-like?"

"Right…well Sweetie have you talked to him?"

"No. He left right after…I mean he did ask me if we were ok…but I could tell he could get away from me fast enough."

"I just think he was embarrassed."

"Why? I was the one who kissed him."

"I know Sweetie…but I don't think David was prepared or expecting you to be so….direct."

"What if I screwed things up? I mean what if he won't be the same David around me?"

Angela could hear the worry in her daughter's voice. Oh the poor girl. If David was anything like his father…..well her daughter was in for quite a ride.

"Sweetie…just don't make too much out of it. If he sees you acting the same way around him…well I'm sure everything will be fine. Still it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. Maybe ask him why he freaked out as you put it."

"Ya…you're right. Thanks mom. I knew you would be the one person who I could vent to."

"Of course…now really how was it?"

"MOM! Ok, I'll say this….if he ever tried to kiss me again….well I might just let him." Chrissie giggled.

Angela laughed out loud. She kept laughing until Chrissie became exasperated with her and hung up.

"God Ange…what the hell? I could hear your laughing from the garage. What has you so excited? Oh God please tell me this euphoria of yours doesn't have something to do with Caleb and Annie. Please tell me I don't have to invest in 24 hour protection for our son. Well…. tell me."

Angela just laughed even harder. Oh God, what she wouldn't of given to of been able to have seen David's face after her sweet girl decided to steel a kiss.

"It's not what you're thinking Hodgie…you can relax. I'm just laughing because I'm happy."

"I don't like that gleam in your eyes Ange….I know that look. Oh God why do you have that look?"

"I can't tell you….but I so wished that I could."

"Do I want to know?"

Angela laughed. "Hmmm probably not."

"Right. Well I'm going to take a shower and try not to let my imagination run wild. Oh I really hate that look."

Angela smiled as she watched him shake his head as he headed to their bathroom. As soon as he was gone, she wasted no time in picking up the phone.

"Bren…..drop whatever you're doing. We are going for coffee right now!"

*****************page break***********************

A few days passed and Chrissie found herself getting angry. First David had asked her brother to walk her home every night. Then when she approached him to talk about that night….he got all flustered and stammered that there really was no need. No need! He was avoiding her like the plague. He was being ridiculous. It was just a stupid kiss. Things finally came to blows at dinner a few days later. It was Annie who started the ball rolling.

"Ok that's it! What the hell is up with you two?

"Ya…you guys have been acting weird lately." Caleb added.

"Wh..what do you mean? We're fine. You're seeing things." David stammered.

"Oh please! He's been acting all strange since I kissed him!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Really"?

Annie, Caleb and Parker all shouted at the same time.

"God Chrissie….did you have to blurt that out like that?" David knew, he just knew his face was red. He couldn't believe her! Why for the love of God and everything holy would she tell them?"

"Well you are! It was just a stupid kiss! You're being completely absurd about the whole thing."

"What…what did I do? I mean you said we were ok? What the hell Chrissie? And what is up with the whole public announcement huh?"

"Because…you won't talk about it. I've tried….but you're all…there's nothing to talk about. But look…. everyone's noticed how weird you're being. Why can't you just admit that you're freaking out."

"What? No…I just don't see why he have to talk about it. As you said…it was just a kiss. I'm totally over it."

"Oh really? Is that why you asked my brother to walk me home from the studio, when it's on your way?"

"Oh…that, well I've just been spending more time in the lab lately, and didn't want you to have to wait around for me."

Chrissie rolled her eyes then. God what the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he just admit that he was now uncomfortable around her?"

"Right!" Chrissie then turned to David and tried to convey the seriousness of their situation. "Please David….our friendship means the world to me…and we are never going to get back to normal if you refuse to admit that you're uncomfortable around me now."

David paused then when he noticed that Chrissie was getting teary eyed. Was he really being that big of an ass?

"Ok so maybe I'm feeling a little weird about the whole thing…but it will pass. Like you said it was just a kiss right?"

This whole time, Caleb. Parker and Annie were sitting there open-mouthed as they watched the pair of them go back and forth.

"Ummm, hello? Would someone please tell me what the hell happened between you two. What the hell is this about a kiss?"

Chrissie looked at her brother and smirked. He was just so cute sitting there all shocked and confused.

"David is all bent out of shape because I decided to kiss him."

"Huh? Wh…wh…why would you do that?"

Chrissie shrugged her shoulders. "I was curious. Still if I had known he would act so outraged….well live and learn I guess."

Caleb was just so confused….and so unbelievably uncomfortable. He was so wishing he was somewhere else at the moment.

"…and that's why you two have been so weird lately?"

David stood up then. He refused to discuss this in front of everyone. He looked at Chrissie and held out his hand.

"Come on…we'll go for a walk or something. I'm not having this discussion in front of them…."

Chrissie smiled for the first time that morning.

"Ok, you're right. I'm just glad you're finally willing to talk about it. That's all I wanted in the first place."

"Wait….I'm so confused!" Annie exclaimed as she too stood up.

"Ditto… seriously I'm in the dark here too…." Parker stayed seated as he scratched his head. He was confused as to who kissed who, who was mad about it, and why was everyone standing up?

"Yup…we're all pretty damn confused…" Caleb too found himself on his feet.

"Oh for the love of God! This has absolutely nothing to do with all of you! Come on Chrissie…." David practically dragged her outside…barely giving her a chance to grab her coat. He started walking not having a destination in mind. Chrissie found herself practically running to keep up with him. Finally David slowed down and faced Chrissie.

"Ok you win…let's talk…"

Chrissie sat down on the bench and signalled for David to do the same.

"Ok…first I want to say I'm sorry. I know that kiss really did came out of no where."

"Ya…you can say that."

"Right…however David, I don't mean to make you once again uncomfortable…but I'm pretty good at knowing when a guy is checking me out….and I could swear that the week before…well you had been doing just that. I mean you were looking at me differently."

"What? No, no, I mean….huh?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal David. I have had guys check me out before. Still noticing you noticing me…well I began to wonder."

"Ok?"

"So you're not denying it then." Chrissie asked smirking.

David hated knowing that he was blushing…

"Ya….I guess I was. It's just that you are kind of….beautiful. It's not like you don't know that."

"Of course….so what's the big deal David. It's not like I haven't noticed how much you've changed. It's natural. I don't understand why either one of us have to feel weird about it."

"Because Chrissie…you're not just any girl. We practically grew up together. You my sister's best friend."

"Again…so?"

"So…" David knew he had a valid argument, but whatever it was escaped him just then. All he seemed to be able to notice was how Chrissie's eyes were focused on him, and the fact that she had admitted to have been checking him out as well.

"So….ok I'm an idiot alright?"

Chrissie smiled. "Finally! Now can we please just forget that stupid kiss and go back to being just David and Chrissie. The only normal one of our little group?"

David laughed out loud.

"Ya…sure and Chrissie….I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. Our friendship is too important to let something so stupid ruin what we have."

"Good! Now let's go back and drive the rest of them crazy. We'll pretend that whole conversation before we left never happened. It will drive them insane!"

David laughed out loud. "God I love you! I mean…well you know what I mean. Come on…lets go in and drive them all mad."

**Fab 5 kitchen….**

"….you all heard that right? I mean the whole thing about them kissing?" Caleb asked as he tried to process what his sister had blurted out.

"Yes I believe so…yet it's David and Chrissie." Parker answered. He too was trying to wrap his head around the idea of his baby brother and …..Chrissie?

"Well I think it's great! I mean what could be better than two people who I adore….well you know." Annie was smiling thinking of all the possibilities. Chrissie and her brother….wow.

"Hey hey hey…. Miss I think it's great….no no no not so much. Do you realize what will happen when they inevitable have a fight, and when they inevitable break up…do you know what that would mean?"

"Caleb! Why assume that they wouldn't work? They're already friends and they know all of each others' good and bad qualities. Most relationships fail because people go in expecting one thing yet the reality is another. With David and your sister….well they already know each other as well as two people can. I think it could work."

"Annie! You're being naïve….firstly they are both too young, and secondly the chances of this working is dismal at best. Then when they break up….the s*** will hit the fan. They're going to be all awkward, then they'll expect people to take sides, and our little dysfunctional family here will be no more."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes….look it's just never a good idea to get involved with people that are so interwoven in your life. It could only lead to trouble."

"But what about how most successful relationships all start off with friendship as it's foundation?"

"Friendship yes…but we're all more than friends Annie…we're practically family, and you don't mess with family."

Annie was quiet as she processed Caleb's argument. What he was saying was making sense to her. They were all more than friends, that was very true. It somehow made her sad to have concede his argument as a valid one. Though she believed she was being very good at hiding her feeling for Caleb…there was still a small part of her that has hoped that one day….. but now hearing him talk…well even that small hope was being crushed. He was right. What they all had….it was to important to risk. She really was going to have to learn to accept that.

"Ok….. you made a valid one point. Still what are we going to do if they decide to pursue a relationship? I mean it's not like we can tell them not to."

"Oh yes we can…I'll take my sister on, while to go after your brother. We need to nip this in the but before it goes any further."

Parker looked at both of them with incredulity in his eyes.

"Do you hear yourselves? Who are either of you to decide who should date who? This is none of our business, leave them alone. The both of you have forgotten that they are both…well not adults, but definitely old enough to make their own decisions. And by the way Caleb….what you just said….well it's all crap. I mean I have never heard such crap."

"What do you mean Parker?….I thought Caleb made a valid point."

"What I mean Annie….is that nobody knows what will work or not work. Look at my dad and Bones, and what they went through because they were too damn stubborn to admit what they were feeling. They too didn't want to risk what they had, meaning both their partnership and friendship. Yet look at them today.

I swear if I ever find someone like that…someone who is not only my friend, but someone I genuinely enjoy spending time with…well you can bet your ass I won't think twice before I try to grab onto that person. I say good for them….if David and Chrissie have the courage to pursue something more than friendship…then all the power to them."

"You would so change your tune if we were talking about your baby sister." Caleb challenged.

"No you're wrong, nothing would make me happier than to see Annie with someone like that. Look I just remember what it was like for my dad….it was seriously pathetic to watch him deny his feeling for Bones….because of being scared of losing what he already had with her. But hey…like you said man…we're family, there's nothing stronger than that. All I'm saying is that if it were me…there would be nothing you two dweebs could say that would stop me from trying to find the same thing our parents have."

Annie wanted to jump up and down. She had never been so proud of her older brother. Not only was he making sense….he unknowingly was giving her hope. She looked over to Caleb to see how he was reacting to what Parker had said. He looked…. pensive.

"Fine…I guess you have a point. Still there's no denying things are going to be strange around here if those two decide to be something more."

Just then the two in question came in laughing. Neither one even looked at the three still sitting at the kitchen table…instead they made their merry way into the den. Caleb, Annie and Parker all looked at each other with confusion. They all got up to follow David and Chrissie into the den. When they got there, they saw both of them settling in to watch the next episode of Lost. They were both acting as if nothing had happened. Caleb's patience was none existent as he asked….

"SO?"

"So what?" David replied, tongue in cheek.

"Don't give me that…so what did you guys decide?"

David then looked at Chrissie. "Do you know what's he talking about?"

"No, not a clue."

"Huh?" Caleb wanted to pull out his hair! "What the hell? What do you mean you don't know what I'm taking about. What the hell was that back in the kitchen?"

Chrissie had to turn away to hide her smile.

"Still no clue bro….are you ok? You seen a bit….agitated."

Caleb just threw is hands in the air and left before he started to knock some heads together. Parker was the first to catch on, and when he did…well he started to laugh out loud.

"Good for you! Good for both of you….now move over, I'm so getting into this series again.

David smiled as he slid over to make room for Parker. He then looked up to see his sister just looking confused.

"Just sit down Annie…and stop gapping at us. Everything is fine."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means that Chrissie and I are fine…but we're not discussing what happened with you guys. So sit down and get your stupid Sawyer fix."

"Chrissie?"

"Huh?"

"So…? Everything is fine?"

"Yup…David and I have decided that what happened…well should remain just between us. Not that anything really happened….but if it were to happen, well David here knows not to freak out right?"

"Huh?" What the hell was she talking about. Did they not finish saying that they were going to forget the whole kissing thing. So why was she going on about 'what ifs' ….why was she playing with his head? Women! David continued with his internal monologue as he stared at Chrissie with confusion. Chrissie seeing this started to laugh.

"Oh David…you're just too easy! Relax will you. I'm just kidding…maybe." Chrissie winked and started to laugh yet again as she watched David just shake his head at her. Oh she was going to have fun with him…..

**Chapter 45**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Parker was reading a patient's file, not paying attention as he walked to the cafeteria when it happened…..

"Oh God…I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Parker finally looked up and was surprised to see his Aunt Angela.

"Hey…what are you doing here…not that it isn't great to see you."

"Hey baby Booth…I'm just here to visit the daughter of a friend of mine. So how are you Sweetie, you look kind of tired."

Parker chuckled knowing full well he looked like crap. This was his 10th hour on the floor.

"What do you mean Aunt, don't I look as adorable as ever?"

"Of course you do Sweetie…but those dark circles around your eyes may be taking away from your full potential. Here why don't you walk with me, in fact you can tell me where this room is."

Parker looked down surprised to see the room was in the maternity wing. He shrugged and showed his Aunt where to go. Once he got there he was shocked to see who was sitting beside the patient's bed reading a magazine…

**Booth residence….**

"Bones come on….we need to get on the road if we're going to have any time to visit with them."

Brennan looked into the mirror to see Booth standing behind her. She smiled as she clasped her necklace on.

"Booth we have plenty of time. Besides we are still waiting for Hodgins to get here. I guess Angela left earlier to visit a friend at the University Hospital."

"Booth…..before we go, there is something I have to tell you , but you have to promise me that you won't be all….. Boothy. You also have to promise to say nothing to Hodgins."

"Boothy?"

"Yes, that is what I've termed your tendency to over react to anything involving the twins."

"Whoa Bones…what are you not telling me?"

Brennan sighed. "Well Angela shared with me in confidence something that happened about a week ago. It seems that Chrissie kissed David."

Booth coughed to hide his amusement. He was relieved, what was running through his mind had been so much worse.

"Wow…so Chrissie planted one on David huh?"

"Yes it would seem so. Booth why isn't your tick appearing….you know the one you get in the corner of your right eye whenever you hear anything that involves romance and the twins?"

"I don't have a tick Bones! I guess I was just imagining something worse."

"Seeley Booth, is it because it was David who got kissed and not Annie that you are so calm?"

"Huh?" Booth knew that look in Bones eyes. "Umm no no that's not why, it just that…."

"That David is male."

"What? No! I mean Chrissie probably just kissed him to get a reaction out of him. I just don't think there's anything to be worried about."

"Hmmm….."

Booth smiled and tried to distract Bones by kissing her neck, then her ear, then…well he had to stop or they would never get on the road.

"Don't be mad Bones…come on we're going to go see everyone, and I promise to take David aside and have a talk with him. Ok?"

"Yes, that would make me happy."

**Fab 5 residence…**

"Wow sis….it is just the old people coming for dinner right?" David asked sneaking a piece of cheese of the platter in front of him.

"Yes but I still want thing to be nice. It's been over a month since we've seen them and well….I just want us to have a nice dinner."

David chuckled as he kissed Annie's cheek. She really was going to be a great mom one day.

"Well, whatever the reason behind this feast….well I'm all for it!"

Caleb came into the kitchen catching the end of David's sentence.

"You know you could help her instead of standing there stuffing that ugly mug of yours."

"Annie knows that I'm at her disposal to be her food tester. No matter what she makes… I'm willing eat it."

Caleb chuckled. "So anyone know why they're coming? Any particular reason?"

"I believe Aunt Angela was coming here anyways to visit someone in the hospital."

"Oh ya…do you know who?" David asked with his mouth still half full.

"No….mom never told me. All I know is that I'm glad they're coming. I've missed them. Even dad hasn't been coming around as often anymore."

"Yup…they're being negligent of their parental duties. That or they have finally clued into the perks of having the house to themselves."

"Eeewww…. David! There are just some topics that are off limit. Our parent's sex life is one of them."

David face showed his remorse. "Ya sorry…..I don't know what came over me. It must be the hunger pains….."

**A few hours later….**

"There here…."

Caleb smiled at how excited Annie was. "Ya we see that squirt."

"Where's my favourite child?"

"I'm right here Dad, but really could you tone it down, no need to rub it in Annie's face." David smirked.

Booth laughed as he grabbed his son in a bear hug. God had the kid grown again? Since when was he at eye level with him?

"Sorry Bub…I have always openly admitted that Annie was, and will always be my favourite."

"That's ok….mom was always my favourite." Booth laughed out loud.

"So how the classes coming along?"

"They're good. I might be working this summer."

"Oh ya? Doing what?"

David was still trying to get over his insecurities about his whole squint persona.

"Umm well…. the head of the math department had asked me if I would be interested in doing some theory work this summer."

Booth smiled from ear to ear.

"That's fantastic son! I mean that's a bid deal right? To be asked by the head math honcho to work with him?"

"Ya…it is."

"David….you know I'm crazy proud right? Man, I can't wait to get back to the office to rub this in everyone's faces. Holy crap, singled out by the Math dean himself! That really is fantastic David."

"Thanks dad."

Annie smiled as she watched her brother and dad hug. He really had been silly to worry that dad would be anything but crazy proud of him.

"Hello…the one who has been slaving over a stove all afternoon."

Booth jokingly pushed David away from him as he made his way to Annie.

"You're so right Sweetie….why am I wasting my time with that one when my princess is right here. I;ve missed you baby."

"I've missed you too."

"Mom…. thank God you're here. I'm always worried that you'll realize that you're too good for dad and leave him one of these days. Not that I would blame you mind you. Just make sure to take me with you when you do leave…ok?"

Bones laughed as she kissed David on both cheeks.

"You are so much like your father…what would be the point?"

Everyone laughed at that. They all say down to dinner and Caleb finally asked…

"Hey where's mom?"

Hodgins answered…. Oh she's probably still at the hospital visiting….

_**Chapter 46.….**_

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Parker looked up to see someone he had not seen in many years.

"Gordon Gordon?"

"Well if it isn't the eldest of the Booth progeny. Is there to be another Doctor in the Booth clan?"

"Umm ya….what are you doing here?"

"Oh excuse me…I haven't slept too much these past few days. May I present to you my daughter…Tiffany Wyatt who has recently blessed yours truly with his first granddaughter."

"Oh wow, I didn't even know you had a daughter. Congratulations!"

"Yes well no one was privy to it but your Aunt. You see Angela seems to have the ability to get yours truly to reveal personal information that I had no intention of sharing. I keep telling her that she should work directly for the FBI as an interrogator."

Angela laughed out loud.

"Oh Tiffany let me see the little darling." Parker watched as his Aunt cooed and awed over the baby. He went over to take a peek at the baby himself.

"Hi I'm Parker, I guess your father forgot to make introductions."

Tiffany looked up and sighed…. God what was up with the doctors in this hospital? They were all incredibly good looking!

"Hi…I'm Tiffany and this little one is Emma."

"Well hello Miss Emma….wow you are a beauty. You're sure to give your dad some worries in the future."

Parker noticed how quiet the room got. He must of said something wrong. He looked at Tiffany and had to admit that for a woman who had just given birth…she still looked very pretty. She had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. Her smile also displayed two dimples. He was a sucker for dimples…..

"Ok well I should leave you to your visit, but before I go….my sister is cooking a dinner tonight for my parents who are coming up for a visit. You should stop by."

Gordon Gordon smiled as he fondly remembered Booth and his lovely partner. It would be nice to see them again. He had always been fond of their little crime fighting group.

"Yes dad you should go. You haven't had a decent meal in days. Please go….enjoy your evening. Both Emma and I will see you later tonight."

"Well I would enjoy something other than what they try to pass as edible food here in the cafeteria. I believe I will accept your kind invitation."

"Great, well I just have to do one or two more things. I'll return in about half an hour, that should give my Aunt a chance to visit."

"Hmmm well I don't know if I will be able to tear myself away from this little one but we can try."

Parker chuckled as he left the room. Wow was his dad going to flip when he saw who he was bringing to dinner. Parker chuckled as he remembered his dad's and Bone's wedding reception. He will never forget Noddy Comet's surprise come back.

**Fab 5 residence….**

Booth was is the Den as they all waited for Angela and Parker to arrive. He saw Bones signal to him in her very obvious manner. She never really could grasp the whole art of subtlety. He sighed while he nodded.

"Hey David, come outside with me for a second."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to talk to you…..obviously."

David chuckled as he followed his dad. He was curious as to what his dad wanted to talk about.

"Ok dad….so what's up."

Booth looked at David seeing a young man standing before him. It seemed like his kids all grew up over night. He hated it. Still he could help but notice that his son was growing up to be a pretty good looking young man. He couldn't help feel a little pride that he took after his old man.

"Ummm well it seems that your Aunt Angela and your mother have been talking….and the fact that Chrissie kissed you came up."

"What? How…how did…why would she say anything? God I just don't get her."

"Ya well get used to that feeling son." Booth couldn't help but chuckle. "Look I just wanted to make sure things were good with you. I mean I didn't even know that you and Chrissie were…you know."

"What? No no we're not. Look it really was nothing. You know Chrissie, she was just being… well Chrissie. She doesn't see me like that. Trust me."

"What about you? Do you see Chrissie… like that?"

"Ummm no…I mean that would be weird right? She's practically family. I mean it's not like that between us."

"I see… so you're not interested in her at all in that way?"

"What? No. Well it's not like I'm blind or anything. It's not like I haven't noticed how beautiful she is. But I've always thought so. Nothing new there."

Booth really had to work to keep his smile at bay. His son was so in denial. He nodded his understanding.

"Right. That's what I thought when Bones told me. You know…Chrissie was just being Chrissie. Right glad we had this talk."

"Mom make you?"

"Yup, so if she asks we had a real heart to heart."

"Right." David was relieved to have this weird talk over and done with. What was up with Chris and her need to broadcast everything? They were so going to have a little talk about that. He followed his dad in still shaking his head

.

That's when he heard the commotion from inside. He walked only to find his mother hugging a rather tall older guy. He looked familiar but David was having a hard time placing where he had seen the guy.

"Oh I can't believe it was you who Angela was visiting."

"Well in fact it was my daughter that Mrs. Hodgins was visiting."

"I didn't even know you had a daughter."

"Hmmm well it seems I was successful in keeping my private life…private."

"Gordon Gordon Wyatt….wow how long has it been?"

Gordon smiled seeing his former patient.

"Agent Booth, well I believe the last time we spoke was at your wedding reception."

"Hey that's right…though you came as Noddy Comet. Wow it's good to see you. I thought you were in Paris or something teaching your cheffy classes."

"Yes well my _Culinary _classes were put on hold when I received the news that my Tiffany was going to make me a grandfather."

"Wow…Gordon Gordon a Pops. Wow this kid is going to be the most well adjusted kid ever with you constantly giving him or her your shrinky advice."

Gordon Gordon laughed. He really had missed Agent Booth.

"It's a _her _dad…..and you should see her. A real beauty." Parker added.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." Annie announced with a smile.

**A few hours later….**

"Wow Dad…you really shot a clown?"

Booth rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at David's question.

"It wasn't a real clown! Man Gordon Gordon couldn't of you kept that little tid-bit to yourself?"

"I apologize Agent Booth, I thought this to be common knowledge."

"Nope!" David, Annie, Caleb, Chrissie and Parker all shouted out. Everyone loving the story behind how Booth came to know Gordon Gordon.

"Ya…. all I remember was that you somehow got me to build that damn BBQ of yours."

"Yes that was rather ingenious of me…wasn't it?"

"So do you have anymore stories you could share with us…and by us I mean his children?" David was still wiping the tears from his eyes from the last story.

"Well young man….I may have a few. But first I must congratulate our lovely young chef here. That was excellent! You will have to tell me what you put in that sauce of yours."

Annie blushed at the praise. "It's my mom's recipe. I'm sure she can email it to you."

"Well it was quite good. Now more stories about your parents….hmmmm."

"Hey Gordon Gordon….how about we don't embarrass me anymore today…huh?"

Gordon smiled at Booth. "Certainly…and however lovely it has been visiting with you all, I really should be making my way back to the hospital."

"Oh wait, you should take some back for your daughter."

"Thank you that would be wonderful. Hospital food….well I refuse to comment anymore on that disgraceful subject."

"Hey Gordon…why don't you bring your Tiffany and Emma by as soon as she's feeling up to it. We will have a party. You remember Ange and her parties."

"That would be very nice Dr. Hodgins. And Annie…thank you for allowing me to join your family gathering. Dinner really was superb."

"You're welcome. Please stop by anytime. We really would love to hear more stories."

"Be assured I shall come armed with more for our next encounter."

"Hey why don't I go back with you… I need to get back to the hospital anyways."

Gordon nodded at Parker and they both left together.

******************page break***********************

"Wow Gordon Gordon…. So Angela why didn't you tell us about keeping in touch with him?"

"Well I ran into him in Paris when I was there last. That's when I came to know Tiffany. Anyways there some touchy issues that he asked me not to reveal. But I've kept in touch with Tiffany and when I heard that she went into labour this morning….I came."

"Well it was great to see him. Man he hasn't really aged all that much." Booth was still smiling from seeing his old friend.

"So dad…. You were in therapy?" David could not stop laughing. Man oh man, the material that the tall English dude just handed to him.

Booth was getting a little peeved at how much fun David was having at his expense. He decided to get even with his youngest.

"Umm so Chrissie….my little miss, how have things been with you? Anything to report to your favourite Uncle/Godfather? Are there any boys that I need to shoot yet….?"

David who had been taking a sip of his coke, ended up spewing it all over himself and even caught Annie who was sitting to his right.

"Eeewww David…..Gross!"

David apologized to his sister while glaring at his father who was at the moment smirking at him.

**Chapter 47**.…

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

David made his way to Chrissie's studio with the intent of talking to her about her propensity to share too much information with everyone. He didn't understand her. She was the one who kept telling him it had been just a kiss. He knocked but as usual she had music playing and did not hear him. He walked in to find her standing in front of her newest painting. He peeked at it, and was confounded at all the emotions that seemed to pour out of it.

He stood there a minute studying it. Chrissie turned around and almost let out a yelp. God, when had he come in? She noticed him studying her painting and wondered what he thought of it. She had started painting it the day after their kiss. She didn't quite understand what was coming out of her and onto the canvas, all she knew was that she had never painted anything like it before.

"So what do you think of it?"

David suddenly realized that he had been standing there for a while.

"Umm I'm not sure. You know me and art….I have a hard time understanding it."

"But that's the point… everyone sees something different. Come on, I really would like to know what you see."

"Ok well…I guess I see intensity, and confusion? Look I told you, I really don't…"

Chrissie interrupted him. "No no, that's exactly what I felt when I was painting it. So what brings you by?"

"Oh ya, well I kind was hoping you could stop talking to everyone about what happened."

"You mean about the stolen kiss?"

"Wh…ya. Could you…stop please. My dad even knew. He had a heart to heart with me because of it."

Chrissie turned around then and David could see the laugh in her eyes. "Wow so uncle Booth gave you a talking to. Did he tell you that you shouldn't play around with his little miss?"

"Not funny Chrissie. You said the kiss was just a kiss right? So why tell everyone about it? I mean do you have any idea how awkward that 'talk' was?"

"Yes I know what I said…however since I've had time to think about it…well I should warn you I intend to steal another in the near future. What can I say….I liked it."

David couldn't tell if she was joking or not. He also couldn't tell if what he was feeling was dread or anticipation. This was so not good. Why couldn't she grasp the idea that the two of them together was not a good idea? That they were family?

Chrissie saw the same deer caught in headlights look on his face as she saw the other night. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Wh..what are you doing Chris? Stop it."

Chrissie just smiled as she continued to approach him.

"Can you tell me that you haven't thought about that kiss? That you haven't thought about kissing me since?"

David remained silent. He really couldn't deny that he had thought about it. Still that was only natural…but thinking and doing were two different things. He found himself backing away from her as she approached.

"Chris stop…this is so not a good…"

Chrissie stopped him from finishing his statement by grabbing his shirt and kissing him once again. He stopped thinking… breathing… all he could do was feel. Feel her soft lips on his, feel her chest as she pressed up against him, and feel her heart racing as his seemed to be. She tasted incredible. It was a combination of something sweet and tart, uniquely her. He felt her hands slowly release his shirt and move into his hair. When he heard her moan ….he lost it. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He took over the kiss then. The delved into her mouth and explored. He couldn't get enough!

Chrissie was reeling! She had only thought to tease him by stealing another kiss….but it didn't feel like teasing anymore. God it felt so right, and so incredibly good to have him kissing her. David's phone rang and caused him to finally pull back. Without looking at Chrissie he answered the phone.

"David." Chrissie listened to David tell his sister that he would pick up more milk on his way home. He finished the call and finally looked up at her.

"Chris….this was a mistake."

Chrissie was expecting him to say something along those lines…but she was surprised at how much it hurt to hear him say it. She knew he had felt something…there was no way he had kissed her the way he just did and not of felt something. It made her mad that he couldn't just own up to it.

"You know what David….I'm going to make you a promise. The next time we kiss….and there will be a next time, it will be you who initiates it. I will never kiss you again. I'm so tired of you reacting as if you didn't enjoy it. How do you think it makes me feel when you tell me that what we just shared was a mistake?

I have news for you David…. that was your tongue down my throat just then. You were kissing me back!" Chrissie could feel the tears threatening to come so she turned away from him. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry.

David didn't know what to say. He knew she was right…but he also believed that anything between them would never work. What happened when they inevitably broke up? No way was he going to mess with what he had with both her and Caleb.

They were both extensions of his family. Why couldn't she understand that? Why couldn't she grasp that she was too important to him to risk on a few kisses.

"I'm sorry Chrissie….it's just that you are too important to me."

"I'm too important to you? So what you only want to kiss girls who are what….mean nothing to you? You are a moron David Kyle Booth. But I'm so done with your melodrama…you don't have to worry about a repeat performance. Trust me…being shut down twice is enough for even a girl like me."

"Hey what do you mean….a girl like you? Chris there is nothing wrong with you…in fact you're about perfect. Look could we please just go back to us…before all this? I don't want anything to make things weird between us."

Chrissie knew she was softening as she stared into those dark brown eyes of his. Damn him anyways. She had every right to be mad…..but maybe she just needed to accept that he was just not interested in her in that way. She would just find someone who was.

"You're right….maybe this would be too weird. I know I said this before but I really do mean it this time…let's just forget that it happened and move on."

David was confused. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Good. This was good. They would forget this whole thing and return to normal. Ya this was good.

"Great, that's good Chris. Thanks Chris, this is definitely for the best, you'll see. Now would you like for me to wait around to walk you home?"

"No that's ok, I'm meeting up with Annie. We have plans tonight."

"Oh ya? What kind of plans?"

"Just a party that a friend of mine invited me to."

"Oh. Right, well have fun. Umm maybe you can call one of us to pick you guys up when you're ready to leave?"

"I'm sure my brother won't mind if we do need a ride."

David stood there not knowing why he was feeling like something had shifted between them. He didn't like it.

"Ok then, well have fun…"

Chrissie waited until he left to pick up her phone.

"Annie…get dressed we are going out tonight."

**Georgetown hospital….**

"So how is the new mommy and baby doing this morning?"

Tiffany looked up and smiled.

"Oh we're great. Emma just finished feeding and we're now just waiting for my dad to pick us up."

"You look excited to be leaving us…..not enjoying the homey accommodations and wonderful cuisine?"

Tiffany smiled. "Ahhh not so much. However the staff has been wonderful. Still I can't wait to get this one home."

"So you're dad is coming to pick you up?" Parker saw her nod before continuing.

"Do you mind if I ask where the baby's father is?"

Parker saw the pain enter her eyes at the mention of the baby's father.

"Umm there is no one…I mean the father is not part of our lives."

"Oh I'm sorry….I have a bad habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I blame it on spending so much time with my Aunt Angela." Parker was glad to see her smile at his lame attempt to fix his earlier mistake. He sat down on the chair that was beside her bed.

"So how is it that we've never known about you? Did Gordon Gordon have you locked up somewhere? Oh I know…he needed someone to test out his shrinky ways on. Right? Oh you poor thing! Man oh man, you think you know someone….."

Tiffany chuckled at the idea of her loving father being anything but the wonderful man that he was.

"Ummm not quite, Dad and I have just recently got to know one another. I mean he didn't really know about me until a few years ago."

"Oh I see….ok well I really don't know what to say."

Tiffany could see that he was uncomfortable thinking that he had once again said something wrong.

"Please don't worry about it. Mom was just young and scared. I don't really know why she kept me from dad….I guess I will never know."

"Oh I'm sorry….you lost her then?"

"Yes a few years ago from cancer. That's when I found the letter she had written to me about dad. Let me tell you that was quite the meeting."

She chuckled as she remembered her father's reaction to her. He had been so wonderful. He had listened and never once questioned whether he was in fact her biological father. Since then they had become as close as any father - daughter could.

"So it's just you and your dad then?"

"Yup, and Emma of course."

"Of course." Parker found himself intrigued by her, but before he could continue…he was interrupted by her father's arrival.

**Fab 5 residence….**

Caleb was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Annie came in.

"Ummm….wow, why so dressed up squirt?"

"To tell you the truth…I don't really know. Your sister called and told me to put on a dress and that we were going out. She seemed upset."

"Oh ya? Huh?" Caleb really was trying not to notice how beautiful Annie looked. She was wearing what he thought girls called a cocktail dress. It was black and pretty simple. But he couldn't help notice how her cleavage was showing, or how incredibly long her legs looked in those heels she was wearing. She also smelled…..God it was sinful how good she smelled.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Again no clue. Your sister didn't feel inclined to tell me. I'm worried Caleb….she really didn't sound like herself."

"Well I'll talk to her once she gets here." Caleb then stopped her before she could leave the kitchen. "Annie….thanks."

"For what?"

"For being the friend you are to Chrissie. She's very lucky to have you."

Annie smiled. "Well she's the best. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her…or for you…."

**Later that night….**

"…are you going to tell me what's going on?

Chrissie looked over to Annie and knew that her friend had been really patient with her.

"I just really needed a night out. Please just go with it….it's not like we don't deserve a night out."

"That's fine, but you **will **tell me before the night is out what has you freaking out."

"Yes…now tonight's goals are the following;

1- Have some much needed fun.

2- Flirt with some good looking guys…I need the ego boost.

3- Have FUN!

I really do need this Annie…. and so do you. We have been working none stop, and we are missing out on the whole fun part of college life."

"Hey we have fun."

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Twister and watching Lost is not fun Annie, it's time we both think about maybe finding boyfriends."

"Oh I see….well I suppose that would be good, I mean I wouldn't mind finding someone. But Chrissie I thought you kind of had a thing for my brother."

"Ya well he's not interested. So I'm moving on…"

"Chrissie what happened between you and David?"

"Nothing really, he just made it clear that he doesn't see me in that way. I'm just Chrissie to him. His sister's best friend."

Annie was quiet. She didn't really believe that. She had seen her brother and how he would sometimes look at Chrissie. Still she decided not to say anything. She sighed knowing that Chrissie was determines to have 'fun' and that she would just have to tag along for the ride.

**Fab 5 residence…**

David finally came home only to find that both his sister and Chrissie had left already.

"Did they say where they were going?"

Caleb looked up from the music sheet he was writing on to answer David.

"Ummm no not really, but Chrissie seemed upset. Do you know anything about that?"

David sighed as he sat down. He really was regretting how he had reacted. Chrissie really had looked hurt.

"I think I may have had something to do with that."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Oh God what happened?" Caleb sat up straighter as he stared at David.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it. I just wished you has found out where they were going tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't think Chrissie is really herself. Look can you call them…maybe try to find out where this party is?"

Caleb was starting to worry now. Obviously something had happened between his sister and David. He picked up his phone and dialled Annie's phone but it went straight to voice mail.

"Shit, she's not picking up. Ok David you are so going to tell me what happened."

David looked at Caleb and nodded. He told him everything. Caleb took a minute to process what he was just told. Part of him was happy that David had put the breaks on what his sister had obviously started, yet he knew Chrissie, and she was no doubt hurting.

"Ok get up, we're going to go look for them."

"Good…good, ya that's a good idea. I'm sure they will understand if we go looking for them right?"

"Well they're not going to find out. We're just going to find them, and make sure they're ok. All hopefully without either one of them knowing that we were ever there."

"Oh that's good, even better. Ok, well let's get going then…what the hell are you just sitting there for. God knows what kind of trouble those two could get into. **Chop Chop**!" David paused for a moment. He looked over at Caleb and glared.

"Don't even….don't you **dare **say it."

Caleb was bent over laughing. "Oh…oh…oh God! You are so becoming your father! Oh wow….seriously David, that was just so…."

"Shut it. I have no clue where that came from…but you are so going to forget that ever came out of my mouth. Now let's go."

"Ok there…. Uncle **Booth!" **

Caleb ducked in time to miss the pillow that David had chucked at him. They got into his car and started dialling everyone they knew to find out who was holding this party. Once they had their information, Caleb and David made their way on their first undercover mission.

**********page break******************************

"Wow, you would thing the whole campus population was here tonight."

"I know….isn't great?" Chrissie couldn't be happier. She was determined to have fun tonight.

"Come on Annie…let's go dance." Chrissie pulled Annie onto the dance floor, and before too long they were joined by some guys who had been watching them since they arrived.

"…..here you go" Annie grabbed the punch from….well she believed he said his name was Jake.

"Thank you….it's quite warm in her. I suppose having the number of people that are here all in a confined space would make in inevitable."

"Huh? Oh ya….I still can't believe you're in your second year already. I mean how old are you again?"

"I just recently turned 17."

"Ok…wow."

Annie began to sip her punch, when she recalled what her mother and father had drilled into her. She put the punch down and chose instead to grab a closed bottle of water. She had however tasted the punch and did it did taste a little salty to her. It was barely recognizable but her mother had shown both Chrissie and herself how to be able to both distinguish and recognize Rohypnol as well as Ketamine. She and Uncle Hodgins had insisted that they both be able to recognize these drugs.

"Umm will you excuse me for just a moment. I just have to go to the ladies room."

"Ya sure but come back…ok?

Annie nodded and went to grab Chrissie.

"Chrissie come with me…now!"

Annie pulled Chrissie with her to the bathroom.

Once they were alone, Annie locked the door and turned to Chrissie.

"Someone drugged the punch!"

"What? You mean they spiked it? That's pretty common Annie…just don't drink any of it."

"No that's not what I mean. It's tasted a bit salty…."

"Oh man! You know after we call them…that we are so never going to be invited to any other party…. like ever again."

"**Chrissie Montenegro Hodgins!** Now do you have it?"

Chrissie sighed as she pulled out the kit her father had made sure she always carried. He went though each of her purses and made sure there was one of these kits in each of them. She pulled it out and handed it over to Annie.

"Ok well lets get this over with."

"Chris….this is important. We could be saving a girl from getting raped tonight."

"I know….sorry."

Annie then went to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass of punch. She put a few drops into the vial and saw instantly that there was in fact Rohypnol in it. Chrissie seeing this pulled out her phone to call her uncle.

*************page break*************************

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. David was whispering as they both were just outside the living room window.

"Ya…I think the 50 or so cars parked on this street, the loud music, the two hundred or so people inside…..ya I think it's safe to say this is the place."

"I'm just asking…I mean there could be more that one party going on…"

"Ouch! Would you watch it! You just stepped on my foot!"

"Shhhh… man would you keep it down! Now do something constructive and give me a boost up."

"God David…you need to let up on the pastries. Ouch! Shit David….that's my ear!"

"Oooops my bad….stop moving so much."

"This is not working! God you weigh a ton."

"Stop complaining….man you're such a girl. Hey! What the hell?"

Caleb smiled as he saw David rubbing his ass. "Oooops my bad."

"Seriously….you are useless!"

"You're the one whose father is an FBI Agent, I mean did he not teach you anything?"

"Ya sure…I went with him into the field like every other weekend! Man you are so moronic! I mean your dad is a bugs and slime expert, can't you….. I don't know find them using particulates?"

"Ya shut it. So we obviously can't stay out here…. so we'll just go in and try not to be seen."

"Ya…sure. **Hello**! You're Caleb Anderson! That's going to be a little hard don't you think? Man I should of come alone! You are so going to get us caught."

"What? No one will recognize me. Besides that's what the baseball cap is for." Caleb took the cap from his back pocket and put it on. "See?"

"Oh ya….totally unrecognizable. God we are so going to get caught. My ears are still ringing from that high school dance fiasco. Annie really lit into me."

Caleb flinched as he remembered Chrissie's little talk with him.

"Look we're here, let's just find them and make sure they're ok."

"Ya….let's go."

***************page break*************************

Annie and Chrissie were making sure that the boys that had given them their drinks were still around. They wanted to make sure that they didn't disappear on them.

Chrissie was bummed that her night of flirting was not to be…but she was looking forward to seeing both of these assholes pay for what they attempted to do! Her Uncle Booth said he was on his way, but that he had called a friend of his that happened to be closer to get there even faster. Chrissie smirked thinking about how these two guys had picked the wrong girls to mess with. She was looking forward to watching her Uncle deal with them.

_**Now I know that Rohypnol is tasteless and colourless….but from what little research I did…it can leave the liquid it is dissolved in tasting a bit salty. Besides I figured if there were ever two girls who would be able to distinguish the drug…..it would be both Dr. Temperance's daughter and Dr. Jack Hodgins' daughter. Not to mention Booth would of certainly drilled into both girls about the dangers of date rape drugs. **_

**Chapter 48.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

A beautiful blond woman entered the house party quietly looking around. She spotted who she was looking for almost immediately.

"You have to be Annie Booth. My God you look just like your mother."

Annie looked up confused. "Yes I am. Do I know you?"

"Well we have met…I believe you were about a month old at the time. I'm a _friend_ of your father's."

"Oh…I see. Well follow me, Chrissie is standing guard over the punch and our two glasses."

Agent Perotta smiled. God this really was Booth's daughter.

"Umm can you point out the two gentleman for me?"

Annie signalled with her head….toward both Jake and Peter.

"Good well excuse me? I want to make sure I get those two into custody before your father gets here. I so don't want the paperwork that I will surely have to face if your father gets his hands on them."

Annie watched as the agent apprehended both boys. The noise in the room dropped as everyone watched the two of them get arrested. Annie took the opportune noise reduction to make an announcement. She took of her shoes and got up on a chair.

"Excuse me! I need everyone's attention. This punch has been spiked with the drug Rohypnol. The effects of the drug should be apparent within 30 minutes of being ingested and can last several hours. Please see a medical professional if you happened to have drank any…... you should also request….a rape kit, especially if you are experiencing any memory lapses. Thank you."

That's when it happened. It started with one girl starting to clap, then joined by another, then another until there was not one girl in that house that wasn't clapping and cheering. Annie stood there embarrassed at the attention she was getting. Both Caleb and David watched as their sisters got approached and thanked by all the female students at that party.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. You're such a dweeb. Your sister has more common sense than you will ever have."

David smiled and silently agreed. He still elbowed Caleb in the chest for the dweeb comment, but he did so with a smile on his face.

"Man oh man….when my dad gets here…well those guys better hope to be behind bars before that."

"Ya where are those two anyways? I wouldn't mind having a little chat with them myself."

That's when they heard the screeching of tires and the blaring of sirens.

Booth came storming into the house with almost a feral look on his face. Jack, Angela, and Bones were all on his tail.

"Booth, Booth, you have to calm down. You know you can't handle those boys yourself. Booth!" Bones grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further.

"Booth may be legally bound not to touch them….but I'm not." Hodgins was looking around as if he could magically know who he was looking for.

"Sweetie…just let the authorities handle it."

"Ange… they tried to give our daughter's a date rape drug. Our Chrissie Ange! Call the lawyers…I may need some bail money."

"You know what? You're right. Where are the little bastards."

"See Bones…now why can't you be like that…supportive?"

"Because Booth…you are not thinking clearly right now. Do you think that I wouldn't love a chance to rip those boys apart? Do you not think that the idea of out Annie being….well do you not think I too would like to kill them? But someone had to think rationally. Now Agent Perotta has already apprehended those two boys. Now let's do what we do best, and make sure we have all the facts. We need to ascertain when the drugs were added to the punch, whether there were witnesses, and if there were other girls who may of drank from it."

Booth took a deep breath and looked into his Bones' eyes.

"Ok Bones…ok. But first I need to see our girl."

Bones nodded her agreement. She too needed to feel reassured that her daughter was unharmed. That's when they saw the girls. They were surrounded by what seemed to be every girl that was in attendance.

"….thank you so much. A friend of mine was raped just last year. How did you know?"

"Rohypnol can leave behind a slight salty taste….and our parents, well they taught us how to be able to identify if a drink has been spiked."

"Yup they also gave us these kits that can positively tell us if our suspicions are correct."

"Wow…seriously that's awesome. And so you just called the FBI?"

"Ummm well my father happens to be an Agent." Annie shrugged beginning to become uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving.

"Hey baby girl…." Annie looked up, and not understanding why her eyes began to water. The enormity of what almost happened came crashing down on her. Booth saw his baby's eyes tear up and something in him snapped. He gathered into him arms.

"Oh Annie….I'm so proud of you. You have no idea how thankful I am that you used that brilliant IQ of yours today."

"Thanks dad….and thanks for coming."

Booth held her even tighter as he chuckled. "Like there could be anything that would of stopped me. So are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, and Chrissie didn't even try the punch. She remembered never to drink anything that was not in a sealed bottle."

"That's good baby girl…that's really good. Have you talked to any of the agents yet?"

"Yes your friend…umm Agent Perotta took our statements already. She also told me to tell you that you are not allowed within 10 feet of the interrogation room."

"Ya well we'll see. Why don't you let Caleb and David take you and Chrissie home while we deal with the rest of this?"

"Caleb and David? Dad…they're not here. What are you talking about?"

Booth eyebrow shot up realizing that he just unknowingly got his son into hot waters. Oh well….live and learn.

"Sweetheart….they're both standing over there… trying to blend into the wall."

Annie turned around and glared at them. God would they never learn! Booth smiled as he watched both his daughter and Chrissie whom she grabbed march over to the boys. He watched as the boys both shrunk back from the girls who both seemed to be giving them a piece of their mind. He looked down when he felt two arms embrace him from behind. He smiled at Bones who too was watching the girls.

"What did the boys do?"

"No clue Bones…but whatever it was…well I'm sure the girls have them both in hand. So what have you and the squints learn so far?"

"Nothing yet Booth. We have only confirmed the girl's discovery. There was Rohypnol in the punch. We're taking it back to the lab, and Jack is recovering all the glasses he can find. Cam is busy making sure that who ever may have drunk from the punch is being looked after, and Ange….well she's talking with some of the students."

"Talking?"

"Umm well perhaps talking is the wrong adjective to use….screaming?"

"Good!"

"Oh and so you just happened to have forgotten that you were also coming to this particular party?"

Caleb looked at his sister and wondered not for the first time where she had learned 'the look'. Not even their mother had that look. It was if she had been studying under his Aunt Tempe.

"Ok fine…look we just wanted to come check on you guys."

"Why…because we're so incapable of looking out for ourselves? Because we're females and are missing that certain appendage between our legs?"

"CHRISSIE!… Geeez…. It's not that at all. Look I saw that you seemed upset earlier and was worried. We honestly were only going to take a quick look at then take off again."

Annie saw how Caleb was squirming under Chrissie's glare and decided to throw him a lifeline.

"Chrissie it is true that you were kind of upset earlier. Not that I condone our brother's tendency to be over protective, nor do I want them to think that we are unable to take care of ourselves….but maybe just his once we can forgive them."

"Ya what she just said….come on squirt…I love you."

Chrissie smiled. She could never really stay mad at Caleb.

"Fine but do not make a habit out of this. I believe both Annie and I have shown tonight that we are more than capable of handling any situation."

David had been quiet so far. He was still reeling from how close both his sister and Chrissie had come to …..he couldn't even say the word. He looked over to see his father speak to agent Perotta and decided to make his way over there. He so wanted a chance to speak to those two assholes. He was just about to make his escape when he felt someone's hand on his arm.

"No David….whatever you're thinking of doing…don't. They will pay David…just let the authorities deal with them."

"No! Annie do you not get what almost happened here? What could of happened if mom and dad hadn't made sure that you knew better than to drink something that was not from a sealed bottle? Do you not get what those guys planned to do to both of you? I love you sis…just the thought that… I need to say my peace. Trust me….dad will totally have my back on this."

"I agree with David here. I'd like a chance to say a few things myself. Look they tried to hurt my family….and that is unforgivable. Come on David….let's go see them."

Annie tried to stop them but they ignored her attempts. She looked over to Chrissie who too was trying to do the same. They both watched as their brothers left.

**Hoover Building…..**

"Booth you may stand in the observation room but there is no way you can personally be involved with the interrogation. You know this. Do you want them to get off on a technicality?"

"Caroline! Just pull some strings…do whatever you have to. All I need is half an hour with them…."

"Seeley Booth….stop being a jackass and allow us to do our jobs. I know those scumbags tries to hurt your baby…but Booth I won't let them get away with it. Have I ever let you down?"

Booth could not argue so instead finally nodded his agreement.

"Fine Caroline…but you make sure you go for the maximum penalty here. No holds bar….understood?"

"Hey….I love those girls too Booth, you can be reassured I will be out for blood. Now let me do what I do best. Oh and get those boys of yours under control. I have them in lockup in order for them to have a cool down. Imagine storming in here demanding to talk to the accused."

Booth looked somewhat chagrined. He went then to release both his son and godson from hold-up. He couldn't blame them…. All they wanted was a chance to speak to the two who dared to even think about hurting their sisters. Hell he was taking them out to dinner….well not tonight because Bones would kill him…but damn it…soon. He was proud of both of them! He was just smart enough not to show it. At least not publicly.

"Ok boys…let's go home."

Caleb and David both got up and left the cell.

"So how peeved are you?"

Booth looked over to his youngest and saw how worried he seemed. He sighed before answering.

"I would be a hypocrite now wouldn't I if I were to yell at you for doing what I just tried to do. It seems that only Hodgins got the satisfaction of getting a few good shots in."

"Oh ya….go dad!"

"Yup, he wasn't kidding when he told your mom that he would be needing bail."

"God I hope Caroline throws the book at them…."

"Oh she will son….oh she will. Now before we arrive home….I need you both to know how proud I am of both of you. Not for the scene back there…but for willing to risk both your sisters' wrath in order to go check on them."

"You bet Uncle Booth…. we're family."

"Yup….family. Still it would be so much easier if this one could learn to be better at undercover work. Could you not show him some tips dad. Seriously…I can't work with him."

Booth laughed. They were both good boys…well men really. He couldn't be prouder of them…..

**Chapter 49.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"So are you nervous? I mean it's not like you haven't played in front of thousands of people before….this is like a walk in the park for you right?" David asked as he watched Caleb struggle with his tie.

Tonight was his final for his Music Composition class. He was to perform an original piece that he had written. Everyone was coming to see the dweeb perform. He had heard him practicing this past week and had to admit that he sounded pretty good.

"Just try not to screw up too badly… I wouldn't want my Godparents to be overly embarrassed…."

Caleb smiled as he turned around. He had always had a special bond with David.

"You know David….despite all your annoying ways…and there are many, I'm going to miss you when I go on tour this summer."

"Ya me too….no no I was just trying to be polite. I can't lie….it feels wrong."

Caleb laughed as he pushed David out of his way.

"Come on dweeb…time for you to hear what a musical genius sounds like."

"Ahhh so you have one of those in your class this year do you? Can't wait to finally hear someone with some talent."

Caleb just laughed as he walked out of the room.

**Hodgins residence…..**

"Angela! Sweetheart, don't you think that three cameras, and a camcorder is a bit much?"

"No. Besides it's not everyday we get to hear an original composition written by our very own son. He brilliant you know? Dad saw it right away. He has both the ear and the natural instinct to be one of the greats."

Hodgins smiled at hearing the pride in Ange's voice. His boy was crazy talented…where he got this talent was beyond him.

"Ya you're right. So you're dad is coming right?"

Angela smiled. It seriously killed her how Hodgins still seemed wary when it came to her dad. Especially knowing that her dad happened to be crazy about him.

"Can you call Booth and see if they want to go together. There really is no need to take two cars."

"Ahhh Ange, do we have to? You know how crazy that man drives, and God forbid someone makes a comment on his propensity to speed. The man is in law enforcement…. yet doesn't feel the need to stay within the speed limit."

"You'll survive, besides I want the chance to speak to Bren about tonight's party.

Now go on…." Angela chuckled as she watched Hodgins pout as he went to make the call.

**Georgetown Music Hall…..**

They were all seated in the front row waiting for Caleb to perform his piece. Annie found herself feeling anxious for him. She knew how hard he had worked on this piece. She felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see the father smiling down a her.

"Hey what's with the nerves baby girl?"

"I'm just excited I guess. He's going to be great dad….just wait until you hear this piece. It's amazing."

Booth smiled and was once again filled with some trepidation at seeing his daughter's eyes get that 'look' whenever she spoke about Caleb. It seemed that his baby girl never did get over her childhood crush. He sat back as the curtains opened to reveal Caleb on stage sitting at a baby grand piano. The auditorium fell into silence as he began to play.

Caleb closed his eyes as he let the music over take him. He knew this piece was good, but still felt nervous. His family would be hearing something that he had written. He felt the tension leave his shoulders as he continued to play.

Annie felt her eyes fill with tears. It was just so beautiful! She had heard some snippets here and there. but had not heard him play the entire piece. It was beyond amazing. She knew as she watched him play….that she loved him. It didn't matter that it would never amount to anything, she just….. knew. She knew that no man would ever touch her heart as Caleb did. She loved him. It was just that simple.

The music came to an end and the room erupted into applause. Annie smiled as she heard both her Aunt Angela and Chrissie yell at the top of their lungs for an encore. She watched as Caleb took center stage and bowed. He then walked over to the table of judges to hand in his music sheets. She saw as the people sitting on the panel say something to Caleb….obviously congratulating him. There was no doubt in her mind that the judges had heard what she did….a moving, beautiful and brilliant piece of music.

Everyone made their way backstage to congratulate Caleb.

"Oh Sweetie…that was so beautiful. There are no words to express how that piece moved me." Angela blubbered as she embraced Caleb.

Caleb smiled as he hugged him mom. "Thanks mom….I calling that piece 'A Mother's Love'."

That did it….Angela just started to wail. Caleb looked over to his father as if to say 'hello some help here'. Hodgins just shrugged his shoulders as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Mom…come on mom. Hey, let's ease up on the water works."

"Oh be quiet! You can't just tell me that you named the most beautiful piece of music I've ever heard after me…. and then not expect me to break down. Ok Ok Ok I'll stop with the waterworks. Just give me a kiss you wonderful boy!"

Caleb chuckled as he did as he was told. He whispered in her ear that he loved her very much….and that no one had a cooler or more loving mother than he.

"I got to say….. that wasn't too bad."

Caleb rolled his eyes at David. "Thanks….don't go overboard with the praise though. I might get an inflated ego."

"Nope…no worries there. Still congrats man….really."

"Thanks dweeb…thanks for coming."

Booth then walked up to his Godson and put his hand on his shoulder. "I have to say Caleb…..that really was amazing. I mean I didn't bawl my eyes out like Bones and Annie here…. I mean what am I …a girl? However, that really was something Caleb. Really proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Booth….and thanks for coming. It means a lot that you made the trip down just for this."

"Of course….you're family Caleb. Ok people let's head out to grab some grub. All this music appreciation has made yours truly hungry."

"Yes let's go….dinner is so on me tonight. It's not everyday a man get's to hear how brilliant their son is." Hodgins laughed as he ushered everyone out of the room.

Annie whispered to her mom that she would meet her there. Everyone left leaving her alone with Caleb.

"Hey squirt….so you haven't said much. So what did you think?"

Annie didn't say anything but went and hugged him. She then went on her toes and softly kissed his cheek.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Caleb. You should be very proud of your talent."

Caleb looked down to see Annie get teary eyed.

"Hey…hey what's with the tears?" He slowly wiped a tear that escaped and was running down her cheek.

Annie became very still. She then took a deep breath and leaned in. She didn't think about what she was doing. All she knew was that there was nothing she had ever wanted more that to kiss him at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Caleb was shocked at first. He could hardly believe that it was Annie's lips that were presently on his. He knew it was wrong, yet he could stop his arms from gathering her closer to him. He knew it was wrong, yet he could stop himself from kissing her back. He knew it was wrong, but when he heard her gasp nothing could stop him from deepening the kiss.

Annie couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing her back! It was the most incredible feeling to have his arms around her, to have his mouth on hers. She never wanted the kiss to end.

Caleb finally came to his senses. Holy mother of God! What was he doing? He jumped back from Annie.

"What? I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. God Annie I'm so sorry. That should never of happened. I…I don't really have an excuse…that, that should never of happened. I'm sorry."

Annie was beyond mortified by what she did. She practically threw herself at him. Of course he had kissed her back. The man was in shock. What the hell was he suppose to do? How could she have done such a stupid thing. God she was such an idiot.

"Please don't apologize Caleb. We both know it was me who….well initiated that kiss. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position. I think we both know that I've always had a small crush on you….but please don't worry. I know you only see me as ….your little sister's best friend."

Annie turned then to leave the room. She was desperate to get out of there. She stopped when Caleb called her name.

"Annie…I really am sorry. Look I'm the older one here. We both know that I kissed you back Annie. I'm really sorry…I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? I'm the one that practically attacked you. Look let's just forget it happened. I know you don't see me like that…and it's just a crush right? I'll get over it. Please don't be all weird now… I promise you I won't ever put you in another awkward position again like this again."

"Annie….."

"No…please no more. Just please Caleb."

Caleb sighed. He saw how desperate she was to drop the whole thing. Still could he really let her leave believing that he had no feelings for her…. maybe it was for the best. She was still Annie…she was off limits. Maybe it was a good thing he was leaving for that tour. He needed to put some space between him and her.

"Ok Annie…but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you will never again apologize for what just happened. Look Annie….any guy would be lucky to have you even look at them. You're fantastic. I mean not only do you have a mind that well…scares me a little to be frank, but you also have a great heart and you're ….beautiful too. It's just that I'm 23 Annie….and well it would just be wrong. You get that right?"

"So it's just the age difference….and not me?"

"What? Of course it's not you…like I said Annie any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you even look at him."

"Ok…thanks Caleb."

"Sure squirt…now come on, I could eat a horse…I'm starving!"

Annie smiled. She had heard everything he had said….but in her heart she wondered if he was only trying to spare her feelings. She knew she had to put her childish fantasies away….but it really hurt knowing that Caleb didn't return her feelings…

**Chapter 50.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Parker was making his rounds when he ran into Tiffany and Emma.

"Well hello there…. What brings both you ladies by…nothing is wrong with Emma is there?" Parker suddenly felt his chest constrict at the thought that something could be wrong with the baby. He had only spend a small time with her…but that baby girl had already captured his heart.

Tiffany smiled. "No no Emma is perfect. I'm just dropping off this batch of muffins for the staff in the maternity wing. They were all so wonderful to us, and I just wanted to thank them."

"Oh well…you couldn't have chosen a better way. You have seen the food that they serve here right?" Parker looked inside the basket and made some tisk tisk sounds.

"Hmmmm, I don't know Tiffany. You may have to throw the basket and run. There's what about 2 dozen in there…..ya that's not going to last long. Seriously…maybe I should drop this off for you. I wouldn't want you to place Emma in any possible danger….hungry hospital staff, well it's no laughing matter."

Tiffany laughed out loud and Parker was momentarily side tracked seeing her dimples as she smiled. She really was very beautiful when she smiled. Her green eyes just lit up.

"Oh I think we'll be safe enough, but thank you for the warning."

"Ok then….still maybe I should go with you just to make sure. Safety first…and all that. Plus maybe you could possible see herself giving me one?"

"Of course. Please help yourself."

Tiffany chuckles as Parker ended up taking not one but three muffins. He had smiled as he told her that he had skipped breakfast. She sighed thinking that it just wasn't fair. Why hadn't she met Parker a few years ago….why now? It just seemed so unfair…

**Fab 5 residence….**

As hard as he tried he could not put that kiss out of his mind. Man what has he been thinking? It still floored him that Annie had all but admitted to having feelings for him. How was he suppose to ignore that? How was he suppose to act like he wasn't reliving that kiss every time he closed his eyes. On the surface….they seemed to be ok….still something had irrevocably changed between them.

"Man what is up with you lately? You're like all moody…"

Caleb looked up to see David had entered the kitchen.

"What? No I'm not. Look dweeb, some of us occasionally do something called thinking. Now how to explain this to you….you see most of us occasionally have these things called thoughts…."

David laughed as he got up to fix himself a sandwich. "Sure sure…. Look something must of happened. Now I'm no psychic but if I had to guess….I'd say my little sister finally made a move on you."

David looked over his shoulder to see that Caleb was chocking on the sip of water he had just taken. He smirked then knowing that he had guessed correctly.

"What the hell David? Why the hell would you say that?"

"Oh please like it's a big secret that she's had a crush on you. It's not that big of a deal."

"What? David, in case you've forgotten, which considering she's you're twin is hard to believe….she's only 17."

"Hmmm, don't think I didn't notice you sidestepping the whole crush thing. You don't seem all that surprised. Now why is that…hmmm?"

"Look David…just can it ok. There is and never will be anything going on between your sister and me. You should know me better than that."

"Know you to be better than what exactly?"

"You know, someone who would take advantage of a girl so much younger than me. Come on David!"

"What? I don't see what the big deal is. So you're older than she is. It's not like she's the average 17 year old now is she? Look all I'm saying is this…if Annie has decided to start to dating…well I would rather it be someone that I knew and trusted. I know what kind of guy you are. Hell I even would encourage that you two got together. I mean not together together…well you know what I mean."

"David…you're crazy. This is your baby sister your talking about."

"Actually she's older than me."

"So not funny David."

"Fine…I've said my peace. Man oh man….Drama Queen."

Caleb got out of his chair to give chase. He finally caught David right before he had the chance to close the bathroom door in his face.

"Drama Queen?"

"Hey Caleb… watch the hair…oh man that's Chrissie's freaking perfume you moronic Boob!" Caleb laughed as he poured his sister's bottle of perfume over David's head. He would buy her like two bottles tomorrow.

"There! Now not only do we know who the real Drama Queen is….but we know who smells like one too."

"You…you…..ass****! There's no way I'm going to get this smell out of my hair! Oh man…you seriously better sleep with one eye open tonight. This is war Caleb. You have no clue…no freaking clue what you've just started."

Caleb was literally on the floor laughing as he watched David furiously wash his hair in the sink. He knew there would be hell to pay….but he didn't care at the moment. Whatever the dweeb did…this was so worth it. Just then he saw both his sister and Annie return from the store.

"Hey we could totally hear you guys from like a block away. What's going on?"

"Well sis….it's sad really, but it seems like our David here seems to have a small obsession with the special way you smell. The man just doused himself in your perfume. But don't worry…tomorrow I will so buy you two bottles. One for you…and one for the dweeb here."

"Wow David…it is a really nice scent. What ever works for you."

"Oh funny….do you have any ideas how to get this stench off me?"

"Hey! I resent that. I'll have you know that's Channel you're talking about." Chrissie, Annie and Caleb all starting to roar in laughter as David stormed past them all muttering that his mom would probably know what to do.

**Booth residence…..**

"Who was that on the phone Bones?"

"It was David. He wanted….well it doesn't matter. Booth what is this?" Bones held up a formal invitation to the inauguration of the new Deputy Director for the FBI.

"Oh that….well it was kind of a surprise."

"Booth how could you keep this from me and the kids? This is such an honour. How is it that I didn't even know that you were being considered?"

"Look Bones…at first it was just rumours that were going around the office. I didn't even know that Cullen was stepping down. I mean I knew that he would be retiring soon…but I just never gave the rumours any thought. Besides I always thought they would offer the position to Hacker…it would have been the logical choice. Then last week Cullen called me into the office to tell me that a final decision had been reached, and that….well they wanted me to fill the position."

"Booth! I'm so incredibly proud of you. You deserve this more than anyone. They could not of chosen a better candidate. We need to celebrate."

Booth smiled as he watched Bones pick up the phone to call the one person who would know exactly what to do to celebrate his promotion. He had to admit….he was really proud that he had been chosen.

"Angela, I require your expertise….."

**Chapter 51**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

David had been planning his revenge on Caleb for the past two weeks….and it was all coming together right now. He watched as Caleb made his way to his washroom. Not 10 minutes later David heard the very satisfying sound of Caleb cursing.

"David you ass*****. I swear you better run man… you so better not let me see you. I can't believe you did this. AHHH!"

Annie came running out of her room thinking that someone had been hurt.

"What? What is going on?"

David couldn't answer her. He was too busy rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. All he could do was point as he gasped for breath.

"What?" Annie turned around and had to cover her mouth to stop the giggle that almost escaped. Standing there fresh from his shower was Caleb. Only this was a very angry Caleb. One only had to look at him to understand the reason behind his anger.

"Wow… ummm that's an interesting colour on you." Annie then just started to laugh. She could not stop. Every time she looked at Caleb…well it only made it worse.

"You…you…ahhhh! David, look at my hair! It's freaking PINK! I'm going to kill you…seriously you should run…no court would prosecute. This would so be considered justifiable homicide!"

David literally had tears streaming down his face. "I may of smelt like a drama queen…but dude, you look like one. And just in time for tonight's party. Oh and don't worry….a few more washes…I believe they told me like 20 or 30 and that should so start to fade. Really."

"David my hair is PINK!"

"Yup…next time think before messing with a Booth. Live and learn buddy, live and learn!" David got up then and ran to the door to escape. He got in his car yelling out to Annie that we would get ready at their parents' place.

Chrissie came in then and took one look at her brother and just started to roar with laughter.

"Oh man…. well at least the colour goes well with your complexion?"

"Shut it! Ladies I have a mission for both of you. If you both accept… then I shall forever be in your debt."

Annie was still wiping the tears from her eyes. "What mission?"

"Help me get him back…I mean really get him back. Any ideas?"

Annie smiled. She leaned in and whispered her idea.

"Really? I mean you still have this."

"Oh ya, he thought dad destroyed it, but mom and I made copies."

Chrissie smiled. "Oh you can so leave the rest up to me. I'll get mom to set it up for tonight."

"Wait…should we really be doing this… I mean it my dad's special night after all?"

"Annie… please? Look at my freaking hair. He so has this coming."

Annie couldn't say no to his pleading expressive eyes.

"Ok fine! But this whole pranking business finishes today. Understood?"

"Annie you pull this off….and I swear I'll be in your debt forever!"

"Fine let me go get it."

"Wait…you have it here?"

Annie laughed at his hopeful expression. "Yes but you'll have to wait until tonight to see it."

"Ok ok ok whatever you say….oh man this is going to be epic!"

**Booth Residence….**

"Booth could you zip me up?"

Booth looked over and smiled.

"Wow Bones….you look beautiful. I mean you really look stunning!" It was true too. Bones was in a shimmering blue floor length gown.

"Well tonight is a very special night. I really am so proud of you Booth."

"Thanks Bones."

"Hey mom and dad! I'm home."

"David? Why are you here? I thought everyone was meeting at the ceremony?"

"Oh I thought I would get ready here…you know and get another chance to personally congratulate my dad."

"Ok what did you do?" Booth asked.

"Oh…you'll see. As soon as you see Caleb…well you'll know."

"Ahhh and whatever this was…I'm assuming it was done just before you decided to get ready here?"

"Yup!"

Booth just shook his head. "Well hurry up and get your monkey suit on…we leave in 20 minutes."

_**Inauguration Ball room**_**…..**

"Ladies and gentleman…if you could all take your seats. Tonight's presentation is about to begin."

The Booth's, the Hodgins, all of the squints from the lab, Camille , Paul, Michelle, Caroline, and even Rebecca along with her husband Tom all were sitting at the same table.

"Man what the hell did you do to your hair?" Parker whispered the question to Caleb.

"I didn't…your brother did."

"Ahhh…I see. Well it looks….nice?"

"Shut up….just shut it."

David smiled, feeling safe for the moment as he was sitting between his father and Chrissie.

"Really dude…it's a look. Who knows…you may be starting the next craze."

"Yak it up David….enjoy it while you can. Payback is a b*****"

"Shhhh….they're starting."

Caleb silently mouthed 'sorry' to Annie who was sitting to his left. Everyone watched as Deputy Director Cullen made his way to the stage.

"_**Good evening everyone…. **_

_**For the last 35 years… I have had both the privilege and the honour of being part of …what is in my opinion…the greatest organization in the world. **_

_**I'd like to share with you, one of my favourite quotes by the 19th century British author and philosopher John Stuart Mill…. **_

_**"War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself." **_

_**The FBI has seen it's share of ups and downs, triumphs and yes, on occasion, failures. Yet I can say this…I have worked with the best of men…and the best of women. Each willing to fight for something bigger than themselves.**_

_**As you all know…I'm stepping down as Deputy Director of the FBI. Before doing so…I was determined to find the right man to take my place. As I've said before…I've worked with the very best… there were many fine men to choose from, yet only one that really stood out for me. **_

_**Special Agent Seeley Booth…." Cullen paused before continuing as the room erupted in applause at the mentioning of the man of the hour.**_

"_**As I was saying….Agent Booth is the prime example of what the FBI stands for. A more honourable, patriotic, and hard working man you would be hard pressed to find. In all my years at the Bureau, I have never seen another Agent who has even come close to matching Agent Booth's and Dr. Temperance Brennan's impressive solve rate. He has also forged the most important partnership the FBI has ever had. That being the one with the Jeffersonian Institute. **_

_**One of the critical missions of an FBI Director is to build bridges and strengthen relationships between the FBI and the law enforcement community. The director should be committed to providing better coordination and communication between the bureau and it's federal, state, and local law enforcement partners on a national level. Booth has shown that he not only builds trust in those that work with him, but that he can forge these bridges in order to get the job done. I feel reassured that I'm leaving the very best man in charge. Now please stand for the official Inauguration of the new Deputy Director of the FBI Seeley Joseph Booth."**_

Every man and every woman were on their feet cheering as Booth made his way to the stage. Parker was so filled with pride as he watched his father take his oath. Annie had tears in her eyes as she watched her father receive the recognition he so richly deserved. David was on his feet clapping and cheering. No son could be prouder of his father. Temperance had tears streaming down her face as she watched the greatest man she had ever known be honoured.

Everyone of the squints that had ever worked with Booth stood proud as they watch of their own…for they all considered Booth theirs… get sworn into office. When the official swearing in was over…Booth made his way to the podium to give his first official speech as Deputy Director of the FBI.

"_**Please….sit. Thank you Director Cullen…for me, you will always be Deputy Director Cullen. We all at the Bureau know how great of a man we are saying goodbye to today. I can't tell you how honoured I was to be asked to step into this man's shoes. It's been both an honour and a privilege to work under you sir. **_

_**I will do my very best not to disappoint you. Thank you all so very much… I can't fully articulate how very honoured I am by the trust you've placed in me. I will do my utmost not to let you down. Thank you…"**_

The room once again irrupted in applause. Booth made his way back to the table, but not before being stopped along the way by Agents wishing to offer their congratulations.

"Wow G-man…..that was something. I'm so unbelievably proud of you…but I'm still calling you G-man."

Booth laughed. "Thank God for that Angela…anything else would just be wrong."

"Congratulations Dad… we're all so proud of you!"

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Ya dad…..that was somewhat impressive…I guess."

"I can always count on you David to keep things real huh?"

"Yup…don't want your head to get too inflated now…do we?"

"Oh shut up you Dweeb… No one was clapping or cheering louder than you…. Uncle Booth…that really was something. Congratulations, they really couldn't of chosen a better man!"

"Thank you Caleb…that's very nice of you to say. Perhaps you could teach that one how a son should act…huh?"

"Ya…lost cause Uncle Booth…lost cause…."

Everyone laughed. Dinner was then soon served. Everyone at the table joked and shared their favourite memories of both past cases, and some of their favourite Boothy moments as they were now called. When everyone was finished with dinner, the band began to play signalling that the dance floor was then open.

Booth was dancing with Bones when he watched his children make their way onto the stage.

"Oh man…what are they up to Bones? Our kids seem to like being on stage just a little to much for my liking."

"Booth…I have no knowledge as to what they might be up to."

Parker, Annie and David made their way onto the stage. They had a small presentation to make. The coordinator of the Inaugural ball had asked if they would like to say something about their father. They had all said yes of course…

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Booth sighed as he and Bones made their way back to their table. He had a bad feeling about whatever his kids where up to. There was a long standing tradition of ribbing that usually followed the inauguration of any newly appointed FBI official.

He had really hoped no one would of told his family about it. Unfortunately by the look of things…well it didn't seem that was to be the case.

"Hello everyone… let us introduce ourselves. I'm Parker Booth the eldest, and standing beside me are Annie and David Booth. We three are the lucky children of your newly appointed boss."

David then took the microphone. "Please be assured that I at least am very open to be sucked up to, bribes are welcome… really anything. If you need an in with the big man come and see me." There were chuckles and cat calls heard through out the hall.

"Can someone please take the microphone away from him!" Booth shouted out.

"Dad sit down please. We feel a responsibility to help those who now call you boss…. well to help them to come to know you a little bit better."

Parker grabbed the microphone back from David.

"My siblings and I have put together a little slide show for you. Now if someone could get the lights for us we can start our presentation."

The lights dimmed and a screen was lowered. The first slide came on to show a picture of a 3 month old Booth.

"Seeley Joseph Booth…Born on March 12 1971. As you can see, he was a rather….. rotund child." There were chuckles heard as Booth shouted out that the camera added 10 pounds.

The next slide showed Booth as a toddler wearing a superman outfit. Parker continued as he explained this next picture. "As you can see…even at a young age our father was determined to be a hero. That dog never again tried to dig up that flower bed. Not with our father standing guard!" Again Booth stood up and defended himself by saying that the Pomeranian was known throughout the neighbourhood for his destruction of flower beds. Again there were laughs heard throughout the hall.

Annie clicked onto the next slide showing her father and her uncle Jared being doused by Pops with a hose.

"As you can see, our father would sometimes need a cooling off period and Pops was there to ensure he got one. The Booth temper was rather famous ….."

Booth shouted out he had every right to have been upset that day… Jared had stolen his Phillie's Jersey and had worn it. Nobody touched his Jersey.

"Wait Booth…is that the Jersey that I sleep in?"

"Bones!" Again laughter irrupted!

Parker chuckled as he clicked onto the next slide showing his father in high school wearing his football uniform. He seemed to be posing for the camera.

"Now as you can see, our father was quite the athlete, but what you may not of known, was his propensity for posing very dramatically as you see here whenever a photo opportunity arose."

Again Booth shouted out in his defence that when you were that good looking…it just looked like you was posing…..

"Sure dad….we'll go with that explanation. Next slide please." Annie chuckled. This was the picture she had personally selected. It was one of her favourites of her father. It showed Booth wearing a power blue tux standing in front of a limo.

"Ummm…this…this clearly shows that my father had always been fashion conscience. Always wearing the latest trend, nothing but the best as he prepared to attend his high school prom. He has always looked good wearing what he likes to call his monkey suits."

"Where did you find that? I thought I had burnt all those pictures." Booth shouted out.

Annie just chuckled as she continued. "We hope you have enjoyed getting to know the man you are all here to honour. But before we conclude this presentation, I have another little surprise for you all. Caleb if you would like to come up here."

Caleb rubbed his hands together as he made his way onto the stage.

"Thank you Annie, Parker and….David. If we could give them a hand for that entertaining look into my Uncle Booth's psyche. Now from our understanding… it's traditional is it not to give you some ammunition to use against the new boss?"

Caleb chuckled as everyone shouted out yes.

"Well… that's where I come in. Now your new boss…can be a bit…well shall we say conservative, and as such….easily embarrassed as the following little video will show you. Mom take it away!"

Once again the lights dimmed and Caleb sat down to enjoy the show. The video began showing the Booth family at the beach. It soon became clear that it was a teenage Parker behind the camera.

**"**_**David….would you both like to go for a swim with daddy before we eat?"**_

**"**_**David fish!"**_

**"**_**Later buddy, how about now we just go test out the water huh?"**_

**"**_**David big fish!"**_

**"**_**You are huh? Well come on and show daddy how you can swim like a fish…ok?"**_

**"**_**Ok…daddy." **_

Parker's camera zoomed in. Booth picked up a laughing 3 year old David and ran with him into the water. There's a few minutes of father and son playing around. Then when Booth and David made their way out of the water… the three year old David suddenly started to screams out…

"_**Boobies daddy! Look Boobies…David likes Boobies! Look daddy look!" **_

_David was jumping up and down as he pointed to the woman whose bikini top had unknowingly come off as she exited water._ _Booth was trying to get his son to stop pointing as he frantically whispered…. _

**"**_**Shhhh David. No we don't … just shhhhh. Oh for the love of all that is holy please stop saying boobies. (Booth whispers frantically)**_

**"**_**Nice boobie…daddy the lady had nice boobies!"**_

**"**_**Shhh… hey Bones a little help here?"**_

**"**_**Why Booth?… David is quite correct in his observation. She really does have nice….."**_

The movie clip ends and the laughter in the hall was almost deafening. Being the good sport that he was…Booth got up after the laughter quieted down.

"Well….(Booth clears his throat….) that was so very sweet of my children….by the way…you're all disowned. Now as to the rest of you….any references to what you have been just shown will guarantee that you will be given cases that I will personally assign to you. I believe I don't have to say anymore on the subject do I?"

Their were mumbled no's heard from all the agents.

"Good! Now perhaps we can go back to the dancing which I was enjoying before my former children interrupted." Booth nodded as the band once again began to play. He made his way back to his table.

"Ahhh G-man….that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Oh my God I so need a copy of that video!"

David laughed. "I know you think that would embarrass me….but do you not know me at all? Beside… I do like boobies! I still do."

Caleb just laughed. He bent his head to hear what Annie was trying to whisper to him. "He's lying, look his ears, they're all red…. he inherited that trait from dad. He can't hide when he's embarrassed."

Caleb laughed out loud!

"Well well Cher… I have to say, that was quite entertaining. And since I'm retired…well I can reference what I just saw as much as my little heart wants."

"I don't understand. I agree with young David's observations… they were very nice boobies…" Zack says in a confused manner.

Bones nodded her agreement.

"Oh for the love of God…. will you all can it with the whole ….you know!"

The whole table smiles at Booth's obvious discomfort.

"Bones come dance with me…and you can also then explain how that tape survived. I explicitly remember asking you to destroy the damn thing."

The night continued with dancing and toasts being made all congratulating Booth on his new position. Annie smiled proudly as she watched her father glow in all the accolades that were being showered upon him. She looked up when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Come on squirt…dance with me." Caleb held out his hand to her.

"Umm…sure."

Caleb smiled as he escorted her onto the dance floor.

"So this had been quite the night huh?"

"Yes…I really am so proud of dad. He's going to be great!"

"Ya, so Annie….are we ok?"

"Of course Caleb. Look I don't want what happened to make things weird between us. I understand that you don't see me that way. I'm fine, I promise. Besides you're leaving next week and well I'm sure that during that time apart….. I'll get over my…..crush."

Caleb knew that what she was saying was exactly what he should want to hear…yet somehow he didn't want her to get over him. He smiled down at her and tried to get his thought in order. This was a good thing. She needed to date boys her own age. She needed…. hell he was kidding himself. He knew it was going to kill him …he was so messed in the head! Well hopefully being on tour this summer would give him the space and time he needed to get his head cleared.

"Ya….that's good Annie. Still I'll miss you. You know….I'll miss all of you I mean."

Annie smile, but inside her heart was breaking…..

**Chapter 53.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"There you are C-major…. I was wondering where you had gone to."

Caleb smiled as his grandfather walked into his room. They were is Lisbon preparing for their second sold out show. He was having the time of his life. Playing in front of sold out crowds was something that he would never get used to.

"Hey Gramps… oops I mean…."

"It's ok….you can call me Gramps, just not in front of your father."

Caleb chuckled. He had been sitting there working on a new song and knew that the inspiration for it was a few thousand miles away.

"So what's wrong son….you seem to be a bit blue lately. Women troubles?"

Caleb sighed. He thought he was hiding his melancholy better than that. "Ya… well not women problems but more like girl problems."

"You'll have to give more to work with than that C-major, what do you mean?"

"It's Annie…. You know Chrissie's best friend."

"Ahhh blue eyes herself huh? Well what about her?"

"I…kissed her, well she kissed me and I kissed her back…."

"Ok? So you kissed. That's why you've been so blue lately? You missing her?"

"Gramps! Did you miss the whole Chrissie's best friend part? The problem is not Annie but me! I'm having feelings for someone I shouldn't."

"Hmmm, why?"

"Because…she's just a kid!" Caleb ran his hands through his hair which fortunately was no longer pink.

"C-major….don't take this the wrong way but you're an idiot. I've met Annie only a handful of times and baby boy…..she is not a child. I've met women twice her age who are not as mature as that young lady. Now if a pretty young thing kissed me…. Well I would not be in such a funk as you seem to be in. A kiss from a woman should lift your spirits not bring them down."

"Gramps….I'm 6 years older than she is….not to mention who her parents happen to be. I can't."

"What do her parents have to do with it?"

"I owe them everything Gramps! If not for Aunt Tempe….well I may not even be here today. They saved me Gramps, and I can't repay them by….."

"By falling in love with their daughter?"

Caleb stood up so quickly that he dropped his Stratocaster, his most prized possession. "Wow Gramps…no one said anything about love."

"Son….only love could put a man in such a funk. You C-major are in love. Trust me… I know about two things, playing a mean guitar and I know when to recognize when a man is in love. You know that's what saved your father. I could see that man's love for my baby girl. Now why deny something that is true?"

Caleb slumped back into his seat. _What the hell? He didn't love Annie… he loved her but he wasn't in love with her. That was crazy!_

"Well I'll leave you to your….thoughts. Before I go, just one last piece of advice…. like I told my baby girl one, you never turn your back on love, when it comes…well you grab on to it with both hands. Nothing is more important in this world."

Caleb nodded as he watched the coolest man he knew quietly leave his room.

*************************page break********************

Annie was in the kitchen helping her mother with breakfast. It was a momentous occasion as her dad officially began today as the Deputy Director of the FBI today.

"Mmmm is that…are those…could my eyes be deceiving me but do I smell bacon?

Could it be that my vegetarian wife is actually cooking bacon?"

Annie laughed as she watched her father pepper her mom's cheek with kisses.

"Booth please stop. You're distracting me, and it was Annie who made the bacon. You know perfectly well that I refuse to touch it."

"Hmmm well I'm kissing the wrong lady then….come here princess."

Booth chuckled as Annie squealed as he began to kiss her all over her face.

"Dad…enough. Now sit down before you know who comes down and inhales your precious fatty meat."

"Too late sis…bacon? You shouldn't have. All for little old me?"

"Back off bub….back off. If you behave I just might give you a strip or two."

"Booth why are you wearing that very staid tie?"

Booth smiled as he lifted his tie up. Bones smiled as she recognized the tie as the very first one that Booth had worn after she had told him there were always mavericks to be found in any organization.

"I thought this one would be perfect for my first day."

Bones walked to him to inspect the tie. "Mmmm I remember this one, you wore it the night that you fired me."

"Whoa what? Dad you fired mom?" David had practically chocked on the stripe of bacon he had just stuffed into his mouth.

"Yup…you see she punched a Federal Judge in the nose. I had no choice….still we rehired her within 24 hours when the Bureau realized how amazing your mom was."

"So dad… are you nervous?"

Booth was about to answer her when his phone rang. "Booth?" David watched as the colour in is dad's face drained. "When?" Annie stopped pouring the orange juice as she too saw that something was terribly wrong. "Thanks for letting me know….I'll be right there." Booth snapped his phone off visibly shaken after the phone call.

"Dad…what is it?"

"Sweetheart, there's been an accident."

"Who dad?"

Booth walked over to his daughter and gathered her into her arms before answering her. Pulling back to look into her eyes he answered "It's…..Chrissie."

************page break****************************

"Hodgins drive faster!" Angela was still in shock after getting the call from Parker. "Oh God my baby…our baby Hodgins!"

"I know Ange….but we have to believe that she's going to be fine. She had to be! Plus Parker would of told us if it was really bad…right?"

"Hodgins …Parker only saw her arrive. He didn't really know anything. Oh God….what if…."

"Don't Ange! Don't go there. We will get the only the best to help her. Please Ange…I need you to be strong right now. We both have to be strong. Our baby needs us…"

Angela nodded and slid her head onto his shoulder as she quietly prayed that her baby would be ok…..

**Georgetown hospital…..**

"Oh God Sweetie…thank God you're here." Angela ran towards Bren as soon as she saw her come though the emergency doors.

"Do you have any news on Chrissie's condition yet?"

"No not really. All we know…and thank God for Parker, is that she was rushed into surgery. They said something about internal bleeding. Oh God Bren…my baby!"

Bren gathered her oldest and dearest friend into her arms. She didn't know what to say to comfort her friend. All she could do was hold her. Brennan looked up and saw her son walk though the doors.

"Parker tell us what you know."

Parker who had been shocked to see Chrissie arriving on a stretcher tried to calmly relay everything he knew so far.

"Well Chrissie was hit on her side as the other driver ran a red light. The EMTs did an emergency aspiration of air from her Pleural cavity in order to prevent Chrissie's lung from collapsing. It seems that she fractured her 4th, 5th, and 6th Vertabro-Sternal ribs. Her lungs were punctured. They're inserting a chest tube through her chest wall to prevent Pneumothorax from occurring. It also seems that she tore her spleen."

Temperance nodded as she turned to Angela. "Ange this is not as bad as it sounds. The good news is that they were able to stop Chrissie's lung from collapsing. The chest tube they are inserting into Chrissie will allow air to escape from the Pleural cavity without allowing any air back in. Her lungs will then re-expand itself within a few days."

Ange looked up with tears streaming down her face. "So my baby is going to be alright?"

"I really think so Aunt….besides you know how tough our Chrissie is. Look I'm going back in… I'll come out as soon as I have anymore information."

Booth hugged Parker as he whispered…."Thanks son….go take care of our girl."

Parker nodded as he returned to the O.R.

Booth then looked down at Annie who had been frantic since hearing that her best friend had been in a car accident. "See baby girl…Chrissie is going to be just fine." Booth wiped the tears from her eyes as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"Has….has anyone called Caleb?" Annie asked in a whispered tone.

Angela looked up then. "Oh my God! No I haven't."

Annie pulled away from her dad then. "It's ok….I'll call him."

Booth then noticed that he hadn't seen David in a while.

"Bones…where's David?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while."

Booth got up thinking he had a pretty good idea where he was going to find him. He made his way to the hospital chapel and found his youngest lighting a candle. He silently joined him and lit one himself. They both sat in silence, both praying for the same thing. David finally broke the silence.

"It's not fair…..you know?"

"What son?"

"The other driver….he didn't even have a scratch on him, yet Chrissie is in the O.R getting tubes into her so her lungs don't collapse."

"No…it's not fair." Booth replied in a solemn tone.

"She could of died….I mean if she wasn't driving that tank that her dad bought for her….she could of died."

Booth paused as he turned to his son. With his right hand he turned David's face and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his son cry.

"Hey….she's going to pull through. Chrissie is going to be fine."

David wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"I know….it's just…thinking of her in pain, probably scared, and now laying on that operating table…..it just hard. She always seems so indestructible…you know?"

Booth chuckled. "Ya….but hey, our Chrissie is a very strong, young and healthy girl. She's going to be just fine, and we are all going to help her." Booth paused then before continuing.

"You really do care for her…don't you."

"Of course….she's family. I love her. Come on…let's go back to see if they have any more news."

Booth gathered his son into his arms for a hug before letting him up. "Ok….let's go."

*****************PB******************************

Annie found a quiet corner and took out her phone to call Caleb.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Caleb…" Annie's voice broke as a sob escaped her.

"Annie? Hey what's wrong?" Caleb who had just got back and was about to jump into the shower was instantly worried hearing the tension in Annie's voice.

"Hey….hey squirt…..what's going on?"

"It's…it's…..oh God Caleb, we could of lost her today." Annie broke down…sobbing softly.

"Whoa…Annie you're freaking me out here. Lost who? Has something happened? Are you….ok?"

"It's Chrissie…she was in a car accident."

"Chris! God Annie is she….is she ok?"

"They're operating on her right now…her lungs were punctured, her spleen ruptured…."

"Annie….get my dad on the phone. I'm coming home right now, and Annie….hang in there, Chrissie is going to need her best friend to be strong."

Annie passed the phone to her Uncle.

"Son….there will be a plane waiting for you and your grandfather at the Lisbon international Airport. Just hurry son…."

"I will dad…just take care of her."

Hodgins hung up the phone, silently wondering if Caleb was talking about his sister…..or Annie. Annie suddenly launched herself into her Uncle's arm. Hodgins wrapped his arms around her as they both tried to comfort each other.

**A few hours later….**

Parker came out to update everyone again. Annie who had laid down and had her head on her mother's lap, sat up quickly searching her brother's face for any signs that would tell her if the news was good or bad.

Parker slowly smiled. "Our Chrissie pulled through like the champ that she is. They were able to repair her spleen, stop the bleeding, and the chest tube they put in is doing wonders."

"So my baby is going to be ok?"

"Yes….she won't be leaving the hospital any time soon, and she will be in some pain….but ya….she's going to be ok."

Angela got up and ran to kiss Parker. Parker had to steady himself as his aunt kept jumping up and down peppering him with kisses.

"Wow Aunt…" Parker chuckled. "Does this mean you're finally going to leave bug man and run away with me?"

"You bet baby Booth! You gorgeous, brilliant beautiful boy! I love you!"

"Sorry Bug man….. She's finally seen the light."

"Hey…I'm half way in love with you myself. I just might kiss you." Hodgins said wiping away his own tears.

"Let's not get carried away people….besides I didn't really do anything. I only assisted. Now I should go back in, I'll let you all know when we have Chrissie set up so that you can go see her."

Parker was just about to turn to leave when David stopped him.

"You're being straight….right? I mean you're not trying to sugar coat her condition?"

Parker was taken aback by the seriousness in David's countenance.

"No man….she's good. Like I said, she's going to be in pain…but she's good."

"Thanks bro….really."

Parker decided to speak up. "You know David…some people may see what happened here as a wake up call….."

"What do you mean?"

Parker rolled his eyes as he answered. "Never mind…..just forget it."

David returned to his seat. He didn't want people to notice how unsteady his legs were. Annie joined him and kept whispering… "She's ok….she's ok…"

David smiled. "Ya….."

It was another few hours before Parker returned to tell them that Chrissie was finally set up in her private room. They could go see her now but only two at a time. Hodgins and Angela both got up to follow him. Angela grabbed Hodgins hand and squeezed it. Hodgins smiled at her and gave her a playful wink.

"Come on….lets go see our girl." They both walked in and gasped. Chrissie was laying there so still, yet what made them gasp was the bruising on her face. The right side of her face was so swollen. Then there were all the monitors attached to her.

"Oh Chrissie…." Angela sobbed as she rushed to her daughter's side.

Parker stood silent allowing them a chance to get used to seeing their daughter that way. "She's probably going to be out for while. When she does wake up, we will be monitoring her pain and upping it as needed. I know she looks like she went a round with the champ and lost….but really she's going to be ok."

Hodgins who was on the other side of Chrissie's bed looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Parker….Ange and I will never be able to thank you enough for watching out for her today."

"Hey…..no thanks ever needed. You are all family…and well I love her as if she was my own baby sister. I was there as Aunt Angela grew to a size of a small house with her. I got to feel her kick….I was there when she finally said those magic words that Auntie here had been waiting to hear…."Mommy…shopping?" All this is to say….no thanks needed. I love her."

Angela turned around and signalled him to get closer to her as she refused to let go of Chrissie's hand. Parker walked over to her and bend down. Angela kissed his forehead and whispered… "You Parker Booth are a wonderful young man….and I could not love you more if you were my own. However mention how big I got again….and we will be having issues!"

Parker laughed out loud as he left…leaving them alone with Chrissie.

*****************page break************************

David had his arm around Annie as they waited for their turn to see Chrissie. He looked over to see his parents returning with coffees and some snacks for everyone.

"Hey you both should eat something." Booth handed them both some pastries but David didn't want anything. Booth saw him turn down the pastries and was once again surprised how hard Chrissie's accident was hitting him. Booth sat down besides Bones sipping his coffee.

"David?"

"Hmmm what?"

"Promise me something."

David looked down on Annie as he caught the tremor on her voice.

"What?"

"Promise me that you will never be stupid and careless when you drive. Promise you will always wear a seat belt. Promise me that you will never get hurt like Chrissie."

"Hey…..hey sis. What's all this? You know me. I'm totally a safe driver. What happened to Chris…well there's nothing she could of done to prevent it. It was that bastard who decided that he was good to go even after having a few. Now come on…. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. Chrissie is going to pull through…and we are going to get her a bigger indestructible tank with blaring lights, loud obnoxious sirens, and well…. you get the picture."

Annie chuckled as she once again laid her head on his shoulder. David hugged her close to his side a placed a kiss on her head. Booth smiled as he watched his kids.

He was a very lucky man….very lucky indeed…

**Chapter 54.…..**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Hodgins finally came out to tell the kids they could go in.

"Where's Aunt Angela?"

"Oh she's still in there. Nothing and no one will be able to get her to leave Chrissie's side. At least not until she wakes up. But don't worry, both of you go in there. If anyone says anything just call me."

Annie and David both got up to go see their friend. Annie stopped just outside Chrissie's hospital room.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

Annie paused and took a deep slow breath. "I just don't want her to see me like this. Just give me a minute." David waited as his sister got herself together before he escorted her into the room.

"Oh my God….look at her." Annie rushed to her best friends side openly sobbing.

David also made his way to her bedside and picked up her hand to hold it between his.

"Hey loser…so all this so you can flirt with some hot doctor? I mean really Chrissie? This is a bit much even for you isn't it? You're also not looking that great. Your hair is like a bird's nest…your mascara is all smudged….that hospital gown, well I'm surprised that you allowed them to put that on you…..so all this effort to meet a hot doctor, well I got to tell you….probably not your best idea."

That's when both Annie and David saw it. Chrissie's eyes seemed to twitch.

"….get me a mirror." Annie had to lean in as she barely could hear what Chris had mumbled.

"Oh Chrissie! You're awake….thank God! How are you feeling? Maybe we should call someone. Are you in any pain? Oh Chris you scared the crap out of me! I swear I'm never talking to you again!"

"Shhhh….God Annie, you're going to give me a headache. And yes for the love of all that is holy go grab someone that has access to the good pain meds." Annie smiled and did as she was asked.

"Oh Sweetheart…. you're awake. Thank God! You have no idea how you had me and dad worried! God baby…. we almost lost you!" Angela is blubbering huge wrecking sobs as she peppers her daughter's face with kisses.

"Sorry mom….but hey how could you let them put your only beloved daughter into this monstrosity? I mean look at it! This is so not my colour."

Angela laughed out loud…knowing her daughter was just trying to comfort her in her own way.

"You're right baby girl….. well I'll go tell dad that you're awake, and go see if I can't find you something…..less hideous to wear huh?"

"Yes… for the love of all that is holy please do." Chrissie paused as she grabbed her mom's hand. "Hey mom….I'm sorry I worried you….. but I'm totally going to be fine… you know that right?"

"Of course Sweetie…. you're a Montenegro after all, thank you for not….well thank you for being the tough girl that I raised."

"You bet… now go, and don't come back without some clothes. If I do have to stay here…well I plan to look good while I do!"

"That's my girl…." Angela kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room.

Chrissie then turned her head towards David.

"So I look like crap huh?"

"Truth hurts I know…..so how are you feeling…really?" David unknowingly grabs Chrissie's hand.

"I won't lie…. my chest is killing me, even breathing hurts. What happened anyways?"

"You got T-boned in that intersection just by that arts craft store you were at. The ass**** ran a red light!"

"God all I can remember was some paramedic sticking me with this monstrous needle!

"

"Ya they had to do an emergency aspiration to prevent your lungs from collapsing. You broke some ribs and punctured your lungs."

"Hmmm, well that doesn't sound good."

"This is soooo not funny Chris…..you scared the crap out of everybody. We could of lost you."

Chrissie was shocked to see David's brown warm eyes fill with tears. She turned her hand over in order to squeeze his.

"Hey…I'm going to be fine…right?"

David turns his head to wipe the moisture from his eyes before answering her.

"Ya….still Chris, you took quite a beating."

Chrissie decided to lighten things up. "Tell me something that will cheer me up….like that monstrosity that I was driving is dead."

David chuckled. "Oh ya…. the beast is gone. However I think your dad is looking into buying you one of those tanks…you know the ones you find in the military?"

"Oh god! He will too."

David then looked up to see Parker return with his sister. He stepped back then to allow his brother access to Chrissie.

"Well look who's awake. So I hear you want some good pain meds huh?"

"Oh you bet your ass I do. Don't be stingy either….. hook me up Doc!"

Parker smiled as he took her vitals. "So do you want pills or do you want them directly in your IV?"

"Hmmm the most direct way…. whatever gets me feeling all nice and fuzzy the fastest! Hey wait a minute….were you my very own doctor?"

"Ummm not really, I just assisted."

"You totally saw me NAKED didn't you?"

"What? No….no…. what…why would you ask me that?"

"Ahhh come on….you're telling me that you didn't even sneak a peek?"

Parker laughed out loud! God only Chrissie. "Wow I haven't even given you the drugs yet….. just wow Chrissie!"

"I so don't believe you…you so took a peak… my ladies….they're nice right? Come on…all you Booth men are all about the boobies!"

Parker just shook his head. "I'll go let everyone know that your awake. Talking gibberish but awake. Now sit back and enjoy the meds."

"Thanks Doctor Booth….." Chrissie winked at Parker as she watched him leave. "Ok Annie… let me have it. Give me a mirror."

"Ummm maybe that's not such a good idea right now."

"Annie Pearl Booth! You give me a mirror right now." Annie sighed as she passed a compact that she had in her purse.

"Ahhhhh my God! Look at me! I freaking look like something straight out of a horror movie. Yikes!"

"Chris would you shut up…..who cares what you look like right now. The only thing that matters is that you're going to be alright. You're so…so….stupid." Annie breaks down then. Her sobs are heartbreaking and Chris looks over to David for some help but finds that he too seems to be a wreck.

"Ok…ok I'm sorry. Look at me Annie….. I'm fine. I'm going to be just fine. Still if you had a hair brush…."

Annie smiles and tries to get herself together. "No…I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little freaked out. I love you Christine Montenegro Hodgins….and I almost lost you."

David was silently standing in the corner as he watched both his sister and Chris do that thing that only girls seem to know how to do….cry and laugh at the same time. He smiled as he watched them. He was finally able to breath a bit easier seeing Chris act like her old self. Still it was hard not to show how seeing her so battered up was affecting him. He then remembered that Caleb had to be freaking out and took out his phone to text him.

_Dude…sis is ok…complaining already about hospital wardrobe. Still will be glad to see you_… David pressed send and hoped he got the message.

Parker came back but not alone. Everyone came in…filling the room quickly. He watched as his parents made a fuss over Chris, and his mom of course demanded to see her X rays. By now Chris was feeling no pain, as it soon became apparent by how goofy she was becoming.

"I lovvveee you guys soooooo much! Ahhhh uncle Booth…mom is right…you are just sooooo adora..rablle. I mean is it any surprise that I find David sooooo addorrabbble too! I mean look at him! Oh…before I forget…Uncle Booth! I have to tell you…well Parky… Doctor Parky saw me NAKED! He sooooo totally did!"

"Oh for the love of God…. for the last time I did NOT!"

Chrissie motioned for her Uncle Booth to lean in closer….. "He saw my BOOBIES!"

Booth roared with laughter, Hodgins cringed, Angela laughed and well Parker's ears turned beet red.

"Well little miss….I'll have to have a talk with him…won't I?"

"Oh don't be mad…..he couldn't help himself. It was just a peek…right Parky. Man you're so addorrrabbble too! Man oh man…all Boothy boys are…..good genes."

David nudged his brother. "Exactly what did you give her…and well can I have some?" Parker rolled his eyes.

"Oh… before I forrggget….I have to con..confess something to you… and to you Aunt Tempe! I was bad. Oh so very bad….but don't be mad ok? Because I feel really bad."

"What's that little miss….what did you do?" Booth really was having a hard time keeping a straight face on. Chrissie on pain meds…well it was certainly entertaining.

"Ok…well remember….you can't get mad…ok?"

"I promise….you have my solemn word."

"Well I kissed your son….twice. And there was tongue contact!"

"Oh is that right?" Booth didn't know what to say. He looked over to his youngest who at the moment was looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmmm well…" Again Booth hadn't a clue as to what to say.

Meanwhile Angela was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Hodgins looked extremely uncomfortable while Bones just smiled.

Parker on the other hand jumped in…loving that the whole conversation had moved on from the whole naked issue.

"Really? And was it you or my brother here who initiated all this kissing?"

"Oh it was me….all me. But he did kiss me back! HE DID! Still he must of not liked it very much…..he hasn't kissed me again since. It's a shame really…..he's a very goooood kisser!

"

"Chris! How about we can it with the whole kissing talk huh?" David could not believe this! Seriously!

"Don't be mad David…..I said I was sorry….no more kissing. I know…" Chrissie looked like she was about to cry.

"Look what you did…. you moron! Tell her you'll kiss her again!" Annie giggled as she poked her twin.

"What?"

"Look at her! She's all sad…..and well just look at her!"

"Chrissie… I truly do not believe that David did not enjoy the experience…..he may be like his father and just be a little shy." Booth watches as Bones tries to comfort a distraught Chrissie. He really was having a hard time not laughing out loud but did his best to contain his mirth.

"Ok ok …Bones let leave our little miss here to get some rest. We will come back first thing in the morning to check up on her."

"I loooove you!"

Booth chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We love you too, and are so glad that you're going to be ok. You scared us all."

"Sooo sorry!"

With that Booth escorted Bones out of the room, leaving only Angela, Hodgins and the Booth trio behind."

"Well I should go too and finish my rounds, but I'll be back to check up on you."

"Bye Doctor Parky! And I forgive you for taking a peek!"

Parker chuckled as he left as well.

"Sweetie….I'm just going to go home to get some stuff and will be right back."

"Ok mom….I love you too. Sooooo much! Oh and you too daddy!"

Hodgins just chuckled as he too kissed her forehead.

"We'll be back before you know it." Hodgins was dying to get Angela alone to find out if she had known about this whole kissing business.

With that only Annie and David were left in the room. Annie carefully sat down at the end of the bed while David pulled a chair to sit beside her. Chrissie looked at them and smiled.

"I have the best friends…..yup I really do."

Annie smiled as she began to tell Chrissie everything that had happened since getting that call that morning. David just sat in silence…..

**Chapter 55.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Caleb and his grandfather finally walked thought the hospital emergency doors at four in the morning. They made their way directly to the front desk.

"Hi…we need the room number for a Christine Montenegro Hodgins…."

The night nurse looks up tiredly.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, she's my sister and this is her grandfather." That's when she finally looked up to see who exactly was standing in front of her.

"Oh my! Are you….I mean are you…?"

"Miss….who I am is a concerned grandfather, I am also a Texan born gentleman who has never raised my voice to a lady…however if you don't tell me where I can go find my grand baby….well I just might…"

Caleb jumps in then. "Please we have been on a plane for the last 10 hours….please the room number."

"Well I can give it to you…but visiting hours are not until 10 am."

Caleb was about to start screaming himself when he sees Parker.

"Oh thank God! Parker where's Chris?"

"It's ok Eloise, I can help these people. Come on you guys I'll take you there myself."

"So how is she?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…" Parker then recounted everything to both Caleb and his grandfather.

"So she's going to be ok right?"

"You bet….she's going to be in some pain and we are going to have to keep her here for awhile…but ya Chris in going to be just fine."

Parker then arrived at Chrissie's room and gestured to both Caleb and his grandfather to be quiet. Caleb walked in and gasped as he sees his baby sister's bruised face for the first time. He slowly walked in to stand beside her bed.

"Oh Chris….look at you." Caleb whispered as he brushed back her hair from her forehead. He smiled when she swatted his hand away grumbling in her sleep. He paused then to take in the scene in front of him. He saw his parents were laid out on two cots that they must of bribed some orderlies to bring in. He saw David slumped in a chair beside Chris's bed, and finally he saw Annie. She too was slumped in a chair with her head on her brother's shoulder, but what caught his attention was the fact that she had fallen asleep holding his sister's hand.

"C-major….I'm going to grab some coffee…if our girl here wakes up let her know that I'll be right back."

Caleb nodded as he watched his grandfather leave. He had seen the moisture in his eyes, and knew it wasn't coffee he needed but a moment to collect himself. He then found the only empty chair and sat down. Since getting that call from Annie…he hadn't been able to take a breath without feeling his chest constrict. The images that has raced through his mind were…well they were unspeakable. As he sat there, he finally allowed the tears that he had been holding at bay to come. He bowed his head and cried with relief. He looked up when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…."

Annie silently passed him a tissue.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. It's been …..scary."

Caleb wipes his tears from his eyes, not even trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. He then placed his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I can only imagine. So Parker tells me that she's going to be ok?"

"Yes. You missed the entertainment that your sister provided."

"Entertainment?"

Annie smiled. "Yes, Chrissie on pain meds…well let's just say it was memorable."

Caleb chuckled. He pulled her chair so that she could sit next to him. "Thanks Annie….thanks for being here for her. It was easier knowing that she had all of you here with her….when I wasn't."

"Caleb! You just flew…what 9 hours straight to get back here. You can't blame yourself, as my mom would say….that would not be rational."

Caleb chuckled. He then took in Annie's appearance. Her auburn hair was escaping from her pony tail, her eyes that normally were so bright, were dull and reddish, and she had dark circles under them. She looked so tired. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"You look like how I feel. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"No…I'm fine really. I want to be here."

"You know…Chris is really lucky to have you as her best friend. I hope she's told you that, and thanked you for being here for her."

"You know perfectly well that she would of done the same if it were me laying there. I love her…." Annie then once again found herself crying. The past 24 hours had taken a toll on her. She had spent the evening joking and laughing with Chris….but the fact that she had come so close to losing her….it still shook her.

"Hey…none of that. She's going to be fine."

"Says the brother whom I just passed some tissues to…."

"Ya well…..jet lag and all that."

Annie smiled and without thinking laid her head on his shoulder. Caleb smiled and placed his arm around her. Not much time passed before they both were asleep.

********************page break*********************

Booth and Bones made their way to Chrissie's room the next morning loaded with both coffees and pastries for everyone. Bones had also brought a change of clothes for both Annie and David.

"Hey there she is….and looking quite fetching in that…..?"

Chrissie chuckled. Her mom had made her own version of a hospital gown. She had cut up one of her summer dresses and then put ties in the back. "It's nice right? Mom and I may patent it and make millions."

"You look beautiful little miss. So how are you feeling this morning?"

Chrissie eyes lit up with humour. "You can relax Uncle Booth….they've lowered the pain meds considerably. You won't have to deal with anymore boobie stories or confessions."

Booth laughed as he took a seat by Hodgins. "What about you bug man….you holding up ok?"

"I had the weirdest dream….Angela's dad was here and he hugged me! I mean he took me aside and told me to hang in there, that our baby girl was a tough cookie and then he hugged me…." Hodgins whispered the last part in his conspiracy mode as if he was revealing some state secret.

"Hodgins for the last time, dad was here. He did hug you and he did say that he was proud to call you son."

"Ya…I don't know Ange…..it still seems so…."

"Ya I'm with dad on this one….I just can't see gramps telling him that. It would just go against the very nature of their relationship."

"See Ange!" Angela rolled her eyes at them while she went to help herself to some coffee.

"So Caleb….what time did you get in?" Booth asked as he too grabbed a coffee.

"Hmmm I think it was like about four this morning. All I know was that flight was the longest of my life."

"Ahhh big brother worried about little old me?"

"Nah…not really. I just missed mom's cooking …" Caleb winked at his mother who playfully glared back at him. Caleb who was still seating by Chrissie's bed side tweaked her nose.

"Moi…worried about you…please. Now the beast that you were driving, well that's another matter. May it rest in peace….."

"So does this mean you're not going to finish the tour with your grandfather this summer?" David asked as he took a bite out of an apple fritter. He was starving since he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"Nah…there were only a handful of shows left anyways. Besides someone will have to chauffer this one around. Still I may have to ask you to sit in the back seat….whew you could seriously scare oncoming traffic. Still mom is a wiz with makeup….maybe she could do something with…..well your face!"

"So not funny Caleb….look at me! I freaking look ghoulish."

Caleb smiled. "Yup you really do….still I guess we'll keep you around…you know solely for entertainment purposes. We can wheel you out whenever we need a good laugh."

"Mom….make him stop. I'm lying in a hospital, just had major surgery and he still acts like….well like Caleb!"

Angela smiled. She loved seeing them together.

"I will take care of him Sweetie. I'll make him a very special dinner….."

Everyone laughed. Parker came in then and everyone left so that he could examine Chrissie. Booth pulled David aside then to talk to him.

"So son, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good dad. Chrissie is going to be fine and well the scare is over."

Booth watched as his son grabbed something from his pocket. He smiled when he saw it was his lucky key chain. His son seemed to have inherited his need to always need to be doing something with his hands.

"So David…about yesterday….do we need to talk?"

"What….you mean what Chrissie said while she was high on her meds?"

"Ya….look David, I just want you to know that you can talk to me….you know that right?"

David sighed as he sat down. He ran his hand through his light brown hair which was in need of a brush/comb.

"I know….but there really is nothing to talk about. It happened… but both Chris and I realize that we shouldn't risk messing with what we have…you know? I mean other that Annie and mom…..she's the most important female in my life. I don't want to loose that. Besides can you imagine Chrissie and I together? We'd kill each other within a week!"

Booth chuckled. "Hmmm well you may have a point there. Look…I only want for you and Annie to be happy. Now I think you are still both way to young to be thinking about becoming serious with anyone….but at the same time, I don't want you to overlook a chance to be happy. Just don't close yourself off to something because you're afraid you will lose it. Trust me….I have been there and you're just wasting your time. If it meant to be….well then it's meant."

"Wow dad….are you giving me romance advice? Should I be taking notes? Or better yet….is this another attempt at the birds and the bees….because if it is, I really should go get Parker and Annie. They would never forgive me if they missed it!"

Booth grabbed him then as he playfully messed his already messy hair.

"I love you…..I don't know why I love you….but life is full of mysteries that will never be explained."

David became serious then and looked at his father. A man that not only was a wonderful father, but who was also a man that any son would be proud to emulate.

"Thanks dad….I really do love you."

"I love you too David….you will never understand just how much. Now come on, Parker should be done with his poking and prodding. Let's go see our girl…"

***************page break************************

"Caleb please! If you love me like you say you do….well do this for me!"

Caleb rolled his eyes. To say his baby sister was getting impatient about leaving the hospital would be putting it mildly. She had bribed, pleaded, and begged every single person who she could get to listen to her.

"Wow….that look on your face is priceless. Man oh man Chris….seriously pout much?"

"Shut up David! I'm going stir crazy in here. I would so help you if the situation was reversed. I'm not a scared little girl you both seem to be."

Caleb turned to David with a smirk on his face.

"You know David….some people would be grateful to have company, some people would know not to alienate those who came everyday so that they could keep a certain ungrateful nymph company. You know what we should do?"

"Leave her ungrateful ass and get some grub at that diner around the corner?"

"Yup! I could so go for a nice juicy burger right about now, maybe a milkshake?"

"Oh man I had some of their homemade pie the other day…it's out of this world!"

David wanted to laugh as he watched Chrissie glare at both of them. She looked so much better. It had been only 3 days, but the bruising on her face had diminished considerably. She was also walking around now…with some assistance but still it was good to see her move around and not be laying in that bed.

Parker came in then followed by Annie whose arms were filled with magazines.

"So how's my favourite and most cooperative patient today?"

"Parker….. please tell me I can go home."

Parker chuckled. "Sorry Chrissie…you'll have to put up with us for a bit longer."

"Ahhh…..Annie do something. He's your brother! Tell him I'm good to go, tell him that it's beyond cruel to keep me prisoner here."

"Sorry Chris…until he gives you the green light…well you'll just have to suck it up. But hey I brought you some gifts. Every trashy magazine they had down at the gift shop, along with…." Then Annie pulled out her secret ammunition from her bag.

"Ta da….. all three of your beloved vegetarian vampire movies. I'll even sit and watch them with you."

"Hmmph….well that's something I suppose." Chrissie then turned to her brother and David. "And you two….go to your stupid diner…but make sure to bring me back not only a strawberry milkshake…but a piece of their pie. It's really the very least you can do for disappointing me."

Caleb stood up and kissed his sister on her cheek. "You know what I love most about you sis..? It's your sweet nature, that loving way that you have about you, you're sweet demeanour that I just can't resist. Pie and milkshakes on their way."

Caleb then turned to Annie who was wearing a pretty blue summer dress and asked if she too would like something.

"Hmmm a milkshake does sound good. Thanks."

Annie and Chris watched as their brothers left. Chris waited until she was sure they were alone before turning to her best friend.

"Ok….. seriously get me out of here.

Annie rolled her eyes and didn't even respond to Chris's ridiculous request. Instead she got her portable DVD player out and set it up.

"Annie seriously…I'll go insane if I have to stay here another day."

"You know Chris…. I really could care less if they decide to keep you here for a month. Now instead of your constant belly aching….maybe you could try to make the best of the situation. I mean it's not like we've abandoned you here. You could be a little bit nicer…..and stop complaining so much."

"I suppose you may have a tiny little point there. Have I really been all that bad?"

"Well…."

Chrissie laughed. "Ok….ok, no more belly aching. Now put in those movies so I can at least have my eye candy!"

Annie smiled as she put in the first movie. Twenty minutes later the boys returned with not only milkshakes but burgers for the girls as well. They all set up a makeshift picnic and settled in to watch Chrissie's movies.

"Ahhh sis I really must love you to have sat through that crap…seriously just wow!"

"Caleb…if you value your life I would so not make another disparaging remark against it. Besides I'm so Alice. Seriously people….if her hair was longer say shoulder length like mine…..if her eyes were my beautiful blue violet colour…then hello….we could totally be twins. Not to mention the whole shopping obsession!"

"Ya…..ok there Chris….so did they up those meds again?" David laughed as he ducked to avoid the pillow that Chris tried to throw at him.

"Hey don't be an idiot Chris…you could of hurt yourself doing that." Annie reprimanded.

"Well then you should of thrown something for me."

"You know you really should be nicer to me…." David said with a twinkle in his warm brown eyes.

"And why is that…"

David smirked as he stepped out of the room. When he returned he was pushing a wheel chair. "Because I thought of a way to get you out of here for a while. Not only that…yours truly may have arranged for some entertainment for you…"

"Really?"

"Yup! So who do you love….?"

"Robert Pattinson!" David frowned as he turned around leaving with the chair. "Ok ok ok….I love you. You are the most wonderful…" Chrissie smiled as David made a movement with his hand for her to continue.

"Umm handsome?" Again David gestured for her to continue. Chrissie rolled her eyes. "Charming?" Yet again David signalled for her to continue…This time Chrissie eye's lit up with mirth as she continued. "Great kisser?" That did it. David sputtered as he motioned her to stop. Chrissie laughed as Annie helped her into the chair.

"Ok so what is this surprise?"

"I don't know if you deserve it." David grumbled.

"Ahh come on David….please?" David looked down and sighed. He was such sucker and he knew it. He had spent the last two days setting this surprise up. He had seen how stir crazy Chrissie was becoming being in the hospital that he had gone to Parker about his idea. It had taken a lot of persuasive talking on his part to get this done. Still it would be worth it to see her smile.

Caleb sighed. He had seen how David had been these past few days. He only left the hospital to go home to sleep and shower. He was there before he got there in the mornings and was still there when he left. It was becoming quite obvious that David and his sister were developing feelings for each other. Well if he had to choose a guy for his baby sister….he had to admit that she really couldn't do much better that the dweeb. Still it was a bit strange to think of them that way. He got up to push the wheelchair wondering what David surprise was. More importantly when did he have the time to plan anything at all?

Annie smiled. She had helped David set up this surprise last night. She had loved the idea so much that she had stayed up until two in the morning helping him. She couldn't wait for Chris to see it. She really had been impressed with David. His idea was both fun and showed how well he knew Chrissie. She placed a hand on Caleb's arm to stop him. She silently signalled to him to stay behind. David then took the wheelchair to push Chrissie himself. When they had disappeared around the corner, Caleb turned to Annie with confusion in his eyes.

"Just let David show her first…alone. He really put a lot of thought into this surprise and he should get the chance to show it on his own."

"He really cares for her…doesn't he?"

Annie's face soften as she answered him. "Yes….he really think he does. You're not concerned about …you know them, are you?"

"No….no I'm not. I know David would never do anything to hurt her…it's just strange I guess."

"Why?" Annie asked truly confused. In her mind it made perfect sense. They were both so outgoing, they both seemed to have the same zest for life, and they both knew how to appreciate the humour in all things. In her mind….well they were perfect for each other.

Caleb sat down on the bench that was in the hospital hallway. He then turned to Annie and tried to explain.

"It's just….I always assumed that we….you know, the five of us would always just be …..us. Wait…I know I'm not explaining myself very well." Caleb paused as he watched Annie sit beside him and give him her direct gaze that never failed to unnerve him. He turned to her and continued.

"When your mom found me and took me home with her….well I became in awe of your family…..I mean all of you. I saw how all of you were together. I remember thinking how lucky you all were to have each other. I saw how you all bantered and joked…but more importantly how you all defended one another. I started secretly hoping that I could somehow be apart of it. I fell in love with all of you. Then when I found out that Dad…was well my dad…. it was like I was being handed my every wish. I love our little misfit group. I love everything about it. I guess I'm just worried about it changing."

"But Caleb….you must of realized that it would one day change. But even when it does…the core, the five of us, well we will always be…us. Nothing could ever change that. I would rather see my brother with someone I know and love….and that I know will appreciate him, than to see him fall in love with someone who may not."

"Ya I know…. Still don't you find it even a little bit weird? Come on….truthfully?"

"Yes I suppose at first….but I don't anymore. It just seems to make sense." Annie then laughs as she remembered something.

"What?"

"Well my mom told me that when David and I were born…well your mother took one look at David and jokingly told my dad that David would one day belong to her baby girl. Dad just rolled her eyes at your mom…but look, she was right!" Annie again laughed out loud. Even Caleb chucked.

"So what is this surprise anyways?"

"Nope….this is all David. I don't want to ruin it for him. He really put a lot of effort into it. You'll see it soon enough."

"Ok then….so how much time are we suppose to give them anyways?"

"Caleb! Just give David some time to show her everything he did. Please?"

"Ok ok you don't have to give me the look…I'll give the dweeb some time."

*************page break**************************

David found himself getting nervous as he wheeled Chrissie towards her surprise. He was pretty certain she would love it…still he couldn't help noticing how sweaty his palms were becoming.

"So this surprise….you thought of it?"

"Ya…it's not that much…don't get too excited or anything. I just thought it would be something that could help you get through your convalesce …."

David then opened the door that lead to the roof of the hospital and smiled when he heard Chrissie gasp…

**Chapter 56.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

David smiled as he heard Chrissie's gasp. He looked around and was happy with his efforts. He and Annie has spent hours last night putting up those damn twinkle lights…but he had to admit they were pretty. The hospital staff had planted a pretty nice garden on the hospital's roof. When Parker had shown it to him…that's when his idea had started to formulate in his head.

"Come on I'll show you around."

"David…..this is so beautiful. Seriously! I don't even know what to say."

"Ahhh….it was nothing. Now come on." David then started to push her wheelchair into the farthest corner of the roof. It was the one that has the nicest view of the city."

"My canvas! And all my paints! How?"

David shrugged his shoulders. "I just called your mom and she had them sent over. I figure you could come up here and do your freaky paintings. It's not a bad view…as views goes."

"This is….this is really unbelievable. Thank you David."

"Sure…but we're not done."

Next David showed her what he called his contemplation area.

"Wait is that your hammock from your parent's backyard?"

"Yup…so be careful with it. I mean if you do have to covalence…you might as well do it in style. Not bad…huh?"

Chrissie smiled. She was amazed at how much work he must of put into this. She could so see herself up here both painting or just laying on that hammock staring up at the sky.

David then once again pushed her wheelchair forward to the other side of the roof. When Chrissie saw what he had done….she started convulsing in laughter.

"Oh God…(Gasp)…you really do know me, don't you? I mean this is perfect. How did you think of this?"

"Well it would totally amuse me, so I just figured you would get a kick out of it too. However we have to restrain to doing it in this area only. Parker would kill me if we happened to get a patient or something. Since just down bellow us is the staff smoking area…well he said it should be ok. Plus he even gave me a list of staff that totally gave him a hard time his first year of residency."

Chrissie was wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to get her laughter under control.

"So we can totally aim for them? I mean I can totally get a few of the staff?"

"Yup….go for it. But we really should wait for the others… you know for the best possible ambush!"

Again Chrissie laughed. She then looked up at David and once again wondered why he couldn't see how perfect they were together. How many guys would set a water balloon station as entertainment. How many guys knew her like he did. She then motioned him to get closer to her. Then whispered to him that she was sorry but she was going to break her promise to him. She then slowly leaned in to kiss him.

David knew it was coming, he knew what she meant when she apologized for breaking a promise…yet the kiss still seemed to catch him by surprise. He couldn't help but lean into the kiss. Since his dad had told him about Chrissie being in the accident….well he was just so grateful that she was going to be ok. Finally Chrissie pulled away almost afraid to see his expression. Yet when she looked up, it was only to find him smiling at her.

"Wow…this is different. Normally you get all surly and start sputtering my name…."

"Ya well…maybe I'm not so opposed to the idea of us….anymore."

"What!"

David laughed seeing her shocked face. He leaned down and whispered into her ear…. " _Yup….maybe it wouldn't be such a disaster. You know I may even have fun. You seen to enjoy embarrassing me whenever you get the opportunity….maybe it's my turn….."_

"So….what exactly are you saying?" Chrissie was suddenly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this side of David. She was more comfortable dealing with the shy and bumbling David.

"I'm saying that if you are still interested in pursuing something more with me…and really why wouldn't you? I mean look at me! I'm so every woman's dream! I'm tall, God knows I'm handsome, I'm not too dumb, not to mention my rocking body. I feel that it would be cruel of me not to give you the opportunity to win me over."

"Oh really! Is that so? Well maybe I've changed my mind. Maybe there is so much cocky I can take. Maybe I…."

David kissed her again to get her to stop her tirade. When he pulled back he wanted to laugh at her bemused expression. He was loving this. It was nice to turn the tables on her. Let her be confused for a change. Just then he saw his sister and Caleb come through the door. He was almost sad to see them. He wouldn't of minded stealing another kiss from Chris. Oh well….

"Wow! This is something Dweeb. You did good." Caleb walked around seriously impressed with David. "You know we should call the old folks and totally have a party up here tonight."

Annie smiled loving the idea. She walked over to Chrissie then and noticed that she seemed a bit flushed.

"Chris are you ok? You seem a little…I don't know. Are you too warm or something?"

David laughed out loud as Chris glared at him. "Oh she's just a little overwhelmed with her surprise. Look at her…she's speechless."

Chrissie had just enough of David's cockiness. She decided all was fair in love and especially war. And David was messing with the wrong girl.

"Actually Annie….the reason I'm so flushed is that your brother just kissed the breath right out of me. In fact if you and Caleb hadn't arrived when you did…he probably would still be kissing me."

Annie looked over to David who just shrugged. "It's true."

Again Chrissie is taken aback. What the hell? Did David oh so casually just admit to kissing her in front of both his sister and her brother. Was she in backwards world?

Annie chuckled. "Oh well that explains it then. So what did you think of David's surprise?

"That's it? No…. oh my! No…. oh my God! What is up with both of you? And you Caleb…no comments? Seriously…what were in those drugs that your brother gave me anyway?"

Annie joined David as he laughed. Caleb just shrugged his shoulders. That's when he saw them….the four buckets of them.

"Oh man….when you said you had some entertainment…I was thinking something lame along the lines of…well I don't know…but this, well Dweeb I have to say….good job!"

David then positioned Chrissie's chair in a way that gave her both access to her bucket of balloons as well as a good vantage point of the court yard down below.

"Hey the front desk receptionist is so mine…I think Parker called her Eloise." Caleb stated as he rubbed his hands.

"Ya well that night nurse with the glee in her eyes whenever she would come in to take some blood….she is sooo mine." Chrissie said with determination shining in her eyes.

All four of them took their post and waited in anticipation for their first victim!

**************page break*****************************

"Hodgins….don't you think that this may be a bit much. I mean don't you need like a special licence to drive one of these things? Angela asked as she stared at the monstrosity that Hodgins had just had delivered.

"Nope….it's awesome right? Man oh man I can't wait for her to see it. And look I even got in the blue she's so partial to."

Angels was still staring….wondering how she was going to break the news to Chrissie. Her poor baby was going to be driving around in the biggest monstrosity she had ever seen!

"It's great right? Plus this thing is practically indestructible. You should of seen the footage on the internet showing what they put one of these through."

Angela just smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's….something alright. Plus she's be protected right?"

"You bet your ass….I can't go through that scare again Ange. We almost lost her."

"I know and if getting her to drive…._that_ makes you feel better, well I guess Chrissie will just have to suck it up."

Just then Ange's phone rang.

"Angela" Angela smiled hearing Annie's voice on the other line.

"Party? Do you even have to ask? Of course….oh and I'll bring the food. Huh….oh well if you're sure you have it all in hand already….ok sweetie I'll see you later then." Angela hung up smiling as she wondered when the kids would ever catch on to her ruse. Like there was ever a Texan born lady who didn't how to cook! Please. She just didn't particularly enjoy it….

"Who was that?"

"Annie…the kids want to have a small get together at the hospital."

"Sounds good…and that is what has you smirking?"

"No…it's just a little inside joke. So do I get to drive that thing?"

Hodgins laughed as he passed her the keys.

*****************page break*************************

Parker made his way up to the roof smiling as he listened to the hospital staff complaining about some kids on the roof throwing water balloons. They had all just assumed that it must have been some kids that snuck up there. Little did they know that it wasn't kids but his family who had ambushed them.

He had gotten a text from David to come up there on his break. It seemed that his family could always find a way to have a party…even in a hospital. He opened the door and shook his head. It seemed that the little get together had become a full fledged party.

"….and that is why I do not drive. If you understood the flaws in the designs of most vehicles….you would feel the same way."

David smiled at his uncle Zach. He was in his early forties and still never no driver's license.

"I hear you uncle…..I'm totally hearing you. So how goes it with Denise? Things still good?"

"Yes….she seems to enjoy my company and I've learned after many hours of research…. many ways to improve upon my skills to satisfy a woman in bed. I believe I'm now both quite inventive and skilful in that area."

David coughed to cover the laugh that wanted to escape. "That's…(cough) that's…ummm good Uncle. Good for you."

"Thank you. If you ever need any pointers…well I'll be glad to share my expertise." Zach told David very earnestly.

David couldn't help it….he started to laugh out loud. God he loved him.

"Tha…than…thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"You're very welcome. I'm offering because when I asked your father for advice regarding some pointers to becoming a better lover…well he seemed very put out."

"Wait…you asked dad for sex advice?" David could barely get the question out he was laughing so hard.

"Yes…though I asked Hodgins first."

"Well…." David didn't even know how to respond to that. He just shook his head as he led Zach to the buffet table that Annie has set up.

****************page break****************************

"Wow Sweetie….look at this view! When David called me about his idea…I really didn't get the scope of his vision. Our baby Booth did good." Angela commented to Chrissie as she saw what David had done.

"Mom…he kissed me." Chrissie whispered.

Angela's head whipped around to look directly at Chrissie.

"Really?"

"Yes…he says he wants to give us a chance."

"Well that's good right?" Angela asked as she pulled up a chair to sit beside her daughter. This was so a sit down kind of conversation.

"I think so…but I have to wonder why the sudden 180."

"What do you mean Sweetie?"

"Come on mom…I get into an accident and all of a sudden David is all…kissing me and telling me that he's now fine with us being a couple. You don't find that suspect?"

"Look Sweetie….that boy has not left your side since you got hurt. I've watched him sit in that room hour after hour….never leaving even when you were sleeping. In my mind…he so has my vote. He's a really good young man Chris….and he cares for you. Don't try to analyze his change of heart….just accept it. He's one of the good ones and _trust _me….they're hard to find."

Chrissie looked over to David who was at the moment laughing at something their Uncle Zach was telling him and sighed.

"Ya….I know. He has been pretty incredible. I just don't want him changing his mind because he's feeling sorry for me….you know?"

"Chrissie…this whole thing just may have put things into perspective for him. I know David….and that boy _is_ crazy about you."

Chrissie smiled. "Ya…well I'm pretty nuts about him too."

"Ok then….sooooo what was it like?" Angela asked with a mischievous smile.

Chrissie laughed out loud. God her mom would never change and she for one was glad.

_**Next I plan to move the story along just a tiny bit. Our Chrissie will be out of the hospital. Adorable David will finally be planning to take Chrissie out on their first date. We will also see everyone's reaction to the newly ousted couple. **_

**Chapter 57.…..**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

_Oh this is ridiculous…it's just David_. Chrissie kept repeating that over and over again in her head. She was standing in front of her closet still undecided as to what to wear.

"This is cute." Annie said holding up a blue denim skirt and a black cardigan.

"Hmmm…no I don't think so."

"So are you excited about tonight?" Annie asked , her eyes filled with mirth. She was presently sitting crossed legged on Chrissie bed, amongst a pile of rejected clothes.

"I'm….nervous"

Annie tilts her head surprised at Chrissie's confession.

"Why….it's only David."

"I _know_…..but it's _David….._" Chrissie discards yet another outfit in frustration. "Plus he's being so tight lipped about what we're doing tonight. How am I suppose to know what to wear if I don't know where we're going or what we're doing. I swear he's totally doing it on purpose to drive me insane."

Annie giggled. She couldn't remember ever seeing her best friend so…nervous. It was kind of refreshing to see.

"Well did he give you any clues?"

"Just that it would be fun."

"Ok then….taking that into account I would go fun casual. Wear those jeans that make your but look really good and…..hmmmm wear that pink blouse with it."

"Ya…ok. This better be one amazing date." Chrissie then sat down on the bed besides Annie. "Annie this isn't mistake right? I mean I'm not about to ruin one of the most important relationships in my life right?"

"Hey….what is this all about, and what have you done with my best friend? Look Chrissie, you and David…. well it's good. You two care for each other, and even though he would kill me for telling you this….he's been walking around with a stupid smile on his face all week. He's crazy about you."

"Really?"

Annie took Chris's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before answering.

"Really. Now come on…we need to get you ready."

************page break******************************

Booth knocked on David's door before letting himself in. He saw his son sitting on his bed as he pulled some socks on. He smiled as he saw they were the multi-coloured striped ones he had given to his last Christmas.

"Hey….so tonight's the big night huh?"

David looked up and smiled. "Ya….so have you come to give me a pep talk?"

Booth chuckled at seeing David's eager expression. The kid never failed to amuse him. He had seen how happy he had been this past week since Chrissie returned home. When he told him a few days ago about how he and Chrissie had decided to date….well he hadn't been all that surprised.

"You know you could try at least to pretend that you both listen to my insightful advice and take head from it."

"Oh but I do! I mean that whole pollination explanation….well it just cleared things right up for me." David laughed out loud seeing his dad blush. It still killed him whenever he thought about the sex talk. Both Parker and Annie had gotten the same talk just before their mother had come in to undo whatever confusion she was sure dad had instilled in them.

"Ya ya…..so where are you guys going tonight?"

"Nope….so not telling. You'll have to wait for the report just like everybody else."

"Ok….a man with a plan. I can respect that." Booth then sat down on the bed beside David.

"David….just take thing slow…ok."

"Dad! You know me better than that. This is Chrissie for God's sake. Look I know this is a little weird for everybody….trust me I know. But I think it's right….you know?"

Booth smiled and nodded. His kids were growing up way too fast on him. Where was his little boy whose only purpose in life happened to involve catching some stupid fish? The boy who would get stuck in his and Bones' toilet at least once a week because he wanted to show everyone that he was a big boy. His little boy who would sneak down in the middle of the night to meet him for their secret nightly snacks that they had hidden from Bones.

As he looked at David now….he saw a young man. A man that not only was in the process of figuring out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life….but discovering who he wanted to do it with.

"Just try not to give our Bug man a heart attack tonight. Maybe bring Chrissie back half an hour before her dad is expecting."

"Hmmmm….but what fun would that be?" David chuckled as his dad pushed him off the bed onto the floor.

"Hey…give him a break. This is his little girl….and well I'm sure he's anxious about tonight."

"So….you're saying then that showing up reading a Kuma-Sutra book would be a bad idea then?"

Booth laughed out loud. "You know what…..I change my mind. You go ahead with your original plans….I'll just phone ahead and tell Parker to prepare a room for you….

*********************page break********************

David stood outside the Hodgins' residence about to knock when his Aunt opened the door. Angela took one look at what David was holding and laughed out loud.

"Oh Sweetie…those are perfect. She'll love them." David smiled. He had bought a bouquet of balloons instead of flowers. He figured that Chris would appreciate them more.

"So how long should I expect to wait." David asked.

Angela chuckled. "Oh not too long. Annie has been helping her get ready. I have heard some grumbling about not knowing what to wear as you have decided to keep your destination a secret."

David just shrugged his shoulders. He looked up to see both Caleb and his Uncle Hodgins walk into the kitchen. _Oh here we go he thought to himself._

"Well well well, so Dweeb you're here to take my baby sister out are you?" Caleb was loving this. "So dad and I have a few rules for you?"

David rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yup…dad would you like to start?"

Hodgins smiled. He at first had been uncomfortable with the idea of his baby girl dating….but he knew how lucky he was that he both knew the boy she chose, and that he could trust him.

"Oh ya….take a seat there young Booth. First….home by midnight, not a minute after."

Caleb who had his arms crossed as he tried to look very imposing nodded.

"Midnight Dweeb….."

Hodgins continued. "Also as you are aware Chrissie just got out of the hospital only a week ago….so no crazy shenanigans."

"No shenanigans Dweeb…"

David just looked at them with humour in his eyes.

"Finally…..well we would appreciate it if you could make sure that she …..behaves herself."

"Ya behaves herself….wait what?" Caleb turned to his dad with shock on his face.

"Come on son…..we both know out of the two of them….well it's our girl who would most likely lead to them to find …..trouble." Hodgins smiled.

"Ok that's enough Jack…and you too Caleb. Leave poor David here alone. You're both acting like imbeciles. Now Caleb do something useful and go see if your sister is ready."

Caleb did go but not before giving David the international hands signal that he was _watching _him. Angela laughed catching the little signal. "Will you go….before this poor boy decides to just leave."

David smirked at Caleb and lifted his eye brow as if to say…..so busted pal!

Caleb returned with the girls in tow. David was amazed at how well Chrissie looked. She had obviously put some of that cover up stuff that women used to hide the almost faded bruise from her cheek. She had her raven black hair up in what looked like a twisty messy yet sexy pony tail. He was glad to see her in jeans as it would be more in line with his plans than dresses or skirts. He also couldn't help to appreciate the pink top she was wearing. It was just a simple top but it left her arms bare, and it also showed a hint of cleavage. She looked amazing!

"So are those for me?"

David snapped out of his trance and smiled as he handed her the bouquet of balloons. Chrissie couldn't help but laugh. Of course he wouldn't bring flowers….

"Thanks…they're actually perfect. So are you finally going to tell me where we are going?"

David just shook his head as he watched her retrieve her coat.

"Nope! Now come on before your father and Caleb here decide to give me any more rule to follow."

"What rules? Dad what rules? Caleb what the hell is David talking about?"

"No clue sis….no clue." Caleb smirked as he watched David drag his sister along even as she was still shouting out about what rules…"

******************page break*************************

Chrissie was in the passenger seat waiting for David to start the car. He looked amazing. Like her he was wearing some jeans, and had on a plain black shirt on. It really showed how he was filling out. He really was handsome. The combination of his olive toned skin, his dark brown eyes, and his unruly auburn hair really was a lethal combination for her.

"Ok well we're in the car now…..will you finally tell me where we're going please."

David didn't say anything, instead he leaned over a gave her a quick kiss. "Nope. Now buckle your seat belt. You'll know soon enough…."

Chrissie rolled her eyes but could help the flutter she felt in her stomach after that quick kiss. Whatever he had planned for tonight…she was sure that it would be memorable.

David looked over to Chrissie and could see her fidgeting. She had to be the most impatient person he had ever met. He had thought long and hard about where to take her….and finally decided on a place that was dear to his heart.

"Please David….just tell me already!" Chrissie looked at him beseeching him with her blue eyes.

"Fine…here's a clue, though why you can't wait another ten minutes is beyond me. So this place where we're going….lets just say that only the best of the best know about."

"Oh…..that's just so helpful." Chrissie pouted as she punched his arm.

"Hey…I'm driving here. Man oh man that temper of yours. You really need to work out some issues Chris. Now smile….because we have arrived!"

Chrissie looked at where they were in confusion. What the hell? Was this his idea of a joke?

"Ummm David…..what exactly are we doing here?"

David just got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side. He opened her door and held out his hand.

"Just trust me….I'm about to share with you something that not even my family knows about."

"But…."

David then pulled her out and escorted her inside the building. There were cheers and hollering that could be heard as soon as he opened the door. He found some seats and motioned for Chrissie to sit down.

"Ok…really? I mean is this your idea of a joke because David Kyle Booth….I'm so not laughing!"

"Shhhh they're about to start." David could help the chuckle that

escaped. Her reaction was everything that he was hoping for.

"This is a ping pong tournament! What the hell are we doing here?" Chrissie had yet to sit down. _Oh man….she should of realized….. he was funny, good looking, could charm anybody within minutes of meeting them….of course that had to be something wrong with him._ Chrissie sat down completely depressed and dejected.

"Yup…and not just a ping pong tournament….but the senior division! You're about to watch one of the greatest things ever! You're the only one I've ever shared this with."

"Wow….I feel so honoured." Chrissie rolled her eyes.

David laughed out loud. He sat back and prepared to enjoy the show. He watched as Chrissie sat there all pouty….she was so cute when she pouted.

Barely 20 minutes had passed before Chrissie was on her feet shouting and cheering on Jerry….the 72 years old man who was now in the lead. "Come on Jerry….you so got this in the bag….take her down!"

The elderly man looked over and flirtatiously winked at Chrissie as he gave her a thumbs up.

David smirked. He knew she would love this as much as he did. It had been Pops who had first brought him here. It was his special place…his and Pops. He had so many fond memories of their time together here. After Pops passed away a few years back….well he had continued coming here, both to remember him and in a way to honour him. No one knew about this place, not even Annie. Yet somehow he had wanted to share this place with Chrissie.

"Ok…wow! I can't believe I'm going to say this….but that was fantastic!"

"I told you." David then turned to her to explain why this place was special. "Pops used to bring me here all the time. It was kind of your special thing….you know?"

Chrissie felt lower than the slime under her daddy's beloved bugs. Here she'd been complaining and acting like a spoiled shit….and he had brought her here to share something special with her.

"David….I feel horrible! I didn't know."

"Hey! I didn't tell you. Still….I knew that you would be the one person who would get as big a kick out of watching this as I do. And …I was right."

Chrissie leaned in a place a soft kiss on David's cheek.

"Thanks David….it means the world to me that you would share something like this with me."

"You're welcome. Now come on….the dates not over yet, I do still have to feed you."

"Ahhh David….you're such a romantic!"

David laughed out loud. "Yup…I really am." David then looped his are around her shoulder as they walked out of the YMCA.

*****************page break*************************

"Bones…would you get off the phone with Angela. I swear she's been talking your ear off since David left."

Bones rolled her eyes and gestured with her hands to indicate that Angela didn't seem to want to stop talking. Booth walked over then and grabbed the phone out of Bones hand.

"Angela….I need my wife! You've been gossiping for the past two hours. Now go talk someone else's ear off." With that he flipped the cell off.

"Booth that wasn't very nice." Bones censored him, but ruined it by smiling while she did it.

"Too damn bad. I haven't seen you all day Bones." Booth whined.

Bones got up then and walked over to him.

"Well you now have my full undivided attention. What do you plan to do with it?"

Booth chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well our youngest is on a date, Annie is at the Library, and poor Parks is still at the hospital….I say we take advantage of the house being empty."

"Your observations are all valid…yet you still haven't said how you would like to take advantage of the house being empty."

Booth chuckled. He pulled Boned closer to him and just enjoyed holding her in his arms.

"I can't believe David is right now on a date with little Miss."

Bones chuckled. "You shouldn't be….Angela predicted this would happen the day the twins were born. You've always said that you would never bet against Angela's predictions."

Booth smiled. "Ya…but when did we get to be old Bones?..…I don't feel old enough to have a son almost finishing up his residency and the twins are both about to start their 3rd year of college! And they're dating! I'm so not ready for this."

"Yes you are Booth…and I agree…we are not old, in fact I'm still very much in my prime…sexually speaking that is."

"Oh ya? Hmmm, well let's see if you're right Bones. I may need some empirical data before I can agree with you."

Bones laughed as Booth pulled her upstairs with him.

*************page break**************************

Chrissie was still smiling over the first part of the date. She was beyond moved that David had shared something so personal with her. She decided not to pester him with anymore questions. She was just going to sit back and enjoy.

"What…no twenty questions? You feeling ok there Chris?"

"Shut up….I'm not that bad! Besides since you impressed me with the first part of our date…I've decided to just go with the flow."

"Oh my God! Chris don't panic! I can so have you in the emergency room in under five minutes! Hold on Chris! Just hold on!"

Chrissie couldn't help it…she started to laugh out loud.

"Shut up….I'm not that bad !"

"Ummmm ok…if you say so." David then turned into their next destination. His dad had told him about this place…and how he used to bring his mother here.

"Wow where are we?"

"It's an old looking out point. I thought we could have like a picnic here….the views not bad."

Chrissie was astonished to see how nervous David seemed all of a sudden. He had been so confident and well cocky the whole evening. She got out of the SUV and took her time looking at the view of the city. It really was an amazing view. She turned to David then who was leaning against the front of the vehicle and smiled.

"So where's this food you're going on about. I'm starving!"

David let out his breath that he had been holding in and smiled as he walked to the back of the SUV and got out a picnic basket that he had Sid put together for him.

"Well I can't have you starving now can I? Here grab the blanket and the thermos will you?"

"Wow David, I got to say…..this isn't bad…not bad at all."

"Well you know…some guys just know what they're doing."

And with that the cocky David was back! Chrissie just shook her head as she sat down on the blanket.

"So what do you have in there?"

David looked a bit sheepish as he answered.

"Ummm well I don't really know. Sid kind of took care of the food for me."

"Well you can't go wrong with Sid." They both then dug in to the many containers that Sid had packed for them.

David sat there as he watched Chrissie take another bite of her chicken a la king dish. Being out here with her….was nice. He couldn't even remember why he had been so hesitant about being with her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was perfect for him. She made him laugh, she challenged him, and she was…..well Chrissie.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that. So I have something on my face or something?"

David smiled as took a sip of the juice Sid had provided.

"Nope…just looking."

"You know David….tonight's been pretty….well lets just say I'm not unhappy about your efforts."

David grabbed his chest and sighed. "Wow Chris…don't go overboard or anything."

Chrissie chucked some bread at his head. "Oh be quiet…I'm just saying that as first dates go….well you did good."

"Ya? Good enough to warrant a kiss?"

Chrissie laughed as she leaned towards him. The kiss started off softly and sweetly, but soon both David and Chrissie lost themselves in the kiss. David pulled her closer and angled her head to deepen the kiss. When he felt her arms circling his neck…he knew it was time to pull back…but it was harder that he ever imagined to do so.

David cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, that was….nice. Better than nice."

Chrissie laughed as she returned to her dinner. "Caleb's right… you really are a Dweeb!"

"Man oh man!…so much for…oh David you planned like the perfect first date! You Chrissie are a fickle fickle female!"

"So true….so true. You know what that means right?"

David smiled seeing the mischievousness in her blue eyes.

"No what?"

"It means that….you will have to keep on your toes if you want a chance with me. But don't worry….I'll help you!"

David fell back as he roared with laughter. God she really was one of a kind!

Chrissie just smiled as she continued to eat …..she really was hungry. They finished their meals and packed everything up. When they got back into the SUV Chrissie turned to David and in a serious tone told him what she had been holding back.

"You know…I was nervous about tonight."

"Oh ya…"

"Hmmm….I was worried that I was going to screw up one of the most important friendships in my life."

"Chrissie…"

"No…let me finish. Tonight really was perfect David. Thank you. I'm not worried anymore…"

"Why?"

"Because….we're still us."

David smiled. She had just said exactly what he was feeling.

"Well, we're just us….with some kissing perks."

Chrissie laughed. "Yup…and I plan to take advantage of those new perks…often."

"Good to know….good to know. Now let me get you home before your dad has my dad put an APB out on you."

"I …..I think I could really like you."

"Ahhhh…..you love me and you know it!"

Chrissie smiled but secretly she wondered if she didn't already love him as well.

**Chapter 58.….**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

"Where are you off to?" Hodgins asked as he caught Caleb just before he left.

"Ahhh no where really. I just thought I'd head over to the library to see if Annie wanted to grab something at the diner."

"Oh I see…..well have fun."

Caleb frowned at seeing the smirk on his dad's face. He was about to comment but decided to just leave it alone. He jumped in his car muttering to himself about noisy family members.

Hodgins was still smiling when Angela walked into the kitchen.

"Ok share Hodgins….what's the smile about?"

"Oh nothing…I'm just in constant amazement at my wife's power of discernment."

Angela smiled as she sat on Hodgins' lap. "Oh ya…..you're only now figuring this out."

Hodgins pushes her hair to the side and kissed her neck. "Nope….but it never fails to amaze me how….let's call it intuitive my wife happens to be."

"Ok Hodgins…what are you talking about?"

"It's Caleb…..that boy is so over his head I'm afraid he may need a life jacket pretty soon." Hodgins laughed. At first the idea of Caleb and Annie together filled him with dread…..first there was the age difference, and there was Booth to contend with as well. But since his son is now dating his baby girl….well he now felt that all was fair.

"Hodgins if you don't tell me what you're smiling about right now…."

Angela couldn't continue as Hodgins was kissing her…..

******************page break**********************

Caleb was still muttering to himself as he drove to the library. _So what if he wanted to go check on Annie. Besides he was hungry!….No need for the looks….. _He arrived at the library and spotted Annie's car right away. He got out and made his way in. He smiled as he found her as usual surrounded by a pile of books.

"You do know what a summer vacation is suppose to be for right?"

Annie was startled but recovered quickly. She pushed her auburn hair back that had fallen out of her pony tail.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"I was getting hungry and thought you might like to get a bite to eat at the diner.

What is all of this anyways?" Caleb asked gesturing to the table in front of her.

Annie looked at the table filled with articles and smiled. "My Microbiology Professor emailed me about a new article that just got printed about some exciting new research that is being done with stem cells. I was just doing some reading…."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Ok squirt….come on. I'm taking you away from the exciting world of microbiology for a while. Then while we get something to eat…well I'm going to explain to you what summer holidays are meant for."

"What? This is really exciting. They may have discovered…."

"Annie! Stop!" Caleb was laughing so much as this point that he gets shushed by the librarian named Lucy.

"I found another article…..oh hi."

Caleb was taken aback for a moment. It was the same guy that he forgotten to '_introduce' _himself to…..the one that Annie reamed him out for getting slightly physical with. Caleb unconsciously found himself standing closer to Annie as he faced the guy.

"Hi…..Warren right?"

"Ya….ummm Annie here's another article."

Annie smiled as she took it. "That's great! Thanks Warren."

"Sure no problem. So are you ready to go, or did you want to look for more material?"

"No…I think we found everything anyways. Besides I'm getting hungry." She turned to Caleb then. "Did you want to join us? We're just going around the corner to that new Pizza place."

"What? Wait you're going to dinner with him?"

"Yes…we're going to talk about possibly doing a joint project together. One of the assignments that we will be given next year will be to draw up a research proposal and present it as if looking for a government grant. When we both got the email from our Professor….well we both seemed to have the same idea."

"I see. Ya…. I'll tag along. You don't mind do you Warren?"

Caleb smiled as he saw how Warren was upset at having his plans altered. Caleb casually puts his arm around Annie as they made they way to the restaurant.

*******************page break**************************

"So squirt….any news from the love birds." Caleb asked as he took a sip from his coffee. He was sitting across her and Warren who had quickly claimed the seat beside her.

"No…but I really wasn't expecting a call from them. They're on a date after all."

Annie replied as she took another bite from her salad.

"So Warren….are you a Microbiology major as well?"

"Ya…Annie here has been a huge help. I swear she explains the material better than the professor. I feel like a dunce compared to her."

"No that's not true. You understand the material, you just need it explained to you in a different manner. We all learn differently." Annie placed her arm on Warren's arm as she tried to reassure him.

"Thanks Annie….but seriously I wished you were teaching the course…you probably could do a better job."

Annie blushed and thanked him.

Caleb was so not liking this….the guy had game. _Oh Annie…you're so smart. Oh Annie I'm so lost without you…..blah blah blah_

"So Annie….I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie after this?"

Annie was surprised at first by his request but schooled her features. She looked at him and had to admit that he was handsome. She had always found his green eyes to be nice.

"Ummm like a date?"

"Yes….if that's ok?"

"Yes of course…. that would be nice."

_What the hell just happened? Did Annie just get asked out right in front of him? Hello…. he was sitting right there!_

"Great! Well we should hurry then….the movie starts in about half an hour."

"Sure…." Annie then turned to Caleb and smiled. "Well thanks for coming Caleb….I guess I'll see you later then."

"Huh…what? Wait….you're going out with him?" Caleb asked still in shocked.

"Yes….to a movie. Is there a problem?" Annie asked as one of her eyebrows arched.

"Well…it's just that your parents are probably expecting you home soon aren't they?" Caleb knew how lame that excuse sounded even before he finished saying it.

"That's why a carry a cell phone….besides since when do I have to check in before going to see a movie?"

"Ummm should I leave you two alone to workout whatever this is..?" Warren was getting uncomfortable just standing there.

"Yes."

"No."

"Oooookay…..I'll just wait in the car." Warren then quietly leaves.

"What is your problem Caleb?" Annie asked as soon as Warren left.

"My problem? I'm just trying to look out for you. I mean the guy just asks you out like that….right out of the blue? You don't find that a bit….I don't know…. hinky?"

"Hinky? No…look Caleb I do appreciate how you try look out for me…but Warren is a nice guy. Now I'm going to go, and don't worry I'll call my parents to let them know not to expect me for a few hours."

With that Caleb watched her leave and get into Warren's car. He then saw that he had also been stuck with the BILL! Caleb got up and threw some bills on the table, muttering under his breath the whole time….

********************page break*************************

Warren looked over to Annie and saw that she was quiet….she hadn't said all that much since they left the restaurant.

"Is something wrong?"

Annie looked up and silently berated herself. Her was a great guy who had asked her out and she was pouting like a 3 year old because she had gotten in a fight with Caleb.

"No, I'm sorry…I'm fine, and I really did enjoy the movie. Thank you for asking me."

"Actually I've been trying to gather up the courage to ask you out for a while now."

Warren admitted as they walked towards his car.

"Really? Well why didn't you?"

"Well besides the fact that you're a bit intimidating?"

"No I'm not."

Warren chuckled. "Trust me you are…but the main reason was I just assumed that you and….Caleb were together."

"Really? No ….no he's just a family friend."

"Are you sure? Because the way he acts around you….well it's the way a jealous boyfriend would act."

Annie chuckled. "No….all the men in my family tend to be a little over protective. Caleb sees me like his little sister."

"Oh…then would it be ok if I called you again?"

"Yes….I'd like that."

Warren smiled as he started the car to take Annie back to the Library. When they arrived he took a chance and leaned in.

Annie was caught off guard but allowed the kiss. She smiled when Warren slowly pulled back.

"Goodnight Annie…"

"Goodnight." Annie left Warren's car almost in a trance.

******************page break***************************

Booth was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when his phone rang…

"Booth"

"Hey Uncle…had Annie arrived home yet?"

"Caleb? No…not yet why?"

"Just wanted to talk to her. Ummm can you call me when she gets home?"

"Sure…I'll let her know you called."

"Ummm actually….could you maybe not tell her….we had a bit of an argument earlier."

"Oh ya…what did you do?" Booth asked his undisguised humour.

"Hey…why assume it was my fault? Look uncle could you get let me know when she gets home?"

"Sure? Everything ok there Caleb?"

"Ya….look I'm going to go. Thanks Uncle."

"Sure thing ….and I wouldn't worry too much about whatever fight you had with Annie….I'm sure that it will blow over."

Caleb sighed. "Ya….well thanks again."

Booth chuckled as he flipped his phone off.

"What's so amusing?"

Booth looked up and saw Bones enter the kitchen.

"Nothing…just same old same old."

"I don't know what that means…"

"Just that men will never completely understand women…."

"Again, I'm not understanding you….."

"See…my point exactly Bones!" Booth laughed out loud while Bones just rolled her eyes at him…

Caleb hung up the phone frustrated beyond belief…. What was wrong with him? Of course guys would be asking her out, of course she would eventually say yes to someone. Still the idea of that guy with Annie…..

Maybe he would just drive by the movie theatre….she should have been home by now_. _According to the start times that were posted on the theatre's web site….well she should have been home by now!

Caleb paused in his internal ramblings….My God, I'm becoming a freaking stalker! No no not stalker…I'm just looking out for her….Ya I'm just going to make sure she's fine…..

Resolved…Caleb grabbed his keys.

*****************page break****************************

Annie watched as Warren drove off before making her way to hers. Just as she was about to get into her car….Annie realized that she had left her research material in the Library. She walked to the door and saw someone inside.

"Sir…is there anyway I could go in for just a second. I left some research inside…."

James the night security guard looked at the young lady and sighed… "Ok, but please be quick. My wife is waiting for me at home with a late dinner."

"Oh…you can go if you'd like. Lucy knows me very well and I can lock up. I've done it before."

"Well….you seem like a responsible young lady. Ok then but please make sure you shut off the lights and that you do lock up…"

With that Annie was left alone. She walked over to the table she was working at and smiled to see that Lucy had not put her research away. She grabbed her articles and made her way to the photocopier. Suddenly she turned around after hearing a noise.

"James? Is that you?"

"No…it's not _James_….who the hell is James?" Caleb asked as he walked in. "But more importantly what the hell are you doing in here all by yourself at this hour? Are you insane?"

"Caleb? Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I…..that's not important right now. Seriously Annie….what were you thinking?"

"What…James the security guard let me in. I had forgotten my research material and…."

"So you're all alone here? This James guy just left you?" Caleb asked with incredulity shining through his baby blue eyes.

"Yes….Caleb what are you doing here?" Annie slowly walked over to him. "What are you really doing here?"

"I…I happened to be driving by and saw your car outside…that's all." Caleb answered as he took a step backwards.

"You happened to be driving by the library? Reeeaaaallly?" Annie asked lifting one of her eyebrows. She kept pressing forward and smiled seeing Caleb back up.

Caleb sat down on the chair he bumped into. "What Annie? What? You want me to admit that I was checking up on you? Fine! So what?"

Annie sighed and sat down beside him. "Why Caleb? Did you honestly think I was in danger?"

"Maybe….it's not like I know this Warren guy." Caleb crossed his arms and glared at her.

Annie placed her hand on arm and waited for Caleb to stop with his glaring.

"You know Caleb….if I didn't know better, I would swear that you were jealous…..but I do know better. You know why?"

"Huh?" _Who said anything about being jealous!_

"I know that's impossible because you know how I feel about you. So what is it then? Explain to me why you seem so disturbed at the idea of me dating someone."

Caleb couldn't seem to look away from her direct gaze.

"I don't know alright! All I know is that the idea of you with….anyone drives me mad. You know that I almost bought a ticket to every damn movie at that theatre?"

Annie chuckled. "Really?"

Caleb smiled… he loved seeing the humour in those blue eyes of hers. "Ya…really."

"What does this mean? "What are you saying Caleb?" Annie was suddenly feeling vulnerable. She didn't want to misinterpret and be disappointed yet again.

Caleb sighed. "I don't know… I still think I'm too old for you Annie, I still think that anything between us would be wrong."

Annie took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You know that tonight I was kissed? And do you know what I was thinking afterwards?"

"I really don't think I want to know Annie."

"I was thinking that it was nice…that's it! That it had been nice, that Warren seemed …nice. Yet my heart rate didn't jump, I didn't feel any butterflies in my stomach, it was just….. nice."

"Annie…"

Annie put her hand up so that he wouldn't interrupt her. "Yet sometimes when you look at me….my heart rate races and I do feel those butterflies…. When you give me a hug, well my heart rate does increase, and those damn butterflies start going crazy….. Don't you see Caleb?"

"Annie….I can't."

"Why? Don't say the age thing ….that may have worked when I was 15 but not anymore."

"It's just that…."

"It's just what?"

"I owe them everything."

"Owe who?"

"Your parents."

"What do my parents have to so with anything?"

"Annie…." Caleb sighed as he stood up. "Your mother…well she's important to me. There are things that you don't know about."

"You mean about her time in foster care?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course Caleb….she's my mother."

"There's that…but it's more. I won't say that I've hadn't thought about us….but before anything can happen, well I need to talk to your parents. I need their…_blessing." _Caleb whispered that last word.

"What? Are you for real? This is not the 1950s!"

"I'm serious Annie…I won't go behind their backs. So if we're going to do this….then we talk to them first."

Annie got up then as well. "This is important to you?"

"Ya…it really is."

"And if we do this….and my parents give their (Annie paused as it was difficult for her to even say the word) '_blessings'_ then you would want a …..relationship with me?"

Caleb walked over to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"If both Aunt Tempe and Uncle Booth are ok with us dating…then yes Annie."

"Really?"

Caleb chuckled. Did she not know how much she meant to him? "Yes really Annie, but….if they're not, then I won't go against them….I can't."

Annie wanted to argue with him, this was their decision not her parents….but she saw how resolved he seemed to be. Besides she knew her parents wouldn't object. They loved Caleb.

"Fine Caleb….and I'm only agreeing to this because I have no doubt in my mind that my parents will be fine with this."

Caleb laughed out loud then. "Really Annie? Have you met your father? Oh ya….Uncle Booth is going to be jumping up and down with joy! Are you kidding? I'm going to be lucky to leave without a bullet whole in me!"

Annie chuckled. "Shut up….you know he loves you. Well come on then. I need to know if I should decline Warren when he calls tomorrow."

"Annie!"

"What? I need to keep my options open….plus as you said, dad can be trigger happy."

Caleb laughed as they walked out of the library together. He walked her to her car and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight Annie."

"What aren't you coming?"

"What tonight? No way! I'll drop by tomorrow, it's Uncle Booth's bacon day. I'm not a stupid man Annie."

Annie sighed but nodded. "Ok then…well goodnight."

Caleb brushed the strand of hair away from her forehead as he whispers goodnight once again. He watched as she got in her car and drove away….. _Man oh man…tomorrow was sure be interesting! He smiled thinking that just maybe….just maybe he really could be with Annie. He starts to smile, but quickly loses it when he remembers his Uncle Booth. He just hoped that neither his uncle nor his aunt would be disappointed or believe that he had somehow betraying their trust in him…_

**Chapter 59.…**

**Disclaimer: Every character and storyline that seems familiar to you…all belong to Fox, and my fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. **

Annie woke up with a huge smile on her face. She had spent all of last night replaying the conversation she had with Caleb. She still couldn't believe that he had agreed to try and have a relationship with her! Just the idea of being able to be with him…to be able to say that he was hers….well it filled her with so much happiness that she could barely contain herself. She got up to get ready. She wanted to make sure she looked her best. Her future _boyfriend _was coming over after all.

Booth was downstairs happily making his weekly manly breakfast when he saw David, who seemed to always know when bacon was being served walk in half asleep.

"Good morning!" Booth smiled as David grunted as he sat down.

"Bacon?" David asked with hope in his brown eyes that were so similar to his sire's.

"Good morning dad, thank you for getting up early to cook breakfast for me…. even though I really don't deserve it. I'm so blessed to have such a wonderful father….one who really deserves a more considerate son…."

"Huh?"

Booth laughed out loud. God David was just so…David.

"Here….here's your beloved bacon. Maybe after you have eaten you will be able to carry on an actual conversation."

"Mmmm…..sure sure."

Booth just smiled as he poured himself some coffee.

"So…how was your date last night?"

David looked up and smiled. He was still having a hard time believing that he and Chris were a couple now.

"It was good. I totally impressed her. But that's really not a surprise is it? I do have the Booth charm after all."

Booth chuckled. "Wow…cocky much? I really hope Little Miss can reel in that ego of yours. Yup….I'd really enjoy seeing that."

"Nah….she absolutely adores me! Poor girl…..she's head over heals. Don't worry though…I'll be careful not to overwhelm her with my awesomeness."

"Overwhelm who?" Annie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Wow Annie…look at you! You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Ya….what's up with that? Hot date?" David smirked as he asked.

"No….I just wanted to look nice today. No special reason."

"Oooohhhh you are so lying! I can so tell! What's up sis…..what has you all…..flustered?" David asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Leave your sister alone. Just sit there and try to eat your breakfast without one of us having to give you the Heimlich manoeuvre."

David just smiled, neither embarrassed or insulted.

"So Chrissie just called me…." Annie whispered.

"Oh ya?"

"Hmmmm…yup. She told me all about last night…every delicious detail."

David wasn't buying it. Besides he was too happy to take issue with his twin's attempt to get a reaction out of him.

"That's nice…."

"Oh come on….tell me what you guys ended up doing last night."

David just turned to her and smiled. "Nope."

Annie playfully glared at him. "You know…..you're really suppose to share everything with your twin!"

"Really? Then tell me why you're so spiffed up this morning?"

"I told you…nothing."

"Ya…ok." David playfully nudged her with his elbow.

Just then Bones came in and kissed Booth and whispered good morning to him.

"Hey….I'm eating here. No kissing around bacon!" David complained all the while smiling.

Bones walked around the kitchen island to kiss David as well.

"Good morning to you as well. Oh how was you're first date with Chrissie?"

David looked at his mom and just smiled.

"Oh I see….it went well then?" Bones asked smiling.

"Yup."

Bones smiled as she hugged him. "I'm very happy for you David."

"Thanks….I'm pretty happy myself."

Everyone was then interrupted when they heard a knock at the back door. Caleb stood there and for the first time in his life felt nervous about entering what he very much considered his second home.

"Caleb…well don't just stand there come in. You're here I'm assuming for some of my bacon?"

Booth asked wondering why the boy seemed so nervous. But then it occurred to him that Caleb was probably here to make peace with Annie over whatever argument they had yesterday. He decided to help the boy out but before he could do anything he watched open mouthed as Annie ran to Caleb and hugged him. What the hell was going on?

Caleb smiled down at Annie as he carefully withdrew from her hug. He looked up to see his Uncle frowning._ Oh man….here we go…._

Caleb cleared his throat. "Ummm ya I'd love some breakfast." He then joined everybody at the kitchen counter.

Booth served up a plate for Caleb. "So you two seemed to have made up?"

"What are you talking about dad?"

"The argument…I thought you and Caleb here were on the outs…at least that's the impression I got after talking to him yesterday."

Annie turned to Caleb with confusion of her face.

"You called here yesterday?"

Caleb was so wishing that his Uncle hadn't mentioned that.

"Ummm ya…you know just to see if you got home ok."

"Oh…" Annie smiled seeing how embarrassed he was getting.

"Booth….your bacon seems to be burning." Bones observed.

"Oh man! That was the last of it too!" Booth looked like he was about to cry. Caleb was silently cursing his luck! Great! The man was without his freaking bacon!

Booth silently was eyeing Caleb's plate, and as soon as Caleb caught on he immediately pushed his plate towards his uncle.

"Oh…ya totally. I'm not even all that hungry anyways."

"What? Since when? What is going on with you?" David asked as he hunched over his plate protectively…in case his dad got any ideas.

"Nothing Dweeb…and for the love of God, could you try to speak without spewing food at me? Seriously dude….I so don't get what my sister sees in you."

"It's my charm….and the eyes. They're soulful…." David replied with a smirk.

"Sure….you keep telling yourself that." Caleb replied amused at the Dweeb's cockiness. He knew he was stalling yet how did he even start this conversation….?

Annie must of noticed how much difficulty Caleb was having because she started them off.

"So mom…dad, ummm Caleb and I have something to tell you…"

"What is it Annie?" Bones asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I've finally convinced Caleb to….well to date me."

"Sorry Annie…..I must of misunderstood you… convinced Caleb to what?" Booth asked with trepidation because he was pretty sure he heard her correctly. Booth looked down to see that Bones had placed her hand on his arm.

"Uncle Booth….Aunt Tempe, well Annie and I would like to try and see if…well….ah hell…. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with your daughter."

"Whoa what?" Annie almost fell off her stool. "What did you just say?"

Caleb was in shock himself. Where the hell had that come from? He looked at Annie and almost smiled at her shocked face.

"I seriously have no idea where that came from. But now that I've said it…well I think it's true." Caleb admitted almost shyly.

"Really?"

"Whoa….whoa…everyone just backup here." Booth stood up and held up his hands.

"What? When…huh?"

Caleb then turned back to his Uncle…a man that he had idolized since meeting.

"That came out wrong…sorry. I just know that I have feelings for Annie…and well I'd like to see where they might lead. I'd like to date her Uncle Booth."

"You have feelings…?" Booth was trying very hard to remain calm….but all he could seem to focus on was the fact that Caleb had just shouted out that he was in love with his baby girl.

"Nothing has happened….or will happen, at least not without your approval." Caleb could not believe how badly this was going. He had rehearsed what he wanted to say all of last night….yet it was coming out all wrong. He turned to his Aunt then.

"I know what you told me Aunt….and well I've tried. I swear I've tried. But yesterday when that….Warren asked Annie out…well I kind of lost it. I mean if she is going to start dating…..then why couldn't it be with me?"

Bones smiled at him. She got up and made her way to his side. Then she lifted his face with her hand and kissed his cheek.

"I can't speak for Booth… but Caleb when I spoke to you a few years ago…I did so because even then I could see that there were feelings developing between you and Annie. At the time…well I didn't believe that my daughter was ready to have relationship with anyone. But Caleb if you remember…I also told you that nothing would make me happier than when the time came….well that Annie would choose someone with your character." Caleb was embarrassed to find that his eyes were tearing up. Bones smiled seeing how Caleb was reacting.

"I still need to feel reassured that neither of you will even think about becoming too serious….I still am very adamant that Annie remain focused on her studies. However knowing Annie, and knowing you….well I do feel reassured. I know you would never do anything that would hurt Annie." Bones then leaned down and placed another kiss on Caleb's cheek.

"Wait….you and my sis? Really? Oh man….DAD, you and I need to talk!" David jumps up practically rubbing his hands together.

Annie looked on with a smile as she thought not for the first time how amazing her mother was. She then turned to her dad and noticed how quiet he was being.

"Dad…"

Booth looked over to Annie with sadness in his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the backyard. Caleb stood and motioned to Annie to stay.

"Let me…"

Annie nodded at sat back down again. Caleb slowly approached his Uncle who he found sitting on a bench.

"Hey Uncle…" Booth looked up and gestured for him to join him.

"Look Uncle, I know this is….well difficult for you."

"It's not that Caleb. Look, you know that I love you like a son, and that I'm proud of the man you've become…." Booth paused then and uncrossed his arms to reach for something in his pocket. Caleb smiled when he saw what it was. It was a personalized poker chip that he had given to him many years ago. It has World's Best Agent written on one side, and Uncle Booth written of the other side. Caleb smiled as he watched his uncle handle the chip with ease.

Booth then continued. "Any man would be happy to have his daughter choose a man like you. I agree with Bones. It's just that she's my….Annie."

"I know…"

Booth smiled. "And I know that if there was ever someone I could her trust with…..well it would be you."

"You really can Uncle, I swear I would never…."

"I know Caleb. Look I've just have never been all that good with change…..and it's just going to take me a while to get accustomed to the idea. I've been spoiled when it comes to Annie. Until now…well she's never seemed all that interested in dating. But I guess I understand why now."

"Sorry you lost me." Caleb says with confusion in his eyes.

Again Booth smiles. "Annie is more like me than I realized. You see…she knew."

"Again….kind of lost here Uncle."

"I swear my daughter knew the moment she set eyes on you. I remember Bones telling me how Annie had developed a crush on you from almost the moment we brought you home with us. It was cute really….the way she would watch you and follow you around. Still….it was just a harmless crush. I should of known…."

"Known what exactly?" Caleb was seriously having a hard time following his Uncle.

Booth chuckled. "Well that like me, it's seems that my daughter knew who she wanted with just one look. I've watched her over the years and I knew that she never really got over her crush….but I never suspected that it had become more serious. That her feelings had deepened."

"Are you disappointed that they did?"

"Well….I wouldn't have minded if her feeling had stayed dormant for a few more years…."

Caleb chuckled at his Uncle's hopeful expression.

"I would of waited you know…I can still wait. It was just the thought of her dating other guys that….well it drove me insane Uncle."

Booth smirked hearing the frustration in Caleb's voice. "Yup, that would….wouldn't it?" Booth got up then all business like and began to pace in front of Caleb.

"Ok….well you know that I'm going to have some…let's call them suggestions I'd like you to follow."

Caleb laughed out loud. "Of course Uncle…I'd be shocked if you didn't."

Suddenly David came running outside. "Wait! Wait! Wait! If you're about to lay down the law…then I soooo need to be here!"

Booth rolled his eyes at Caleb as he watched David come to stand beside him and take what he was sure was suppose to be an imposing stance.

"Ok dad….let him have it! I totally got you're back!"

"Right…thanks David." Both Caleb and Booth rolled their eyes. "So _suggestion _number one…Annie is not to be distracted from her studies. I'm completely agree with Bones on this one. That means that until she graduates….well you understand."

"Got that Caleb….No distracting her from her books! In fact you should be required to take up Microbiology just so you can study with her!"

Caleb ignored David as he answered his Uncle. "You have my word Uncle…I would never do anything to stop Annie from everything I'm sure she's destined to do."

"Good….now the next suggestion is really a favour to me. Peripheral vision…"

"Sorry?"

Booth grumbled under his breath. "I don't want to see….anything. Peripheral vision…"

Caleb tried to stop his smile. "Oh…right. Peripheral vision…got it!"

David wanted to laugh out loud once he got what his dad was trying to say. He didn't want to ever have to see his baby girl getting kissed.

"Finally….just don't hurt her." Booth looked directly at Caleb as he spoke.

Caleb stood up then and place his hand on his Uncle's shoulder.

"I promise. I really do care about her Uncle Booth….and I swear you won't regret allowing me to be with her."

"I know….and oh one more thing."

"Name it."

"Give me some notice before you tell your mother."

Caleb roared with laughter. It was true, if there was one person who would shout with glee over his news…well it would be his mother. "Right…absolutely."

"Hey…wait! I didn't give him my own _suggestions_. I'm her twin….I'm entitled!"

Booth laughed as he nodded. "Absolutely…fire away."

Caleb sat down again shaking his head and wondering what the Dweeb was up to.

"Well there's really only one…as my sister's boyfriend, it now falls upon you to take her to whatever nauseatingly boring lectures, movies, really anything that I would deem as having the potential of putting me to sleep….well it is now on you to take her! _No more David please come with me…it will be fun I promise.._(David said in a high pitched voice) Lies! All lies I tell you! So now…well now you shall have to be her smuck! Have fun buddy!"

"Who's the smuck?" Annie asked as she walked out into the backyard.

"Huh?" David asked looking innocently confused.

"Smuck? Who are you talking about?"

"No clue what you're talking about there sis." David replied shrugging his shoulders. Meanwhile Caleb and Booth are both laughing quietly.

"**You! How could you! I have to hear from your brother! The biggest news ever…and you don't tell me?"**

Chrissie came storming into the backyard breathless from both her rant and her rush to confront her best friend.

"I'm sorry Chris…but your brother wanted to talk to my parents first."

"He's an idiot! I can't believe I had to hear the biggest news from your brother!"

Annie turned to glare at her twin.

"Hey…I'm not a stupid man. She would of flayed me alive if I didn't text her as soon as I knew. Please do I look like a stupid man?"

"But how?"

"Oh I called her at held my phone under the table. She heard everything."

Chrissie then stopped and smiled at David. She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "You did good… good boy." Chrissie then patted him on his head.

"See! Whose the smuck now? Huh?" David shouted.

Everyone laughed. David was glad, he liked drama but enough was enough. They all then returned inside to finish Booth's manly breakfast. Caleb pulled Annie aside before she turned to leave with everybody.

"Hey…so everything go ok with dad?"

"Ya…better than I was expecting actually. He really loves you Annie."

Annie smiled as she sat down beside him on the bench.

"I know….but I knew he wouldn't object."

"Oh really?" Caleb asked with almost a smirk.

"Yup….he knows you, and the kind of man you are. He also knows that his daughter would have chosen very carefully."

"Is that so? When exactly did you decide?"

"Oh….I think I was about 3 or 4." Annie answered with humour in her eyes.

"That long ago huh?" Caleb asked as he chuckled.

"Yup."

"So how did you know?"

"Well…you had very nice eyes." Annie answered as she placed her head on his shoulders.

"That's it? I had nice eyes?"

"Hmmmm…. Yes, I was quite taken with them." Annie then turned her head to look into those said eyes. "There still really nice."

Caleb squeezed her shoulders and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her head. "Your eyes totally freaked me out."

Annie sat up straight and turned to him. "What?"

"It's true….you always had this really direct stare. Seriously…it was a bit creepy."

Caleb smiled as she punched him.

"Take that back. I so don't have creepy eyes."

"That's not what I said….I said your direct stare was creepy. Your eyes however, well there not too… bad."

Annie stood up then and walked away.

"Annie….what? Was it something I said?"

Caleb laughed out loud as she slammed the door. He then sat back down for a minute trying to absorb everything that had happened that morning. Did his Uncle really tell him that he would accept a relationship between him and his daughter..? Had he really shouted out loud that he loved her? He chuckled thinking he should go back in and make sure that the ordeal he just went through was not all for nothing.

"Ummm…..Annie?"

_**Now before I leave you I thought I'd share with you some of my favourite scenes that I've written since I began this story. Just a quick stroll through the whole FF….. Please feel free to skip this….it's just a small stroll down memory lane.**_

_**Thanks everyone**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**1- Bones' first hangover **

" Now I really need you to call an ambulance because the way I'm feeling can not possibly be explained away as a negative affect to overindulgence. Because if people felt like this after over drinking, then rationally speaking there should not be any alcoholics!"

**2-Missing Panties? **

"Well, even though I still concur that nothing happened last night, you should be aware that I've seemed to have misplaced my underwear…"

**3-Caroline's rant**

"I've have watched the two of you now for years and I'm tired. This back and forth business is ridiculous. Now I'm going to go, you've given me indigestion and I find that if I stay any longer I may give into my desire to kick your very stubborn FBI ass!"

**4-Booth's Revelation**

"Oh my GOD! In the storage closet! After 6 years, after everything we've been through, the first time we're together and I take you standing up in a storage closet!"

**5-Booth's visit to Sweets' office to discuss his feet obsession and manly urges….**

S-"Well…are you finding this to be true of all women's feet or is it limited to one woman…?

B- "SWEETS! Are you listening to me, I was entranced by FEET!"

**6-Pregenant Angela….**

"At my last doctor's appointment she had the nerve to suggest that yoga would be beneficial for me. I ask you, does it look like I would be able to do downward dog or whatever it's called. I can't see my feet! I swear if I wasn't the mild tempered woman I am….I would of slugged her! Stupid size 2 know-it-all!"

**7-Bones defending Booth to Joseph…**

"You need to stay and be available to answer any questions Booth will have for you. Put Booth's needs ahead of your own. BE A FATHER!"

**8-Poor sleep deprived Hodgins!**

"I…I just need to shut my eyes for a few minutes. It was like 2am when Ange woke me up saying she was suddenly craving sardines…."

**9-Young Parker Booth teasing his dad….**

"Hey at least I don't use like a pound of that hair gel or whatever that stuff is. I know you hide it in the very back of the drawer. You are so more a girly man that I will ever be!"

**10- The Date! Sid's - Angela's tribute video- And Booth's re-do **

"That night I asked you to take a gamble on us….but Bones there never was a gamble. What we had built….our partnership, it had always been the core to who we were. That core could never change or disappear. I know you were scared Bones…I knew it even when you refused me. By asking you to take that gamble….I implied that we could ever lose what we both had built. But I was so…nervous I guess, or maybe I was scared too. All I know is that I've spent too many hours since that night wishing that I could do it over again. You see what I should of said was…. that I wanted to build on what we already had.

**11-Angela's reaction to "Engaged to be Engaged**"

"I'm sorry….but Sweetie that is just so classically you and Booth! I swear only the two of you could come up with such a convoluted way to complicate….well everything."

**12-Angela's constant teasing of poor G-man**

"You know G-man….Bren shared all the juicy details with me…..and wow! Seriously I didn't know you had that in you!"

"What! What details Ange? BONES!"

**13-Angela naming her baby girl…..**

"But Christine was my mother's name….why would you name your daughter after my mother?"

"Because Temperance is a mouthful, and …..sorry Sweetie but let's face it…..it's terrible. I told you I would name my daughter after you…and I did, I named her after the woman responsible for there being a Temperance Brennan."

**14-Angela's UNFORGETTABLE confrontation with Hannah**

"You BITCH! Nothing to apologize for? Are you kidding me right now? You put Bren's painful past out there for everyone to read. You implied that she was something other than the most honest and honourable woman you will ever know!

You know what really is making me crazy? It's that Bren was nothing but a good friend to you! She went out of her way to support Booth in his relationship with you, she tried to include you in our little group, and to top it all off, just in case you forgotten this little fact….you selfish, two faced, conniving, vindictive BITCH….she also happened to have saved your miserable, worthless life!

…but your little plan backfired on you. If anything Booth and Brennan are closer than ever. You should also know that Booth will NEVER forgive you. You see…hurting him was one thing, but you crossed the line when you went after his Bones….."

**15-Talo0158's favourite…**

Before Hannah could say another word, a fist appeared…knocking her on her ass.

"Zach!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but it did seem the most effective way to get her to stop talking. It did seem to work on Hodgins that one time…"

**16- Parker's proposal…..Ahhhhh**

"Well…ya, I mean I love you and I know you make my father happy. You would like become a part of my family. Don't you want that?

Never taking her eyes from his….she slowly slid the ring onto her finger….

**17-Avalon's mystery note…**

"Sweetie! Avalon was telling you that you are going to have TWINS. Don't you see….your going to have both an Annie and a Kyle!"

**18- Booth and Bones' Wedding announcement**

"…we both agreed that we would like to share today with you. We would be honoured if you and Hodgins would renew your vows today as well. I would like the opportunity to stand up for you as you just did for me…"

**19-Angela's Maid of Honour Toast**

"There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He has a beautiful heart, one that recognized Bren's. I found a kindred spirit in G-man. We both recognized how special she was…."

**20- Angela finally get's her G-man Kiss!**

Booth got up and surprised everyone by bending Angela over to kiss her. It wasn't anything sexual but Angela played it up by hiking her leg around him. Everyone laughed when Angela fanned herself and thanked her G-man for finally planting one on her.

**21- Booth's wedding surprise for Bones**

Zach singing Keep on Tryin' by Poco for Booth's and Bones' first dance as husband and wife.

**22-Bones' wedding surprise for Booth**

"God he loved this woman who was at the moment picking up and electric guitar. Before he knew it, he was singing Hot Blooded alongside Bones and **Noddy Comet!**

**23-Bone's special pager**

….and had in fact thought of a special code BMNBL (Baby momma needing Boothy love)

**24-Angela's Name is Revealed!**

"Octavia…(Gasp) Octavia….and if that wasn't bad enough….your father stuck you with Rhapsody…Oh God….you poor woman! Octavia Rhapsody Pearly Gates Montenegro!

**25-Bones goes into Labour**

"Booth I'm in Labour, and it's customary to go to the hospital. Since you seem to be incapacitated at the moment, I've asked Hodgins to drive me. You may join me as soon as you're done being in shock. You're really not being very helpful. Angela stop laughing, have you called Hodgins yet? Never mind, it will be faster if I drive myself!"

**26-Cullen's request…**

"Booth can you please tell that wife of yours that in addition to never getting a gun, that she should never speak to my wife."

"Right sir…no gun…no Mrs. Cullen…"

**27-Another Caroline rant…**

"Somebody please tell me that this genius over here did not confess to a damn crime he didn't do. Somebody please tell me that this moron did not just tell me that! Well?"

**28-I do love Caroline….**

"Caroline, what an we do? You people must think that I'm some sort of miracle worker! What a mess! This is a huge headache and indigestion inducing mess!

**29- Adorable David sayings….**

"Daddy…we doing some oga. It will help in David's coo….nation!"

"David go boom!"

"Hmmm. No no no bath for David!"

"No, David big boy….big potty!"

"Bad auntie…bad auntie! Shopping bad!"

"Mommy! David dan…gous!"

"Circus? David go CIRCUS!"

"Fish slippery….David sad."

"Bacon?"

**30- Favourite Caleb/Bones Moment…**

"Yes and Dr. Brennan…"

"Yes Caleb?"

"I'm sorry those people hurt you, and they were wrong."

"Sorry?"

"They were wrong. You are someone very easy to love."

**31- Favourite Caleb/Booth Moment….**

"Well, Dr. Brennan is really nice so I don't want to upset her. Maybe we should just have the cereal?"

Booth's heart turned over at the worry he saw in his eyes. It only resolved him more in his need to punish those people who did this to this boy!

**33- Favourite 4 year old Chrissie saying…**

"Don't be silly. Mom says that she loves to shop, and that daddy has more money that God, and that it helps the economy to spend money."

**34-Caleb ahhhhh moment…**

He had never spent a day like today. He started to wish he could belong to these people, but he knew not to start dreaming….this was only temporary.

B- It shouldn't surprise him that the boy was opening up after spending only one day with his Bones. After all….it had only taken her one day to capture his heart.

**35-Hodgins is the father? Huh?**

"Yes, she recognized that you have similar facial features of someone she knew." Hodgins took a deep breath before continuing. "Me."

**36-Hodgins' Dilemma**

Ahhh, he really was going to have to talk to his father in law. Ah well, at least the tattoos that he had gotten were cool ones. What's one more…..

**37-Booth and Hodgins Intimidating Adolescent Boys.**

B-"…..dad with a gun. Always remember that son, dad with a gun."

H- "I may not carry a gun, but I have more money that God. I can hire a gun. Besides G-man over there happens to be Chrissie's Godfather. You know why I chose him?

"Ummmm because he has a gun?"

"Yup!"

**38-The upside to a public showdown….**

"…now on the upside, I don't think you'll have to worry about any guys wanting to date Annie….not after today."

Booth smiled….that thought had already occurred to him.

**39-The sex talk….**

"Ok Bones…..go ahead. I give up, the kid is just not understanding me…..Parker is just purposely being difficult. I'm telling you I was very clear!"

"Well, I'm just not getting the whole pollination thing. What exactly does that have to do with anything?"

**40- Bones frustrations with young David…**

"I just don't understand Booth…..it's just not rational for him to continuously make the same erroneous and misguided decisions. Why doesn't he understand? He should of come to the realization that he will never be able to fly by now…..I just don't understand"

**41-Fisher and Booth**

"As soon as a ray of hope begins to make it's way into the bleakness that is my life….it inevitably is snuffed out. Still the good news is that she continues to need my expertise in a sexual capacity."

"Ok Bones….that's it! I'm going before I need something stronger than this beer!"

**42-B&B's Anniversary Skit….**

**.**

"…this is the audience participation part of the skit. Please repeat after me…**We're just partners!**"

Dr. sweets stood up and shouted.. "**You have no freaking clue just how frustrating your parents were! No freaking clue!**"

**43-Hodgins' Worst Nightmare…..**

"You do realize that if you're right….what that will mean for our boy? I have always pitied whatever boy Annie would someday choose, because with Annie…..comes BOOTH!"

**44-Inspection Day….**

"Ummm well I think that used to be a slice of….pizza? From maybe a few weeks ago?" David was studying the plate wondering what that green stuff was, and whether his Uncle would be able it identify it.

**45-Enrique….**

"So Enrique…did Angela here tell you what I did for a living?"

"Hmmm no I don't believe so."

"Well, I'm a Special Agent for the FBI…..I shoot people."

**46-Caleb and Uncle Booth…**

"I mean they have nude beaches over there Uncle! You need to nip this in the but right now!"

"You know Caleb….you my man are speaking my thoughts exactly! I was starting to think I was the only one thinking clearly around here…"

**47-Chrissie decides to kiss a Booth**

Chrissie started to laugh. "Oh relax…it was just a kiss David. I guess I'm more like my mother that I thought. I just needed to know what it felt like to be kissed by a Booth!"

**48-Our adorable David channelling his sire?**

"…what the hell are you still sitting there for? God knows what kind of trouble those two could get themselves into. Chop Chop!"

Caleb was bent over laughing. "Oh Oh Oh you are so becoming your father!"

"Shut it! I have no clue where that came from…but you are so going to forget that ever came out of my mouth!"

**49-David and Caleb….Undercover Agents? NOT!**

"Ouch! Would you watch it! You stepped on my foot!"

"Shhh…man would you keep it down! Now do something useful and give me a boost up."

"God David…you need to let up on the pastries. Ouch! Shit David that's my ear!"

"Oooop my bad….."

**50-Hodgins' Lawyers earn their keep…..**

"Ange! They tries to give our daughter a date rape drug! Our Chrissie Ange! Call the lawyers…I may need some bail money."

"You know what! You're right! Where are those little bastards?"

**51-Drama Queens….**

"Well sis…it's sad really, but it seems like our David may have a small obsession with how you smell. The man just doused himself in your perfume. But don't worry…I will so buy you like 2 bottles…one for you, and one for the drama queen here!"

**52-Deputy Director Seeley Joseph Booth….**

"I feel reassured that I'm leaving the very best man in charge. Now please stand for the official inauguration of the new Deputy Director of the FBI…."

**53- Boobies anyone?**

"Shhhh David….no we don't say…..just shhhhh. Oh for the love of all that is holy please stop saying boobies. (Booth whispered frantically)

**54-Is Chrissie going to be ok?**

"She could of died….I mean if she hadn't been driving that tank that Uncle got for her….she could of died."

Booth paused as he turned to face his son. With his right hand he turned David's face and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his son cry.

**55-Chrissie on Pain Meds…..**

"I loooovveee you guys sooooo much! Ahhh Uncle Booth…mom is right! You are soooo addo….rrable. I mean is it any wonder that I find David soooo addo…rrble too. I mean just look at him! Oh…before I forgettt, Uncle Booth I have to tell you….well Parky…Doctor Parky saw me NAKED! He soooo totally did!"

**56-David's Change of heart…..**

"I'm saying that if you're still interested in pursuing something more with me….and really why wouldn't you? I mean look at me! I'm so every woman's dream! I'm tall, god knows I'm a handsome devil, charming….."

**57-Zach….oh Zach**

"You're very welcome. I'm offering because when I asked your father for some advice….. to help me become a better lover…..well he seemed very put out?"

**58-Booth's advice for David before his first date with Chrissie….**

"Hey…give bug man a break. This is his baby girl….so maybe bring her back half an hour early…"

"So….what you're telling me then….. is that showing up reading a copy of Kuma-Sutra would be…..bad?"

**59-The First Date….**

"Yup…and not just any ping pong tournament….but the senior division. You're about to watch on of the greatest things ever! You're the only one I've ever shared this with."

"Wow, I feel so…honoured!" Chrissie rolled her eyes.

**60-Caleb…what are you doing here?**

"I don't know alright! All I know is that the idea of you with…anyone drives me mad! You know I almost bought a ticket to every damn movie at that theatre?"

_**Well that about does it… I sincerely hope you enjoyed and maybe even got a chuckle or two from reading my FF. I certainly loved writing it. **_

_**Stay tuned for the third instalment of my Loving Feeling series….. Parker Booth's story.**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl **_


End file.
